


Onyx Eyes

by StormieLikeWeather



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, sesskag - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Kagome as a youkai but it makes sense, Mating, Pregnancy, Sesshomaru and Kagome doing it, Sesskag - Freeform, Sex, This is going to be very lemony, Traumatic birth, battles, postcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 164,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather
Summary: Set postcanon - A scrumptious tale about how a couple brought together for good breeding and sinfully decadent romping can develop something deeper and more meaningful than either thought possible. (Plus other stuff :D)





	1. You want me...

Watching as carnal lasciviousness glazed over his amber eyes like the steam boiling up from the hot springs the object of his desire currently dipped and bowed in. Water trickled down the creamy curve of her back to the supple mounds of her ass.

He couldn't resist the temptation to imagine the taste of her flesh beneath his tongue, between his canines. Delicate fingers tipped with blunt shiny pink nails dug into her sides, and a tremble, a quiver he ached to feel against his chest, between his legs. Desire tore at the edges of his mind, snatching away pieces of his sanity like petals from a dying flower.

Heated mineral rich water soothed her muscles bringing forth sinfully decadent moans from the ripe swell of her pink lips, wreaking havoc on his careful restraint, his beast nearing the surface with every breathy exhale. Frozen in place, he peered through the mists, wettening with arousal as his fascination turned innocently.

Pooling below her tight oval belly button, easing in and out of the tiny crevice, the water's steam billowed around her curves, and for a moment, his heart seemed to stop its heavy strum for he could not see her any longer. Thick dark lashes fluttered over shimmering dark luring eyes, catching him through the cloud, an easy prey.

Like fresh ink, onyx tendrils of hair hid the most tantalizing peaks of her breasts from view, but even still, milky curves beckoned him, peeking from behind the silky black curtain, begging for his mark, for his sinful claws.

Smoldering eyes gazed at the offering of flesh before him, not that the Miko would have put on such a sensuous display if she knew of her audience. Despite it all, "Mate." A simple word escaped his soft lips like hot fire, a near silent whisper only he could hear, and the golden glazed irises turned the color of rubies as his carnal urges ebbed to the surface.

Caught in his gaze, fear licked up her flesh like sour lemons, but then in a satisfying surprise, the fear satiated, catching in the breeze as a storm began to call forth. Cool rain trickled from the heavens seeming to sizzle off their heated flesh. "Sesshomaru?" His erection twitched at the sound of his name from such succulent lips. Blood rushed to her cheeks, how he loved the sound of her quickening heartbeat, as she took in the sight of him, bared for her innocent gaze at the edge of the spring.

The fear left as soon as it came, washing over her with a tingle she'd never yet experienced. "You want me…" More of a statement, the whisper left her mouth so quiet even he had a hard time catching the sounds. Surprised she didn't find herself shocked as he answered, "I do." After six years of traversing the feudal era, after countless deadly encounters with the Daiyoukai, after all the knowledge of his negative feelings toward her kind… she couldn't find herself astounded by the idea, especially not with his beast in the forefront of his mind.

Dipping herself in the water until the heated edge met her chin, she allowed herself to take in his naked appearance, trying desperately, and futily, to quell the childish flutterings swirling in her stomach.

His flesh, the pallor of fresh white roses, stood out strikingly against the magenta stripes of his heritage, looking as though with even a single touch she risked it all as they sliced across his hip bones, sinuous thighs, tightly bound biceps, his strong wrists, and his cheek bones, she carefully avoided gawking at the large ridged penis twitching anxiously but it too held the stripes. Rippling muscles seemed to taunt her, daring her to decline their decadent offer.

Crimson eyes carefully studied her with a patience that did astound her, even his beast held the utmost control. "Sesshomaru," His name, yet again, from the perfectly shaped lips, uttered, he ached to hear it again, over and over, louder and louder, resonating through the forest with each thrust.

"Sesshomaru." The change in her tone from soft to demanding shook him from his thoughts, and he had to admit, as his eyes slowly faded from the color of blood to glimmering amber, it turned him on even more than the docile tone she'd used up to that point.

Baring the underside of her wrist to his intense gaze, suddenly more aroused at the sight of his golden stare, she motioned to the water's edge, "Please have a seat." He knew the sound, the lowness of her tempting voice, despite the obvious desire, she wanted to talk, and he half wished he'd remained beyond the steam watching her from afar, but that would not have been right, not true to either of them. His honor bade him to dip his long muscled legs over the rocky slope.

Blushing as she realized her direct line of view ran straight to his waiting cock, Kagome cleared her throat and sat at the raised bottom of the spring across from the alluring Daiyoukai. "I um…" Suddenly she didn't know where to start, she let her mouth close with a huff and threw her hands through her hair, unable to think with him staring so intently…being so naked and…and enticing, utterly and terribly enticing… Feeling aggravated with herself, she groaned, "Maybe if you get in the water this will be easier."

Honestly, Sesshomaru found her little dilemma delectable, the waves of emotions rolling off her tantalizing body fed into his aura, and though he didn't understand the need for any other, than desire, at this moment, it drew him further into her achingly seductive clutches. Her breasts bounced as she threw her fingers through her onyx wet strands of hair, and he caught a glimpse of a taut nipple.

Silently following her request, he eased into the steamy liquid, never letting his gaze falter from his decadent prey. Her nearly black eyes danced over his hard chest and strong broad shoulders, twitching her fingers to run over that tightly wound flesh as he stalked closer. "Please stop…" The words nearly caught in her throat, but he listened, just inches from her trembling form.

"I have questions," She whispered while staring at a rock for concentration. He didn't answer, but she knew he'd reply, so she continued, sucking in a deep gulp of air, "You want me for what? A lover? A mate? A one time…" Her words were no longer interesting at this point, so he disregarded her wishes and stole her lips before she could continue inquiring about his motives.

Like sinful satin, her mouth flourished against his own, and her tongue fought against his, vying for dominance, and excitement once again caught fire in his veins. Tiny heated breaths felt like fire against his parted lips. The taste of her, white tea and black raspberries, sensual and smooth with a hint of spice, sent a slow vibration from the depths of his chest.

The petals of lilies, the gentle caress of her small hands running over his wrists up taut forearms past his wide shoulders sent wicked jolts of pleasure zinging up his spine; they slipped hungrily over his tight muscles as her need grew in fervor, and the dainty pink blunt nails dug into his biceps in urgent carnal ardor.

Tiny rivulets of blood trickled into the water as his claws pricked her supple hips, confining her against the ridged planes of his sculpted abdomen. "Kami…" Breathily the word slipped against his tongue, her chest aching for air.

His hands, massive and dominating, stole the sense of reason from her mind, imprisoning it in a cage of ravenous desire; his deadly claws, piercing her flesh, flooding her entire body with such insatiable heat, seemed to hold the key to her prison.

The rain came in heavy pearls, crashing against them, washing away everything but the passionate hunger.

Sesshomaru broke their kiss, lifting his silver tressed head, to gaze down into her dark impassioned eyes veiled by thick black fluttering lashes. Her lips rosy and swollen pouted up at him aching for him to steal them once more. He could feel the tightened muscles over her womb, beneath his smooth palm, craving his thickened length.

Kagome caught his amber gaze red tinged with desire, unable to think about anything but the feel of her naked breasts compressed against the smooth planes of sinuous muscle, her questions lost to amorous thirst. The seconds ticked by hauntingly, each waiting for the other to break or further the embrace, a frozen lascivious statue, all inert but the cascading rain.

Silver moonlight painted over the pair in a pale blue glow as the white stars gleamed magnificently in the lightly clouded sky. The moon beckoned the lovers with light rain, a shroud of secrecy, to continue, but neither dared. Such heat, such intense desire, neither knew what to do with such passion, suddenly timid in realization. Time, minutes brought with it the ability to consider the consequences of such a union.

First to break eye contact, Kagome pressed her cool wet cheek against the smooth dip between his pectorals, her breath like fire against his skin, dainty blunt nails fluttered against his flesh, and she closed the inch of distance between them in a longing embrace. "Sesshomaru…" His name again, soft, but a whimper, it ate away at his defenses. "Kagome." Resonating in the energy filled air, her name, from his lips, nipped and suckled her flesh, sending electricity through her veins.

Her body's reactions seemed foreign, alien even; arousal, she'd experienced, but the intense aching that this Daiyoukai sent like a tsunami over her heated flesh, this passion hit a whole new almost frightening level. With her flesh pressed tight against his, and the night slowly slipping away, she found tears leaking from her eyes; they would have to part, such a coupling…it could never be.

He buried his face in her inky onyx hair, breathing in as much sinful enchanting scent as his lungs could possibly contain, before nuzzling the crook of her silky neck, feeling the warmth of her blood pumping through her system. "I want you." Three words, he uttered them with a lick of the skin just above her quickening pulse.

As he continued to fray her nerves, running his hot tongue over her collar bone, marking her with nips of sharply pointed canines, she tried to imagine all the possible outcomes him wanting her could entail. Could she find solace in losing her purity to a one night stand? His heated torturous kisses hungrily fed dangerously close to an erect peak sending a hiss up her throat. "Sess…oh!" Wicked claws memorized the swell of her ass as he cupped the firm cheeks, lifting her slightly from the water, and he grinned a dangerous smirk usually reserved for a satisfying kill when her lithe legs tangled around his waist.

The steady ache between her legs grew to a painful throb as the thick spongy head of his penis slid against her thigh, brushing her sensitive folds. Her back arched constricting her breasts tight against his smooth muscles as his lips resumed suckling the sensitive flesh over her pulse. "Kami…please take me." Moaning the words breathlessly, lungs clenching in her chest, she buried her fingers in the wet silver tresses at the nape of his neck, begging for release, "Have all of me."

Suddenly their bodies were intertwined in the air atop a cloud of his creation thick with his energy. Rain fell softer now licking along his naked back in tiny rivulets as he positioned himself over the writhing miko. Anticipation lit fire in his veins, his length twitching at her entrance, and his beast, he fought to keep locked below the surface.

Mind lost to painful ravenous desire, Kagome cried out from the hot trails of his cutting claws and tongue as he created licked and healed each wound. She knew there would be a method to this madness, something besides the intense arousal slickening her tight pussy, but she couldn't find her voice to ask, he kept her whimpering groaning and moaning.

Digging dainty blunt nails into the smooth expanse of his back, she scratched, and the growl of pleasure resounding in his chest in a thick dangerous vibration cut through a thin line of innocence and her hips thrusted forward, grinding the head of his penis against the tight bundle of nerves. Unprepared for the biting pleasure fraying any sense she had left, she latched her legs tighter around his waist, and the intensity grew, crashing through her chest. Orgasm, it fell over her body like fire, engulfing her flesh almost to agonizing levels of pain and pleasure, she wasn't sure where one began and the other ended.

His name cried from her swollen lips, screamed through the night sky, beckoned his beast to the surface. "Mate." Growling the word as he broke her virginal seal at the height of her captivation, while sinking his fangs in the crook of her neck… Pink and crimson, their energy twisted and swayed in a caress of silk and satin flesh, reiki and youki, dancing over the lovers in the night sky. And in some strange carnal instinct, Kagome sank her blunt teeth into his tight shoulder muscle until blood rushed in her mouth. The two energies swooned before seeping into the wounds, forever binding and ever flowing.

It was like a pause in the pleasure, a frozen moment as the bond seeped inside their souls, and when the suspended pleasure returned titillation increased tenfold. She wasn't sure how long he'd been thrusting so deep inside her core, sweeping against the entrance to her womb, sending wave after wave of fierce crescendos like hot ice through her too sensitive nerves. Her tongue lapped at the blood over his already healed flesh, tasting surprisingly sinfully decadent as if lightening and power had a taste.

With blood ruby eyes, he caught her gaze, and his beast relished in the tint of her irises, like dark dried blood. Their bond, strong and constant, he knew soon, if all went as planned, she would have her own beast to satiate. Bruising her lips with fervent kisses, he allowed a slow growl to slip into her mouth, a sound of pleasure, only made for her ears, his mate's ears.

Her walls slick and tight contracted against his length, sucking him in and out, fighting each thrust yet begging for more. Building the revelry almost painfully slow, he wanted this to last, their first rut. After waiting five hundred years for a mate, one learns patience, and it seemed to bring him to completion more decadently than a hurried fuck, her agonizing whimpers and writhing beneath him made sure of that.

"Plea…se" His mate pleaded while trying to buck her hips for a harder thrust, but his grip wouldn't allow it, and he relished in her torture. Supple mounds bounced almost playfully under his scrutiny, and with a flick of his tongue against a hardened peak, he gave her a slight release. Moans like a symphony to his ears trailed into the night. Her blunt nails broke into his flesh smearing little drops of blood across his white skin.

Exposing her neck, her pulse lured him, and he licked that sensitive spot, and her groaning pleas made his own need agonizing. His thrusts came with such intensity that she wasn't sure if she wouldn't break completely beneath him, but with the pain came the pleasure. Building rhapsody shot through her abdomen, catching her nerves aflame. His panting growls sent seductive jolts of electricity over her flesh, sending her closer and closer, and his hot breath on her neck, so close to the mark he'd made kept her writhing and moaning his name in all her breathlessness.

"Mate," Shivering, what that single word did to her, excitement zinging up her thighs, "Would you like pups now, or later?" The question turned her cheeks scarlet, "Later." Embarrassment only lasted a second as he pounded into that sinful agonizingly pleasurable spot so deep in her core, sending her straight over the edge; sure he'd broken her open completely as his seed filled her womb with white hot fire. Her walls clenched around his twitching penis, milking every drop.

Amber eyes, they made her blush, his beast receded taking the blood ruby irises with him, as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, as if he didn't experience their mating. He nuzzled the mark he'd placed just above her collar bone, first a bite and now a shimmering blue crescent moon matching its twin on his forehead. She could feel his satisfaction with their union, his content serenity for the moment; she could feel it through the mark.

Running her fingers over the spot on his shoulder where her teeth had sunk into his flesh, the wound was healed as a tiny pink crescent. She'd claimed him with her reiki as he claimed her with his youki, and the realization made her wonder if a miko had ever mated with a youkai before, but the moment, the peaceful stillness she didn't want to ruin it with such a question.

So instead, she sighed, brushing her lips over the mark she'd placed on his person, letting her happiness seep into her mate.


	2. Pups now, or Later?

Sure the entire titillating night was a dream as strong arms spilled like soothing satin around her waist, resting careful claws over her spine, her breasts tight against a wide muscular chest filled with warmth and a heartbeat that seemed to strum in accord with her own, Kagome sighed. Downy puffs of red youki cloud caressed her naked backside and shoulders with a surprising heat as the mates floated amidst a chilled sea of gleaming stars.

Sometime during their lovemaking the misty rain receded into the night filled with amaranthine promise, for who knew with what the sunrise would bring.

"Sesshomaru?" Just as before their mating, his name, breathlessly whispered from divine soft pink lips, sent excitement up his thighs, and he purred for her; the vibrations planting a seed of hunger as his mate moaned and writhed with her taut nipples compressed against his resonating chest.

"Kagome?" He answered as his breath slithered against the blue crescent at the nape of her neck; her questions were forgotten with a groan and a thrust of her aching hips. Smooth creamy legs wound their way back around his sinuous waist and before she could beg him to take her again, his thick length entered her swollen core stretching the tight slick walls at a ravenous pace.

Relishing in the slight pain edgeless nails clawed into his arms, an amorous growl escaped his chest. The sound, so wickedly decadent in her ears, brought her to the edge of completion while his hard cock slammed against her cervix in a painful revelry, and his name cried into the blazing stars surrounding them. His seed shot into her womb in a rush of fire so hot a sweat broke out over her cramping stomach.

Almost lovingly, with care she never thought he'd bother to show, he massaged the mound above her womb relaxing the muscles as they tightened and contracted from such intense rutting. He found himself slightly surprised, though it didn't show on his impassive face, at the sounds she produced, positive of the pain he'd caused but still she shivered and moaned at his touch nearly whimpering for more.

Oh such sweet desire consumed her brown eyes, her flesh needed more, ached for more of the hot kisses his stern mouth placed so haphazardly over her thighs hip bones and stomach with his tongue rolling over bruised flesh as he suckled. Somehow, surely through the bond, she knew, he worried for her, and would not be following through with another round of intense fucking, but oh how she ached for it…

Placing a small trembling hand on his warm chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heart, she gave a gentle push, but instead of complying, his claws ran rampant over her spine, bringing her up for embrace. Holding her tight, with his nose buried in silken black tendrils of hair, he savored her scent so soft and subtle of young tea leaves and sweet raspberries, and almost laughed at her seemingly insatiable hunger. "Not yet."

She knew she'd been caught with her eyes still glazed ardently for so much more than he was willing to give at this moment, and he had the nerve to nip at her ear and lick on her neck while he knew fire blazed up her thighs. "Then stop teasing. Leave me unsatisfied."

A growl, different than the one of passion that could send her to orgasm, one of anger, a warning, she shivered. The muscles in his arms bunched as he held her tighter against him, refusing to let her push away. "It has nothing to do with satisfaction, you are sore." Her angry laugh caught him off guard, and he narrowed his intense amber gaze, using a slender claw to tilt her chin to glare appropriately, "You find pain amusing?"

With the question the desire died, and she frowned suddenly coming off her carnal high, "I find it funny," She growled with a less than amused tone, "…that I am a powerful miko, I thought you understood what I am since you decided to mate me, but you find me just as weak as any ningen. If I can handle a blade in my gut, I can handle a little sex." Her answer came as yet another growl, and she quickly found it annoying. "Let me go, I need to bathe."

"This Sesshomaru would not choose a weak mate." And with his words, came the realization, though through the entire night she knew, she knew they'd mated. She said the words herself, thought them and spoke them, but now the consequence hit her like a brick in the chest.

Air caught in her throat, and she sighed deeply with an impending migraine. "I wish to bathe."

Cold air wrapped around her naked flesh, and she flared her power wrapping it over her skin like a coat as it shimmered and swayed healing all the marks Sesshomaru had placed so deliciously on her flesh, except the one shimmering blue crescent that would forever stamp her his Mate.

A darker pink than it ever had been before, her energy kept her warm against the cold, and with a glare in his direction, she knew she would not be cuddling with the Daiyoukai for warmth anytime soon.

Promptly they were back on the ground next to the heated spring with their clothes and weapons placed neatly on large jagged rocks near its edge.

After the sun began to come up over the horizon casting orange and reds over the world, she found the courage to ask, "Why did you mate me?" To which he quickly retorted, turning in the water, his narrowed eyes making her feel foolish for inquiring, "Why did you comply?"

Disturbing embarrassment bit at her mind, flushing her cheeks a deep red. Surely it wasn't because of arousal. The thought made her cringe and she felt suddenly slutty and dirty; her innocence given to a near stranger, someone she barely knew at all. She had no answer to his inquiry.

As if he could feel her distress, and for all she knew he quite possible could, his sculpted arms draped around her waist, pulling her down into the water on his lap, and he kissed her mark, lips softer than velvet, filling her with a strange sort of comfort she couldn't quite place.

With easy care, he began lathering her scalp with scentless soap she didn't see him retrieve. "One who can see nominated you to propagate the strongest pups. I am not a fool." His words hit her ear quietly, but through the bond she could feel the slight deceit, and she nearly growled, "That is not all, is it?" Flashing him a quick glare, she rinsed the soap from her long black hair.

With a quick adjustment, she felt his hard erection flush against the swell of her ass and a moan ran from her lips before she could control the sudden rush of ardent need pooling between her legs. "It is not." And just as before, he denied her satisfaction.

Anger saturated her mind, and she couldn't think of anything other than the sculpted planes of his chest smooth against her spine, his claws carelessly counting her ribs, his ridged cock sliding against her fleshy cheeks, and how he dared to refuse her need. A come-hither voice, octaves lower than her own, a silky melody like a dark succubus, bit into the forefront of her mind, _"Do not accept refusal as an answer."_

Boldly, in a movement too quick for any ningen, with a slip of her hips, she engorged his penis thick and ridged into the tight swollen core of her pussy. "Do not deny me any longer my mate." Her voice sultrily low, impassioned, with eyes like polished onyx, black and rich, sparkling as the sun's light reflected from her irises.

Dark magenta energy twisted and swayed, catching her raven locks in a silent wind as she grinded him deeper inside with little patience, and he realized then just how strong their bond ran. Satisfied with his good fortune, his claws gripped her wide hips, flinging her roughly against the rocky edge for leverage; he gave into her insatiable appetite.

It was almost too much, this painful frantic pleasure he built up so expertly, short trembling fingers clenched the stone edge until the blood rushed from her digits turning them white and numb. Pricking her soft flesh, the water swirling with her decadent blood, his claws grew deeper and only retracted with her whimpers.

Violent concentrated thrusts scratched her breasts against the stone, and her nipples ached, her core throbbing while she tried to accommodate sharp quick impalements, that allowed for his strength and her need for it, and then a pentacle of relief hit.

Crying out, as he worked a point so deep and sensitive within her clenching walls, with feral rapacious gratification, and then he let the point of pleasure escape with a teasing pull of his cock. She wanted to scream, to cry with want and avaricious need, she'd been so close to climax, so close to serenity, and he denied her still.

A vexed growl spilled from her throat daring him to further cross her, and he complied to her wishes; his spongy head racked the bundle of nerves just past her cervix with a grind so painful but so arousing and responsive, and with strength to rival his own, she let go of the rocky bank and clenched her suddenly sharp nails into his hips, angrily holding him there until she reached completion. Orgasm came with a flood of intense wracking pleasure so strong she thought she'd die from it all, from the feel of his delicious cock still grinding that point. Her body grew slack in his grip, but still he continued.

Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed his beast had surfaced with blood ruby eyes a deviant smile and gleaming elongated canines, and as if she wasn't dying from his touch, he leaned over her shoulder, licking the mark he'd placed on her smooth neck, and asked in her mind, _"Would you like pups now, or later?"_ The question loomed over her euphoria, but she couldn't answer. Her breath had all escaped in ecstasy and her lungs were suddenly too tight in her chest to do any real work.

"_Such foolishness,"_ Slithered a feminine voice in her mind, sounding so much like her own, yet intensively demanding and silky, _"Give us pups," _and somehow, with widened eyes, Kagome knew that voice wasn't for her, it was for him, an order for Sesshomaru's beast.

The world fell away in bright sparks of light as she felt him finish with a hot spray of cum in her womb.

Cradling his mate's exhausted form as if she were made of glass, he peered down at her angled face flawless in serene elegance. Silent with sleep, her thick ebony lashes hid dark alluring eyes, and he had to wonder if they would still be onyx when she woke, if a beast would still exist in the back of her mind.

Slipping a digit over his hip bone, where only moments ago he felt claws digging into his flesh, he found blood, and his golden gaze examined Kagome's short blunt nails, encrusted with crimson. A small satisfying smile tilted his lips.

Careful not to clip her tresses with his sharp claws, he brushed the silky raven locks from her brow. Sesshomaru kissed the faint markings on her face, knowing very well that she'd be livid when she discovered the change, and at the thought, enjoyed them all the more. The Kamis blessed their mating.

Senkensha spoke the truth of their union; He would have to release the old youkai augur from the dungeons in the depths of the Shiro before he became famished and died. The Lord could not deny a beast had materialized within his mate.


	3. A Girl and Her Beast

Red, the color of blood, sweet and coppery, not her own, Kagome ran a finger over her plush lip, gazing down at the sticky crimson substance as she wiped it from her mouth with a mild frantic fear in her dark eyes. Part of her wanted more, to drink it down and savor its sweet and sour taste, for some reason it smelled like lightning in her nose, like power, not that she could recall catching an aroma from lightning.

Wispy clouds hung around her, even though plush grass tickled her bare feet, an illusion of her own slumberous making, and as she walked to the edge of a small steam nearby to quell a sudden thirst, she remembered the weight of a pale god with silver tresses mating with her. "Is it possible to have a dream within a dream?" She whispered breathlessly while catching water in her palms for a sip; she knew this charming realm could only exist in a dream.

Cool liquid trailed down her throat, catching hints of decadent blood off her tongue, and she had to stifle a moan just from the rich succulent flavor. Weak-kneed she sat at the stream's edge, her pale grey kimono growing heavy from the muggy bank. A rather strange image shimmered where her reflection should have been.

Instead of her brown eyes and pouty lips, an onyx muzzle with matching eyes wavered in the water. Curious fingers stretched to meet the painted water, but just as a blunt nail grazed the surface, rippling the water, she gasped, her eyes catching sight of a magnificent beast.

Massive jaws, steady legs, rich lofty flowing fur, and taut muscles, a giant black dog full of power emerged from the stream in a single bound. The beast easily met her eyes sitting so close her thick soft fur brushed Kagome's trembling form. As the canine's inky eyes gleamed in the moonlight, catching the fear and surprise in the girl, she barked, a sound so close to laughter it left Kagome startled and her fear eased into confusion and interest. "Who are you?" The words floated from her lips so easily though, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, her stomach flipped at the thought of receiving one.

"_I am you."_ Tilting her massive head, the dog stared intensely at the raven haired girl with eyes like hot coals under the light of the starry night sky. _"Only I am not."_

Caught in the riddle, Kagome sighed as she turned to face the stream which seemed to be turning a metallic shade of gleaming teal. This dream, strange, she couldn't make sense of why her mind would bring her to such a place let alone why her mind would speak through an animal. Her dreams seemed to take on new shapes lately, passionate sinfully decadent shapes: of thickly muscled arms and devilish lustful smirks, desirous claws, and rivulets of ruby blood.

Before she could stop herself, her tongue darted from her mouth, slipping over her lips with a ravenous hunger she couldn't define, searching for any trace of the hot crimson that'd imprisoned her taste buds at the beginning of this enchanted dream.

"_When we wake, you may taste him yet again, but for now you must come to terms with my existence."_ Her voice silken and commanding, yet soft and soothing all at once, she knew though the beast's jowls did not move that this alluring voice belonged to no other.

"What is your existence then?" Kagome asked without averting her stare from the watery depths of the stream.

"_Instinctual, your guide of self, a conscience for the natural urges, I am carnal, animalistic in hunger and desire to satisfy every borne need."_

At this, her raven head turned, dark eyes baring down on the beast with a curiosity that felt unnatural, alien…and yet not. A sliver of shimmering pink curved on the center of the beast's inky black head, between large fluffy ears. She could not contain the urge to run her fingers over the delicate coral crescent, and as the tickle of fur met the smooth palm, a thread like blushing lightning, of pure scarlet power spread around them both like a delicate net, ensnaring them. "What have you done?" Kagome asked, and was surprised to find her voice not quivering in fear, but instead excitement and adrenaline, near drunk with power.

"_It is not what I have done. The answer lies in the actions of us and our mate, of the binding of energy and power,"_ and the dog laughed again in a cadence of barks a sound of enticing rhapsody, _"It is strange to know and not know, for I being baser you, we know but still do not."_

In a soft caress, Kagome began petting the large dog, her fingers melting in the silky depths of gleaming midnight fur, as she tried to make sense of the situation. "You are saying, you are my beast? Like a youkai, I have a beast now? Because of mating?"

Bending its spine beneath the pressure of Kagome's small hands, and dipping its large head, the canine lapped at the cool water, letting it drip from her black jaws like sparkling crystals in the night light. _"My knowledge comes from memory, your memories. I did not exist before mating, I know not why."_

Distress, anxious confusion, ignorance, it all seeped through her bones like some wretched cancer, and she hated it, hated not knowing, hated the urge, hated with such intensity never felt before, to ask this beast, her beast, questions she knew the canine could not answer for she herself did not know. The dog did not know why, but still she could not resist the fighting urge to gain more information, "Am I still miko then?" Angry, vicious even, her voice sounded so unfamiliar to her ears.

Black fur brushed over her skin, and energy coiled from the contact like static, reiki and youki mixed like dark pink pixie's dust, ever moving and shimmering in the darkness. _"Yes."_

Silence thick and suffocating, it weighed down on her sleek shoulders, and Kagome stifled the need to groan, wondering if she would wake up still with a mate and beast, or if those things only existed in the bizarre lands of her dreams.

The beast first interrupted the endless dead air with a huff and flaring of nostrils. _"The dead priestess should know, it is likely. She refused Inuyasha, perhaps the answers we seek are why."_

Fury and rage came in a lava flow, burning away all else like the delicate grasses beneath a volcano's eruption, Kagome growled, "How do you know these things when I do not? How do you find solutions in my mind when I cannot?" How could this beast, part of herself, build such a feeling of ignorance boiling in her blood?

"_I am of instinct, I find what I need without the care of worry or weakness. I know you, I am you, we have need for knowledge, it must lie with the dead priestess."_

Like a breeze over a rice paddy, her anger resigned to something cooler, her blood no longer boiled so furiously beneath her flesh, and she sucked in a deep breath. Pure fresh water, a scent filled with peace, settled in her nostrils and she couldn't recall the scent ever coming with such intensity before. "Why would knowledge mean anything to an animal?" She whispered, trying to sound less than insulting to her beast, but feeling as if she failed miserably.

Smooth barking, the massive dog laughed at her, _"Knowledge is important, the more you gain the better I may council on behalf of our needs. We must know of what to expect with our energy, with our reiki and youki, for we will pass it along to our pups."_

Pups? "What pups?" Surely even if the dream was real, even if Sesshomaru mated her… Would he want pups? Her pups? The whelps of a human miko?

"_**One who can see nominated you to propagate the strongest pups…"**_ His deep voice resonated in her ears, so rich consumed by desire. She shivered next to the black canine, worrying her lip between her teeth, as the beast set her onyx eyes on her anxious face.

"_Our mate chose us for our pups, we will bare many. Our power will carry through generations for all time. We may be whelped now, though only time will tell us for sure, give it a few days and either we or our mate will know for certain, but it is of no consequence. I want pups, you want pups, and our mate will not deny us this."_

Kagome's eyes went wide, and she held up a flat palm, "I never said I want pups..." Long black hair fell in front of her face as she shook her head with a groan, "I mean…I do want pups, but if Sesshomaru and I," That in itself seemed too massive to wrap her head around, Sesshomaru her mate? Lover, she could understand lover to an extent, but he mated her because some clairvoyant decreed her genes to be the greatest matched with his own…and then, as she examined and realized, mating would be logical. Her head began to ache in thought, "Would it be wise to have pups so soon?"

Whimpering into the night, the onyx beast lowered her head to her paws, stretching her lithe body out over the bank, and Kagome realized just how large the animal could be, but not as large as Sesshomaru's true form. Teeth as long as her fingers, sharper than any fangs she'd ever seen, the large set gleamed with star light as the canine yawned and her eyes slid closed. The beast did not have an answer to her question.

Though time passed, the night growing long and tiresome, the beast did not fall into slumber. As if biding her time the animal waited for more questions, questions she could answer, but Kagome could find none to ask.

Curiously she called forth both reiki and youki, bringing the heated essence to the palms of her hands. Separate but united the energy spilled and danced, swaying as one. She couldn't help but wonder if Sesshomaru knew her energy would change, if he knew after mating she would have a beast of her own. Speculation forced anger in her veins once more.

Despite how unlikely an answer would be, Kagome growled, "Did Sesshomaru **know** what would happen? How **could** this happen?" Throwing her hands in the air, frustrated with the universe, with the Kamis, she shouted to the heavens in confusion as alien rage consumed all thought, "How is it possible for a **miko** to have a **beast**!"

Shifting, the canine plopped her heavy black muzzle in Kagome's lap, _"We do not know if our mate has knowledge on this subject, but we do…"_

Dark eyes fueled with fury, Kagome narrowed her gaze at the massive head atop her thighs, "How do we know anything?"

"_The __law of conservation of energy__. The total amount of energy in a system remains constant over time, it can change its location within the system, and it can change form within the system. It is not that we have gained youki, it is that some of our reiki somehow morphed into youki."_

Shocked Kagome's mouth fell open, all anger forgotten for the moment. "How…why…what?" She sucked in a deep breath, eyeing the dog wearily, "Where would _you_ learn that?"

"_Memories of physics class."_

"Of course…"


	4. Falling Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin is referencing Spring Has Come, which is a traditional Japanese song to celebrate Spring.

“The child is in danger! Save the girl!”

Kenji snarled, slamming his fist into stone and mortar as the most recent prisoner’s booming voice echoed throughout the small corridor.

The thick violet blood seeping from his ragged cut knuckles seemed to satiate the anger boiling through his tanned leather flesh as he charged down the row of cells and stopped at an ancient youkai’s.

The centaur was pure sagging white fur and dark wrinkled flesh over thick heavy muscles, a sight which caught him off guard, for he knew of the youkai’s age and was surprised to see him alive at all let alone fit. But when the elder stepped forth, Kenji noticed weakness, a bad hip, and his anger returned, “Old man you best shut up or I’ll be forced to rip out your throat!”

Senkensha narrowed his pure white gaze, zeroing in on the red moth demon standing furiously in front of his cage. As soon as Sesshomaru returned the moth would beat his wings for the last time beneath his heavy onyx hooves. “The Lord’s human has a rather large possibility of dying if I am not released to save her.” His words were low but reverberated through the enclosed space with heated lightning, and immediately after they left his wide lips, Senkensha knew the guard did not care from the look of glee in his purple eyes.

Kenji laughed full throatily and slapped his energy against the cell, “That is most pleasant to hear for you will not be released by no other than the Lord of the West, who is not here at the moment.” With a sudden happiness, the moth felt much better about his day, “I hope the filthy ningen dies!”

Blowing through his nostrils, Senkensha pushed away the anger boiling through his chest. How could this youkai hate a sweet child with such intensity? It went beyond him, the hate for other species.

Stamping his hoof with weakened muscles, he cursed Sesshomaru for his distrust, for putting him in this rotten dungeon. His eyes went wild with worry. The child would suffer for Sesshomaru’s skepticism.

The moth youkai chuckled at the visible anger etched in the augur’s ancient face, “Does that upset you old man? Are you concerned for the _human?_” He spit the word with venom. Unable to resist antagonizing the centaur demon, relishing in the anger boiling in his repressed aura, Kenji rattled the cell bars with clenched fists, “Too bad you can’t save that weak filthy ningen!”

Senkensha’s white eyes began to glow in the darkness boring into the violet eyes of the insolent beast far too close for his own good. Kenji found them utterly hypnotizing, so mysterious in nature, bearing down on him with such intensity…

Satisfied with the guard’s eyes distracted by his white orbs, the elderly youkai ripped the arms away from the bars. Tendons snapped, bones cracked making a sound so deliciously deadly Senkensha grinned with wicked fervor; detaching limbs from the ignorant pest with such force the moth had yet to notice. He ignored the violet blood which sprayed over his white flanks like crushed berries.

Ten seconds passed before Kenji began to scream, his arms permanently severed while his blood spewed from bizarre wounds.

With an impassive face, Senkensha resigned to the back shadows of his cell, his white eyes the only illumination.

**~~~~**

Sesshomaru’s amber gaze drifted over his mate as she slept against the smooth expanse of his chest, her eyes fluttering beneath her lids as she dreamed. Thick black lashes rested atop high cheek bones, lips so soft and supple the color of plum blossoms, onyx hair spilled over her narrow shoulders up and over her breasts the curling ends near her subtly curved hips; Almost ethereal, carved by Kami’s hands, his mate was indeed alarmingly beautiful.

She groaned in her sleep, flattening herself against him; His heart beat slightly quickened. Trailing a large hand along the line of her body only stopping once he reached the top of her thigh, his claws skated the curve of her backside, and he let a small smile play on his lips, knowing she would be his for eternity.

Their legs were tangled, intertwined like the weaving of fine silk. He told himself in whispers the alluring grace of his mate did not matter. Her power meant more than sensuous lines of flesh, more than spoken words or whatever her personality held. Even as a miko, the levels of reiki within her rivaled his own energy, their pups would have been immeasurably powerful without her gaining youki, without her gaining a beast. Power held all importance when choosing a mate, and even if the augur had been wrong, Sesshomaru would have kept her, a human miko as a mate.

Staring at down at the delicate female, his mind shifted to the ancient demon, the insistent seer who refused to cease stalking the Daiyoukai with his predictions, even under the threat of death.

_“Do not insult this Sesshomaru by offering vague presages.” His words held no emotion, no true bite, as he stared at the feeble youkai whom had assisted his father many times so very long ago._

_Senkensha rolled his eyes, though one could not see for his irises held no color not even a tiny black pupil marred the alabaster marble, and he shook a pure white scraggly mane which trailed his long dipped back swimming into a tangle filled tail. The fur swept the snowy ground seemly melting into the winter covered Earth. With aching hooves he struggled to walk to his Lord, whose claws were extended and dripped with the deadliest of poison, “Sesshomaru-Sama, you must know of my** impeccable** sight.”_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his glare as if the centaur youkai would combust by the act, “Do you have a death wish Senkensha? My father may have received such services, but this Sesshomaru is not so weak.”_

_Senkensha grinned wide through a thinning beard with a surprisingly full set of flat ivory teeth; his bushy white eyebrows slanted in determination. “Not weak…never will a son of InuTashio be weak, but a fool you will be if you refuse my knowledge.”_

_Frustrated, Sesshomaru ran the thought of ridding the world of his father’s oldest council member, and quickly decided against spilling Senkensha’s blood, siding instead with merely walking away. _

_The next meetings were just as fruitless with Sesshomaru avoiding Senkensha completely, but during the last, the augur had been far more persistent, going as far as entering Sesshomaru’s private spring while the Daiyoukai bathed._

_Senkensha’s boldness knew no bounds as he trotted through the doorway with less fatigue than his usual wobbly gait. “Sesshomaru-Sama! How could I have known where to find you?!” He asked as if interrupting Sesshomaru’s bath proved the power of his abilities._

_His persistent smile made the Lord’s claws twitch. Jaw set, Sesshomaru held back an urge to growl, “You will leave these chambers at once Senkensha.”_

_Laughter echoed within the small enclosed spring, “Sesshomaru-Sama, there is but one exit, I am standing in its doorway. I refuse to leave, and I foretell my death will be naturally caused. Shall you refuse my insight once more?” Before the Daiyoukai could answer, Senkensha continued, choosing for him, “What will it hurt to **listen** Sesshomaru?”_

_The lack of an honorific to his name made annoyance rise in the Lord’s chest, but he allowed the augur to remain while focusing his attentions on his bath and the plenary scent of steam and rock._

_His amber eyes only shot toward the elderly demon once the words ‘mate’ and ‘human’ entered his ears. Could the fool truly believe him to be as weak as his father? So weak as to take a vile ningen as a mate?! Anger boiled through his veins with a barely containable heat, and he quickly felt his grip around a wrinkled neck._

_Water trickled down Sesshomaru’s naked flesh; when did he exit the spring? Could he be so blinded by century old distain that he could not control such hate?_

_Senkensha’s equine torso shuddered as if trying to rid his sleek white body of pestilent flies._

_He narrowed his golden eyes and growled at the seer, “Repeat yourself Senkensha, cautiously.”_

_With sad air, the old youkai let out a huff seeing a part of his old friend’s son he couldn’t quite shake from his flank, and with a steady hand his fingers spread wide over Sesshomaru’s tense grip on his sagging flesh, “I shall show you young one, in my pond of dreams.”_

Sesshomaru shut his eyes as if closing a curtain to the world and buried his nose in his mate’s silken onyx tresses. The pond of dreams held many insights to his future, their futures which were woven in many different paths. Every road seemed to be splashed with rivers of blood, and Sesshomaru wondered if, by taking a miko as a mate, more or less would spill in the end.

Despite his logical mind, he found his actions almost hard to digest. The decision to mate struck him like lightning, he’d expected more of a fight for his choice, but Kagome had been more than willing without lengthy explanations, though he indeed owed her one or three. He filled his lungs with her scent before tracing her ribs with his fingers, her tiny bones so breakable beneath her smooth flesh. Kagome seemed so fragile against him, yet Senkensha showed him she’d be the only being with enough strength to stand at his side.

The thought brought a wave of aching possessive hunger through his veins, and he embraced her, pressing his mate tight against the line of his flesh. He growled at no one in particular. She belonged only to him, her flawless beauty, and her immense power, mind soul and body, her newly acquired beast, there were so many layers to his mate, and though some were more important than others, he craved knowledge of them all; he found himself aching to explore every sliver of her being.

Sesshomaru titled her chin gazing down at her angled face, pondering an explanation for such feelings, such intense urges. The idea of needing to learn about another being seemed illogical, but he’d never been one to deny his instincts.

His mind mulled over leaving the old augur to die in the bowels of his dungeon rather than leave to set him free; how could he part with his mate so soon?

Tied to his honor and tradition; the customary solitude due after mating called to his beast while honor bound him to releasing the seer before he died in his cell.

A sigh drew his amber gaze to Kagome’s puckered lips, the color of plum blossoms, as she shifted in her sleep, and an idea flashed through his mind. The ancient demon would not rot in a dungeon of the West, and his mate could be kept safe while he dealt with the centaur.

Stealing a chaste kiss before lifting her in his arms, taking only enough time to grab up his swords and armor, he sped through the forest. He took his mate to a small clearing, just an hour’s run from his Shiro. Graceful ume trees swayed in the warm breeze surrounding the area. The blossoms were the color of his mate’s kiss, and he carefully laid her to rest amongst the petals strewn across the plush emerald grass.

Lengths of transparent ribbon, Sesshomaru’s youki spilled from his flesh and soaked into the thick black tree bark. His eyes narrowed at the color, instead of deep red the energy held hints of pink, and he wondered what this could possibly mean in terms of power. Glancing over his shoulder at his sleeping mate, he set his thoughts aside. Time would be against him, but he found himself determined to leave and return without her ever knowing he’d left.

Quickly he willed the plum tree’s limber branches to weave into a beautiful net; if she did wake before he returned then at least it would be to an enchanting sight and the trees would keep her safe. Calling forth his cloud, he sped toward his fortress.

~~~~

The soft song of a child whispered gleefully through a small field of flowers, “Spring is coming, spring is coming! Where is spring now?” Rin nearly laughed at her own question as she skipped through the poppies, “Here in the mountains! Here in the village! And here in the fields!” Loose grass scattered over her orange kimono as she rolled all over the ground giggling to herself.

“Rin!” A small green imp in brown robes screeched at her, “Refrain from wallowing!” 

The child couldn’t contain her laughter at the sound of his worried tone, but obeyed, jumping up from the ground and continued skipping and singing a song she’d learned from her mother; a song of spring, of happiness and flowers! Orphaned since she was very young, Rin couldn’t remember her mother’s face, but her melodic voice filled her ears every spring. “Flowers bloom! Flowers bloom! Where do flowers bloom?!” She jumped up to her retainer and laughed as he squawked, “What kind of a question is that!?”

“No silly Master Jaken!” Grinning toothily, she threw flower petals over the black cap on his head like a little shower of blossoms. Tiny pink petals rained over him, and she giggled, “Here in the mountains! Here in the village! And here in the fields!” Jaken groaned, but she could tell he was happy, he lived to watch over her whenever her Lord was away. Happily, she traipsed around him in a small circle. “Birds are singing! Birds are singing, Master Jaken!” She turned her head to the side letting her lopsy pony tail trail her shoulder, “Where do birds sing!?”

Suddenly a cackling woman soared over the pair. Her red robes whipped around her slender form and her crimson hair swam in an invisible sea around her face, “In the skies! In the trees!” Deep and burly, strangely masculine for a woman, her voice swam over the fields.

Jaken squawked loud and incoherently while Rin just shook her head whispering, “No, in the mountains, in the village, and in the fields…” She hid behind her protector though a foot taller than him, but she wasn’t sure if the woman was a threat or not.

Jaken didn’t want to take any chances, and extended his two clawed fingers around the width of his staff, but just as he began to screech at the woman, she floated toward him attacking with tendrils of ivy.

Setting them with an onyx glare, the woman crowed, “I am Shinihana! Protector of these blossoms and this child will be mine!” The blood bathed woman announced heatedly, with her tendrils of leaves batting Jaken away like a fly.

Fear ignited in the now helpless child, and her bare feet began to beat harshly against the field of flowers. A high pitch laugh trailed her, the faster her small calves pumped, the more laughter followed. “Leave... me… alone!” Rin screamed breathlessly over her shoulder. Her tiny lungs ached for air, as she desperately wished for her Lord to return, for her Lord to save her!

“You,” Ivy ropes sprung from the Earth’s crust, “Are,” pain crawled over the child’s ankles, “Mine!”

The fall came quickly, and Rin screamed for the only being she trusted to save her, “Lord Sesshomaru!”

Shinihana shuddered with fear at the mention of the Western Lord and quickly ended the child’s plea with a gag of blood red poppies. 

~~~~

Closing his eyes against the impending headache his servants could so easily give him, Sesshomaru growled, “Eyes Yuka!” The small onna whimpered, fear eased through her veins, realizing she’d been staring at her Lord’s rather impressive private parts. Never before had he returned to them in such a state of undress!

She fell into a low bow nearly slamming her pale forehead against the marble floor, “Gomenasai Milord!”

Repressing a growl, he ground out, “Ready the Eastern wing, and bring this Sesshomaru a kimono befitting my mate.” Ignoring the loud gasp from the young Inu, Sesshomaru slipped into his chambers and dressed for the day, knowing his orders would be completed regardless of her surprise.

Deeply locked in his mind, he found his beast highly irritated at his choice to part from his new mate, if only for a short while. Though he’d never admit it, Sesshomaru hadn’t exactly planned on mating so soon. The day before, he set off to find the miko to offer a proposal with words and explanations, but the state in which he discovered her…wet and desirable, far too tempting after he decided her worthy to bear his pups, and the plan burned away with his resolve. The timing of their mating was not perfect, but not entirely terrible.

Tying his yellow sash in an elaborate knot, Sesshomaru’s ears pulled his boot clad feet toward the balcony. The heavy strum of guards shouting and running toward the dungeon caught his attention, and he jumped from the highest point of his fortress.

Anger ripped through his careful control with his beast already on edge. His amber eyes trapped one of his men, and he growled, “Report!”

Without hesitation the guard bowed and began with a calm voice, “Senkensha ripped off Kenji’s arms and keeps speaking of Rin in peril.”

The first statement did not surprise the Lord, but the second caught him off guard, though his stoic mask shed no light on his thoughts. “State the danger?” Before the guard could answer, Sesshomaru felt the distress of his mate waking alone deep in the forest.

~~~

Panic flashed through her as she awoke to a blizzard of petals washing over her naked form. Kagome’s back went ridged jumping up from the ground with the reflex of a cat ready for an attack as the wind howled in her overly sensitive ears. Enchanting, her dark mahogany eyes drained the clearing of its paradisiacal beauty, and panic shifted deliriously to a sense of tranquility. The screeching wind morphed into a soothing breeze, caressing her flesh with gentle petals. Ume trees surrounded the small clearing like terra sentries hazy with **dark magenta energy**, swaying heavily in the wind, mindless dancers. Spindly branches covered in tiny plum blossoms weaved a flowing net, a beautiful barrier, with the grace of an ocean’s exquisite waves.

The first moments of the morning took her to a place of awe and wonderment, but she came crashing down soon enough with a painful realization, “Sesshomaru?!” Her mate had left her alone, abandoned. Nearly red energy flickered up her legs like fire. Anger ripped through her veins, there were so many reasons to hate her mate in that moment. Sesshomaru had to know what he caused, and he left her, deserted her; Why else would he leave if not to avoid incurring her wrath?

Midnight consumed her vexed eyes. She screamed as claws shredded through her bleeding nails. Fangs split through shiny white blunt teeth spattering them with blood as it seeped from her gums in crimson threads. Milliseconds felt like agonizing hours as pain swept over her small form, even her eyes ached, but once a full second rolled by even the wounds were healed, but the agonizing shift stole away her rage.

Rationality came with ivory claws, and she narrowed her eyes at a puddle at her feet. Demon! Sesshomaru somehow managed the impossible, and most likely knew, wanted, purposely caused, it to happen. She had become a youkai.

Eyes like smooth onyx glimmered from her rippling reflection, and she sliced through the image with deadly claws. Water sparkled like blood trickling down her hand as she raised it for inspection. Unbelievable, completely undeniably unbelievable, it had to be some kind of sick joke. A miko and a youkai all at once? _“Stop moping, go find our mate. Or better yet go find the dead priestess.”_

Her beast, with a voice so sinfully decadent like chocolate frosting, licked her open wounds. Claws, fangs, onyx eyes, it all resided with treacherous tears, and she crumpled to the cold ground. Inuyasha? How could she explain her actions to him? To any of them?

_“The consequences are little to what we have gained.”_ The beast’s words went ignored and unanswered.

His hands, so seductive… She sobbed, just his touch brought her to her knees, erased all thoughts of anything but him and his perfectly stern mouth and creamy skin all over her traitorous flesh. “Kami, what have I done?”

Running over thoughts, her beast found nothing wrong with such actions, _“We found a strong mate, nothing is more important than the propagation of pups and survival. Our mate, though he has yet to dominate this Kagome, is a prime Alpha. The best mate for us.”_

This beast…this voice in her head…this giant black dog, how could they be the same person!? Were these selfish thoughts truly the inner workings of her own mind?! “I’d gladly give my life for any of my loved ones.” Tears rolled down her cheeks, “To think that I may never see them again because of my uncontrollable libido breaks my heart.”

_“Our mate never refused to let us see our family. He has not told us anything yet. Illogical emotional breakdowns will not help in this instance.”_ Feeling such desperation, the beast quickly added, _“We must discover how I came to be, let us find Kikyo.”_

Sniffling, Kagome sighed, picking her naked self back off the ground and shoved her worries to the back of her mind leaving them for another time, another meltdown. Her brown eyes flitted over the clearing, and she wondered how she came to be in such a lovely place, and on a side note, “Where are my clothes?”

_“You should focus less on material possessions and more on how to get through the guards our mate has placed around us.”_

“Guards?” She glanced at the ever flowing trees in her way, “You mean the plum trees?”

A snarl rang from her own lips, _“Pay attention to the things you notice instinctively, use your energy not your eyes, those are not trees.”_

The trees were surrounded with dark magenta energy…youki. She felt foolish for not realizing it sooner, Sesshomaru barricaded her in this petal filled prison. Narrowing her eyes, she walked closer to the flowing net of branches and plum blossoms, angry that her mate deceived her, angry she so eagerly gave into wanton desire.

The familiar prickle of her mate’s youki licked up her arm as she reached toward the net, and she shivered. Even his energy poured heat up and down her flesh in tantalizing waves. “Sesshomaru,” His name brought a bittersweet taste to the tip of her tongue.

Impatient, and through with coddling her other half, her beast growled, _“Find us.” _Though unspoken, the words travelled through the energized net, straight to its source, before Kagome doubled over in agonizing pain. Bones snapped, cracking and bending, her skin twisted, and ebony fur spread like wildflowers until she screamed, but her scream came forth as a mighty snarl through sharply pointed fangs.

A massive black paw swiped through the plum tree barrier, and Kagome bolted in her true form toward Inuyasha’s aura.

~~~~

_“Find us.”_ Sesshomaru knew the moment his mate crossed the protective barrier he’d placed around her, and he was surprised by how much it angered his beast. He shook his head, narrowing his gaze at his father’s oldest council member. The rage easily transferred to the current situation, Rin might possibly be in danger, and that topped his mate’s traipsing around the forest. Kagome could handle herself, one reason why he chose her as his mate, while Rin held the largest possibility of truly being in danger. 

“What have you seen!?” Sesshomaru growled at the ancient centaur fearing for the life of his ward. He ripped the blood soaked cell door from its hinges and tossed it to the side.

“Come Sesshomaru-Sama! There is no time to explain! I cannot show you directly for my dream pool does not work without the night sky, I must show you the way.” The centaur galloped past the Lord at a speed Sesshomaru didn’t know him capable of.

~~~~

Suffocating as emerald vines coiled around her tiny body like a massive snake, Rin’s face began to turn blue. Her Lord would not be saving her this time, and the thought spilled tears from her chocolate brown eyes. The red clad woman grinned evilly through thin crimson lips. Hair resembling rose petals fell against her pale skin, and her eyes filled with hate as she growled at the child, “You have murdered many of my blossoms little girl!” Rin’s dark eyes filled with horror at the accusation, but the surprise soon left as her face turned blue from lack of oxygen.

Rin thought she would never take another breath, but the flower demoness loosened her natural binds. “I am not so cold as to murder a child dear girl, but you must be taught a lesson.” With a lithe hand tipped with deep burgundy nails, she ran her long fingers through the girl’s thick brown locks before slicing off her side ponytail. Immediately the hair caught in a crimson flame and Rin couldn’t help but stare at it mesmerized.

The flames danced as they engulfed the dark strips of hair. Magical and enchanting, Rin found herself amazing by the deep red fire.

Shinihana caressed Rin’s small plush cheek, “Place your hand in the flame girl, it will not burn you.”

Fear crippled the child, her entire body trembled as she shook her head at the woman. Rin did not want to know what would happen if she put her hand in the flame, she had a bad feeling about it. Tears ran down her cheeks in rivers as Shinihana grabbed her wrist, “No! Please!” She struggled against the woman’s vice-like grip.

Shushing the girl, Shinihana fed her hand to the fire and it licked over Rin’s hand before hovering just above the fleshy palm. Rin whimpered as a small red poppy with six petals appeared in the dissipating flames.

The flower demoness sighed while slicing her wrist and dribbling the crimson drops over the poppy and the weight set the flower heavily in Rin’s palm. “From now on girl your life will be connected with this flower. You must protect it.”

Shinihana wiped the salty tears from the girl’s face, staring into her brown eyes, “Do you understand child?”

Rin gave a weak nod, but the flower demoness frowned setting heavy creases on her forehead, “You do not want to pull the petals off your flower my dear. With this advice I shall leave you.”

With a burst of crimson flame Shinihana left Rin alone in the clearing no longer binded by vines, but in danger still for she had no protector. She held the flower gently against her heart, scared the petals would begin to decay.

Rin soon found herself trembling in fear once again as a massive black dog barreled into the clearing, barking at her like mad, snarling through humongous razor sharp canines, and growling deep in its throat. She thought she’d die! Surely she couldn’t survive two demon attacks without her Lord or Master Jaken! “Please don’t kill me!” She pleaded with her lip quivering.

Suddenly a bright magenta light spilled over the canine revealing a familiar face, but Rin was shocked to see the miko as a naked youkai. “Rin honey, are you okay? I was running to find Inuyasha when I…well I smelled your distress…”

Kagome seemed awkward with her onyx hair flowing over her breasts and a hand covering her most private part. A worry line wrinkled above her brow. A small blue crescent, like the marking of her Lord, rested between Kagome’s neck and shoulder, and Rin wondered if she might possibly be dreaming because the world seemed very strange to her this last hour.

“I want to wake up now please.” She whispered with a meekness that made Kagome’s heart clench.

Tears began to pour from her eyes, and she held her poppy close to her lips, “I want to wake up now!” She shouted at the red flower with extreme sadness and frustration, “I want Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken! I want to wake up!”

Rin crumpled as two motherly arms slipped around her, and she couldn’t find the courage to look the miko in the eyes.

~~~~

The heavy scent of salt water made Kagome’s nose burn and her chest ached as she watched Rin turn in on herself. Never before had the child been anything other than bubbly and full of giggles in her presence and she found herself extremely worried for her mate’s ward.

Kagome didn’t care about her state of dress as she pulled the little girl into a tight embrace, “Rin I will take you to Sesshomaru. I will keep you safe.” As much as she could care less to see the Daiyoukai because of his actions toward herself, she couldn’t shirk the motherly instincts to care for his little human girl.

“There is no need. This Sesshomaru has come for you both.”

Her mate’s deep voice filled her ears and her back went ridged. Heart throbbing in her chest, she couldn’t keep a line of liquid from filling her dark eyes.


	5. Craving

Chest aching, lungs clenched tight deep beneath her breast, Kagome tried desperately to settle her nerves. Small hands clutched tight around her waist, Rin buried her face in her ribcage while tendrils of fear and sadness seeped through her aura. The bitter distress burned Kagome’s nose, but it could not distract her enough from the presence of her mate just feet away. At the moment Rin needed care, but at the same time she couldn’t quell the anger and anxiety lapping up her flesh. Tears spilled over thick black lashes; she could feel him walking closer almost cautiously slow, and it only seemed to create more of a tumultuous storm in her sensitive nerves. 

Never had she felt so lost inside herself before, never had so many negative emotions crashed through her senses. Yet still, though part of her wanted to hate him in this moment, another part ached for the warm security of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

Conflicting emotions filled her up like the heavy rays of the sun, burning through her mind like wild fires. She couldn’t handle these feelings of anger and desire stealing her mind taking over her every thought. Visions of blood and naked flesh rained through her mind in an endless parade of hurting and pleasuring her mate. Pictures of Sesshomaru enraged and bleeding as she straddled his sinuous hips, grinding over his thickened length while she carved into his sternum with deathly sharp claws, plagued her mind; They left a bitter taste on her tongue and she tried to quell such sadistic thoughts.

Screaming in her mind, almost incomprehensibly, suddenly her beast wanted to challenge the male, _“Let him try to dominate us.”_The dog said it as if that would quell her rage, as if submitting to him could take away all the dark images flashing through her mind.

**“What?! Why? I don’t want anything to do with that jerk!” **She screamed in her mind at her damned beast, remembering how she woke alone just hours ago. **“He knew what he had done! He changed me purposefully and left!”** It had to be true! 

She festered in her vexation, and her beast only rose her ire as the sultry voice spewed, _“I am the best thing to happen to you! What negatives have I brought!?”_ None! Kami! So far the change didn’t negatively affect her life at all, but he could have asked! What if she had lost her miko energy completely! What if she’d died from such drastic changes!?

Continuing despite Kagome’s rampant thoughts, her beast shouted, _“Besides, he is our mate…We want everything to do with him, and I can’t explain why but our urge to be dominated is…”_ The delicate voice paused, searching for the right word, _“…intense. We need it. We know he is strong, but naturally he must prove it to us.”_

Nearly growling at her beast, Kagome frowned, **“What does that have to do with the situation at hand!? He doesn’t even want me as his mate, if he did he wouldn’t have left…” **The moment the words spewed in her psyche tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn’t help but wonder how true they may be.

_“I’m telling you we need…”_

“**No!”** She felt herself breaking with too many thoughts, worries, emotions… voices piercing her insides like burning needles. **“Please…just leave me alone, just shut up…”** She couldn’t handle arguing inside herself any longer, it only seemed to make everything worse, but the beast wouldn’t listen, would not shut up.

_“Calm down. We could just discuss the mating with our mate, he’s always been honorable in the past! Do not jump to conclusions.”_

Lids closed over her eyes as their color flickered from brown to black, and she battled for even an iota of peace. Her blunt nails ached, beginning to split, as they fought her claws which began to cut painfully atop her fingertips.

Rin shifted in her arms, suddenly realizing her Lord had arrived.

Looking over Kagome’s shoulder, her wide brown eyes caught sight of angry shadows in his golden stare, and for once she did not happily shout his name, but instead whispered with watery eyes a request, “Milord, Rin would like to go home.” She pulled out of Kagome’s sheltering embrace, and stared at the ground, red poppy safe in her hands. “Rin would be very grateful if she could go home.”

_Home_… Kagome’s eyes clenched tighter at the word, it seemed so foreign, alien to her ears. How long had it been since she had a home? A place where she belonged? The well closed and not long after… Keade died, then Shippo moved in with the other kitsune, Inuyasha married Kikyou even though the cold woman refused to mate him… Last winter Sango and Miroku married and began rebuilding the slayer’s village wishing for her to visit, but not requesting for her to stay.

“It feels like so much longer than a year,” She whispered inaudibly, dark eyes glistening with tears begging to be shed. It had only been a year’s passing since Naraku was defeated. A year without a sense of belonging anywhere… Everyone’s lives seemed to grow and mature except her own. Time eluded her, and she was left neither here nor there, with no place to truly call home. The thought shattered her heart, splintering it into a million shards of razor sharp glass, and for a moment she wondered if she’d have to search for the shards of her heart as she had for the Shikon No Tama not so long ago.

_“We belong with our mate, he is our home.”_ The silken voice of her beast erupted in her mind, and she repressed a growl, still not wanting to hear from her irritating other half as claws bit through her nails. _Home_, could she truly find belonging with Sesshomaru? In the front of her mind, she knew the answer to be a massive negative, but her beast kept screaming a frustrating yes loudly in her mind.

Silk fabric fell over her shoulders forcing her from her thoughts, and shock spilled over the frenzy of emotions fighting in her chest as her mate’s nose brushed against her flesh. “Do not feel such distress” Sesshomaru’s deep voice licked fire up her thighs as he nuzzled his mark on her neck while draping a thin coral pink kimono over her small frame. Suddenly a whimper escaped her lips, and her eyes opened wide as her mate’s large hands pulled the robe closed from behind, guiding her hands to a blue obi, and helped her tie the kimono closed. Butterflies attacked her summersaulting stomach from the feel of his body pressed firmly against her back. The light silk seemed to only make the heated desire between them worse, forcing anger to run rampant within her system yet again.

She growled, his warm torso, his sinful hands, oh how she resented the libidinous sensations he so easily built up in her too responsive body. Claws brushed over her hip sending a shock of need between her legs, and she stepped out of his grasp, his hands sliding seductively off her curves. Angry at how easy her body was for him to manipulate, she reached for Rin and picked her up, doubting he’d try anything more with the little girl in her grasp.

“Don’t touch me.” She snarled, shooting him the best glare she could muster, while ignoring his narrowed intensely burning orbs, before brushing Rin’s hair away from her tear streaked face. “Tell us what happened Rin, where is Jaken?”

“That will not be necessary My Lady.” The new voice caught Kagome off guard, and her grip on the child tightened as she swung around to face a demon she’d never met before. The change came swiftly in the blink of an eye her more human youkai form completely erupted from her ningen shell. She flexed her extracted claws as her now onyx eyes took the youkai in.

His pose was striking with the body of a heavily muscled white stallion and the torso of an elderly darkly tanned man. Thick silken locks tangled from the top of his head and swirled into a long tail trailing the grass. The heavy musk of body odor filled the clearing, emanating from the centaur, as if he hadn’t bathed for many moons. Something violet, looking like splattered paint, marred his white hide with an acidic stench and matted in his mane. Eyes strikingly pure alabaster glowed in her direction, and he grinned over a full set of pearly white teeth before glancing down at a wriggling woman covered in red. “This is what happened to little Rin.”

His captive screeched for release, nails clawing at his arm as he dragged her forward by short crimson hair. “It cannot be undone! Let me go! Her life will forever be linked with blossoms!” Her black eyes seemed frantic, darting over the clearing every which way until they locked onto the demon Lord, and narrowed into thin slits. In a voice so deep Kagome would have thought it were a man’s if not for the woman’s heaving breasts, the woman growled, “That ningen girl will soon become so much more, she will protect what she before destroyed.”

From the corner of an onyx eye, Kagome caught the first movements of her mate, the white billow of a sleeve. “Release her.” His voice was rough with anger as he ordered the centaur to set the woman free. The youkai’s wrinkled arm flung the female to across the clearing, and she crashed with a cracking of delicate bones, her body buckling against the Earth. Sesshomaru hovered above her for less than a second, his face callous and dry while his eyes flickered red.

Kagome watched, clutching Rin tight to her chest, as he extended deadly ivory claws, and felt the child flinch in her arms as her mate ripped into the woman’s breast, tearing out a fluttering heart.

Blood dripped down her front, disappearing against her bright red robes, and the female gasped. Millions of rose petals burst forth from the hole in her chest. Red shimmered in a shower of sweet blossoms in a bizarre and lovely explosion, and the woman’s corpse left the Earth as if she’d always been a pile of crisp red roses.

She glanced at Sesshomaru’s clenched palm, the heart had been replaced by a single crimson bud. With a growl, he crushed it.

Rin squirmed in her grasp, it was then Kagome noticed the poppy in the child’s hands. “She will be like the woman…” Nearly inaudible, the words drifted toward her mate, and he quickly turned, as if he’d forgotten she and Rin were still there in the clearing.

~~~~

“Yes.” 

Anger, frustration, sadness, distress, shock, curiosity…Sesshomaru drowned in the ocean of emotions his mate sent through their bond with nauseating intensity. He had not anticipated this part of their link to be so strong, and he found it riled a need to comfort her, to sate sadness and indulge in her need for information. Like a plague he could feel her hunger, a want for why, a reason for his departure, her beast, and exactly what would happen to his ward.

The pure scent of young tea and sharply sweet berries filled his nostrils destroying any trace of rose perfume and Senkensha’s heavy body odor, and Sesshomaru took in the sight before him. Bitter fear mingled with Kagome’s smell as Rin cried against her collar bone, little shoulders trembling. He watched as his mate caressed the child’s hair, cooing and purring as she tried to ease Rin’s alarm. Thick raven locks hid away her face as she bent, whispering sweet words into his ward’s ear with her arms tightly enveloped around the girl’s small form. The sight felt foreign, not that he had never before laid eyes on a woman consoling a child, but this woman…Kagome, a miko, a youkai, with deadly claws and gleaming fangs, yet somehow still flawlessly pure, comforted a crying child who rarely held any expression other than intense joy; this sight was to say the least strange.

A heavy weight knotted in his chest creating a strange ache; These two unique females were his, but his ward would not remain so.

Some curses could never be undone; Rin’s curse would remain. Her body would die while her soul endured, and reborn his Rin would become a flower demoness, a protector of something as meaningless as a weed. His ward would be a slave to flowers, a vassal to the Lady Camellia of the Southern Courts; How he hated the decrepit whore.

Anger painted the whites of his eyes red. Quickly he turned away from the pair, careful as to not share his rage with his mate through their bond, and spilled poison over the pile of red petals until they disintegrated completely, not a single bud survived.

He glanced to Senkensha’s tired form, the ancient youkai exuded far too much of his energy for his own health, it showed in the dark lines beneath his drooping white eyes and a constant twitching in his right blood splattered flank. The centaur waited patiently for his orders, and Sesshomaru gave them quickly, “Return to the Shiro with Rin.”

Time, how it despised him like lengths of binding he could not break, could not control. To touch his mate, to learn and know her, for her to learn him, such things did not happen in hours but many days and many moments. His amber eyes drifted to her face, twisted in angry confusion with twin prussian blue stripes flitting across her cheek bones and a coral pink crescent resting in the center of her forehead. Her eyes blazed black fire while onyx tresses swirled with dark magenta energy around her form. She looked every bit Lady of the West, deliciously power-filled and protective, so obviously displeased by his decision to send Rin away with someone she did not know or trust.

A day, it should have been months, of seclusion with his mate would insure tradition had been kept, no one could question her honor or their bond, not that he wouldn’t kill those who dared try.

His beast growled heavily in his mind, “_The bond and our mate deserve more than a day. She will go into heat…” _

**“A day is all we have to spare, the bond shall be strengthened but we cannot complete our other duties in seclusion.” **It went without saying, if he pupped his mate then there would be no reason for her to go into heat.

_“Now that we have her, our top priority is our mate and our bond.”_

**“Yes it is.”**

~~~~

Kagome’s head snapped up at the order her mate had given the old youkai, and anger licked up her flesh, but just as she opened her mouth to protest the child in her grip suddenly grinned, “Yes please Senkensha, Rin would like to go home.” The little girl wiped away her tears and plastered on a mindless smile before scrambling out of her arms and running toward the centaur, Senkensha. A strange trickle of betrayal eased over the warmth in her heart, and suddenly she found herself insecure in her ability to comfort children.

_“She is not ours to protect or comfort, we shall have our own.”_

She growled at her beast’s silken voice in her head, despising the selfish creature, but she did not retort or argue the fact that she would protect any child be it blood related or of no relation to her at all; No she could not vent her bitter emotions, because in the blink of an onyx eye, her mate’s arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, her body pressed flush against his chest, and the child and all vexation lifted away, forgotten.

Long heated fingers trailed along the line of her curved jaw sending a shiver up her spine as he tilted her chin. His eyes were molten, liquid gold, filled with some unknown emotion while his face portrayed nothing but apathy. Thirst, need, suddenly she could find no reason to pull from his embrace, quite oppositely, she craved it.

“We only have but a day.” The rough texture of his voice sent a line of desire like a bolt of lightning up her thighs only intensifying the ache in the pit of her stomach. 

It took every ounce of strength in her excited body to keep from moaning. How could one man, youkai, do this to her? How could her body react from just a touch, just a sound? His claws ran through her hair tickling her scalp soothing the upset building in her system with tantric waves of satisfaction.

He leaned down, a dangerous shadow in his amber irises, brushing his warm lips over the point of her ear, whispering his words with sinful prickles against her needy flesh, “Mate, your distress has plagued this Sesshomaru since your waking.” The statement brought her back, pulled her into her mind from the endless distraction heating her core.

Silver tendrils of hair tickled her shoulder and she resisted the urge to tremble from the traitorous sensations that were running through her nervous system. A venomous storm brewed in the rich texture of her voice, “You left me. You turned me into a youkai, probably on purpose and disappeared.”

Black fire filled her eyes while dark youki flickered like lightning over her smooth skin, and she pushed her mate away. 

_“Yes! Challenge him!” _Like silken sin, her beast’s voice threw her from the edge of doing what the canine seemed to crave.

**“No.”** She could not let that traitor from its cage, the dog obviously wanted their mate, wanted him to force her into submission, desired nothing more than to test his worth, and to bear his pups; Her beast wanted things that were not her top priority!

To calm even a little took many deep breaths, and she found herself grateful that Sesshomaru granted her so many minutes to clear her mind. Blunt rounded nails scraped her palm as she clenched her fists in determination, and she knew she had reverted back into her human form, her miko form. She glanced toward the statuesque youkai, so very tall and regal with whimsically flowing long silver hair, beautiful deadly eyes which seemed to devour her with a single glance, creamy ivory flesh her fingers ached to run over, clad in dangerous armor and empowering swords she cared to never touch for any other reason than to tear them from his person with lascivious enthusiasm. Silently she scolded herself for thinking such thoughts, for allowing herself to be distracted by her libido once again, but refused any anger, having no more time or energy for it.

Setting a strict line in her lips and an unbending stone in her dark eyes, Kagome spoke in dangerously even tones, “Sesshomaru, I would like you to explain why you deserted me this morning. Why I am a youkai. Why you did not explain these things before, and…” There were so many items to clarify yet at the same time she couldn’t think of many of them, couldn’t find the words to express them all, “…and what exactly will happen to Rin? …Just to start off.”

After the words left her mouth and a look of anger splashed in his aura like angry tidal waves, she winced. Her mind quickly found images of his claws deep in her chest. Could he kill his mate so easily?

With slow steps he stalked her, his prey, and she couldn’t escape her suddenly enthusiastic overactive bloody imagination. Her eyes felt imprisoned in his, locked with his heart wrenching glare. Ice filled his voice, “Do not move.”

His order became agonizingly more difficult to follow the closer his distressingly slow death promising gait brought him. Soon she could not bear the torment any longer and her foot lifted from the ground to carry her backward, but his thick growl sent a zing of fear straight down her spine and her foot re sat itself parallel to its twin.

“Sesshomaru?” She whimpered pleading for him to state what her mind already concluded, her imminent death.

With wide brown eyes she watched his wrist flick outward, a gleaming yellow whip spiraling toward her person so fast she stood no chance of survival.

_“No! Our mate would never kill us!”_ The beast screamed in a beautiful voice, but she knew the canine to be wrong, had to be wrong since Sesshomaru was indeed attacking her, his mate.

…But his whip never cut into her flesh, never spilled her blood, “What?” She glanced confusedly to the direction his deadly ribbon had danced, and a scream quickly shot from her throat. Sliced down the middle, massive furred legs crumpling in on its robust fat body sat the biggest non-youkai spider she had ever seen. Stomach twisting, she retched on the bloody arachnid before glaring at her mate. “You could have said something!” She stomped a worn foot, “Not just scare me have to death!”

Silence filled the clearing while his angled face remained impassive, amber eyes completely unreadable. He remained as unmoving as a statue, ridged except for the light billow of his pristine white sleeves.

She couldn’t read her own mate, didn’t understand why she now had an aggravating canine in her head or why she so desperately craved such a stoic man, and her mind and emotions were insanely everywhere at once, “What is wrong with you!?” Bitter and angry, the tired question spilled from her mouth, but it wasn’t so much directed toward Sesshomaru as it was to herself.

~~~~

Sesshomaru almost sighed at his mate as she spiraled down one emotion congested pit after another. Thick hungry fire ate at its last log, and he gently tossed more tender into the flame. Yellow light spilled over Kagome’s curves, glowing lazily against the side of her tired face. She sat with her feet dangling at the blackened water’s edge, the skirt of her thin kimono bunched over gray shaded thighs.

“I’m waiting for my explanations Sesshomaru. I let you bring me to this, as you call it, ‘secluded location’ and I’ve been patient enough I think, so please just give me some answers.” Fatigue echoed in her voice, throwing his eyes to the stony expression marring her face as she starred into the endless night.

Thick dark clouds hid most of the night sky filling the West with deep glowering shadows. Little light cast upon the thin inky stream and the usually magnificent waterfall just a few steps away ran dull with black cascading liquid. Thick rushing groans fell into the pool of water at the fall’s mouth. The scenery seemed to match his mate’s somber mood. Just the thought had him forcing back a growl, hadn’t he told her not to feel such despair?

She oozed depression through their bond so much so that he found it hard to think clearly through the maddening turmoil. Her usually pure scent was marred with a bitter musk and it raised an inkling of anger in his already edgy beast. Ending her upset filled his mind, it was all he could do in this instance, but he wasn’t sure how to comfort someone he barely knew; A fact that was beginning to become more bothersome with every passing moment.

He dropped his swords and armor beside the fire. Instinct pulled his boot clad feet to the water’s edge, and bade him to lift his mate into his arms, to nuzzle the blue crescent he’d gifted her neck, and lift her chin to peer into dark teary eyes. Her body stiffened in his embrace, but she did not refuse his touch and the sadness lessened being quickly replaced with confusion.

“Kagome,” Her name slipped from his mouth in a hushed tone as his mind kicked back into gear. Suddenly he became more aware of how warm and supple she felt molded against his torso, the carnal need for more exposed flesh, and the knowledge that such urges would have to wait. “Kagome…The reason for my departure was to release Senkensha from his prison and impending starvation.” He buried his nose in her hair as the bitterness began to lift from her scent, “I did not anticipate you to wake so soon or this Sesshomaru would have never left.”

A strange foreign joy lifted in his chest as her delicate form relaxed in his arms, but still mixed emotions flitted through her brown eyes.

Settling on anger, she bit out, stabbing at his pride with a dulled sword, “Still though, you have not been honest with me. You knew my energy would change and never said a word. ” Her irises flickered a fuming onyx, “Don’t you dare deny it.”

Crimson edged his own amber eyes as his own anger began to build, “You tread a dangerous path Miko.” Dare she accuse him of compromising his honor?

Twisting in his grasp, she refused to face him as she threw her hands over her face, a frustrated growl escaping, “I’m not trying to challenge you…it’s…it’s my stupid beast, she just won’t shut up. It’s exasperating.”

Following instinct once more, Sesshomaru gathered her into his lap, muttering a, “Hn,” before nuzzling the side of her face until a blush tinted her cheeks. This only pushed him farther and soon a purr vibrated against her slender back. 

Catching a giggle in her throat, she grinned, her expression not matching the stern tone of her words, “Don’t get me wrong Sesshomaru, I am a little upset you didn’t explain more before, well before…” The brightening red of her face looked enchanting in the fire’s glow as she turned and to his surprise left a chaste kiss on the underside of his chin. “It would be really helpful if you could help me understand what’s going on in my head and why. I feel more than a little crazy going from angry to sad to happy to...I don’t know, even more angry…I’m lost. I’m not myself. Is this what it means to be a youkai?” Conveniently she left out any mention of desire, but he could smell the spicy arousal on her skin, and it did nothing to help suppress his libidinous need.

“No,” He brushed his lips against her thick hair, letting himself relax if only slightly, “It could be that you are naturally an emotional creature, or perhaps just that you are overwhelmed with so many changes so quickly.”

A small line creased over her brow and she frowned, tilting her head just enough to peer into his eyes, “Maybe I am a little stressed, but why am I turning into a youkai?”

Repressing a sigh, Sesshomaru ran his long fingers in tiny motions over her waist, gentle caresses which seemed to clear his mind and soothe her at the same time. “Most priestesses would never consider taking a demon as a mate, it is an abominable act. However there are tales, insignificant rumors and myths, of powerful Miko mating Taiyoukai and in doing so they may harness the youkai within them.” Berries and tea, crisp and consuming, void of the bitter despair that coated her scent up to this point. He found it inviting, completely stimulating and his heart beat quickened. 

Interrupting, Kagome shifted anxiously in his lap, accommodating his growing appendage, and questioned, “If these tales are so insignificant then why would you risk mating a human? Would you have killed me if I had not gained a beast of my own? You hate humans.”

He allowed himself to indulge in the lines of her flesh, carefully slipping his right hand inside the loose edge of her kimono to caress the soft flare of her hip while his left hand massaged the top of a sinuous clothed thigh. “Miko, youkai, or both you will always be mine to keep.” A silken whisper but demanding, holding no room for question or argument. “You are my Mate.”

She shifted yet again, this time with a groan, the spice of her arousal thickening in the heavy night air, “And what of this craving I have for you? It’s entirely too intense to be natural. I want to be angry with you but instead I feel as if I will die without you inside me.” Suddenly the head of his cock found the edge of her warm cavern and only two layers of fabric refused it access. “Gods never mind! Please just take me!” Near frantic with ardent need her blunt nails split into claws and her eyes filled in with a black abyss and she ripped the white haori off his titillating flesh.

Ravenous need, hunger, her desire hit him through their bond like a tsunami and his beast barked tauntingly in his mind, _“Our Mate is in the first stage of her heat, seclusion will last longer than a single day.”_ And as the words came, he completely forgot why he ever limited the time to be spent with his mate.

**“One night will never be enough.”**


	6. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is true form mating in this chapter. Just a little.

How Kagome could yearn for another's flesh so desperately she felt she'd never know. As her mate tore the thin kimono from her heated flesh she could not deny her new addiction. For hours traitorous desire spilled up her nerves in angry flames, she'd managed to repress it with a distracting mixed storm of confusion, but with him so close to her aching skin, his body pressed so deliciously against her frame as he spoke to her in his ridiculously tempting all-consuming voice, she could not resist any longer.

Her hands wandered in a frenzy over his thickly muscled arms up and over his shoulders, claws digging deliciously into his back as his finger slipped inside her core. Hot kisses on her mating mark sent brash moans from her open mouth, and her hips bucked against his strong wrist, his writhing digit utterly maddening.

"_No! We must challenge our mate!"_

The voice of her beast was easy to ignore with Sesshomaru's quick ministrations. His lips ran over her jaw in a hot line before occupying her mouth with a silken tongue.

"_It is our fertile time! He must force this Kagome to submit!"_

Kagome pulled from their kiss just enough to growl breathlessly, "Just shut up."

She tried to capture his lips once more, but he quirked a brow and held back, his finger slowing inside her, "Shut up?"

"Not you, her, my beast." With a whimper she ran her hands over his smooth rippling abs, falling to his twitching member in an urgent caress.

He removed his claw from her aching hole and tangled his fingers in the thick locks of her hair, capturing her ever darkening eyes with golden pools, "She is your instinct, it is imperative to maintaining a healthy balanced perception. It is the youkai way."

"_See!"_ The voice in her head was demanding, _"You must listen to reason! You must challenge his dominance over this Kagome!"_

Kami how she wanted to rid herself of the incessant canine in her skull at that moment. **"Why? Why is it so important?"** It would have to be a good reason for her to deny this ardent fire running through her core.

The intense pulse of hunger sent spasms through her lower abs; did he and her beast not realize how much she needed him at that moment? All her senses screamed for her to take his thick cock deep inside her most sensitive of places, all except her stupid beast.

"_I don't know the answers, I only reflect the need…he must force this Kagome to submit!"_

Her mate sat in thought, undoubtedly pondering her canine's requests, flush against her in all his nakedness. With a growl, she answered flatly, **"No."** She did not care what her beast wanted, and her mate did not need to know anything but the ravenous hunger licking like flames over her needy flesh.

"_Too bad!"_

This change was too new and Kagome too inexperienced in dealing with the tumultuous energy now within her, so, with ease, her beast burned straight through her human shell with an explosion of deep magenta youki.

Kagome gnashed a muzzle full of gleaming white razorous fangs, blinking with fur lidded furious onyx eyes. Her beast took over the situation, locking her in its usual home of the dark recesses of her mind.

~~~~

A wicked grin lifted the edges of Sesshomaru's lips, "Challenge accepted."

Surprisingly his mate's beast knew of the youkai way without memories or needless questions, she was purely inuyoukai instinct. As he watched Kagome become more animal than human or miko, he couldn't escape the carnal need of his own instinct.

She was glorious, massive with a silky midnight coat, a lush pink crescent between her brows, and her paws were brilliantly adorned with deadly flexing claws. Intoxicating, the aroma of her fertility crashed like a wave over his senses, and with a burst of hot white energy, he slipped into his true form.

Giant and white, with the markings of his heritage clearly imprinted on his fur, eyes the deepest crimson, he launched himself into the air.

His smaller black mate retreated into the forest at a deliciously enticing pace.

Tauntingly barking over her shoulder, she gave him a hunt, a test of his strength and will. Her scent flowed maddeningly around the forest in all directions, hardening his slick member as he tracked his mate.

Leaping seemingly from the sky, Kagome missed a deadly swipe of her left paw to his haunches. Releasing a mighty spill of thick youki, Sesshomaru sent his aura to his mate like a tsunami to a blade of grass.

She growled, snarling, but refused to submit, turning instead and barreling through the forest as fast as lightening.

He couldn't help but think she meant to traverse the entire territory before submitting; As quick as the thought came, she reversed and switched to the offensive, leaving him guessing.

Catching the back of her neck with a careful nip of his teeth, he threw her to the ground and cocked his head to the side. Ears perked up as he waited for the tilt of her head or any sign of her submission, but instead she took the opportunity to jump up from the ground and lifted her thickly furred tail in a deliriously tempting high sway. He shook his large head, clearly roused by the temptress.

Did she know what her actions caused? Did she know the amount of thrilling torture she brought him? He wasn't sure what was running through his irresistible mate's head, if she meant to entice mounting her clearly fertile body.

Pouncing, he nuzzled the side of her face, rubbing the length of his larger body against her plush side and growled contentedly deep in his chest. His only reply was a lick of a striped cheek before she woofed a laugh and playfully zipped back through the trees.

Determined not to take anymore seduction, Sesshomaru gave chase, tracking her endless twists and turns until he crossed a lengthy path where she'd somehow managed to bewitchingly scent mark nearly every damned tree.

She waited at the end of the alluring trail in the clearing his hunt began in with her onyx head held high and a hint of hunger and humor in the depths of her dark eyes. He jumped to catch her, but she side stepped him, and he landed parallel to his mate. Before he could try to catch her again, she brushed her muzzle against the side of his face, nipping at an ear and snuggled flush against his larger form.

They ran together through the long path, gently nipping and tasting each other along the way.

He nudged her side with his white nose and she slowed, swaying her tail high in the air. The smell of her ripe heat ground into his senses, and he mounted her roughly, taking her carnally as her alpha and she his.

~~~~

Kagome whimpered as her mate took her from behind in true inu fashion while her beast retreated from the front of her mind. In the past few hours of canine freedom, she truly began to understand more of what it meant to be youkai and to have a beast, and even what it mean to have a mate. Her body and mind felt at peace, and she realized submitting ended up being more of an acceptance of not just being his mate, but his alpha female and he her alpha male.

In a spill of pink and white energy flowing from their pores, she found herself impaled beneath him, both now in their more human forms.

"Sess…OH! Sesshomaruu!" She cried as a sudden orgasm ran rampant over her trembling form. The intense heat of his cock spilling floods of hot sticky seed into her womb had her howling into the fresh night.

He steadied her with a sturdy hand against her lower stomach and the other grazing delirious circles over her naked back. She twisted her neck, catching a hungry gleam in his red dusted eyes and blushed as he leaned against her. His warm muscles, slick with sweat, pressed flush against her back and his claws brushed over her cheek and traced the line of her ear. She couldn't hold back a shiver of desire.

"You're markings are clear, but your ears are round."

Smiling sadly, eyes cast down, she whispered, "Do you hate them?"

She flinched beneath him at the intense vibration his short alien laugh sent over her skin.

"Never," He breathed against her face before setting a line of scalding feather light kisses over a new sensitive stripe on her cheek bone and licking the shell of her very unyoukai-like ear.

The pleasure filled sizzle he sent through her nerves turned her muscles to jelly and she couldn't stand the on all fours position any longer, but when she tried to pull away, she found herself stuck.

Sesshomaru grinned, helping her into a more comfortable position in his lap, "This will happen when you are in heat, a natural reaction. Do not fret."

Nodding shyly and blushing redder, she rested her back against his wide chest, "So what do they look like?"

"Hm?"

"My markings," She stroked the magenta stripe on his face with her index finger, "…are they as beautiful as yours?" She couldn't resist the need to ask, the need to know. A new trust had fallen over her concerning her mate sometime during the past hour or two, he was her alpha, her other half; if she could not trust him then she could not trust herself.

Easing a claw over the delicate lines of her face, he whispered, "More so, your moon is the color of cherry blossoms while your stripes are the color of the deepest seas." He tilted his head down and left a soft kiss on the side of her lips, "You are mine."

In an instant, she felt his penis ease inside her core, now manageable and her fresh sensitivity screamed in pleasure at the slight motion. Tiny moans escaped her lips as his eyes turned a deep devilish red and he flipped her back on all fours.

Dazzling, Her heated scent tore at his restraint, he could feel the painful effect deep within and below his shaft as if he hadn't truly released in a century.

Crazed thrusts of his head splashed against the deepest part of her and she cried out as his clawed hand massaged her achingly tender breasts. Her nipples tightened at his teasing touch.

Pinching, scraping, grazing, his claws tormented her flesh in a flurry of careful to rough caresses.

Twitching, her fingers craved contact, yearning only to run along his delicious muscles to dig into his back as he ravished her pussy with thick long tantalizing strokes, but she was pinned beneath him.

Hungrily, she held herself up with one hand while reaching for her mate's tempting face, relishing in the feel of his cheek cupped perfectly in her palm as she twisted her neck and dipped her back to kiss him.

The blue glow of the moon danced over his markings and lust lidded golden eyes casting an even more ethereal sheen to his already god-like appearance. She shivered as his claws grazed her collar bone.

"You're beautiful…" The husky tone of his voice sent a whimper straight up her throat, and she couldn't help but wonder if he saw her in the same silken blue illumination, if he found her just as rapturous as she found him.

Warm tender lips brushed against needy ones, tongues twisting, molding to one another, feeding groans and whimpers in a feverish requiem.

His thrusts quickened in urgent need for release as her thirsty walls milked his cock. The forceful impalement of his shaft inside her pussy broke their kiss and it bled a stream of moans. Flames engulfed her flesh, eating away at her already shredded nerves.

Kagome cried out as his claws dug into her hips, blood trickling down her legs, the smell of it utterly intoxicating. She lowered her head, and rested on her elbows as her body trembled, wracking with a painful flurry of pleasure. Her release came like cool rain to the sweltering Sahara, washing over her heated flesh, but the sudden merciless growl of her mate filled her with fire once more.

She could feel the hot cum jerking frantically from his cock, pouring through her in his ecstasy and his shaft once again expanded relentlessly. The walls of her pussy ached and burned as he refused her any respite.

"Sesshomaru…" Her breathless plea only eased the fatigue in her muscles as he gathered her back in his lap with his shaft still impaled deep inside her core.

Easing her trembles, his fingers massaged her arms and legs with firm caresses. His lips left a sweet trail of kisses along her jaw neck and collar bone, and for a few moments she felt nothing but relaxed. Intoxicating, his endless silken kisses and calming hands left her tranquilized.

Her eyes were heavy lidded as a yawn escaped her mouth, her enlarged canines gleaming lightly in the starlight. She couldn't figure out why she was so tired from only two rounds of sex.

"_Hunger."_

It took her many moments to realize her beast did not mean the craving of desire but instead the need for food. How long had it been since she had eaten?

She could not think on it long however, because ravenous nymphomania boiled up her thighs as Sesshomaru's cock returned to its normal thickly hardened state. His nose ran along the edge of her face as he caught her scent and he pulled out from her tight pussy before lifting her up and speeding back to their clearing. Her mindless whimpers for his penis inside the deepest part of her went ignored as he gently laid her by their smoldering fire.

"Sleep." He demanded it like a god among men standing in all his naked, clearly aroused, glory with her blood on his claws just a few steps away before speeding off into the distant forest.

With him away, her mind began to clear, and she felt the need for rest over the need for sex. Within seconds she lazily dozed off.


	7. Starving

Sesshomaru stepped through the forest's edge, deer in hand. His eyes ran over his naked mate, deliciously tempting almost ethereal beneath the heavy moon's glow. Fire reflected off her creamy flesh in taunting waves, beckoning his desire. Her thick raven tresses pooled around her like a sea, and the blood smeared on her hips had him aching.

The spicy scent of her heat lured his arousal, clouding his mind. There would be no doubt that his bitch would be pupped by the end of her fertile cycle. Inuyoukai were notoriously fruitful when coupled with the right mate, even before her heat it wouldn't have taken many sessions to have her full and bearing.

Kagome shifted in her sleep, moaning his name breathlessly.

It took every ounce of his resolve to refuse the urge to satisfy her unconscious carnal need.

Skinning the deer with quick claws, he positioned it over their fire. Something wiggled in the back of his mind, something timely, but it couldn't be more important than his mate. Nothing could ever be more important than his mate and future pups.

Scooping up her slumbering form, he carried her into the slow moving stream. The cool water lapped at her legs, rousing her, thick lashes fluttering over rich brown eyes, as he led them to deeper water. As soon as she woke the relentless desire seeping through their bond increased exponentially.

Careful whimpers escaped the most beautiful of lips.

"The meat will not be done for some time." His breath hit the shell of her ear like lava before his tongue began tracing the line of her jaw.

Shivering, biting her lip, she ran her claws down his shoulder blades in silken strokes, and gasped as he spread her legs around his waist, feeling his large hardened member brush against the small bundle of nerves above her entrance.

While he was captivated by the piercing glow of her blackening eyes, she swept her delicious pink tongue across her bottom lip and whispered a request he ached to fulfill, "Mate please fill my womb, our pups will be so strong and healthy." The words were a mix of her past and present mind, it seemed she was beginning to become more balanced within herself.

He attacked her lips in a feverish kiss, hungry and demanding. Spongy and thick, the head of his penis dipped longingly deep inside her salivating core.

Using her new found strength, she used his shoulders for support and ravenously sheathed his cock fully inside her clenching walls. Not liking the sudden domination of his dick, Sesshomaru pinned her grinding ass against a boulder in the middle of their river and took her tight pussy at his own convenience.

She found his pace tortuously slow as his shaft eased deeper and deeper inside her, only brushing lightly against her sensitive cervix before retreating.

"More! Harder! Faster!" Her claws dug into his forearms, but he wanted to drag out this pleasure, his instinct ensuring she'd been thoroughly fertilized during their previous rut only bade him to prolong her pleasure, to ease her insatiable hunger.

The scent of her was dizzying, putting his mind in a haze that only pleasure could ease. She craved his touch, his seed, and he planned to drive her mad with it until her heat passed and ended its assault on his sensitive nose.

He trapped her hands above her head, ending her delightful bleeding of his arms, and left hot kisses over her neck and shoulders. Her breasts heaved with her deep trembling moans, nipples beckoning his lips and fingers. Flicking a claw over one rosy bud, he relished in her hissed intake of air and caught the other peak between his fangs. He gave her just enough to keep her groaning, whimpering…writhing.

Slow careful thrusts, he kept himself suffering for more if only to indulge in his knew pleasurable game. Who would break first? Her walls tight and pulsing, slathered hotly with her nutrient rich juices kept him wondering if he could indeed hold out the longest.

She whimpered deliriously, managing to gain enough space to force his cock deeper inside her walls, "Please Sesshomaru…"

Nuzzling the side of her face with his nose, he could smell the fatigue faintly beneath her overwhelming hunger, a soft growl echoing from her stomach, and he gave in to her demands if only for her wellbeing.

"Very well my Mate."

Rapturous, his thrusts worked her tight cavern hard with splendid fervor, racking his throbbing tip against her pleading cervix as her liquid dripped hotly down his shaft and disappeared within the river's ever quickening stream.

"Oh! Yes!" Her walls fluttered around his cock in delight as he took her through an almost painful revelry, "Kami! Don't sto…" His mouth caught the last of her moan in a thirsty kiss, his tongue lapping up every last whimper.

He released her wrists as her pussy milked him, tighter and tighter, the sounds from her throat running over his lips, louder and louder. She flung her arms around him, pressing her breasts flush against the rippled planes of his chest until their flesh could be no closer, her claws dug into sinuous muscles. Back arching, she tore away from his intense kisses and cried out into the night as she came, white and scorching over his cock while it jerked, gushing his thick seed deep into her womb.

Her body trembled, over sensitized, in his arms, his penis still pulsing in her vagina, she remained silent as he washed the flames from her skin with cool water.

With the haze of desire sated for the moment, she glanced up at him blushing, "I'm starving, I hope the food is ready."


	8. Tasting Better

Deep within the forest a green youkai stumbled aimlessly. His head ached, his stomach rumbled with hunger, and his charge was nowhere to be found. His Lord would not be pleased at the turn of events, the last thing Jaken could remember was a flower demoness blasting him halfway across the Western Lands.

“Oh no!” He shrieked, grumbling to himself as his mind ran over the many ways his Lord would punish him, or kill him, or punish and then kill him, which was indeed his Lord’s right. He’d be happy to die at his Lord’s mighty claws, but first…

He waddled as quick as he could toward the Western Shiro, perhaps Rin had returned and he had nothing to worry about, but his gut screamed that the silly human girl would never be smart enough to seek the Shiro in a crisis. 

On the other side of the Western Territory, there was quite a different scene. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and the taijiya’s were…screaming…?

“What do you mean ‘not to worry about Kagome’?!” Sango screeched at the hanyou while reaching for her hiraikotsu before noticing Miroku had taken it, who was currently holding it far out of her reach, “What are you doing Miroku?!”

“Now, now my Dear Sango, please let us hear him out. I’m sure there is a logical explanation, perhaps we heard him wrong?” He smiled cheekily, watching his wife glare daggers at their old friend, and keeping an eye on their three youngsters playing tag behind her.

They had not expected a visit from Inuyasha, but it was nice to see an old face. He brought back so many memories, nostalgia filling the air. His dog ears twitched atop his white fluffy head as he mumbled curses under his breath. Red stained his cheeks, they could tell he was flustered for some reason, and he wasn’t making much sense. He hadn’t even said hello before spouting off something about Kagome being perfectly safe wherever she was; why wouldn’t she be?

His wife looked ready to explode, and he tossed the massive youkai bone boomerang to the side before forcing her to take a seat. She scowled, but he knew her feet were swollen from pregnancy…and, remembering how she became filled with his child, he couldn’t resist a squeeze of her rump for old time’s sake.

A red handprint stung his cheek, she managed to slap him so fast he didn’t even notice her hand move. –But it was worth it.

“Ugh, will you stop it hentai.” Inuyasha turned his face as his cheeks burned brighter, “I just came to ask if you’ve seen Kagome, and to let you know that if she isn’t here you guys shouldn’t expect her to visit for a while – if ever.”

Sango opened her mouth to yell, she was beginning to snap a lot lately, her moods swinging wildly. Miroku cringed just thinking about earlier in the morning when he asked for a little frisky business, he was indeed going to have a very bruised cheek throughout the next four months and probably even a couple of months after she birthed their fourth child. – Oh Hell, he knew he’d have a painful cheek for the entirety of their marriage, but again, it was worth it.

He held his hand over his hormonal wife’s mouth, and shot Inuyasha a set of serious eyes he’d perfected for use on his children. While the hanyou was not a fruit of his own, many of his memories of Inuyasha did house him acting as a brash impatient child. “Lady Kagome has not been to visit for almost a week, what do you know of her whereabouts and why shouldn’t we be worried?”

With a huff Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, “I gave someone permission to court her.”

“YOU WHAT!?” Sango managed to wrangle her bulging stomach from the ground in a matter of nanoseconds, and, as her husband blinked his eyes, she had her finger jabbing the hanyou in his red fire rat robed chest, “Kagome is NOT a possession Inuyasha! You can’t just give her away!”

“I DIDN’T JUST GIVE HER AWAY!” He growled, not willing to look her in the eyes, “Sesshomaru and I fought, he said since I am her pack leader he would fight me for her hand.”

“Kagome is not Inuyoukai Inuyasha!” She screamed, and the children stopped their game.

“It doesn’t matter! She was part of my pack!”

Giggling in the background ended abruptly, and Miroku found himself ushering his children away from the argument.

“It’s okay, your Auntie is fine. Kaiya, Kaiyo,” He smiled at his twin girls while they stared worriedly at their angered mother and uncle, “Why don’t you take your little brother inside and play in there.” They nodded in unison, but didn’t avert their eyes from the angry scowl on his wife’s face.

Once the children were inside, Miroku pulled Sango away from their old leader, “Do not get so upset, everything will be fine.”

Inuyasha groaned, ready to get away from the pair and back to his own wife, “Sesshomaru may be a bastard, but Inuyoukai do not take their Mate without consent. If Kagome doesn’t return it was her choice.”

He could see the hurt in his old friend’s eyes, and said the only thing he could think of, “Kagome deserves to be with someone. She has given up many things in her life, including her own family. As surprised as I am that Sesshomaru would choose a human, a miko, as his Mate, If he can give her happiness then I see nothing wrong with the coupling.”

His wife twisted in his arms to glare at him, her dark eyes watering, but she did not argue.

Inuyasha cursed him before running off, and he wondered if the hanyou honestly thought Kagome would remain alone for the rest of her life.

Sango shuddered against his chest, whispering her concern, “Didn’t Kikyo refuse to Mate Inuyasha because of their conflicting energies?”

“I believe Kikyo would not Mate Inuyasha because it is said that when a youkai and miko Mate, their energies are at risk to take on the shape of the other, although I’m not sure it is proven. Not many miko Mate youkai, and those that have I do not think they were powerful enough for it to be an issue. She must not have wanted to take the chance of legends being true.”

“Okay,” She sniffled.

It did not take her long to voice another concern. “Do you…” He glanced down at his wife as tears rolled down her cheeks, “Do you think that she will be happy? Do you think that he will love her?”

Kaiya’s chatter resonating from inside their hut became suddenly louder in his ears.

Many moments past before he could find comforting words, “I believe Lady Kagome is capable of finding the happiness of any situation, but I’m not sure if Sesshomaru would ever be willing to allow himself the pleasure of love…I suppose, if anyone can warm his heart it would be our pure hearted friend.”

```````````````````````````````````````````````

Kagome’s dark eyes glazed over as she studied her sleeping Mate, he was like an insidious sun basking lion, beautifully deadly and so very tranquil. Never had Sesshomaru looked so at peace, his face so relaxed from the mask he always wore brought a smile to her lips, and she kissed him softly awake.

For the first time in at least a couple of days she didn’t feel delirious with sexual need, instead she found herself content snuggling up to her Mate’s warm sinuously toned torso. Though there was no chill in the morning air, she relished the warmth his body could give her.

Delicately, His long stern fingers massaged her back before staking a firm claim on her rump. A groan reverberated in his chest sending a soft blush to her cheeks.

She couldn’t stifle a giggle as he rolled her over with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

His voice so deep sent a comfort over her flesh, a light cozy resonance, “What has you so pleased Mate?”

Like a silken curtain, his ocean of silver hair caressed her shoulders and hid the world from her view. With golden eyes drinking in her very soul, breathless, butterflies swam through her veins.

Realization caught her off guard; she was falling for him so easily, and wasn’t about to tell him that.

Tangling her clawed fingers in his hair, she tickled his scalp, and ignored his question, “Have you noticed I’m not changing forms anymore? I have claws even while I’m calm. Should I be worried?”

Strong hands kept her charmed, she shivered as his devilish tongue traced a blue stripe on her cheek, “You’ve found a balance within yourself, it is only natural.”

His lips left a hot line of desire down her neck, over the soft valley between her voluptuously sculpted breasts and paused below her navel. A sharp inhalation told her what he was doing, and she sighed.

She knew his scent still within her womb was too strong for him to find the answer to his unasked question, not that it would have mattered anyway, “It is too soon to know Sesshomaru.”

Rising from her place on the river bank, she beckoned him to her lips, kissing him lightly, “We will have pups soon enough.” Somehow she knew it would satisfy some part of him to hear these words, but she did not think it would make her feel better to hear them as well. It was surprising to be so content with her Mate so quickly.

Sesshomaru took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet, letting a small dangerous glint play in his eyes, “Since you doubt my abilities, perhaps I will not tell you when you conceive.”

She couldn’t help narrowing her eyes at him, even though she knew he was toying with her, trying to rile her up, “Perhaps I will not give you another chance to sire my pups.”

He laughed, chilling and deadly, the sound frightening, but she did not flinch as he pulled her to his side and ravished her mouth, fang and tongue, none too gently before whispering, “I shall allow you to discover any pregnancies with your own abilities.”

She scowled at him with little effect; his mouth had left her slightly dizzy. “I do not doubt your senses Sesshomaru, I just know it is too early to tell. You know I am not from this time, I’m educated about reproduction. My hormones will not yet have changed even if I am, it is just too soon.”

A pensive gleam lit in his eyes as she stared up at him. His thumbs were playfully bouncing her taut breasts while his claws tickled her ribs. “Do you forget my Mate, that you are no longer human?”

The fact rolled around in her mind like a pinball bouncing around. “Then you can tell?”

Brushing his lips over the side of her face, he whispered, “Hai,” before walking to the dwindling fire to retrieve his nearby swords. The scattered remains of their kimono’s littered the ground, too tattered from their transformations to ever be worn again.

“Well,” Sounding less than amused, she paused and threw her hands on her hips, glaring at her Mate as he tossed dirt on the glowing embers, “Am I?”

After rinsing off his dirty claws, he cast her a wicked glance, “Hn.”

It was getting ridiculous, he was getting ridiculous, and it was absolutely frustrating. “Sesshomaru!” She growled, “Am I pregnant?!”

“Hn.”

Trying her best to give _puppy_ eyes, she pouted, “I cannot believe you know and won’t tell me…”

He didn’t seem amused as he flicked her on the nose with a careful claw, “Hush, we’ve already wasted too much time due to your heat.”

Just as she was about to rant, he reminded her of something timely…

“Rin requires our attention.”

How could she have forgotten? “Oh.” And that was all it took to turn her cheery morning into a sad one. Shame spilled through her entire being, she’d been so dizzied with sexual hunger…it’d blinded her.

Sesshomaru’s hands on her waist and lips caressing her temple caught her thoughts, “Do not succumb to regret.” Emotions fed through their bond, she could feel his worry for his young ward but no fear and no regrets’ one might even say there was a hint of pride and satisfaction amongst the little tendrils of feeling he shared.

His cloud formed quickly beneath them as she let the heady feelings whip around her like the wind. Warm, gentle, he held her back flush against his chest, large hands held protectively over her womb, and she knew just what his superior senses discovered.

“I am pregnant, aren’t I?” He did not say a word, but she knew it to be true, and couldn’t help a sudden tremor of inadequacy.

Comforting, silken lips ran over her ear murmuring, “Your senses will be disrupted by conception. Your nose is not up to discerning our pup’s scent from our mixed scents at this moment.”

“Isn’t it a bit too soon for it to effect anything? I mean for humans it takes weeks just for…” A growl ended her babbling, and she looked at Sesshomaru pointedly over her shoulder, “What?”

“You are not human, do not continue to compare our Inuyoukai pup to a ningen baby.”

Her penetrating glare was harsh, cold, as she twisted in his grasp to snap snidely, “Tell me what to expect then, being a weak unworthy human is all I know Sesshomaru-**Sama**.”

Answering her anger with his own, he growled, going straight for a point she seemed to need reminding of, “This Sesshomaru’s Mate is not weak, even as a human she has never been weak,” and added for good measure, “If you were unworthy of this one, I’d have killed you long ago.” His claws dug into her hips as he held her confined against him.

The anger in her eyes wavered but a second before she flashed her fangs, patience lost.

Claws tightened on her hips, his fierce growl resonated through the sky, and she whimpered, submitting, and tilted her neck to the side. She couldn’t explain why she gave in to him so easily, but after her heat and the supposed balance inside herself, her beast did not whisper in her mind much at all, as if she’d lost some control to her new instincts and the beast did not need to disrupt her consciousness to do it.

Sesshomaru roused her from her thoughts with a nip of her mating mark and a heated lap of her flesh with his deliciously silken tongue. A tremble fell through her system. Thick with desire, the rough arduous tone lit her aflame, “Mate, you taste even more delicious with my pup in your womb.” A hint of the future seeped through her mind, and she wondered if he’d keep her pupped for the rest of her life; surprisingly, the thought only slightly alarmed her.

Suddenly her fingers ached to wander his expansive chest, just to memorize the prime specimen that was her Mate, **hers.** “You are mine.” The possessive gleam in her blackened eyes sent a thrill through his nerves, and she could feel it through their link, the effect she had on him left her dying to eat up his intensity.

With the barest caresses, she closed her eyes allowing her small hands to be her sight as they roamed over her Mate’s corded arms. His muscles were the perfect combination of soft and hard, the strength without the bulky disadvantages overly muscled may produce. Within him, she found just enough of everything, “You really are balanced in every way aren’t you?” It was a whispered question he had not expected, and she felt him tense minutely beneath her palms.

“I am not,” Like a flood, his emotions washed through her entire being, desire, worry, apprehension, need, longing, pride… He’d never fully allowed their bond access to it all, and she realized her Mate would never be cold or unfeeling but quite the opposite. His emotions were heightened, more powerful than anything she’d ever felt before…and just as he set them on her, he reigned them in and locked them down, his face impassive the entire time but his golden eyes burned in their feeling.

“Why…do you hide them?” The open link had left her breathless.

“There is not any reason to flaunt them, it would be a weakness to allow others to know this Sesshomaru in such a way.”

“It’s not a weakness to have emotions Sesshomaru.”

“You are correct, however, It is a weakness to show them to outsiders. Only you and our pups will know me in such an intimate way.”

He did not realize he’d fallen into a trap until she growled, “So you think I’m weak because I don’t wear a mask all the time?”

Refusing to further the pending argument, he kissed the frown from her face, stealing away her anger, with a lust filled statement, “I do not put the same restrictions on you as I do myself. There are different expectations.” Not allowing her any chance to argue, to question, he massaged her breasts, flicking her nipples with careful claws. 

She moaned into his mouth, relishing in the sensations his hands allotted her. Calming, but breathtaking all the same, he laid her down on his cloud and tasted every inch of her tantalizing flesh. Hissing as his tongue ran along the inside of her thigh, her mind reeled about the possibilities of what he’d do next. He couldn’t go _there_, right?

Smooth tempting hands ran up the length of her creamy legs, and she gasped, trembling from his touch.

Anxiety ripped through her nerves the closer heated kisses trailed to her most sensitive of places. “Wh…what are you…Kami oh!” A claw ran the length of her lower lips in a sinful caress. Air whispered against her aching bundle of nerves as he spread her sex, embarrassment crashing against her mind signaling every alarm.

She tried to pull out of his touch, but he growled low in a warning, “Do not move,” and she became whimpering putty in his claws.

His tongue, ran along the length of her. His saliva, hot and slick, met her clit with a swift slip of his tongue. His fang tickled the tiny bud, and she cried out, “Ah! Sess…Sesshomaru!” Her fingers tangled in his hair as he ate away her sanity. Legs locked around his head, and he smirked against her, quickening the rapturous flicks of his tongue.

These sensations wreaking havoc on her system were new, exciting and strange all at the same time. How she’d gone so long without discovering this intense pleasure, she’d never know, but all embarrassment fled, replaced quickly by hunger, need, wanting, “More!” And her Mate was happy, exhilarated, to help her explore this new found delicacy.

The walls inside her contracted and she held back a moan, but a growl and a pause left her aching painfully…she was so close to completion. Dazed, she glanced down at the smirking demon between her legs. Her wet heat glistened on his lips and the sight had her writhing with anticipation. His eyes never left hers as he dipped a finger inside her aching pussy while tasting her tiny pearl once more.

His digit pumping into her trembling core sent her head back with a cry of pleasure, and he let a growl vibrate against her clit, “Sessh Oh!” Her legs buckled, his fang nipped her clit, and she lost the little control she had left as a wave of pleasure crashed like a tsunami through her senses.

She hissed sharp as her Mate lapped up the essence seeping from her core. A blush stole her cheeks as she realized she’d locked her legs around his head, and quickly let them go slack over his sinuous back. Toying with her over sensitized folds, he flicked his tongue over her core and watched her writhe, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath.

A sheen mist of sweat glistened off her flesh as he watched her tremble from his touch, for some reason the sight had his heart beating faster in his chest. She sighed as he moved up her body, fitting like a missing piece.

Throbbing at her entrance, his head pushed inside her still clenching core, and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. Tightly swollen, he had to fight her milking pussy to keep the entire length of his stiff cock deep within. She ran her fingers over his shoulders and back, gently brushing the sensitive dip of his hip, and memorized the muscles rippling his sides.

His mouth flourished against her own, while her fangs grazed his bottom lip, begging for a taste of her essence on his tongue. Spicy and sweet, strangely the taste of her cum mixed with his saliva sent a zing of pleasure straight up her spine.

Utterly sinful, the pulse of his member slipping into her cervix had her moaning, aching, a ravenous pace building between them. Her hips bucked to meet his steady thrusts. Being with him, making love with this Daiyoukai, it felt so right so perfect, and she couldn’t help the feeling of completeness that filled her entire being.

Dark eyes fluttering, she caught his sun kissed gaze and gasped as a sudden jerk of his cock took them both over the frayed edge. She clung to him, shuddering breathlessly, relishing the feel of his being so close to hers.

The thick scent of sex caught in the breeze, lacing the wind with their intermingled arousal.

He nuzzled his mating mark on the crook of her neck before tasting her heated flesh with his tongue, growling in approval, “You are even more desirable pupped, I do think I should keep you this way.”

She blushed brightly, burying her face in his chest, unsure what to say to such a comment. Her cheeks burned brighter as he kissed her mark once more before tilting her chin so she could see the amusement in his eyes, “Do you have any objections Mate?” His slight laugh was warm on her lips, pressed with a kiss, and she found herself happy to not be expected to answer such a question with her mind still dazed by his wandering lips.


	9. Knowing

Luckily, shortly after arriving at the shiro, the news of Rin's good health met the Lord and Lady. Kagome petted Rin's dark locks as she slept in a small indoor garden full of poppies. The child smelled of healthy flowers, a scent of spring, she would be perfectly fine for now at least.

Relief rushed through her, but it was not solely her own, and she glanced toward her Mate as he stood stock still in the doorway.

Donning a dark blue kimono with his swords dangling from a silver sash, Sesshomaru stole away her breath. Somehow he made the art of leaning into the dark wood frame opulent. A strange sense of him being bothered struck her, but it was different from the feeling of his relief that had washed through her entire being through their bond, no, this came from something else…

Granting him a reserved smile, she rose from her place at Rin's side to wrap her arms around her Mate's silk encased sculpted waist. Warmth radiated between them, and she kissed his chest right above his heart. Listening to the muscle's beating quicken with the simple caress, she wondered why she'd chosen to do so, and if it mattered to him at all.

Could she even comfort him? Did he want her to? How did she know something was upsetting him? The stolid mask he used as a poor excuse for a facial expression never morphed into a line of worry above his brow, and his lips certainly did not twist into a frown, so how did she know? Questions she refused to vocalize swirled in her mind, and she found herself just asking what she suspected.

She furrowed her brows, "What's wrong?"

Boiling tension, he'd managed to hide the disturbed emotion quite well until she prattled her way into its release. "Lady Camellia is requesting an audience." Without knowing exactly how the information reached her, Kagome knew he did not wish to speak about Lady Camellia or the audience she requested. A whisper, she eased her fingers over tight muscle, and basked in his scent, wanting nothing more than to have it coat her entire being. The urges he encouraged within the pit of her soul were strange, alien even, and steadily taking over her sanity a little at a time.

Perhaps it was the youkai blood swirling in her once human veins, or maybe the butterflies swarming like rabid moths after a sweater in her stomach, but she couldn't resist the need to rub her cheek against his chest. Masculine and feminine, thunder and white tea, their scents mingled, twisting together as a growl that could only be described as enamored and satisfied resonated beneath her breast.

"Now is not the time for scent marking." Divinely husky, his voice ran like a heated river over her flesh raising the tiny hairs on her arms, blushing her cheeks.

"Mhm," She mumbled, embarrassed that she'd been caught doing something that clearly defined her want, that'd been so beastly without the aid of the inu within her, that she could ever want to mark her territory. The thoughts didn't deter the urges, no matter how nerve wracking they were, in fact, the desire to coat the male with every inch of her being only intensified.

They needed to be one. She would never be whole without him, without Sesshomaru.

Realization panged in her chest, aching, they'd part, duties beckoned him, honor bound him, "What should I do while you are speaking with Lady Camellia?" She felt clingy, needy, repulsive feelings that refused to be deterred.

"Yuka has prepared the East Wing for your arrival, you may do what you like…" He raised a brow at her sudden frown, the silver arch delicately stating a curiosity.

"East wing? But your and Rin's rooms are in the West wing…" Why would he place her at the opposite end of the Shiro?

She eyed him carefully as he pondered, her heart hammering, pounding, aching, screaming.

"Would you prefer to reside with this Sesshomaru?" How could he ask such a question?

Glaring up at him, she scowled, "Yes, of course, considering you are my Mate," Shock slapped her face, worried, heart wrenched like a damp cloth, "…unless…unless you don't want to _reside_ with me?" _Reside, _the word meant more than just occupying the same space, it filled with the mundane and exciting intricacies of life such as sleeping, relaxing, and sex. Waking to her mate, silver tendrils caressing her naked shoulders, his arms warm around her form, the images flashed in her mind. Would she not wake within his secure embrace every morning? Pain lit like a match, did he not want her now that she was full, pregnant with his pup? Would he discard her until she became ready to bear again? She couldn't help the glossy tears threatening to fall from her eyes at the thoughts.

Angry, furious, she felt it like a tether tightened around her throat. Sesshomaru hated the sadness resonating from her doubt, she knew it in an instance, knowing came like a second nature.

She didn't have long to wonder what he'd do to put her in her place.

In a hot white flash, Rin's door had been shut, slammed. He had her pinned against the hall wall, ensnared. His mouth destroyed every ounce of worry she could muster. Demanding, his lips battled her own, fueled by his want, by the desire he held for his Mate, and, toes curling, she drowned in it. The pricks of worry lessened, as if he knew what she thought, as if he knew her sudden fears.

Thickly intoxicating, spicy arousal, his arousal, burned into the pit of her stomach, brewing slick pressure between her thighs. A hungry groan swam over his tongue. Sizzling, scorching, famished, blinding lust blanketed the space between them. Letting him ease her distress, and unable to endure the need to have him plastered against her, she draped her lithe legs around his waist.

Ignoring the hilts of his swords, she arched her back, and ambushed his chest with aching sensitive breasts, nipples crying out from the sudden contact, while her claws tickled the base of his neck.

His gaze was smoldering as he ended their kiss, "Kagome," He growled softly against her bottom lip before nipping it gently with a fang, and she knew just what he'd order by the thirst he poured through the bond, "You will stay in this Sesshomaru's quarters." The words were matter of fact, as if he'd never assumed otherwise, and she hoped he wasn't just placating his hormonal Mate, she hoped he truly wanted her with him…perhaps forever.

She nodded lazily, breathless, and stumbled as he released his strict hold. Clenching his forearm as she steadied herself, before realizing footsteps were filling the hall.

Blushing like mad, mortified; no doubt the servant could smell the libidinous fragrance swimming like a thick embarrassing disease throughout the long corridor.

A thin young Inuyoukai with feathered short dark grey hair bowed to them both, "Milord, Milady." She either ignored the aroma of lust or could not smell it, Kagome prayed for the latter but as the girl was a dog demon, her lack of keen smell was doubtful.

Her dark eyes glanced up at her mate, ivory skin stretched over angled bones and smooth muscle, his lips were set in a thin line, back straight, not a single silver hair out of place. His form so regale it made her twitch and wonder if she looked like a mussed peasant beside him.

"Yuka, you will escort Lady Kagome to my chambers, and have Benjiro meet me in my study before dinner." He spoke in even tones, reminding her more of the Lord and less of her Mate, and she had to remind herself that they were one in the same. Though his claws could bring about the most wanton desires with a single stroke of her flesh, they could also take lives just as easily. Sesshomaru killed with ease, made love to her with ease, and as ridiculous as it was, she couldn't think of any task he couldn't complete with ease, it was as unnerving as it was alluring.

"Hai Milord." Yuka bowed low, the tips of her hair grazing the polished floor.

Grinning, she blushed deeper as Sesshomaru nuzzled her mating mark, a silent goodbye. She stared at the flexing muscles of his back as he disappeared down the long corridor.

Yuka nodded before humbly taking small steps in the same direction, and she'd been so distracted by her Mate's tantalizing form, she'd almost been stranded.

The small young woman's feet were like a stalking predator's as she led her to a pair of massive doors carved from white marble, deathly quiet for the short trip. An intricately etched battle had been depicted in the stone, and Kagome marveled at the workmanship.

Yuka didn't seem to catch her awe as she opened the room to her. "Do you require anything else Milady?"

She flushed anxiously, not used to being called such a title, but she didn't want to disrupt the flow of things here in Sesshomaru's fortress. Reminding, chiding, herself that class and social structure were important in feudal times especially for a Lord, she murmured a statement that caught on her tongue, "Thank you Yuka, at the moment…at the moment, I do not need anything, you may go find Benjiro."

With a slight bow, Yuka disappeared down the great hall, leaving Kagome to wonder if she'd ever feel comfortable addressing servants.

Sesshomaru's, their, chambers laid through the massive doorway, beckoning and taunting at the same time. She entered a simple natural toned sitting room, complete with large square pillows for seating around a low table. The surfaces did not look used – ever, and even though the room was covered in warm earthen tones, it screamed cold and withdrawn.

A sickeningly slow shiver crawled its way down her spine, leaving cool sweat in its wake. She brushed the pad of her finger over the dustless cream colored tea set sitting lonely and, she supposed, practically on the low surface, knowing if servants did not clean it there would be an inch thick of grime on the polished porcelain, possibly blanketing the entire area.

Dancing embers caught her attention, and she realized a fire rested in a corner of the room, cut into a barren stone wall. Youki swam through the bright flames, and she knew in an instant that some youkai kept this fire softly blazing. Sesshomaru's comforting aroma caused a slight twitch in her nose as it enveloped a large tan cushion near the small fire. A scroll and a neatly folded blanket lay restless beside the plush pillow, and she imagined her Mate stretched out silently reading, perhaps with one knee drawn and his eyes roaming the paper hungrily, the orange flame's glow igniting his ivory pallor.

Unable to resist, she climbed onto the large over stuffed seat, that could quite easily fit two of her prostrate forms parallel and probably another at her feet. The scroll lying harmlessly but a hand's length away, tempted her fingers, but she did not want to invade Sesshomaru's privacy so much as to nosily read the parchment.

With a sigh, inhaling all of her Mate's thunderous scent, she rolled in it, covered herself in it, and relished in his personal fragrance soaking deeper into her flesh.

Surprised, air caught in her lungs, the ceiling, or lack thereof…or…eyes widening, she realized the ceiling was somehow breathtakingly invisible, providing the shelter without captivity. Sunlight poured in, the blue sky seeming deliciously bluer than it ever had before. Minutes, or maybe hours, passed as she stared up at the many clouds slowly trekking through the beautiful azure. This sight left her relaxed, peaceful, and somehow she'd dozed, only to wake to the sinking sun, and decided she had spent enough time gazing up at the Heavens.

With a heavy weight, she threw her legs over the side of the, she was beginning to suspect, small futon. Her wobbly gait led her to the next room.

Sliding a plain door, the sheer awesome size of his sleeping futon had her eyes nearly out of their sockets, and she'd thought the futon next to the fire was huge. The bed was lovely, covered in many fluffy pillows and a mountain of silk, it looked utterly inviting, and smelled strongly of her mate, a mix of lightning and utterly male, a scent unlike that of any other, and she almost repeated the last hour, or was it two, of her life.

If not for the beckoning sound of trickling water just beyond the next screen, she would have jumped at the chance to bury herself in the warm depths, basking in her Mate's intoxicating scent once more.

Curiosity carried her feet, and the sight had her moaning in anticipation. An indoor hot spring, fed by a lush enchanted waterfall, it was utterly captivating, had her salivating. Carved into the mountain, the rock held lush ferns and shelves filled with plush towels and vials of unscented soaps. Without having to tell her hands or legs, she found herself undressed and waist deep in the mineral rich water.

Muscles relaxing in the heated liquid, she leaned into the smooth sloped edge, closing her eyes with a sigh.

So many things had changed since her last dip in a hot spring. For one she had a mate, and for second she had a beast and was now not only a miko but also a youkai, an Inuyoukai. A soft smile twisted her lips as she thought of the pup, her inuyoukai pup, suddenly growing within her womb, conceived by instinct and carnal bliss.

She'd always imagined herself falling in love before even kissing a man, let alone birthing his child…then again after the last year, and even before, honestly, after she'd gotten over the childish crush on Inuyasha, she'd began to give up on ever finding anyone. Keade had lived life alone, and while that existence didn't exactly thrill her, she'd begun to prepare herself for it.

If anyone had told her Sesshomaru would whisk her away to be his mate like some knight in shining armor, she'd have laughed in their face…but remembering the heady smoldering desire in his golden eyes the moment she realized he wanted her, for whatever reason, at that time, she had yet to know anything beyond desire, at that moment she hadn't really been all that surprised; she wanted him as well for whatever he was willing to give her.

Did that make her easy?

Shaking the depressing thought from her mind, she ran her fingers over the flat plane of her stomach imagining what the next few months would entail, envisioning her ever expanding womb filled with her developing child, their child. And would their pup be a girl or a boy, and would he or she have Sesshomaru's moonbeam hair, or his golden eyes?

Dousing her front with slick soap, she massaged her sensitive mounds, imagining them too heavy with her pup's nourishment, all the while wondering if her mate will enjoy seeing her swollen with his heir. His lusty comment on the way to the shiro still ran through her mind, **"You are even more desirable pupped, I do think I should keep you this way."** He'd said it twice, each time with his tongue tracing a hungry crescent, her mating mate, with thrilling strokes. It made her feel silly, foolish, for wondering if he'd toss her aside while she carried their child.

She shivered and ducked her head beneath the water, unsure whether she loved or hated the physical intensity between them, it was honestly overwhelming, a drug, an addiction, how could something so wonderful not be just plain wrong? Sure it was absolutely amazing, the feel of his body moving into hers could steal away the rest of the world, but it was also distracting and important matters were swept aside for lascivious hunger. - Like Rin's predicament.

Guilt boiled, trickling through her veins, what would she have done if Rin died while she'd been preoccupied rutting Sesshomaru? She doubted either of them would have ever truly forgiven themselves in that situation. In his own stoical way, he loved that little human girl…and then her thoughts turned on her again, bitingly, and she wondered if Sesshomaru would grow to love her?

In a snap, her wet raven hair plastered to her shoulders as she spun. The sliding door caught her attention, and she stared in awe waiting for someone to walk through, half expecting her Mate, but disappointingly, it was only Yuka, carrying a lavender yukata.

She placed the kimono on a small shelf, and held out a large cotton towel. "Milord requests your presence in the study." Her eyes were a soft sad baby blue, filled with some unknown regret.

"Are you feeling okay Yuka?" Kagome questioned as she allowed the servant to help her dry.

Red blossomed on the apples of Yuka's cheeks, and she shook her head, "I am fine Milady, but please do not bother yourself with my health."

Foolish, class and social structure…Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, unsure what to say, part of her wanted to throw aside the bindings society put upon them, she wanted to be the woman's friend, but the more reasonable, rational side told her not to push the issue. So, instead of insisting the servant speak casually about her distress, she asked a question that randomly popped into her mind.

"Yuka, Who is Lady Camellia?" The inquiry left her mouth dry, her tongue swollen, lungs tight. Why did she care?

"_She is an unknown female."_ Silkily, her beast whispered through her mind for the first time in almost a full day.

The comment struck her dizzy for a moment, could she be…jealous? _Maybe._

Her ears twitched as Yuka answered, "The Lady Camellia is of the Southern Courts, she is of an…enthusiastic sort. I am afraid I do not know much more than that Milady, though if you wish it I could gather information about her?"

Shaking her head furiously, suddenly embarrassed for feeling _jealous_ for any reason, Kagome sighed, "No, no that will not be necessary."


	10. Tangled

Senkensha chuckled deeply, staring with alabaster eyes into the depths of his dream pool. It seemed the child, Rin, would not die any time soon. Cool sweet relief whispered through his veins as he stepped away from the life taxing mystic liquid. Viewing such things sucked away his strength with ease.

Dark sunken hallows burrowed beneath his eyes, he was so very tired, so very old and tired. His flank cramped, his hip clicking out of place with his every step, trotting at this time would be out of the question. Thousands of revolutions around the sun sunk into his bones, and though power riddled his soul, his bones were growing weaker, achingly so.

Resting his worn muscles, he settled into his plush bedding, while his mind wandered, pondering time and destiny and how every moment, every choice, wound and changed the future. His sight, true and steady it once was, but now as his mind grew tired the paths of fate swam together. Still though, there were things he found himself positive of, one thing in particular that he viewed in his pond in many different ways, Sesshomaru and Kagome belonged together, every outcome remained the same, they'd have been mated one way or another.

It was a task he'd pushed upon himself, he'd promised himself to see the fruition of Sesshomaru's heir, pledged himself to the line so very long ago, and now knowing the birth of their first pup was imminent he vowed to never look into the dream pool again.

\----

Nervously Kagome slid open the silken screen, "Sesshomaru?" Yuka had shown her to the study and left without a word, disappearing through the hall like a silent whisper.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly as she entered before eyeing a slightly less than opaque man. His thin grey hair spilled around his slender frame like a cirrus cloud ready to sprinkle rain to the Earth. Ashen skin stretched over small but tight muscles. Catching his stormy eyes as they flitted over her form, Kagome repressed a blush, "I hope I'm not interrupting, Yuka said you needed me?"

"Benjiro will be reconstructing the West wing of the Shiro to accommodate our growing pack," Smoldering golden eyes lingered on her stomach as he spoke, causing a breath to catch in her throat, "He will draw out designs and you will receive them for approval tomorrow morning."

Breathlessly, she acquiesced with a murmured, "Hai." Her thoughts nowhere near the idea of renovation, not with her Mate's gaze igniting a feisty libidinous hunger in her flesh. She wondered if she'd ever look at him again without a tsunami ripping through her core. He made it so easy, too easy to forget how lethal he could be. The Killing Perfection…she blushed, many names suited him, and perhaps he could be her Erotic Perfection…

His sun kissed eyes never wavered as he bid Benjiro his leave. The screen clicking back into place fell on deaf ears, they were both too busy listening to her heart hammer loudly in her chest. Arousal clearly spinning a web between them. Light airy steps pulled them together like two sheets of paper. His pleasure, his hands, folded her soul into a crane, and his mouth on her needy skin lit her forever aflame.

Glowing beneath his touch, his body pressed to hers like a second skin, as if they were one and would always be. "Sesshomaru…" A moan, spilling from her trembling lips, slid against a sensitive magenta stripe. Kami she loved his growl, the reverberating resonance sent electricity down her spine and straight through her toes leaving a warm writhing comfort.

Roaming heated claws traced the edge of her yukata in a tempting line. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't remember when it happened, when she couldn't bear to view the insatiable desire in his heavy lidded gaze.

Stern fingers untied the thick violet obi, and he unwrapped the fabric from her shuddering shoulders. She couldn't understand the nervousness she felt, the anxious anticipation wreaking havoc on her nervous system, this was most certainly not the first time she felt his touch, so why then?

Warm lips tickled the lobe of her ear, his breath ragged, hot, "Do you wish to be devoured Kagome?"

Kami yes! Hadn't he already? Her entire being glowed for him, consumed by him…and her heart…her heart…the muscle exploded for him, only him, her alpha, her mate.

She could barely speak, "Hai."

Worry retreated, her hands bold of their own volition tore the silk from his form, shredding it. His rare short laugh had her ravenous, in urgent need of tangled limbs and locked hips.

Only he could create this boiling desire, sparks of divine torture, rendering her carnal, insistently voracious, and the shocking point of how terrifying his control of her libido was, had her breathing heavy, supporting herself against a book shelf half a room away desperate to hide from such skilled manipulation.

He watched her slightly amused as she shut herself away, gasping for control.

Trembling fingers fumbled with her robe, and when he reached out to help her close it, she flinched. Dark wild eyes stopped him in his tracks, "I…I…it's just…," and she crumpled to the floor, staring panicked at his black boot clad feet.

"Is this…will this be all we ever do together?" She covered her tear streaked face with shaky hands, wanting to spare herself from his heady gaze, "I can't even look at you without wanting…" She could hear her garbled words, knowing he'd find them weak, probably despised her for it. The leash on his emotions was tight, nothing slipped through their bond; he shared nothing. "I'm sorry." Feeling naïve, detrimentally so, she loathed herself for it. How could she be falling for such an emotionally passive man?

He laughed, rough and deep, the sound haunting. This, her anxiety, he could find the will to show feeling at her expense…How…how could he laugh at her loss of self?

Lowering her fingers while raising her eyes, she glared up at him, following his form as he settled into the empty space next to her.

"Do you wish to grow bored of me so soon Kagome?" He didn't seem too interested in her answer with his fingers running through her onyx hair, tickling her scalp with prickling claws sending shivers along her spine.

She knew she sounded exasperated, "No, but I thought it'd get easier eventually." Tattered cloth hung from his muscles, and she couldn't help the need to completely remove it. Blushing, she murmured, fisting the silken kimono fabric tight in her twitching hands, "You're ridiculously irresistible…" His body tempted, teased her by just existing, and she tried to advert her gaze, but his fingers held her chin in place.

Lusty eyes held her captive, "I do not see the problem."

"I went from not having any sort of sex, or any real want to…to this…" Jaw set, eyes darkly determined, she groaned, "You've turned me into some sort of nymphomaniac." Plus there were feelings…intense feelings she wasn't sure she was ready to harbor for this youkai, they were definitely a problem. She couldn't stop them, control them, force them into a locked closet and throw away the key…

"Nymphomaniac?"

Sighing as she remembered the term had yet to be invented, she murmured, casting her eyes away from his lusty gaze, "Sexual fiend…"

"You are not." He sounded so sure of it, but truly how could he know?

She scoffed, "When it comes to you, I am."

His sun kissed eyes glittered mischievously, she wanted to swim in them, "What is the problem?"

Frustration flickered, _men…youkai…human_, just _men_, they were all the same no matter the species. He'd never understand the problem his attraction caused, then again maybe there wasn't one…but still…the aching allure of him had to be a _problem_, she was indeed becoming very addicted to his touch_._

Sighing, defeated, she closed her eyes, and grasped for anything to change the subject, "What did Lady Camellia want?" With the question eased the tinge of jealousy she'd felt earlier that day, and she wondered if this Lady happened to be as beautiful as her name personified.

"She apologized on behalf of her kind, and granted Rin a human's lifespan on the condition that she mate a fellow flower demon when she becomes of age." A simple reasonable request, he didn't mind the outcome in the least…in fact…was that relief she felt swirling through their bond?

She didn't focus on the emotion long, still trying to wrap her head around what significance the woman held in the current situation, "I don't understand, what does Camellia have to do with what happened to Rin?"

Stating empathically, Sesshomaru spoke in low tones, "She is the leader of all the Shinihana."

Anger bubbled, boiled her blood like lava, "So you're going to just force Rin to Mate some random youkai? You will not give her a choice? Just because this Camellia demands it?"

"Rin is my ward, though it is not needed at the moment, her mating into the Southern Court is good policy. Though flower demons are weak creatures, it is best to keep them as allies." Pausing in thought, he added, "As for Rin choosing her own Mate, I do not pretend to know what the future holds." He said it all as if it didn't matter, as if the idea were perfectly fine…perfectly normal…and she remembered, this was normal…women had little rights in feudal times.

She growled, determined, he may choose a mate for his ward but her children would not suffer such a fate, "Will you force our children to Mate for politics as well?"

Surprisingly, his answer was not what she'd been expecting, "When our pups are grown I imagine it will no longer be necessary."

Huh? "What do you mean?"

"The pup in your womb will not be of mating age for five hundred springs." Wow.

Shocked, speechless she leaned back against the book shelf staring off into space. "How…how long is this…how long does gestation last?"

"Four seasons."

"A whole year!" Her lungs expanded, swollen, and refused to take in any more air. Their baby, pup, would be an infant for so very long… The idea of having a teenager for many years was frightening, no other word suited the situation as well as terrifying.

Sometime during her panic, he'd slid her away from the shelves, laid her flat on the floor with her kimono spread open, revealing the smooth valley between her breasts. His lips were warm, inviting, comforting, "Mmm, Sessh…" His mouth stole her sigh, his tongue like silken fire licked her lips, parted them to twist and tangle with her own. Fear forgotten, she closed her eyes, focusing solely on the divine claws stimulating her naked flesh.

"You will carry my heirs well, do not fret."

The passion in his gleaming eyes left her breathless, and somewhat treasured. Could he be feeling as enamored as she?

She blushed brightly, smiling, "I was just surprised, but I guess four seasons isn't so bad. It's not much longer than a human's gestation period."

Cold nose tickling the underside of her right breast, Sesshomaru suckled her heated skin, tasting and nibbling until spicy arousal coated the space between them. Swift flicks of his claws on her nipples had her panting, aching and needy.

Hot breath steamed against her flesh, "Do not move." Chills sprinkled her skin with goose flesh, his lips catching her breathless moans.

Watching helplessly as he used a strip of shredded white silk to bind her wrists above her head, she shivered with anticipation, nervous excitement. The pitter patter of servants in the hall only added to the enticing situation. The lustrous cloth constricting her wrists frayed tickling, titillating flesh she never knew could feel so desirous. Utterly exhilarated, a nervous zeal had her writhing, whispering, pleading, "Sesshomaru…oh…"

With a dominant resonating growl, Sesshomaru spread her knees trapping them roughly against the stone floor. She'd moved.

Voice ragged, angry, his fangs sank into the sensitive shallow dip of her hip bone relishing in the escaped hiss of pain from her clenched teeth, "Do not disobey this Sesshomaru." Commanding her body, manipulating flesh bones and nerves, his claws stroked the insides of her thighs running over her smooth creamy stomach before retracing the hungry path.

With wide eyes, she watched him dizzily as his tongue ran the length of her left leg sending a shrill electric spike of pure bliss straight to her trembling bound wrists. Words lazily clipped, she groaned, "Mm, yes, Alpha…" Suddenly the idea of being a marionette to his masterful claws had her wet and wanton, she wanted him to pull her eager strings.

He answered her moan with a thick delicious growl, tickling the silken folds of her throbbing sex. Heat rippled, trickled, seeped like lava down her spine as her Mate suckled the tiny bud between her folds.

Muscles tight with pent up pressure, her legs ached to tangle, to twist, to relieve the tortuous building eruption, but even a tiny twitch brought punishment. His claws cut tiny blades over her aching hips, digging deeper with every fluttering joint.

Coppery blood startled her taste buds, in desperation to maintain control of her pleading limbs, her fangs cut into pink fleshy bottom lip. Tongue flicking, rolling hot fire, relentless in its ministrations, she cried out, begging deep throatily for more, to dive into the blinding abyss of cum.

"Please," She purred.

Liquid poured from her eyes as the pad of his long index finger compelled, tormented, slipping in and out of her slick wet core while he traced kanji over her clit, prodding with the tip of his heated silken tongue. Feeling her womb spasm, he added another finger to her dripping pussy, and growled against her, demanding in carnal language that she recite the characterized motions of his tongue.

Grasping desperately to anything other than the dizzyingly exquisitely agonizing jolts of pleasure his ministrations elicited her flesh. She focused, clinging to the letters he drew out instead of the biting, blinding wicked heat he slathered on her shredded nerves.

"A-i-," She hissed, twitching, and he growled, his left claws pricking the fleshy mound of her ass as he deepened the pressure of his tongue.

"A-i-e, Oh!" His probing fingers twisted within her weeping core, sending a moan blazing from her lips.

A titillating snarl, "Again."

"A-i-e-k-i," _Cum_, a command, luscious swift motions deep inside as his mouth suckled, tasted, a demand. Surrendering, claws sank deeper into her rump as sumptuous jolts ran like lightning through her arching spine, hips bucking hungrily, legs tangling, draping over his thick shoulder muscles as relief split her soul into two blinding nearly painful hot white fires.

Crying out, she could barely comprehend Sesshomaru kissing up her stomach beyond the intense pangs to her overly sensitive nerves. He painted the line of her body red with the blood trickling from her hips and ass like hot massage oil.

Panting, lungs gasping, she closed her eyes, waiting for her nerves to prepare for whatever else her Mate had planned. Her wrists fell limply apart as he broke her bindings with careful fangs and he kissed down the insides of her arms, stern hands massaging tense muscles.

"Kagome?" Lustfully ragged, his voice sent a tremor of delight curling her toes.

Still breathless, she barely managed a, "Hm?"

When he didn't answer, she cast him a lazy gaze and blushed at the small smile on his face, his tongue licking excess essence from his lips.

"Do you still wish to be bored of this Sesshomaru?" She almost cringed at the question, he was toying with her.

"Never will I be bored of you Sesshomaru, not that I meant that earlier…I just…" Regaining the strength in her arms, she slipped them around his neck, tickling his scalp with lightly scratching claws, relishing in the rumble boiling through his chest, as she memorized the tilt of his lips, "I guess I just would like to get to spend time with you doing other things as well."

She kissed him, content in the moment, letting him wrap her up in his warm arms. Lavender silk pooled to the floor, hanging freely off her form as he picked her up, nuzzling her mating mark with his cold nose. A warning pulse of youki exploded from his form, and the sound of servants scuttling out of the halls rang through her ears.

"Where are we going?"

Arching a delicate brow, sweeping his golden eyes over her form, he murmured as if it were perfectly obvious, "To bathe, you should not have without your Mate." She couldn't help but wonder if he'd done all this just to cover her in his scent, and relished in the idea of it.

Filled with a sense of foolish naivety, she leaned against him, sighing and blushing as she clutched tightly to heated bands of shifting muscle. Giggling as the full aroma of sex soaked into her nose, she nibbled his pulse, "I hope you won't have any visitors in here any time soon."

He looked down his nose at her, amused, "Your cries of ecstasy are loud enough for any youkai in the fortress to hear."

Her body tensed as she burned with embarrassment, burying her face against the pink crescent near his shoulder, "You can't tell me I'm the only inuyoukai that moans during sex." She could feel him shift as he carried her into their chambers, and the barely audible chuckle vibrating in his chest sent her nerves on fire.

"Do you not trust your Mate Kagome? Perhaps you should ask the servants if they can hear your passionate exclamations." They both knew she'd never – ever ask such a thing.

"Are your teasing me?" She nipped his mark, relishing in the sound of him groaning from the sensation before repeating the process.

"This Sesshomaru does not tease." The intensely serious shadow in his eyes sent a shiver to her toes as he gently settled her at the smooth rock edge of the spring.

Grinning, while her heart hammered beneath her breast, she rolled her eyes, "Oh, of course. How could I forget?"

Standing back to relinquish his swords and hakamas, she watched him with a heavy gaze, lust filled and suddenly starving for his body tangled with her own. How someone so deadly could look so decadent had her mind reeling, but there the enigma was in all his sinuous naked glory stalking closer and closer. His claws slipped the silk kimono from her shoulders, catching her exhale with a kiss.

He kept her dizzy, breathless, and hungry as he drew her into the heated pool. His claws rampant, insatiable, kneading her plump breasts while his fangs traced the line of her jaw.

"Sesshomaru?" She released in a heady whimper, hands trembling as they mapped out the planes of his chest.

"Hn?"

"Would you mind…um…" Bright red stained her cheeks, "...Do you mind if I um…oh…mmm…" His tongue eased over the round curve of her ear sending pangs of pleasure down to her curling toes, and a switch flipped. She could control him just as easily as he controlled her, right?

A boldness emanated through her veins, and determined, she climbed the toned wall that was her Mate, pulling herself up to his height while he eyed her hungrily.

"I want to manipulate you as well." The command ran along the curve of his jaw as she tasted hot silk, lightning, power – Kami he could be intoxicating if she allowed it.

Kneading, his claws squeezed her rump, capturing her still slick folds against his abs. His eyes narrowed, but they were less than threatening so consumed by ravenous desire, "Will you dare?"

A challenge. She nipped at his pulse, catching his quick barely audible intake of breath. "Yes, I will." The silky whisper fed off his heated skin, suckling tingling flesh.

Claws tangled in silver strands. Searing lips drifted over sinuous lines of muscle as she climbed down from her place of power. His erection bobbed against her fleshy ass readily as she pulled away, dipping herself fully into the mineral rich water.

She came up wet, dripping, thick black strands of hair splayed over sensitive breasts, tickling erect nipples while hiding them from his gaze. Watching him, from the corner of an onyx eye, she baited her Mate. Scentless soap seeped through her fingers like sticky hot cum, and she slathered it over the planes of her stomach, only granting Sesshomaru careless breaths of attention.

Burning, his eyes watched her, she knew he'd expected to be jumped, for her to torture him with delicate kisses and roaming claws, but definitely not to torment them both by denying him…not that she would in the end, but by the haggard shadow in his eyes, he had no clue if she'd give into flesh cravings or not.

She beamed, happily not the only marionette in their relationship, and ran a slim digit along the curve of her hip ever so slowly before sliding it along her inner thigh. An exaggerated breath caught in her throat as she touched herself, the water sloshing ever so lightly against her clit. Caught, a low testy growl met her ears. Red tinted the corners of her Mate's beautiful eyes while confusion seeped through their bond, and she winked at him before giggling through dainty fingers.

Removing the claw from her core, she ran it along the length of her torso, painting the valley of her breasts with her slick juice, "What is wrong Sesshomaru?"

Silence rang for many moments as he scrutinized her every move, and she made them worth watching, massaging her breasts while resuming the delicious petting of her pearl. The jolts of pleasure were nowhere near as good as he could give her, and they both knew this…but she still had herself breathing heavy with silken moans.

He cocked his head to the side, a smirk gracing his lips, "Perhaps you are a nymph."

Cheeks burning, she couldn't help but smile up at him as he drew closer to her form, staring helplessly as he reached out to knead the breast she'd been neglecting. Her moan was lost in his hungry kiss, his tongue thirstily lapping over her own.

Snaring his wrists as he moved to trap her between the edge on the spring and his achingly engorged penis, she growled in the most seductive rumble she could muster, "Do not move unless I tell you to." She turned, pulling him demandingly as he arched a brow which clearly stated, 'I'm only humoring you.' The means hardly mattered, as long as he gave her this semblance of control.

Leading her Mate like a ringmaster escorting a lethal lion – or Dai Inuyoukai as the case may be, she ached between her thighs wading through the water. Liquid tasted her receptive folds with tiny waves. Pushing him down against the hard stone with little effort, though his fall was gracefully frustrating, she ran her claws along the lengths of his corded arms. On longing pins and needles, she crawled over him, letting his boiling erection prop against her stomach while the cool air chilled her wet flesh.

Anticipating, Sesshomaru gazed up at her, red hazed eyes lingering on plush breasts before meeting her blackened orbs.

"Touch me." It came as a snarl, and she realized she needed a release if only a simple one just as badly as he.

His hands were hot silk while his ministrations were rough, edgy and haphazard seemingly all over the place all at once. Claws left wavy cuts along her spine as she arched her back, stretching like a cat over his prone form. His member jerked, trapped between their stomachs and she grinned as he groaned from such tortuous contact.

"Your testing my patience," He growled raggedly, thick and deep with lust, and as she laughed at his pain, his large hands gripped her cheeks harshly spreading and lifting her until his erection bobbed against her slick pussy.

Gasping as he sheathed himself within her aching core, she punished him with her fangs, and moaned as the electric taste of his blood spilled over her tongue. Her mate seemed not to notice her bite, for he was not deterred. Strong hands worked her hips like she weighed no more than a feather as he used her, forced her onto him, and she could punish no more, her mind lost to the blinding sensations filling her womb.

Scathing kisses randomly placed over her bouncing breasts, the slap of flesh sinful in her ears. Every caress, nip, scratch sent her further to the futile end, bound by searing pleasure, captive in his painfully possessive clutches…His cock slammed deliriously into her cervix, plunging against the tiny juicy slit deep within.

"Ah Sess!" Crying out as he threw her over the edge, the pangs of ecstasy too intense for her to be anything but blindly feeling as she clawed at his arms, trying to tether herself to something solid, something secure, anything to keep her from floating away.

When she came off her high with his member still crashing inside, she growled angrily. She was supposed to be in charge here! "What the Hell are you doing?"

A moment of surprise stilled Sesshomaru's movements, his eyes deep ruby like a pool of fresh blood and they became narrowed slits before he rolled her on her back, removing her from the dominate perch above him.

Cool rock met heated skin, steam rose from the contact like a ghost. She hissed, flashing her canines, not ready for her reign of power to be over, but his cock sliding over bundles of lascivious neurons had her crying out for more, "Kami yes! Don't stop!"

The stone beneath her began to crack with the intensity of Sesshomaru's ravenous thrusts. In a reflex, she clenched her claws over a stone shelf behind her, cutting into the surface until it gave enough leverage to endure the swift penetration of her Mate's mindless cock. Red eyes focused on her bouncing breasts, she watched him intently, unsure what his next move would be, after all he'd lost all control to his beast.

She groaned, arching her back as a claw slid up her spine. Crimson eyes locking solidly with her dark orbs, his tongue soothed wicked swirls over her breasts, tasting in light swift licks. His thrusts lessened, as if he meant to drag them out. Hips sore, she rested her legs atop his broad shoulders, relishing in the deep sinful strokes of his cock easing in and out as her walls milked him. Bliss came in an array of gentle deliberate caresses, delicately built pressure, thick and heady wearing her nerves thin before she screamed his name. Release seeped over his thick spongy head.

Resonating growls vibrated deep in his chest, heady and satisfied, and unexpectedly with a single plunge, his cock jerked spilling scalding cum over her already occupied womb.

Gradually his eyes eased from bloody to golden. Strong arms swept her against a rock solid chest before she felt hot liquid on her toes. With his nose buried in her hair, Sesshomaru's scalding breath met the Mark claiming her neck.

Dark soothing energy, his energy, swept over every inch of her skin, pooling below her belly button, relaxing frazzled nerves.

Light tremors soaked through her worn bones, fatigue rendering her near useless as she murmured against is chest, "Sess…" A yawn stole her words, garbling them into an almost incoherent mumble, "…homaru…I'm…so tired." Her eyes felt heavy, a weight wrung her form. "Will you come to bed with me?"

"Rin expects us to join her for dinner."

Something gnarled, twisted within her womb like a coiling snake as another wave of fatigue crashed through her mind, "I'm too sleepy to care right now…" The truth seeped from her lips without a shadow of guilt. Yawning, she closed her eyes as he began cleaning her numb flesh, "We can join her for breakfast."

\---

A heavy pack on his back, Senkensha left the Shiro in the dead of night while stars floated heavily through the sky. With his life's task now completed he no longer belonged at the Western fortress. Retirement beckoned him like a butterfly to sweet nectar. Crickets chipped, humming a lulling tune as they sang for the rights to mate. A calmness fell over the land, blanketing it in a tender tranquility… that is until a shriek not a pace away marred the revelry.

"Jaken…" He frowned, only one being could put his ancient nerves on edge.

Sure enough, as he stepped through the thick trees, the flustered kappa met his eyes. "Would you like assistance?" He chuckled, watching the annoying green youkai battle an average cat.

The puss hissed, swiping a claw at Jaken as he tried to release his staff of two heads from her _powerful_ clutches.

"Leave me be!" He squawked harshly, and Senkensha did not offer twice. His hooves ached, and he did not wish to bother with a trivial, albeit humorous, spat between two weaklings.

\---

Watching the rise and fall of his sleeping Mate's naked bosom, Sesshomaru inwardly sighed while drawing lazy swirls around her taut nipples. She kept him in an emotional whirlwind, an injection steadily pumped through their bond, and while they were rather amusing, they were also grating on his resolve.

He stilled as she shifted to cocoon herself in his silver hair, rolling in silken tendrils until she was satisfied with the amount of it covering her exposed flesh. Mentally he cursed himself for not keeping his moko-moko on hand, in an instant the length of fur appeared in his claws, but Kagome refused the trade off, and he narrowed his eyes at her as she coiled lengths of his hair tighter around an exposed wrist. How she could be so freely moving in her sleep he'd never know, but her breathing pattern remained the same as she pulled on his hair.

"Sess…oh…mmm," A little murmur ran loftily from her parted lips, and he felt the tight tug of his hair lessen as she pressed herself firmly to the line of his body.

Moonlight poured in from the seemingly open ceiling, glinting off onyx and silver bands of hair. Tendrils gleamed, swirled together along the length of his Mate's spine, and he couldn't help but ponder what features would appear in their small litter.

Shimmering mischievously amused, his golden eyes focused on the small of her back, while passing a hand over the creamy flesh. Almost all of Kagome's energy pooled to her womb, nurturing their young while draining the rest of her, forcing guilt into the pit of his stomach for exerting her so.

With care, he forced his own youki from his palm and sent it soothingly to their litter, hoping to ease some of the stress he'd caused her system.

Ignoring the sharp pain nagging his scalp, he pulled her slumbering form to his chest, sitting back against massive pillows. Her head lolled against his shoulder, breath hot against the mark she'd placed on his neck.

He wondered how long it'd take for her to discover the amount of pups within her womb, he would certainly not be telling her; his thoughts turned dark as he realized just how many intense crazed emotions would be sent straight through their bond when she realized... Probing her insides with his energy, he counted the number of pups, his eyes growing darker as the quantity increased. Somehow the Lord of the West found himself pleased yet terrified.

He glanced around the room, and almost cringed, the massive reconstruction of their wing would cost a small fortune.

\---

Morning came with a dull low back ache, and Kagome stretched like a cat to relieve it. The sky was brightly grey above her signaling a drizzle of fresh rain.

A fury of crinkling paper beckoned her. Curiosity pulled her from the warm futon as she gathered silk sheets to hide her nakedness. Heavy gleaming fabric trailed her small steps.

She slid the screen open, knowing Sesshomaru would be on the other side. Shock plainly etched into her face, he looked quite honestly out of sorts for the first time - ever. Strands of silver hair wildly stuck out all around him, tangled, panicked. Golden eyes glared at a large scroll, and she couldn't resist the urge to peek over his shoulder at the document.

A blue print? "I thought I am to go over the building plans?" He tensed as she questioned him with raised brows.

"There are needs that must be met which you've no knowledge of." Vaguely but efficiently, he answered her question, and before she could prod any further, he stole a kiss from her sleep swollen lips. The scroll clattered against the stone floor as he carelessly threw it to the side.

She giggled, his strong arms lifting her firmly against his chest. In a tempting growl, his lips tickled her own, "You My Mate must fix the mess you've made of my hair."

Grinning for no reason in particular, she draped her arms around his neck, not sure what in the world he was talking about, "Mess I've made?"

She didn't mind that he didn't bother to answer as he kept her distracted with hungry kisses and twisting tongues. A pile of cool silk slid like ardent fingers over her flesh, and she groaned for him, suddenly naked in his arms. Trailing a hot wet line along her collar bone, he laid her flat on their bed before stalking her on all fours. The predatory gleam in his eyes had her writhing from anticipation. Lightning crashed overhead, thundering loudly as he pressed himself flat against her form and rolled her a top his sculpted chest.

His hand splayed firmly between her mound and belly button, warm and soothing. She could feel the tendrils of youki passing between them, filling her womb. Heavily engorged, his cock stood at attention between her thighs, so close, yet completely unattainable with his arms holding her so securely against his chest. She reached for his head, running her fingers along his sensitive length as he groaned beneath her. With each stroke he groaned deeper, and the effect had her slick with desire.

Deviously, she pushed the spongy tip to her clit, working the boiling tissue into her sensitive pearl. Lungs tight, pressure paramount, she whimpered for him to enter her cramping core.

Hissing as her grip tightened, he growled, "How do you feel?"

Resisting the urge to yell at him, to nag about how dumb a question that was, she groaned, "Horny. Fuck me."

Only a second passed as he adjusted, and in a swift thrust the tip of his penis slipped inside her entrance while her hand worked his shaft. Blushing pink, she released her hold, moaning softly as he delved inside her hungry core. His claws massaged her breasts, teasing her nipples with eager digits. Prickles of electricity shattered her nerves.

He pushed her up, kissing along her spine as he shifted them into a seated position, and ordered lustfully, "Use me." Oh Kami! A demand to manipulate his body to satisfy her own! She shuddered, pleasure zinging up and down her thighs as she rolled her hips, working his erection for her own selfish gain. The wickedness of it felt too right – too delicious.

"Mmmm…" Sighing, she used slow thrusts to impale herself on his scalding rod of steel. She could feel his pulse throbbing along his length, his blood boiling for her, how she loved it!

Following orders, she used him until she exploded into a white hot sticky bliss.

Decidedly, she leaned back to kiss her Mate, "This is a great way to start out the day Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He smirked, "This Sesshomaru's hair is far more tangled now. Perhaps a rut in the spring would have been more productive."

Growling and giggling, their lips locked. Kagome whispered silkily against his stern mouth, "Perhaps we should go find out."

She led him to the bath, rolling her eyes as he muttered something about breakfast with Rin and nourishment.


	11. One Thing Leads to Another

A mass of Cherry Blossom petals falling, gathering, and swimming through the air consumed the massive garden. – Kagome could not escape them. She watched Rin playing in her very own poppy field, tending to thick masses of red. The sun high above bore down on them, slickening her brow with tiny drops of sweat, and she decided to retreat to a shady tree. Her clawed fingers splayed over the small bump that was her growing pup's home, only a month along, thirty days, or one moon as her Mate liked to remind her. Glancing down over her breasts, she narrowed her eyes at the swollen mass, for only a month along it was rather large, but as she still could not fully sense their little one she depended on her Mate to insure the babe's health – which he'd assured numerous times that their pup was strong and growing more so every day.

The glinting satisfaction in his eyes, and humor…the side long glances he passed her were becoming rather frustrating. Perhaps he knew something she didn't? No, he'd never hide something so important from her. A pang of hunger stole her thoughts, and she called out to the small girl skipping giddily around the garden, "Rin, I'm going to go grab something to eat, don't run off!"

A slight guilt entered her mind for the umpteenth time; For some reason she couldn't bring herself to feel motherly to the girl. She tried to have such feelings, but they refused to build, and fighting her instincts cost too much energy, energy she didn't have to spare. The clamor of workers mixed with the squeal of grinding stone, as well as Jaken's screechy voice, filled her ears. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had found the toad only a week after their arrival, he'd been in some endless battle with a frisky cat.

Unable to repress her amusement, Kagome beamed while giggling.

Sesshomaru's aura grew close, and she waited for him to meet her outside the main Castle walls. Ever so regal, he strolled through the massive gate with swift steps, his golden stare locked in on her form. She trembled from that gaze, so easily he lit her nerves aflame, and she chided herself for it.

"Mate." He greeted, his arms enveloping her waist while his nose stole a chestfull of her crisp scent.

Sighing as her stomach growled, she pulled out of his arms and intertwined their fingers, "I'm so hungry, come eat with me."

Sesshomaru nearly grimaced as he watched his mate shovel away a whole platter of sushi, her mouth a black hole that would surely run the kitchen bone dry during her pregnancy.

Oblivious, she cast him a side along smile with concern shading her eyes, as her chop sticks brought a morsel to her light pink lips, while he pondered on how exactly such a small woman could indeed devour so much food. "Is there something wrong? You haven't eaten…"

Raising a brow, admittedly a bit surprised by her question, he pushed his bowl toward her, "I am not in need of nourishment, perhaps you would like…" The words died on his tongue, alarm curdled in his stomach like old milk.

Swelling tears dripped into her bowl of rice, her eyes cast down, smile shattering into a pained line. She looked at the empty bowls and exhausted platters littering the space around her and sobbed in her hands. In a half a moment, her self-esteem dwindled into nothingness, and he found himself grasping at sketchy reasons for her sudden distress; Perhaps she too was alarmed by her new ability to consume every morsel in sight?

"Kagome?" He growled as she shook her head to the side. Somehow his little mate managed to do the impossible, positively rattling his cage almost every moment of everyday. For some reason she seemed more stable before they mated…but then before their mating they had been little more than strangers. "Kagome." Deep and solid her name ran off his tongue in a single breath, and this seemed to grab her attention as her head snapped up, her eyes growing dark onyx, narrowing into angry slits at him.

Rising from the table, she growled, clenching her fits at her sides, "How dare you think I'm fat." Dark pink energy flickered around her form as she stalked from the room, leaving him staring confused, blinking slowly at her retreating form. Her fury unsettling, he rose from his cushion, and in an instant she gasped as he pressed her firmly to the wall.

His blood steadily boiling as he bore down at her scowl marred face, "Your logic is unreasonable." Stern fingers held tight to her jaw as she tried to turn her head, and he growled, frustrated.

Clenching her teeth, she ground out, "But you do."

Glaring, blood heating in his veins, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to throttle sense into her pretty little head. Must he play this childish game? "This Sesshomaru's Mate is not overweight."

Her bottom lip quivered and he could feel her hands shifting between them to run over her slightly swollen womb. Anxiety filled the space between them, even as his claws swept over the dried tear lines on her face. Soft and supple, her lips moved against his own in a sweet innocent worry. He wasn't sure if she'd smile or cry as he pulled away.

Thick lashes blinked over swirling emotional eyes before they settled on amorous determination, and she turned her palms outward to slide over the silk of his haori in a light caress. Desire curled in the air like invisible ribbons. "Sesshomaru," She paused, sighing, breaths shallow and harsh. He could hear her gulping.

Reaching through their bond to discover exactly what her intent could be, sexual or otherwise, he was surprised when met with a thin yet solid wall. When had she decided to block him from her emotional tsunamis?

Fabric bunched in her fists as her knuckles grazed his chest. She sucked in a deep breath of air before releasing him completely, sliding out of his embrace.

"Kami, I think I'm going to be sick!" He could do nothing but stare in slight horror as she bolted toward an open window and heaved over its edge.


	12. Six Weeks

Lithe fingers stroked, caressed creamy skin in roaming strides. Kagome loved these moments, memorizing the lines of his flesh and the broadness of his shoulders, the shallow dip of his hip bones, the feel of his muscles moving beneath her touch as he plunged into her, careening her over the fine edge of orgasmic bliss. She kissed him hard, moaning over his silky tongue. Feeling utterly consumed, she threw back her head, onyx locks flowing like a river toward the futon as Sesshomaru's strong arms drew her closer, tighter against him. If only he would never let her go…

She cried out as her mate spilled hot sticky cum deep within her core. Her back arching deeper, extended belly pressed to his navel. She clutched the edge of their futon as her vagina clenched tight around his thick length, "Oh! Sessho!" His mouth worked her overly sensitive breast while his fingers kneaded the other in slow deliberate circles. "Mmm, don't stop Sesshomaru…" Resonating and husky, his growl made her toes curl. She'd already orgasmed three times during the entire session, but his hands on her flesh, despite how sensitive her nerves seemed to be, had her in a relaxed bliss.

Claws tangled in his silver locks, she held him against her breasts firm, he'd been ensnared in her clutches for over half a day, buried beneath silk with tangled limbs. He shifted as she whimpered for him to stay, to continue licking swirls over her taut nipple, her claws scratching his scalp. "No, don't go…"

Arching a silver brow, he murmured, "I've duties to attend to."

Even as she pouted for him to stay, she let him slide down her body, knowing full well of his many duties and not liking this one in the least, "It's such a long time to be apart." He cast her a bored glance, kissing along the valley between her breasts. A frown tilted her lips as she groaned, "I don't understand why I'm not accompanying you. I can take care of myself, I won't be in your way."

The tip of his nose grazed her growing belly before he pressed an ear below her little button, "Whining is unbecoming of you Kagome." When he started using her name with such condescending tones she did not know, but she didn't plan to let him continue. Reaching to slap him away from her swollen womb, she gasped as he caught her wrists midair, "Do not start, insufferable onna."

Growling, and glaring down at him, she snapped "Insufferable?" Quickly, he released her wrists and settled for clamping his hand over her mouth as his ear twitched, listening to their pup. Frustrated, annoyed, and ridiculously endeared at how captivated he seemed to be by the pregnancy, she shifted and pulled his palm from her mouth. "Well, how is our pup?"

For a split second amusement eased through their bond, and she narrowed her dark eyes at his smirk, "Well?"

Warm and simple, he pressed five butterfly kisses to the stretched skin as she bit back a strangled giggle. "Everything is progressing well. I expect you will double in size over the next two months."

She choked on a breath, "Double!" Her stomach lurched, and suddenly she couldn't hold back the bile running up her throat. She rolled to the side, draining her last meal into an emergency bucket, grimacing from the taste and smell.

Sesshomaru, used to the queasiness of her organ, held back her thick locks and rubbed the small of her back. Not an ounce of disgust inched through their bond as she tilted her head to glare, frowning.

"That is insane Sesshomaru, twelve months is not much difference than the human gestation period, and…and that should mean I stay smaller longer not get bigger faster. This is not making any…" A tremble ran straight up her spine.

Red eyes shut her mouth as his growl filled her with alarm, "This Sesshomaru has told you not to compare our pup to a human infant." Tense and ridged, he rose from their futon in a heated grace.

"I wasn't trying to…" Sucking in a deep breath, she reached for his clawed hand, "…it's only natural that I am concerned about our pup, but if you say everything is fine I believe you." Fingers sliding together, he tilted his chin, peering down at the small embrace but looking through them in thought.

"Youkai are not as open about such concerns, even more so while pupped. Your open emotions are an oddity." Golden eyes eased over her bare flesh and she squirmed, suddenly feeling awkward with new blood and a slightly changed form. Could she help that she trusted him to protect her? The strange answers screamed through her mind without her beast voicing them, she trusted her mate enough to not hide – to be open – to show weakness and worry… Shouldn't mates trust one another? And did this mean every hormonal mood swing she suffered was alien to youkai? She couldn't find the answers, and couldn't bear to ask.

Her fangs dug into her quivering lip, as she searched for something to say. For the first time in a long while she felt the cold ghost of inadequacy ripping through her chest, and she held to it tight, refusing to let it flower through their bond.

He reached for her toe, gently tugging, "Come bathe, I'm sure you will feel loss during my absence." Still unable to form the words on the tip of her tongue, she wished he'd miss her too; then again, after such a revelation, perhaps he'd be glad to do away with her 'odd emotions' for some time.

An ache slithered through her lungs and chest, tightening. She rose from the mountain of silk, a slightly developing wobble in her gait as she followed his retreating form to the indoor spring; one of the only rooms not currently being torn apart for renovations. "I still don't understand why you have to go, and not one of the council members or even a Noble."

Calm and soothing, his palms caressed the sides of her face, gently cupping her jaw as he forced her to look in his eyes, "Only This Sesshomaru holds the power to create a binding agreement, I'll be gone no longer than a week."

Hot liquid ran down her cheeks in agonizing rivulets, and she could only bury her face in his chest, gripping fistfuls of silver hair in her hands. Angry at herself for the show of feeling, chiding herself for caring for someone who clearly did not appreciate such things, she released him from her clutches, turning away to face anything but his imposing form. Thinking beyond the pain of separation and the disgust of herself for feeling it was nearly impossible as the tears continued traitorously.

Her fingers trembled, he'd never left her before…she hadn't been alone since their romp in the forest. –Not, that she never expected it to happen sometime...but…so soon and for so many days?

Long fingers collided with her own in a fluid motion. "Do not weep." Deep and demanding, his words brushed her ear as he forced her to face him. Her body shivered, betraying her with his every caress.

"I can't help it." Dark eyes settled like stone on the space behind him, peering into the stone wall. "You're leaving me here alone, I'm not sure I can bare it." The truth left her lips before she could stop the words, but it seemed to stir some strange emotion, probably revolt or detestation for her blurted pains, it shadowed in his golden eyes as he stared at her silently before leading her into the water.

He did not speak, washing her silently with large steady hands until her tears slowed to a halt. The ache still ebbed in her chest, but became bearable. At least he didn't become disgusted by the mere sight of her emotive form. She pushed the pain away, trying to remember the last month and a half with him, desperately clinging to images of smiles and sizzling happiness.

As he trailed her thighs slickly with soap, she hissed wanting to give into her lust, a fire igniting with his every graze of her flesh, "Sesshomaru," Her voice raw from crying, she ground out knowing full well he'd probably say no, either because she was already exhausted or because of her strangeness, "Rut with me again before you go?" She needed him, to feel him inside of her in some sort of embrace, anything to feel connected again.

Smooth deadly hands slowed over her hips, running soapy suds over her belly and up along her sides. She purred for him, relaxing into his every touch. His sun kissed eyes soaked through her, and she resisted the urge to tremble for him, to gasp from the intensity. He rinsed and pressed his stern lips to her stomach as tendrils of deep rich youki spilled from the tips of his claws, and she watched in awe as he poured the energy into her womb for their pup. She could feel the essence soothing the pressure, running through her, and sighed at the intimate touch.

"Sesshomaru…" Her whisper eased through the room's thick steam, wanting him close, pressed to her like a second skin.

Decadently, his reply grazed her swollen belly, "Hn?" His youki suddenly flooded through her like a tsunami.

Fatigue washed over her entire system as she rested against the side of the spring. Feeling entirely content in the moment as he turned her limp form in his arms and pulled her back tight against his chest, still she requested, "Will you?"

The boiling water had her skin on fire making his breath cool to her ear, "Kagome, rest."

"But," She yawned, "I…don't want you to go," Small determined hands laced with his own around her growing stomach, "Don't leave without saying bye."

Her head lolled to his shoulder, lazily as he nuzzled the mark on her neck, scenting. Tingling to her toes, his lips lingered barely brushing her pulse, "When you wake, I will not be here."

Claws dug into his arms, murmuring sleepily, "Don't…don't leave me sleeping." Her eyes went dark, shifting to onyx and her voice rang clearer, "Mate, do not leave me unprotected." Like a flickering candle, she faded into darkness and he watched her, petting her hair, a growl rumbling softly through his chest.

To be honest, he did not wish to leave his mate. –Travelling while pupped was however, not an option for The Lady of The West. This Sesshomaru would never allow it. He ran his knuckles over the full swollen flesh beneath her belly button, feeling the difference in the skin atop her full womb and the surrounding area; Their pups growing within siphoned his mate's strength, perhaps the dissolution of a treaty or two would be worth staying by her side. War would not be cast due to a handful of merchant treaties; they were small items, to ward off skirmishes from ancient times.

As quickly as the thoughts came, they left with his anger rising. Lord's do not ignore their duties, but perhaps...tradition dictated he meet the Lesser Lords at a sacred location, but never had he allowed traditions to interfere with his wants and desires. Slightly frustrated by the newfound intensity of the particular desires regarding his mate, he growled low and deep, letting the release resonate through the room. In response, she too grumbled in her sleep, her youki flaring around them in a deep magenta flurry. Her instincts were prime, despite her being a Miko, a once ningen.

Her scent filled the air, pure and crisp, white tea leaves and black raspberries…She so easily intoxicated him. A little onna…with distracting flesh and an openness he found extremely alien for a youkai to expose. He wondered if he'd rather her be closed off, locked away, with a cold indifference like his own, and he could not answer definitively.

Glancing down at her raven trussed head resting tranquilly over his shoulder, he narrowed his gaze. Many duties…honor binding obligations. Lulled to sleep by sating sex and the careful coaxing of his youki, his most favorite obligation whimpered, shifting to her side to cuddle with his chest. – Perhaps, he preferred her warmness to that of most youkai…and he questioned it, rolled it over in his mind…

...Could she truly be as enjoyable as cutting down an enemy? Her tempting smile, her barest touch, her frustrated growls, could these pieces of her be as divine as a death rattle echoing from an enemy's fresh corpse? He cocked a brow, examining the deep curve of her creamy waist, his claws sliding up and down the damp flesh, relishing in the way she seemed to purr at his careless touch.

-88888-

Groggily, Kagome opened her eyes, mind still hazy from thick sleep. Sunlight poured over her form tangled in silk atop the plush futon, high noon setting her awake. She couldn't remember putting herself to bed, but so often did she end up sleeping after sex, she didn't bother with worrying about it. Fingering the mattress around her, she felt only silk, and sleepily, she called for her mate, "Sesshomaru?"

No answer.

She turned on her side, looking for him, but no river of silver hair met her eyes. Her heart lurched, lungs biting, eyes watery and tear filled… Did he leave? She used her youki, sending it spiraling out to search their, for now, two room chambers but it was no use, those particular senses deciding this the perfect time to be dulled. She instinctively ran a hand over the small bump beneath her navel, trying to search the shiro with the little miko energy she could expend and when that failed, she let the tears fall along her cheeks and stain their white silken sheets. What did it matter if she cried? Who would see? No one, he left without saying goodbye.

Rolling over, she buried her face in a pillow and growled in sad confusion. -First, pregnant inuyoukai have dulled senses, because, according to her mate, it's a side effect of the hormones the pregnancy produces, besides, they will be protected by their mate… but then…then he wished to go preform his Lordly duty by signing treaties, leaving her unprotected. – She sobbed hard into the fabric. – Just because they held a high position and had many guards and servants did not mean he could just leave… is this why females hid their emotions and concerns? Was it because no matter the strength of their mate, the male could never be trusted with the welfare of their young to always put them first before other duties? At this thought, her tears morphed into something more, heavier and thick, seeping into the pillow, soaking it.

Suddenly a soothing wave of tranquility spilled through their wide open bond, her dark eyes went wide before growing angry and she slammed their link shut, locking it tight. The nerve of him! Her claws ripped into their sheets as she pushed into the futon, rising to dress. Snatching the first kimono she could get her hands on, she cared not that it was his and far too large, she slipped it on and tied it tightly shut with an obi. The sleeves billowed around her slender arms and the edges of the white and red haori trailed the floor.

The sound of the silk screen opening and the booming echo of construction filled the room for a moment until the enchanted doorway closed again. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Rin tip toe into the room.

"Do you need something Rin-chan?" The girl shook her head, letting her dark brown hair swish side to side, a tuft of cut hair stuck up at the side where her trade mark pony tail once hung.

"Lord Sesshomaru asked Rin to…" Her eyes went wide, slightly confused by Kagome's choice of clothing, "…cheer you up!" Her toothy grin spread nearly to her ears, and she quickly added, "Your clothing choice is wonderful Lady Kagome! You almost look as beautiful as My Lord."

Her heart clenched, Sesshomaru sent a child…a child to improve her mood because he decided to leave! Did he plan this! Kagome managed a grin, forcing back the pain in her chest, hands shaky beneath the too long sleeve, "Why that's sweet of you to say Rin-chan." She watched on edge as the girl stepped toward her and stared at the loose fabric over her slightly swollen womb.

Rin is pack…Rin is pack…she kept up the mantra in her head, slightly despising herself for needing to, but she couldn't figure out what set her on edge around little Rin. She'd liked her just fine before turning into a youkai…and even when she found her in the forest…so why then?

Bitter and pungent…Rin's scent seemed, off? – Not that she could truly recall what it'd been like before she just knew…different, now it was different.

"Lady Kagome…?" Rin murmured, interrupting her thoughts. Her fingers tangled together nervously, and guilt spilled through Kagome. These thoughts…less than positive thoughts toward the girl were wringing her nerves.

She shook all thoughts from her mind and reached toward her, pushing a stray hair behind her rounded ear, "What is it Sweetie?"

Rin beamed, the simple nicety seemed to have worked its magic, and Kagome released a held breath. "Jaken says you are having puppies!" Her exclamation exploded in the room and she giggled before a worried line stole her lips, and she became determined, "I would like a puppy."

A stream of laughter rang through the room, Kagome couldn't hold back the sudden hilarity as she wrapped her arms protectively over her stomach and smiled, "I'm having a baby Rin, a little Sesshomaru-sama."

At this revelation, Rin seemed to glow, blushing like mad, "Oh…" She twirled her little finger through her wild hair, "Well… the baby will be lovely then, My Lord is lovely." Trying to sway her embarrassment, Kagome patted her head and took a hold of her hand, leading her toward the screeching sound of manipulated rocks.

"What should we do today Rin?"

She paused, looking up with a raised brow, a perfect imitation of Sesshomaru, "Rin must tend to her garden, but My Lord would like to see you in the dining hall."

Dining...hall…? – "What?" Her feet froze on the stone floor, "Sess…Sesshomaru is…" Her eyes turned dark as she looked at the girl, detecting any lie, "Sesshomaru-sama is here?"

"Yes…" Rin blinked at her before turning a heel and running down the hall, "Rin must not be late Lady Kagome! Please excuse me!"

-8888-

Kagome stormed down the hall, servants stepping warily out of the way. A guard stood at the entrance to the Dining hall, rigid and straight, a pure wall of muscle. Flowing grey hair poured over his broad shoulder from a high pony tail. The armor strapped to his chest seemed like steel fire, angry and menacing. Every morning from the first spill of sunlight the inuyoukai stood tall at this post, battle ready.

She twisted her lips into a menacing smile, "Good morning Ito."

Nodding politely, he murmured, "Good morning My Lady."

"My Mate is inside…" Slow, deadly, her whisper eased through the hall and the guard merely nodded knowing it was not entirely a question.

Her eyes glued to the handle on the massive sliding silk screen. It's golden metal sparkled in the light, beckoning her, and her fingers twitched for it. Cold, chilling, the handle met the inside of her fleshy palm. Air expelled from her clenched lungs and she slid the door open, stepping into the large space to see her mate at the low table's head and two guests seated to his right. Even from the other end of the room she could see his brow quirk up at her attire.

Narrowing her gaze, she walked at a careful space to his side, half listening to the two lesser lords across from her mutter, "My Lady," in unison.

Nodding politely, she stayed silent through the meal as the pair chatted, her mate merely offering them a meal before their departure. Claws fisted piles of loose silk at her sides as she patiently waited for time alone with her mate. His presence so close, when she thought him so far away…water sheeted her dark eyes, but she'd not let it spill, refusing to show an iota of emotion in these strangers' presence. She'd not given them time of day, not even enough to know the color of their hair or the shade of their kimono, all her thoughts were on her mate and the frantic stream of questions roiling about in her mind.

Mainly, she ached to know why he'd not left? And perhaps why he did not inform her of this change of his plans? Her claws pierced the fine silk of his haori hiding her form in its oversized fabric. His eyes burned through her resolve as she kept her face turned down, refusing a glance in his direction. Tension ran through the room almost solidly, but the guests seemed not to notice until Sesshomaru rose from the table and they scrambled to follow suit.

His hand extended to help her up, and reluctantly, she took the offering repressing a moan of pleasure from the warmth radiating there. Nodding his head toward the guests, he decreed, "Enjoy your meal and be on your way, I've devoted enough time to your cause." Scowls twisted their faces, but neither said a word other than mumbled appreciation as he walked toward the door, Kagome trailing beside him.

As soon as the silk screen slid closed behind them, she squeaked in surprise, her body firmly planted again the wall. Sesshomaru's golden eyes set her nerves squirming, her claws twitching flatly against the solid rock. He held her there with the whole of his delightfully toned body, his fingers on her hip and chin, tilting her jaw. From the corner of her eye Ito retreated to the next hall and she focused wholly on her mate's slightly angry, slightly amused, glare.

His jaw angled, tense, clenched and unclenched as he stared down at her, and she wriggled against him, trying relieve some tension.

Long silence grated her nerves until his lips twisted into a smirk, menacing. Her blood seemed to curdle, a thick lump in her throat. She'd been so angry, ready to fly off the handle not an hour before, but her mate, so imposing…he dominated her so easily now. She trembled as he dipped his head, his claws gripping her hips tighter as he lifted her off her feet. Her weak growl did nothing to deter his mouth on her lips or the growing cock pressed hard into her side.

Breathless, anxious …excited, she explored his arms, slipping her fingers over firm muscles and along his body, fumbling with his armor's ties. The heavy equipment clattered against the stone floor as she cut the material holding it in place.

"Oh…mmmm…" She moaned as a claw sliced through her, his, yellow obi and spread the robe open. Deadly nails scratched her flesh gently, pricking a sensitivity only he could give her. Cool air licked at her delicate nipples, turning them taut and rosy. "I thought you'd left…" Groaning, she pulled out of their kiss to look up and into his sun kissed eyes, knowing full well hers were filling quickly with unshed tears. A pain she wasn't willing to acknowledge brewed in her clenched lungs.

He smirked, and if it were anyone else the words would've been a joke, "I've not."

A laugh choked, garbled, in her throat and she half sobbed, leaning against him as he set her feet on the floor. Heated, her forehead rested on his shoulder. Something burned in her chest, a feeling she cared not to put to her tongue, fearing the bite of it, and despite the disgust she felt for spilling all her pent up frustrations, she cried silently. Flinching when claws ran through her hair, and a soothing rumble echoed from her mate's chest, her fingers twisted in his haori, ruffling the fabric over his heart.

He shifted in her grip and she found herself pleading, "Don't…don't leave."

"Some obligations cannot wait." Serious and stolid, his words stung in her chest as if her heart had been wrapped in rose thorns.

"I don't care." Selfish it might have been, but she couldn't think past the need to have him close. Boldly, un steadily, she ripped the kimono from her flesh. White strips of fabric floated around them, falling to the floor in small heaps leaving her bare and naked before him. She felt raw, exposed, emotionally, physically, her heart burned.

Tilting his chin and pondering silently, staring through her creamy skin and straight into her soul, he lifted her, carrying her in his arms down the hall before stopping at his study.

She sighed, slightly annoyed, "What are we doing here?" He shifted her side to his chest, balancing as he slid the door open and closed behind him. The books looming around them, capturing them, she shifted burying her face on his warm chest above his heart. His organ beat steady in her ear, a hum of life ringing through him.

"Sesshomaru?" Her lips grazed his naked pectoral as she murmured, "Can you hear our pup's heart?"

For a moment, she worried he'd still not answer until he moved, bending low to lay her atop a barely raised desk, mere inches from the stone floor. "Hai, I do." Fingers roamed her flesh, tracing the lines of her body like a painter's brush strokes. Golden eyes shifted, something lurking beneath the surface almost glazing them as they searched her form, and she shivered from the intensity. Air caught in her throat, a choked gasp as he flicked her nipple, forcing it to tighten and morph into a small bead.

She wetted her suddenly too dry lips, "Does it sound…healthy?"

His fingers paused near her navel, claws slightly scraping her swollen belly, "Hai."

"Are you proud?" Squirming slightly beneath the sudden serious gaze he cast her face as she blurted the question she'd not meant to ask. He bent at the waist looming for a moment before leaving a chaste kiss on her quivering lips.

"Very." Knuckles eased over her cheek, pulling away with a wetness glistening, a wetness she realized were her own tears she hadn't known she'd shed.

Questions slipped off her tongue with haste and she wondered if she'd ever manage control over them again, "Are you happy?"

His mouth so close, his breath hotly mixing with her own, a fever, a hunger brewed in her tightening abdomen, an arousal only he managed to sear through her nerves. A myriad of emotions ran through his eyes with such scorching heat and so quickly she could not pinpoint what exactly each of them were before he kissed her again, licking her lips, parting them with a desire she yearned for.

"Do not move." An order she found positively confusing as she laid stock still, positively weeping between her legs and libidinous with her naked back pressed flush against the icy wood. He sat at the desk, snatching up scrolls and ink as she watched him.

"What are you doing?"

-8888--

Sesshomaru opened the scroll, letting the thick paper rest atop his mate's slightly rounded tummy, using her as his desk –Why? There were emotions slipping through his resolve, curling like hidden vipers ready to infect his person with a poison he could not control, and control – that was the problem here, she, his mate, with her thick dark lashes over shifting onyx eyes and toned flesh…carrying his many pups, his litter, his seed and heirs –She stole away any and all of his carefully built barriers just by existing, just by breathing, by touching, by crying…Control, something she so easily syphoned from him as their pups ate at her energy…

"Are you…are you using me as a desk Sesshomaru?" Her angered tone split his thoughts and he narrowed his eyes, glaring hard at the scrawled words on the parchment. His lips thinned as her squirming grated his nerves while the spicy scent of her arousal hung in the air like a prison around him.

"Hai." And the question hung in his mind again, circling like a shark in the sea – Why use her as a desk? She wriggled, and he growled… Control – Ordering, something he knew, could form in tangible ways, "Cease your whining, you will remain." The demand left his lips in a mask of ice, just to assert himself, just to remind himself of his place above her.

A sigh hit his ears, but she did not argue, no, in fact she seemed to resign to the idea, "How long must I stay like this?" She frowned slightly as the scroll tickled her flesh.

How long indeed? "Until the work is done." He nodded to a large stack of paperwork, off handedly, half-hearted, and she grimaced.

"You're joking. I'm not staying here." Catching her leg as she moved to leave, he gently placed the limb back on the cool wood.

"This Sesshomaru does not joke, and you will stay put." He settled a bottle of ink between her breasts as an afterthought, and she groaned, eyeing him carefully. The ink wobbled as she squirmed, and his hard set glare seemed to force it to balance and submit to his will. – As it should.

Purposefully causing her the most tortuous lightly tickling sensation he could manage to provide with his thin featherless quill scribbling ink on the page. The action petty, only served to exert an iota of the frustration he felt in the moment. Locking away intense emotions was taxing, and she – He cast a hard glance at her pinched pink lips as they held back a laugh, amusement shining in her eyes…his mate seemed to ignite his fires, to fuel them to burn the brightest and the fiercest.

"Sesshomaru," She tried on a stern voice, but it didn't quite work with the giggles struggling in her throat, "Please let me up. I'll leave you to your work." Kami, must he find even her voice tempting?

Kanji paused in its steady flow as he glared at her face for a moment before continuing, "No." And again the lettering paused as his eyes couldn't resist the need to lust over her bare form, lingering over her breasts, devouring her with lascivious desire. His command left no room for bickering, while his erection began to throb painfully in his hakamas.

With a sigh, she settled in, obviously hoping he'd be finished soon. He smirked at that. Her dark eyes were on him as he moved his pen over the scroll, he focused his golden eyes, willing himself to appear consumed by his work as his cock twitched. Hungry eyes licked at his hands and arms, craving for the muscles and skin beneath his kimono, he could smell her arousal heavy and fresh delightfully tainting the air.

"Well if I'm laying here naked, you must work naked."

Kami, her appetite seemed insatiable…not that he minded. "As you wish," Standing, he removed the garments from his form, relishing in the moaned gasp from her tempting lips as his penis bobbed fully erect directly above her face.

A small soft hand reached, gripping his shaft as he groaned.

She moved for him, determined to taste his tip, ink coating her flesh in a tempting river before leaking all over his current task. She smiled meekly, a slight blush painted her cheeks, "My bad." – He cared not.

Releasing his cock from the soft flesh of her palm, she tossed the document and empty ink bottle away. He closed his eyes, and she pounced, pressing her ink spoiled skin against his, painting him slickly, hotly, setting his skin on fire, a passion broiling between them. With a giggle, a sudden lightheartedness in her easily roused emotions, she ran her tongue along his closely shaven jaw, "Punish me." –Kami, he would, though not for the spilt ink or the ruined document he could care less to read.

-8888888--

Onyx eyes met stunning red, both beasts out to play, and he growled threatening, dangerous and she relished the feel of it resonating between them. His hands were apon her, rough and hungry, ravenous in their ferocity to taste every inch of her flesh. Giving into his need for her skin, she leaned into his hands as they roamed, cooing for more, lighting a flame with his every ministration.

Hot, scorching breaths hit her ear raggedly, "Just try to get away my Mate."

Chilling spiraling adrenaline ran over her nerves, oh how delicious his voice in her rounded ear and his claws teasing her breasts. His tongue darted to taste her pulse, and she gasped, "Oh, I'll never want to." Scraping her pointed nails over his hips, clenching and lightly prickling with her knuckles kneading, massaging and he groaned on her neck.

Soft lips with sharp canines suckled and nipped along her neck and jaw dazzling her flesh to her lips. His silken tongue ran along the plush petal, tasting before twisting against hers, a war neither cared to win nor lose. Arms draped her body, ensnared her, and they moved together, stumbling over plush pillows and hard unforgiving desk corners, gaining bruises that's only last seconds.

Her claws tangled in silver tresses as books clattered, her mate pressing her firm against the massive shelf. The wood bit at her naked back, angled sharp and icy, but as his stern hands moved to force her legs around his waist, it no longer mattered. Feeling beyond the suffocating desire, the need and yearning for his cock plunged deep inside her pleading vagina… "Kami…" She groaned down his throat, growling light as a finger ran along her labia, dipping inside her lower lips to tease her swollen clit.

Thick with boiling blood, his erection pressed to her navel, the contact easing a small amount of the building pressure she knew he felt. She ran her fingers over his shoulder in the lightest touch, running along his sculpted muscle to his wrist before taking his cock in hand and forcing it down, replacing his claw on her clit as his breath hitched hotly on her lips.

His thrusts came hard and slow, then soft and quick, switching rhythms as his tip ran against her pregnant womb. Her cervix low and hard, and spectacularly sensitive as his endless strokes left her toes curling and her claws digging into his hard muscle. Panting, breathless moans escaped her lips, swirling through the space between them, mixing with grunts running up his throat; A cacophony of sounds heady and insatiable, flowing like sweet whispers.

"Sesshomaru," She murmured soft but the sound of his name on her tongue bade him come like the desert begs for rain. "Kami! Oh!" Claws dug into her hips, his mouth catching cries as his thrusts grew harder with his cock jerking relentlessly inside her, leaving her no choice but to fall over the edge.

He pulled away from her lips, pressing his forehead to hers as the afterglow lit their flesh. Their noses brushed, tickling, and she couldn't help but smile, "Eskimo kisses…"

Golden eyes snapped open catching hers as he quirked a brow, "Hn?"

She grinned wider, repressing a lofty giggle, "It's nothing."


	13. Timely Cravings

Round, like half a small watermelon, skin stretched tight over her belly, but it was smooth and blemish free; very different from what she thought would happen; what would have happened if she were still human. Her skin seemed to grow and stretch overnight as she slept, staying smooth and soft. Not a single stretch mark marred the surface of her flesh, and Kagome was thankful for it. She already had more than enough scars to last a lifetime from the near fatal injuries she'd incurred during her time battling in the past. Her miko energy could only ever heal so much before a mark would be left.

Standing stark naked in front of a large rare mirror, she guessed had cost a fortune, she ran her palm over her stomach. Navel stretched tight, she poked it, smiling widely. "Hello in there…" Bending low, with a groan from the ache in her lower back, she dipped her hands in a cream lotion, before working the silken substance into her ever expanding skin. It was cold on her flesh, but oh so relaxing.

Tiny prickles of energy met her hand, but never enough to truly feel the being growing inside. "Mommy loves you little one…" She cooed grinning at the mass. It was silly to talk to her belly, but she couldn't help the excitement she felt for her pup growing quickly inside her womb. Maybe even talking to her little one would strengthen their bond. Her fingers kneaded the area, feeling the firm outside of her womb through her flesh, wondering just when her pup would start kicking and squirming. As if on cue, a heavy pressure slammed into her bladder and her legs clenched tight on instinct.

"Uh oh," She blushed, waddling awkwardly with her thighs quivering to the small room jointed with their private hot spring, oh so grateful for youkai enchantments and the rather modern plumbing the castle possessed as she relieved herself.

Her forearm brushed against her tender breast and she winced, quickly washing her hands, accidently shredding the drying cloth, before padding back into the main room. Sesshomaru was digging through her kimono trunk, pushing aside and wrinkling carefully folded silk. Just the sight of him made her smile, but she didn't know what to make of his strange behavior.

Quirking a brow, she leaned against the wall, running her hands over her stomach. "What are you doing?"

Obviously displeased, he shoved the clothes back into place messily, "Where is your new kimono?"

"What do you mean? They are all new." Her eyes flitted from her mate to her belly, which seemed to grow larger every second. Kimonos were being replaced nearly constantly to keep the mass covered.

He resumed searching, claws carefully not cutting into anything. It irked her, how easily he managed to not ruin their bedding in his sleep or silk with his sometimes ravenous removal of her clothing. How many of his haoris and hakamas had she managed to shred? She'd lost count… Mumbling entered her ears, and she stared down at her mate. "…Silver, white petals…"

Uh oh. "I think it's being laundered, why does it matter?" Quickly the lie ran from her lips in smooth cadence. That kimono was definitely not being laundered, in fact she'd been wearing the thing earlier that morning…before spilling tea and deciding to bathe and inevitably slicing through the obi and many of the layers of silk in the same vicinity…

Oh sweet relief, he didn't catch her folly. "I prefer it."

"You prefer it?" She wrung her hands nervously, nibbling her lip as he nearly slammed the trunk closed.

In but a moment, his eyes were on her, and a smirk that always promised some sort of wicked desire painted his lips. "…on you. More than the others." Guilt coiled in her chest. He never seemed to care about anything she wore or did…this was the first time and…and she'd destroyed it. Standing tall, back straight, he rose to his feet, towering over her, and as always her heart rate increased tenfold, butterflies swimming through her veins.

His palm felt warm on the back of her neck, while his fingers tangled in her hair, gently massaging her scalp. As wonderful as it felt, everything seemed strangely off. "What's going on?" Her eyes narrowed as she searched his face for whatever he was up to, but nothing, she could determine nothing. And their bond felt as empty as ever besides the natural warmth it provided between them.

Tilting her neck, he smiled against her making mark, "Today is a very good day." She hissed as he licked her pulse, a sudden heat poured like honey over her flesh.

"Ooh, do that again…" Her soft moan hitched as his suckling grew in intensity. Hard, his cock pressed almost painfully against her lower belly and she used her hands to ease the pressure while slowly massaging the beast in his pants. Deep growls ran from his lips, sizzling her skin and soaking her vagina with want, but she was curious still. "Tell me Mate, why… is today a good day?"

She squeaked as he suddenly lifted her off the ground, carrying her to their delightfully massive futon. With shallow breaths, she watched him kiss along the sides of her body before he stopped and cuddled against her stomach, resting his ear a top her womb. His nose tickled her flesh as he sniffed for their pup and she giggled at his antics. "Hmm? Sesshomaru? What has you acting so strangely?" What was strange was to think of Sesshomaru as cute, but she truly found the action endearing.

"Benjiro is finished."

Yes! "That's great!" Beaming with excitement, she squirmed in his arms. All she wanted to do was go see their new rooms, considering Benjiro hadn't allowed her a single peek at the work being done. –under her mate's order of course. Though vaguely she recalled HIM putting HER in charge.

"That is not all…" She stilled, propping up on her elbows to peer down at him curiously. Claws lightly scratched around her stomach, circling it and she couldn't resist the shiver it caused to zing up her spine.

"Well…" Sighing as he continued his torture, "what else?"

"We are having a son." Although his smirk never changed, he looked ready to burst with laughter. She could see and feel the humor rolling off him in waves, but really it didn't matter, she was too distracted with such joy she couldn't linger on his strangeness.

Her fingers traced the curve of her belly, her heart leaping with such happiness, she could only manage a whisper through the teary tightening of her throat, "A boy…" She closed her eyes smiling before turning only to glance at the contentment stealing Sesshomaru's usually masked face, "Are you happy? You'll have your heir."

For some reason, laughter twinkled in his golden eyes, "More than you know." And all she could do was cry, tears running from her eyes in such ridiculous ferocity. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she flung herself back against the futon, groaning as she wiped at the river.

Soon enough, her mate's hands pushed hers away. She whimpered, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." She hated being so out of control of her own body, so hormonally out of whack…

Slowly, he kissed the trail of tears away. "Do not apologize." His mouth on her cheek, his hand lightly gripping her thigh, were like icy fire burning her up. Her fingers clutched to the white silk of his haori as he lifted her, pulling her tightly to his warmth radiating chest. She could lay against him forever, bound so close eternally and be forever content. Nuzzling the pink crescent on his neck, she pressed tighter against him with her breath hot on his flesh.

"I'm sorry, because I know you dislike how strange I am." Air held tight in her throat, almost strangled by the urge to cry, "Maybe… maybe you'd have been better off with someone who controlled themselves better." There, she said it.

"Kagome, you presume too much."

"Do I presume too much?" Honestly, in her mind the signs were there. "You seem like you'd prefer someone more versed in demon etiquette, emotionless and icy." -Someone like himself. She shifted on the futon, digging her elbows into the mattress to sit up. He himself told her Demonesses weren't so open, and she wasn't sure if he would have rathered… well, something she'd never be. She watched him carefully as he sighed and rolled over, lying next to her as if he were exhausted.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed and he ran his claws through his hair. "Your tongue is tied tightly to your heart, and your heart is hardly logical."

"Hearts aren't supposed to be logical." Kagome rolled onto her side, letting her fingers play on the edge of his collar, pushing the fabric away to tease his creamy flesh. The soft motions were calming, relaxing, she enjoyed touching her mate. A soft purr reverberated in his chest and she grinned. The light brush of her fingers on his skin did something for them both; for that she was glad. She glanced up to his face, his expression was impassive as ever, and easily she concluded that he was thinking too hard to let his mask fall away completely.

"I do not mind your antics." She shivered as his claws skated over the bare flesh of her arm. "This Sesshomaru prefers a rare Kadupul flower to a Sakura blossom."

More riddles, she sighed, he was turning into one big mystery. She never could figure out exactly what her mate was thinking. "You prefer Kadupul flowers… I'm not sure what you mean?" She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for a straightforward answer. It was odd in nothing else to have him say something so… poetic, creepy even.

He pushed his palm against her stomach. "A common mate is not what I desire." Sensing that she wasn't satisfied with his answer, he leaned closer, letting his nose graze the side of her face and his lips tickled her ear, "I have no regrets. You are unordinary and mine. No other can be compared to this Sesshomaru's exquisitely warm Mate." His tongue rolled over the curve of her ear sending a thrill through her nerves while his words had her heart beating hard and heavy in her chest. It was probably the most romantic to the point sentence he would ever grant her.

She futilely tried to hold back the tears in her onyx eyes. Any other time and she wouldn't have cried, but today had been a teary day, she couldn't force her hormones to let her eyes stay dry. She sniffled, reaching up to wipe her eyes, but her mate held her wrist firmly in place. "More happy tears?" He smirked, licking the line of salty liquid from her cheek. Her tongue ran over her lips, her lungs growing tight in her chest.

Her breath hitched and she grinned, tilting her chin to kiss him, "Elated." She pulled her wrists from his grasp, running her fingers through the edge of his haori and shoving the fabric off his shoulders. Heat pooled into the pit of her stomach as he growled into her mouth, the sound further heating her up. She could feel him through their bond as he let the door he kept shut, crack open. Tendrils of peace swirled between them, joy, pride, and contentment spread through their link. She nipped his lip, suckling as he ran his claws down her sides and hips.

"Promise me you'll never stop, even in a thousand years. Promise you'll never stop making me feel like this, touching me like this," Her mouth busy against his lips, she let the words slip through the door he'd let open. His hunger washed through her, the request fueling the passion between them. She broke their kiss with a moan. His claws scraping her thighs felt like fire.

It had to be obvious, "Hn. Never." He stole her mouth, forcing her to breathe through her nose. His lips bruised against hers, his tongue ravenously slinking inside. In a matter of seconds a gentle encounter turned frantic. Her claws dug into his shoulder as she pushed him flat on the bed. Thick with a desire, her blood boiled. Need, she never needed him more; deep inside her slick wet vagina. There was something about the connection they made during sex that made her feel whole and complete.

"I need you." She growled against his tongue, the sound reckless and ragged, ravenously unashamed of stating the truth. Her hips grinded against his knee leaving the fabric wet with her desire. Lines of pink, she scratched over his chest, not caring as her claws shredded the cloth that covered his abdomen. She moved from his lips, moaning as her bottom lip caught in his teeth before coming free with a hot wet pop. Like liquid fire, his golden eyes, watching her every move, turned her on even more. Deliberately, she slid over his bare flesh, licking along the lines of carefully worked muscles.

Every muscle twitched as her tongue and fangs tasted, slowly moving her way down. His hips thrusted as she suckled the dip of his flesh. Her hands worked his hakamas loose, tugging the fabric down. The heady sounds crawling up her mate's throat made her proud. She caused the growls and grunts filling the air and it made her all the more bold. Tingles ran over her skin as his claws teased her scalp. "Rise up," She ordered, and he more than willingly allowed her to pull his pants off his long lean legs. Silver sheer hair tickled her bare skin as she brushed over his naked calves.

Dragging her cheek along his torso, Kagome marked his flesh with her scent, covering her Mate. He belonged to swirled black raspberries and white tea leaves, to her desire, to her lust, to her fangs and tongue. A ragged breath escaped her tightened chest, "Mine." Her breasts grazed over his ridged cock, brushing his sensitive member until arousal pulsed headily through the room. Going lower, she kissed the tip of his penis, keeping her mouth closed as she held his shaft tight in her hands and forced the spongy head to sway caressing her plush lips, "All mine."

Sesshomaru hissed, claws gathering up her dark hair and gripping tight.

Her clit hummed needily, desire seeping along her thighs as she toyed with **her** Mate. Touching him as no other was allowed, with more control than he'd ever granted her. She glanced at his face; still his eyes were on her, though they were completely red, his resolve clearly breaking down. Watching his reaction, she opened her lips while moving her hand around his shaft. Boiling hot, her salivating mouth enveloped the tip of his cock. His head went back, a deep shuddering groan forcing itself from his clenched teeth; Sensitive clit throbbing with the sound, her vagina clenched aching to be filled.

Keeping the ecstasy rushing up his lips as she trembled, she suckled the soft yet hard flesh. Carefully, she grazed the sensitive part of his tip with her fangs, working her tongue in tight circles over the thick vein on the underside of his large pulsing erection.

Something crawled through her chest, she felt power and something she couldn't define. The feel of his cock in her mouth and the way her movements tortured him, she enjoyed it, maybe too much. Without lifting a finger on his part, simply the sounds he made and the feel of his penis inside her mouth had her moaning, choking, over the thick member. Her vagina contracted quickly, aching for him to push inside her hungry walls; how she needed to be filled. And she realized, she was torturing them both as she sucked his cock.

Unable to allow her any more leeway, Sesshomaru pulled her hair just enough to get her mouth off his throbbing penis, "Enough." He growled, voice ragged with his need. She shivered, looking forward to the rough treatment that was sure to follow.

A feminine grunt escaped her lips as he tossed her onto her back, pinning her to the bed in a quick movement. His growls made her heart quiver, her nerves quake. Her claws cut into their sheets.

The futon groaned as he ground his hard cock into her clit. Pressure exploded her senses, her claws running the length of his arms as she writhed. Thrilling sensations terrorized her flesh and nerves. She thrusted her hips; his cock slid between her slick labia, rubbing low until his tip lodged inside her aching hole.

Kami.

"Ahh… Ohhhmmmmnnnn…" She hissed and groaned, biting her tongue as her back arched against the mattress. Her fists clenched tight to his thickly muscled arms, digging claws into his flesh. A sizzle of electricity sparkled through her spine as he thrusted deep and hard, slamming the head of his cock until the path was blocked. Kami, she couldn't breathe. Her lungs ached, organs hot and burning with a fire she couldn't touch, "Oh… Ohh… Yes!" She moaned through thick hungry breaths, crying out as he took her hard and fast, claws bleeding his arms as she tried to hold tight to reality. Mindless pleading sounds crawled up her angled throat, "Mmm yes… Ohhh yes… Ahhh… Kami harder… Yessss… Nnnggg Kami… Yesss! SESSHOMARUUUU!" Blood trickled from her lip as her fang pierced the flesh as she bit back the scream running her voice ragged.

Sesshomaru leaned down, licking her sweet blood away as he pounded her contracting pussy. Rutting a creature created for his sole desire, he used her flesh, taking all he could as his selfish need sated her own lascivious hunger.

At a point of bliss, he watched his Mate holding on. Black strands of soft hair fell wildly about the down pillows, her head tossing to and fro as she fought her release. Flushed skin stained her cheeks, a glow painted her ethereal beneath the mass of him as he moved in and out at a speed that would render even him tired. Onyx eyes flitted to his red clouded gaze, a lazy blushing grin stealing her lips before she rolled her eyes and ensnared his neck with her arms. "Kami," Her seething breath hit his neck. Shallow needy breaths mimicked the rhythm of his thrusts as if he pushed them through her chest and throat like a sword rushing through flesh and bone.

Harder, he shifted, pulling her ass up to meet his hips as he plunged deeper, unable to fill her enough. Irrational if anything, the desire to sink inside her body, to possess the entire being beneath him bit and gnawed the pit of him. As if she knew his painful need, her lips caught his tongue, pulling and tugging the slick muscle inside her warm wet mouth before running her own against it like a snake curling around its prey.

Blood still coated her plush lips, and he felt his soul being tugged forth as she sucked in his bottom lip, nipping with her sharp canines, his mouth her play thing. Kami. He did not mind. Her walls tightened around his thick long shaft, working his cock hungrily. He growled against her mouth, pushing his tongue between her lips, teeth, and tongue to push back, to take in her soul as well. Surely the hallow chest ache was not an oddity.- Her moans slid over his tongue and down his throat. -Surely she felt the deepening mass as well.

Breathing? She didn't need it, at least that's what her body convinced itself as she fought to keep their kiss going, lips bruising, teeth clicking at strange moments before they shifted and deepened the ever twist of their tongues. Having him inside her mouth and vagina at the same time came with a thrilling blow to her organs, in a strange way she couldn't fathom describing double impalement beyond euphoric. Her abdomen twitched, her legs locking around his waist. Fire filled her insides, nerves catching further aflame with every stroke of her mate's thick cock.

She clung to him, constricting her bouncing breasts against his hard chest. Quivering thighs, she knew he'd have her over the edge with his own release. It was coming soon. She couldn't fight any longer. The jerking pulse of his penis, so deeply impaled inside her hot pussy, had her crying out for resolution.

Painfully hard, he plunged his cock against her cervix. A growl broke their kiss, his seed spilling like lava.

"Ohhhh!" Her orgasm came with his, the pressure of his cum spilling over and over like an ocean's hard waves had her writhing, neck back with her claws bleeding his shoulders.

He sunk on top of her, carefully not putting too much weight on her swollen stomach; he used her like a pillow. Her fingers ran limply through his silver hair, a smile etched on her face. Kami, she was happy. Sleep came easily with an exhale and a sigh.

-888888-

Yawning as she woke from her after-sex-nap, Kagome shifted beneath the weight of Sesshomaru.

"My nymph of a mate." She could feel him smiling, whispering, against her stomach, his fangs grazing her skin in a way that sent the air from her lungs in shallow breaths. Like lemon and honey, his teeth nipped leaving love bites all over her hips and thighs. Kami, and he called her the nymph.

"Is this what you do while I'm sleeping?" She knew for a fact that most often he too slept after their activities, but she couldn't help but ask anyway.

He popped his head up at her question, grinning devilishly, playfully, "Perhaps." She did not mind being his toy. The smeared blood over his healed shoulders made her shiver, wishing to only repeat the process again and again.

The look on his face and the mischievous lust in his golden eyes made her blush, suddenly aroused, "Maybe you are the sexual fiend." Maybe they both were.

She shivered, groaning as he chuckled against the taut flesh of her stomach. "If it were possible to never leave your vagina, I'd stay impaled there permanently." His eyes held a seriousness to them that had her skin crawling, with what she didn't know. His words whispered against her naked skin, "Diplomacy be damned." If only livelihood was not so important.

Blushing a deeper scarlet, Kagome leaned up on her elbows. Her breasts bounced painfully and she hissed, wincing. Silver brows shot up in concern.

"Hn?" He pushed himself off the bed in case it was the pressure he'd put on her stomach. His claw went to her belly, using his energy to inspect her womb, half ignoring her hand waving through the air as she muttered, "It's not that," She let go of an unabashed breathy sigh, "My breasts have been aching all day and smushing them against your chest earlier probably wasn't such a good idea." They both knew she did not regret the action one bit, the tone of her voice and scent held lust. She brushed her fingers over one sensitive mound and hissed as the soreness pulsed.

Sesshomaru grinned and crawled forward on the bed, eying her chest, "This Sesshomaru would be willing to… help… ease this ache." The predatory gleam in his eyes made her shiver.

"Um… That's okay," She licked her lips, sucking in a breath nervously, "You look more like you want to eat them rather than gently massage," Ignoring the slight twitch of his lip, she continued, "Besides, I want to see the new rooms."

With a reluctant sigh, he helped her from their bed, before escorting her to the bathing spring.

She caught his wrist as he moved a wash cloth over her thigh, "Oh no you don't, I would like to actually get dressed, Sesshomaru. If you have your way, I'll never get to see our new rooms." His smirk made her legs tremble, but he let her take the cloth from his hand.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru watched her hungrily as she cleaned away the thick rivers of come from her flesh. She struggled to reach around her growing stomach, tilting and moving on one foot to clean herself. He used a tone she remembered from battle, a threat, or worse, a promise, "Eventually you will not have a choice, and I'll keep you undressed for as long as I please."

Unable to help herself, she shivered, flashing her dark eyes up to get a better view of a smug grin as it slowly formed on his lips, "Should I get prepared for months of nakedness?" Not giving him a chance to answer, she tossed the cloth away and pressed her lips against the side of his face, "I don't think I'll mind so long as you keep me warm." His strong arm curled around her waist, pulling her close, and warmth spilled over the line of flesh pressed firmly against him.

There was something about being so comfortable with a single person, something to do with trust and, dare she even imagine, love, that made her want to give into whatever he wished. Never had she imagined feeling so content with being completely at the mercy of another person. She didn't realize she'd closed her eyes until after she reopened them.

"I'll do more than keep you warm." Sesshomaru had an amused glint in his eye, and she could feel movement to her side. She cast a glance downward, trying to figure out why he looked so… And he laughed as she saw his long lean fingers working his shaft as he cleaned cum from his penis with a damp cloth.

"Seriously?" Who would have thought the Lord of the West could be such a hentai… Rolling her eyes, she pulled away, not wanting him to catch the smile they both knew stretched her lips. "I'm getting dressed. I suggest you stop playing with yourself and do the same My Lord."

-888888-

The rooms were fit for a brood of children Kagome was not expecting.

"This is far too much Sesshomaru." Kagome walked through the small hall and into the massive space that he'd designated the play and learning area. Bookshelves lined the tall walls much like in his study. Twelve doors were spaced evenly between various shelves, leading to individual rooms meant for future children. Every room sat empty, plain stone walls, for her to decorate.

"We are having one pup," She turned toward him, gesturing with her arms to the entire huge space, "One. Not twenty. This is too much space."

Sesshomaru kept their bond shut, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking by the stoic look on his face. "This Sesshomaru will not reconstruct the wing every time you are pupped, this is enough room for any future pups we may have."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her belly, set on her one pup. Thinking of future children, her mind just wasn't there yet; Her mind was set on her little boy, she hadn't put any thought on others. 500 years to grow into an adult, he couldn't expect her to birth a pup once a year, that'd end badly – hectically. She couldn't imagine why in the world he thought it'd be necessary to build so many rooms.

She let him lead her to one of the many rooms, "This is simply a feeding room for privacy." He looked down at her with a barely tilted smirk, as if marking one of the twelve rooms off as not a bedroom would help the situation.

Despite the apprehension she felt coiling in her stomach, she tried to push it away. The wing had already been rebuilt, she had no choice but to make the most of it, "I suppose it'd be nice to have the extra space for visiting friends or something…" She gave him a small smile, she did appreciate his effort, but still she wished she'd have been the one to design the space. It was a shame he had been such a control freak, taking away her project.

He leaned down, nuzzling the side of her neck, letting his hot breath sizzle against the mark he'd placed on her flesh. "You'll thank me later Mate."

A guilty sigh caught in her throat, "It's not that I'm ungrateful. It's very nice," She moved her fingers over the bump beneath her pink kimono, "Our boy will probably love all the space anyway. There will be so many places to hide." She grinned thinking of playing a harmless game of hide and seek with her little one in the future. Would he have bright golden eyes peeking around the corner of his bedroom, or would they be darker? Silver strands of hair bouncing at his back as he runs? Suddenly she couldn't wait to have him in the world, to hold him and see him and love him. Her arms hugged her stomach, wishing he filled them.

Sesshomaru smiled prideful against her lips, kissing her with a heat that left her a little breathless. He placed his hand beside hers on her belly, covering the free space. "I look forward to seeing how you decide to decorate the space." Her eyes drifted over his features, magenta stripes and the way his jaw curved toward his ear, the way his ears held an elfish point, and part of her hoped their son took after his father.

Butterflies hummed in her chest, mind on their pup as her words took to another topic, "I'm sure it will cost a lot considering the amount of space, then again. I really don't need to decorate most of the rooms since they won't be needed." A flash of concern sparked through their link before Sesshomaru closed the door tightly, but not soon enough to stop her questioning it. Brows furrowed, her body twisted in his grip, and she eyed him curiously, "What's wrong?"

Playing it off, Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand, ushering her from the space, "Hn. Decorate as you wish, gold is of no consequence." He knew once she knew how many heirs she carried, she could adorn the needed space accordingly, an unnecessary, but easy fix in the future.

She eyed him warily, "You've been acting strange lately, weird even. I hope you're not becoming sick." Her palm ran over the side of his face, but his temperature seemed the same as always. Warm.

He snorted indignantly, him sick? –never, as they walked from the hall, closing the door behind them, "Come. We should show Rin her new room." Gesturing toward the opposite end of the hall, a room filled with flowers and a futon built into a tree. Kagome bit her lip as she followed him, her stomach tying into a knot. For one reason or another, the child made her antsy. Whether it was the change in the girl's scent or not, she wasn't sure, but she couldn't feel the way she used to toward the child; not necessarily a bad feeling, but not a good one either, it was confusing.

-888888-

Sesshomaru knocked on the door. No one answered. He sniffed the air, Rin's scent had changed once more, "Hn."

"Rin, are you okay?" Kagome shouted toward the door. After a few moments of shuffling, the door cracked open, Rin's face popping through the crack. "Are you alright Rin? What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru reached out a hand to push open the door, but Kagome shook her head 'no' silently. For one reason or another he allowed her to take the lead, an instinct he did not wish to delve into.

Rin sniffled, "Lady Kagome could Rin talk to you?" Fear quivered in her small voice, and Kagome's apprehension toward her faltered. The anxiety she felt toward Rin washed away with the urge to help her.

"Stay here in case I need you." She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and he let her go into his ward's room with a minor streak of confusion pushed through their bond. Perhaps this was an issue best suited for an onna.

Once the door closed, Rin rushed her legs, wrapping her arms tightly around her as she cried against her side, "I'm so… scared… Lady… Kagome," She managed to speak through sobs. Her small shoulders shook.

Petting her loose hair, Kagome tried to usher her toward a small futon near the crackling fireplace, but Rin wouldn't give her enough room to walk. "What is it Rin, what's wrong?"

"Rin doesn't know!" She nearly shrieked, crying harder, tears rolling down her face. The sound barely grazed Kagome's ears, and for once she found herself thankful for her pregnancy reducing her senses' sensitivity. Fear twisted and coiled through the girl's aura like swirls of dancing lightning. She had to get the answers out to help the panicked girl.

Kagome loosened Rin's grip, leaning down and held her face in her hands, "Rin, neither Sesshomaru nor I will ever let someone hurt you, but you have to tell me what's going on."

Rin wiped the tears from her face, trying to suck in a deep breath. She felt steady, her big brown eyes staring into Kagome's for support. "I'm s-sorry L-lady K-kagome," She hiccupped and sniffled before pointing down toward the floor where three droplets of blood splattered from beneath her kimono. Her face fell into her hands, a heavy shameful fear holding her down.

Blood?

Suddenly realization washed through Kagome. Rin was no longer a little girl but an adult, a fertile female. No wonder she'd been having trouble feeling motherly to the young girl. Female wild dogs were extremely territorial, especially when it came to females they didn't consider children, it made sense that she had been becoming steadily wary instinctively; and much to her happiness, she didn't need her beast to tell her that.

"Is Rin… Is Rin going to die?" The girl began to cry once more.

Quickly, Kagome began wiping at the little girl's face, "No, no of course not Rin. You will be just fine." She hugged her, consoling her worries with a soft hand.

_"I smell blood."_ Sesshomaru stated through the bond, and Kagome sated his fears, _"Rin is becoming an adult… a fertile adult, if you catch my drift." _Hoping he'd catch on, she smiled at Rin, "Everything will be just fine."

She ushered the little girl toward her small washing area which consisted of a little pond in the corner of her room. How to explain? Nibbling her lip, she began, "Everything is as it should be. This is something that happens to every girl in her life. It means you are becoming a young woman." Who knew she'd be explaining this to a child before she became a mother herself. Part of her was suddenly slightly happy she wasn't having a girl as her first. Sesshomaru could do the explaining to their son.

A twist in her stomach, and while busy with Rin, she found herself feeling rather famished. Hunger hit her like a brick to the belly.

Rin pouted, shoving her hands into small pockets in the sides of her kimono, and rubbing her tummy from their hiding places, "I don't like this, I hurt…"

She had to settle her attention between the gnawing hunger and poor Rin.

Kagome raised a hand to pet her hair, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll be right back Rin."

"Wait!" Rin clutched her hand, refusing to let her answer the door, "Don't… don't tell Lord Sesshomaru I'm bleeding. Rin is not supposed to be weak, Rin is to be strong, Rin is a Shinihana now."

Her heart clenched and in one swift moment, she had leaned down and wrapped her arms around the small girl. "Rin never think you are weak because you bleed. There is more to being strong than not being injured. Strength comes from many parts of a person, and one day you will know this to be true. Sesshomaru will never look down on you for bleeding." In an act of instinct, she nuzzled the side of Rin's face.

The little shinihana sniffled, jerking back as the knocking on the door continued, "Rin understands Lady Kagome."

She hadn't comforted many children aside from her brother and Shippo, both boys, but Rin seemed responsive enough and Kagome chalked the experience up as a success. Gently, she squeezed Rin once more before letting her go, "Okay. I'm going to answer the door Lady Rin." She winked and Rin blushed. Her stomach rumbled loudly and her cheeks too painted themselves pink. Kami what had come over her?

Focusing, by the small amount of scent she could make out, she knew it would not be her Mate as she slid the door open. The servant's brightly colored hair struck her attention first, and then the smell of rotting flowers slammed into her nostrils. Her stomach churned. She had to hold her breath to keep from getting sick.

"Milady," The servant bowed low, "Milord asked me to relieve you, and requests you meet him in the Study."

She turned her head, glancing over her shoulder at her Mate's ward. A small line of worry creased the girl's brow, her bottom lip between her teeth in thought. "What of Rin?"

Orange hair bounced as she raised her head, "I am to relieve you of Rin's care."

Something about the situation made her apprehensive about leaving Rin to the servant, but if Sesshomaru had thought the woman qualified to take care of his ward, then she would respect it. "Do well to answer all her questions then…" What else could she say?

Rin's small hand slipped into her own, tugging just enough to get her attention, "It's okay Lady Kagome, Suri is nice to Rin. She will help Rin know what to do." Her tears had dried into a confidence; it was enough to reassure Kagome.

"Okay Rin, but you will come find me if you need any more help."

The girl nodded, her small chin bobbing in the air.

Another stomach growl and Kagome headed in the opposite direction of the study. Kami, she was hungry.

-88888888-

Sesshomaru stood near the room of his ward with his arms crossed low over his chest. The news of his ward's change came too quickly for his liking. When he granted Lady Camellia her bargain, he did not presume Rin would become an adult so soon. He had not prepared himself for such an event.

Ten years old was far too young for fertility in his mind. Inuyoukai did not go into heat until centuries passed, yet now his young ward would be thrown to the wolves at an extremely young age. Rin, with all her fragile innocence, could not be ready for mating. Just the thought of a male touching her in such a way made his blood boil.

His mind drifted, running over images of years before. Bruised and frail, the little girl showed bravery and mercy; the first time they had met, she offered him nourishment, albeit disgusting nourishment, it was food nonetheless. Toothy grins and laughter followed wherever they travelled, and her loyalty never faltered throughout the years. For a human her personality seemed more like an Inu's. She made an excellent ward, and now that time was over. He refused to acknowledge the sadness he felt, shoving it down deep in his chest, emotions would change nothing.

"Milord?" A young demoness inched toward him, bowing when she reached a couple steps away, "Yuka is ill, may I be of service in her stead Milord?" Her orange hair poked out of her skull from every angle as if she'd been electrocuted. Her eyes were wide, bright yellow, and her pale skin had been dusted with freckles. She smelled of dirt and lily pollen. Immediately, he recognized her species to be Shinihana. Who had integrated one of her kind into his staff, he wasn't positive, however she wasn't welcome, especially given the current circumstances. Only two kinds of Shinihana existed, those with the Lady Camellia, and those with very short lives. This servant smelled faintly of rot.

"Name?" His eyes bore into her and she shifted, easily intimidated. Her shoes clicked against the stone.

"Suri, Milord." She bowed again, her short stubby legs bending low.

"You will retrieve Lady Kagome from Rin's room and take over in helping Rin adjust. Lady Kagome is to meet this Sesshomaru in the study."

High pitched and cracking, she muttered, "Ye-yes Sir." He walked away before she ended her ridiculous continuous bowing. He hadn't the time for insecure servants nor ones with short lives.

His legs moved through the halls in long strides, hurrying to his study. Mind whirring with the words he'd soon put to paper, he tried to keep his thoughts less on what he'd do to a male molesting his ward and more on a diplomatic approach toward the situation. His claws curled around the handle to the study, ready to get words onto parchment, when his attention turned to the scent of his mate heading not toward him, but away toward the kitchens.

-8888888-

Apple sauce and udon noodles were her mother's craved foods. While pregnant with Souta, she couldn't get enough of the two, even mixed with strange concoctions; Kagome could remember having to eat strange meals while her brother grew. Searching the kitchen, Kagome had to discover her own craved food. The urge to eat something in particular made her stomach churn, but what she was hungry for, she couldn't figure it out. The craving hit her fast, coming out of nowhere.

Sesshomaru wanted her in the study, but he'd just have to wait until she stuffed herself full of whatever mysterious food plagued her. She couldn't deny the intense yearning biting at her insides. One moment she'd been on sensory overload, her nose taking in too many scents from the kitchen at once when suddenly it ended with her stomach yearning for a flavor she couldn't wrap her tongue around.

Her mouth salivated, her throat going dry no matter how many times she swallowed. Raw meats and foods carefully organized in the kitchen taunted her need for something...

She bit into a dry loaf of fresh bread, promptly spitting it out as soon as it touched her taste buds.

"Ngh," She groaned, "What is it?" She shouted to herself, rubbing her tummy as she entered the coldest part of the room. Kept cool by an ice demon's magic, milks, fruits, and fish sat in neat rows. Her eyes ran over a freshly caught octopus still alive in a small tank, her stomach flipped forcing bile up her throat. As fast as she could manage, she rushed to the closest trash bin. Kami. Her stomach ached at the thought of any food from the ocean.

Suddenly a scent filled her nose, musky and robust, her mouth watered. Her stomach twisted in anticipation as she followed her nose to the food assaulting her senses. Creamy white, a block of cheese sat deliciously upon a shelf. Her claws dug into the rind, slicing off a chunk. Soft and creamy in texture, she bit off a small piece, squishing the sliver against the roof of her mouth, "Oh, Mmm… Kami, so good…" Salty and milky, strong and waxy, she rolled her tongue over the morsel before swallowing and pulling another piece from the large wheel. Her stomach released its tight hold, soaking up the delicious creamy cheese as she ate tiny piece after piece.

"What are you doing?"

She froze, glancing down at just what she was doing exactly. A forth of the circle of cheese had disappeared down her throat, and her hands were covered in the soft waxy substance. Spinning on her heel, she simply grinned at her mate. "Um…" She blushed, holding the wheel of cheese behind her back, "Nothing?"

His brow rose beneath his bangs, eyes swirling with mirth, "Clearly." Without looking, they both knew he could smell the musky cheese behind her back and on her breath. He stepped closer. Her heart beat quickened. Nervous for no reason at all, she gasped as he leaned, reaching behind her back to take hold of the partially devoured cheese. "You've consumed Chef Yagi's personal nourishment," He brought the cheese to his nose and for the first time she saw a look of disgust mar his face. His nose wrinkled, "You… desire this?"

Well, Chef Yagi would need to get a new block of cheese. "Uh…mhm." She nodded. Licking a smear of milky waxy goodness from her lips, Kagome inwardly groaned; Of course he'd find the stinky cheese disgusting while her stomach still churned for it. "It's moldy, but delicious."

Sesshomaru placed the wheel down on the counter, flicking excess from his claws in disgust. His face returned to its normal pristine mask, but she could tell still he disliked the idea of her eating something he found repulsive. "It's a craving Sesshomaru, I'm not forcing you to eat it too." She licked her fingers happily, not caring if he liked it or not.

"I will not deny you of this…" His eyes drifted over the moldy moist yellowish substance as she made happy mews licking it off her fingers.

"It's called cheese." Kagome grinned, reaching over to the block to slice off another piece.

"I will not deny you of cheese."

She giggled as his nose wrinkled at the word and shoved the morsel into her mouth, enjoying the satisfaction it gave. "That's good, because if I had to choose between you and cheese right now, the cheese would win." Licking her lips, she couldn't help but enjoy the sudden rush of possessiveness spilling through his eyes. Rarely she teased her mate, but the reactions it caused, she loved them.

He leaned close, pushing the hair away from the side of her face. His claws drew a shiver inducing line from the edge of her jaw to the nape of her neck, hot breath on her ear forced a hiss from her lips. Like a chain tying them together, she stepped forward, closing the space between them.

The cheese felt like a rock as she gulped it down, her mouth suddenly dry.

His lips brushing the curve of her ear made her legs weaken, "Still hungry?"

Lust filled her limbs, weighing her down with a desire for his lips kissing every inch of her flesh. She shook her head, "Not for food." She stumbled as he pulled away, grinning and clearly amused.

"This Sesshomaru will always win." His kiss on her cheek made her want to groan and sigh at the same time. Sometimes she found his ego aggravating. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably. Her fingers ached to run over his chest, to pull him closer, but with them covered in remnants of the stinky cheese, she didn't want to ruin his clothes.

"You're such a tease Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru does not tease." His tongue slipped from his mouth running a hot wet swipe on her cheek, "Clean yourself of this… cheese. I'll wait for you in the study."

Kagome grinned, trying hard to keep her hands to herself and not ruin his clothes. It wasn't fair that he got to tease her when she was trying her best to behave. Whispering, she licked her lips, hoping her mate would take advantage of the offer, "Would you like to come help me clean up Sesshomaru?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his chin against her cheek. His hot breath tingled her sensitive skin, "Why must you tempt me so Nymph?" His large hands ran over her rounded stomach, and something shifted inside her womb… slamming against her bladder.

"Oh!" She quickly pulled out of his grasp, rushing away, "My bad Sesshomaru, I'll go clean up and see you in a bit, ok? Bye!" Gods she had to pee, and in her haste to do so, she left her Mate staring, rather confused, at her retreating form.

-88888888-

With the sun still high in the sky, Jaken clambered into his room. Completely worn out from traveling, he didn't bother changing into any sleep attire before sinking into his futon.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't appreciate my work, using me as a common messenger like a filthy peasant." Jaken flopped in his small bed, tired from a long journey of delivering notices to the merchants his Lord had not yet spoken to. "All because of that pregnant she demon my Lord Sesshomaru is forced to change his planned gathering…" The green creature grumbled, ranting to himself.

Sure a handful of merchants were dealt with quickly after his decision to not leave had been made, but those farther away were just being notified of the changed location. Sweat dripped off his beak and he huffed, trudging through rice fields and up mountains, Jaken was bushed. He curled up into a ball, hugging his old and tattered childhood doll close to his chest. The small stuffed girl had been given to him as a child and she never failed to bring him pleasant dreams. He yawned widely, "Now for some sleep…" He snuggled into his blankets.

With his limbs aching and his eyelids heavy sleep was sure to come quickly.

Knock… Knock… Jaken's eyes shot open, bulging out yellow and massive, "What is it?!" He squawked as he climbed from his futon, shoving his doll and blankets aside. He threw open the door, angrily glaring at the middle aged inuyoukai servant standing before him, "How dare you disturb me! I've just gotten back from an important mission for our Lord Sesshomaru! How will I be ready for the next when you are pounding on my door?"

The servant simply shrugged giving a bored expression that clearly read, he did not care for the creature's problems at all. "Lord Sesshomaru requests your services in the study."

"Wh—AT?!" Jaken's mouth fell open, his eyes bulging out further. The servant walked away too busy for his constant dramatics. "I'll be right there My Lord. Always at your service, Jaken will take care of whatever you wish." He sulked from his room as loyal as ever and trudged through the hall toward his master's study.

-88888888-

Kagome grinned at her mate from across his low leveled desk, completely clean of the stinky cheese smell he disliked. "So," She smoothed out the fabric of her kimono over her knees, "What things are we discussing." He'd been so vague and distracting when he brought it up in the kitchen; Her mind had been on other things at the time. Putting the desk between them seemed to be the only way she could keep her hands to herself. She licked her lips, watching the way his mouth moved as he spoke.

Sesshomaru scribbled over papers, creating a list of some sort as he explained, "As the Lady of the house it is your duty to arrange such things as the celebration of Rin's maturity. This must be presented soon so that the deal made with Camellia is not broken."

"You're really just going to throw her out to the wolves?" Anger swelled up in her chest. Rin, she couldn't be ready to mate anyone at all, she was too young, too innocent, "She thought she was dying earlier, you can't honestly think that she is ready for…"

"Enough. Kagome," He kept his eyes on his sprawling, but she could hear the slight anger edging his voice, "She will not be thrown to the wolves as you so tastefully put it, however she must be acknowledged and brought to the attention of suitors. This Sesshomaru will entertain requests for betrothal only."

Frustrated, she frowned, "But you will still force her to marry someone?" Her fists clenched at her sides, balling up as she tried to keep herself calm, "Rin deserves love like anyone else."

Golden eyes ran over her face, his head snapping up though he did not speak. He studied the clenched line of her jaw, the fury in her dark eyes. The longer he took to speak the more her eyes watered. Like a boulder on her chest, her lungs ached, because they were not in love; They had not mated out of love but of lust and offspring, and no matter how her feelings changed and morphed for him… She could not expect the same in return. Something inside her felt cracked, broken, and it hurt more than she could bare. His eyes refused to leave her flushing face. She couldn't handle the staring contest any longer.

Turning away, she murmured, "Never mind. She is your ward. I'll get together with Yuka and have things set up." Rising from the small pillow, she tried to ignore the hurt she felt and flashed him a small smile, "I'm assuming that's Jaken coming up the hall, will he be sending out the invitations?"

For some reason he didn't respond right away, his eyes looking down at the parchment but not really seeing it, "Yes. We will expect around a hundred guests, mostly Shinihanna and political dignitaries. Chef Yagi will give you a list of meals appropriate for their kind."

"Okay, I'll start working on it tomorrow then. If you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a bit tired," She ran her hand over her stomach, "Our boy takes a lot of energy out of me, so I'll see you at dinner. I think a nap is in order." Her fingers curled around the door handle and she pulled it open.

He moved to his feet, stepping around his desk.

She slipped past Jaken, walking quickly into the hall to keep from crying for the millionth time since she'd woken up. The green creature paid her no mind, walking into the Study with his tired eyes on the Lord, "Oh, My Lord Sesshomaru! What can your humble servant do for you…wha-"

Sesshomaru sidestepped Jaken, dashing through the threshold to catch his mate. His palm landed on her shoulder and his other arm circled her waist. A feminine grunt escaped her breathless lungs as he spun her to face him and stole her lips. Thick lashes fluttered, brushing both their cheeks as she closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. Firm yet soft warm lips sucked her heart up to her throat and she felt melted. Her fingers clung to his haori, holding tight, too afraid he'd rush away.

"Have a good rest my Mate." Thick with desire, he whispered against her parted lips.

"Mhm," She sighed before closing the space between their mouths. Her tongue swept over his bottom lip, and she let go of his shirt, "I'll be dreaming of you…" Maybe they weren't in love, but after her past experience with crushes, she preferred this feeling he gave her; who knew if it'd turn into love in the end. Feelings between them were for the most part left unsaid, and touch made up all the difference. Never had she felt so good in her life. His fingers brushed her stomach stirring her nerves. Their pup grew inside her womb, a boy that brought them both happiness. Maybe that was all that mattered, happiness.

Rin too would have happiness, Sesshomaru would be sure of it. She cast him a small smile, and walked on air all the way back to their chambers.


	14. A Sticky Circle

A thousand strands tied her down, binded her fingers to her palm and curled around her throat, tightening with her every struggle. Growling through a sheer sweat, Kagome's eyes snapped open. Sleep addled, she struggled with the thin but unyielding threads.

A bark made her yelp, stilling and freezing as golden eyes opened through twin slits, glaring and angry, "You would do well to stop pulling this Sesshomaru's hair." Hours of unuse had rendered his voice rough and the sound morphed well with the heaviness of the aura curling around his form.

Her heart pounded, slamming into her chest as she tried to breathe once more. The sky still showed black above their heads, a starless night. His eyes glowed in the dull light, and she shivered. Knowing her mate would not hurt her and remembering the fact so soon after a deep sleep were two different things entirely. She kicked her legs, rolling to the side while her hands refused to untangle from his sleek silver tresses.

His growls reverberated around them, deep and hearty; a drum against her flesh and bone. Claws dug into her shoulders, and she shut her eyes, suddenly very afraid of what could happen next. Warm, wet, and slippery, he drew his tongue over the line of her jaw, "Be still." The order skated her nerves.

Onyx eyes met gold, and though she did not move to struggle, she hissed, "No. Let go."

A flash of her fangs in his face and he snapped his right back.

"You. Let. Go."

She shook her hands, desperately trying to be free of his hair, panic settling in her abdomen as the strands simply would not release her, "I'm trying!"

Large hands ran the length of her arms, soft palms caressing the line of her limbs as he eased his hair from her person with a frustrated groan, and she was free.

"Thank you." Her growl sounded more hostile than apologetic, her gaze narrowing as she shot him a glare before rolling to the other side of the bed, and grumbled, "Keep your hair to yourself."

Pain sunk into her shoulder. She shot up, jerking her flesh from his mouth. He bit her, and hard. Blood dripped off his stern lined lips to the sheet. Speechless, shocked, she stared in awe as his tongue slid out to taste her blood. His eyes grew red hazed from the flavor, a glint, and a smirk. The futon shifted as he moved closer, knee spreading her long lithe legs.

A mass clung to the inside of her throat, sticky yet dry, and it was hard to form words around it, "Wh…what are you doing?" Pieces of her mind coiled, fear and anger for the simple reason, he'd never bitten her out of anything but lust. She drew her legs closer to her chest, scrambling backward slowly as he came forward.

A pale striped hand caught her calve, yanking her leg forward. Wide eyed, she gasped. His mouth came down around her muscle, his fangs piercing as his tongue eased the burn. Distress tried to jerk her leg away, but his claws held firm, holding her down and in place. His lips suckled, heat coating her flesh as she gulped.

He moved up to her thigh, rough pinpricks bled her skin, his claws running up her flesh. With dilated pupils she watched him lick all her blood away. Her mind caught in a net, as intrigued as afraid and confused. A single digit caressed the slit of her vagina, slickening the soft lips with the wetness she hadn't realized had formed in her fear. She hissed, nerves contracting with the feel of his fingers toying with her.

Her mouth went dry as he licked his lips, "Sesshomaru?" Whimpering did nothing for her plight. Hot breath hit her sensitive clit, and a groan crawled like a demon from her chest. He licked upward, teasing her bead with the tip of his tongue. Golden eyes zeroed in on the 'o' of her lips, the sound of her gasped moan. She hissed as he nicked the dip of her hip with his claws like straight razors, her clit aching as he left it to taste the red dripping down her creamy skin.

"Hn." He licked her blood from his claws one by one, eyes closing in revelry. His fondness made her shudder beneath him, her hands fumbling with the blanket for something to do while he just stood above her on his knees, drawing his tongue up and down his digits.

Anxiously, she squirmed, it was too early for such odd behavior, "What are you doing?" Either they were fighting or they were rutting, he bit her, and he needed to pick one or the other as a result. It was only fair.

Her thighs brushed causing a sizzle of desire to cascade her flesh. Kami.

Pools of gold snapped open, and he blinked as if he'd lost the moment to her blood. Squirming more, she bit her lip as his tongue drew over the line of his index finger, his eyes baring down on her as he tasted the remnants of her life force on his digits. He looked good, predatory and sexy, dangerous, his long claws inciting memories of just where he enjoyed touching her with them and just how deep they would go… Kami, she groaned, tossing her head to the side out of frustration: Why did he have to do that? And just what was he doing? Why did her body enjoy such torture?

His face remained a mask just as his side of the door to their bond remained shut. With a growl, she rolled to the side, legs closing beneath him as she moved. Her clit pulsed with the movement, needy and wanton. She tossed a pillow over her head, holding it down with fisted hands, "It's too early for your games. I'm going back to sleep." Worked up with aggravation and desire, she huffed and tried to ignore it.

She wouldn't be going back to sleep if he had any say in the matter. Soft skin met the tips of his fingers as he ran his hands up the small of her back. The sound of her heart beat quickening only served to raise his ego. He had dreamt of her, a dream and memory he could not get out of his mind. He woke hard, with an erection tenting their sheets, when she began the torture of pulling out his hair. Her habit of tangling with his silver tresses as she slept finally came to split pain in his skull.

He moved his palms upward, ignoring her soft tired growl. She could not deter him with her muffled anger, "Sesshomaru, I'm not kidding. I'm going back to sleep if you can't tell me what you want." His jaw clenched, obviously he wanted her, always he wanted her. How he wanted her, now that she could ask. There were many ways he wanted his Mate depending on the day and situation, her mood and his. She shifted as his lips caressed the blade of her right shoulder, her bones moving beneath her silken skin. He could smell her sweet blood, laced with a candied arousal and the essence of being pupped. Fangs grazed her shoulder once again and just as he slackened his jaw to give in to temptation, he was interrupted by a low growl.

The sound did not crawl up her throat, but instead it erupted from her stomach. "Hn." Tickling her ribs, his nose brushed against her skin as he inspected the sound bubbling her insides. A pillow flung over his head, his brows hiking up as Kagome groaned, "If it's not you it's him, I swear."

Flushed cheeks and a pouting lip brought him back to his knees, and he tilted his chin in slight concern. "The pup is healthy."

"I'm hungry, I'm always hungry." She sniffled, eyes watering as her chest heaved in a deep breath.

As he asked, he found himself grimacing, "Cheese?" Would that ease her sudden affliction? The disgusting musty robust stench of mold and rot haunted his memory, the raunchy taste that for some reason, unbeknownst to him, she craved.

Her nose upturned, and she sniffed the air, "I don't," Nose wiggling, she sniffed once again, "I don't think that is it…"

Sesshomaru found himself relieved as he rose from their futon and shoved his long arm through a kimono sleeve. He watched her carefully, her dark eyes lost in thought, staring off into space. Parted lips closed, pursed, and reopened. Knowing she would come to a conclusion soon, he continued to dress, who would cater to her whims if not her Mate?

"Oh, I know!" Her breasts bounced, nipples perked up, as she sat up on the futon. He had to focus on the stench of the cheese food to stay his erection. It would not do to have his penis jutting out from his hakamas as he strolled through the halls.

Kagome's eyes flitted to his form, watching him tie his top shut with a silver obi. He waited for her request, but she sighed and fell back on the bed with a groan, "We don't have it."

"No?" What could he not provide her with? The idea of it bruised his pride.

Her face turned and she smiled a soft sad smile, "Chocolate. It's on the other side of the world almost. Trade for it won't begin for a long time."

A tick in his jaw clicked as he ground his teeth. A Mate from the future did not bode well for his ego.

She sighed, "It's okay, I can settle for honey and mandarins… oh and a rice ball, make that two rice balls. Do you think there is any plum sauce ready made in cold storage?" He'd lost her to the thoughts of food. She rubbed her belly, his heirs calling for these ridiculous requests.

"I will ask Chef Yagi." He turned to go, long silver tresses hitting his back as he moved in a long stride, when her fingers gripped his sleeve.

"But he is asleep." How did she get up from the bed so quickly? Her slender frame draped with their sheet met his eyes and he could not resist the urge to trace the curve if her hip with a single claw.

His eyes stayed on the curves of her body, voice but a husky whisper, "This Sesshomaru will wake him."

"No." She held the word with conviction.

Reluctantly he glanced at her face, "No?" The hard line of her lips told him she did not mean to negotiate. He brushed the frustration off his face and through his hair, "He is a servant, it is what he is here for."

"No." Her hands hit her hips, her feet shifting as she frowned up at him, "I want you to get these things for me yourself, better yet, forget the honey."

His brow rose, "Forget the honey?"

"And the oranges, and the rice balls too." She bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning as a mischievous thought, that likely included him doing some sort of work, took its hold. "No plum sauce either."

His brow twitched, "What could you want then?" He wanted to know just what deed she wanted from him.

"Make me something to eat." She beamed.

Him? "Make you…"

"Yes. I want you, my Mate to make me something to eat." Her lashes batted over gleaming eyes, and this -a clear challenge- he could not say no to it. Before he parted his lips to answer, she stole his mouth with a kiss, a slip of her tongue and a sigh, "Please?"

Her expectant gaze sunk a boulder in his chest and it fell to the pit of his stomach. "As you wish." He doubted he could give her a raw leg of beef and she be happy about it; she would probably end up getting sick from the sight. Reluctantly, he left her side, making his way to the kitchen in darkness. These wee hours of the morning had not gone as he wished for them to.

Instead of thrusting inside his Mate he thrust open the kitchen door. Stoneware gleamed. Chef Yagi ran a proficient kitchen and kept the place immaculate; the reasons he had invited him to work in his Shiro.

Golden eyes flitted over the room, and he found himself rather uncomfortable. He did not cook save for at camp outside… This place seemed foreign. He looked from the pots to his claws. Traces of her blood still lingered and he brought his finger to his lips and suckled it for a moment; a sweet unreserved taste that made him internally quiver with want and need of her. It seemed she too craved something sweet. With a sigh, he released his finger and took to the cupboards, gathering up a few simple ingredients.

And with that, he headed outside. He would not lower himself to cook indoors, he had never tried before and he would not do it now. Spit in hand, he set up a fire just below the balcony to their room.

He set the ingredients to the side, rose to his feet and took in the scents on the wind. A raw boar would not do for his finicky Mate, however a cooked one would do just fine. With a flex of his claws, he set on the hog's trail.

Not far from the garden's edge laid the wild forest where nocturnal creatures played until daylight. The boar grunted, snorting before dipping its snout to drink from a shallow pool. It did not finish the last gulp before the hairy beast bled out from a single slice to his throat. Musky metallic blood hung in the air along with the thick stench of unwashed fur.

As he painstakingly began the process of cleaning the meat, he let his mind wander to what she could possibly be doing.

And while he thought of her, she thought of their pup squirming in her uterus.

She wrung her small hands, fumbling with her fingers as she prayed to Kami that, whatever her Mate made her to eat, her pups wouldn't reject the meal. How awful it would be to have him go through the trouble of making food just for her to spew it all into the nearest receptacle. Inside, her son writhed, feeling much larger than any pup should. She rose off the futon with one strong palm on her belly while the other shoved off the mattress. With narrowed eyes, she prodded the mass in front of the mirror, examining her round baby bump. The terrifying thought of having a full grown Inuyoukai pup burst from her womb in a few months made her queasy; it was impossible though, and there was no need to irrationally freak at the thought.

"Why are you so huge?" She whispered to her unborn pup, while caressing her belly.

A scent twitched in her nose calling her mind away from her son. Her dark eyes settled on the balcony. The sound of wood crackling met her ears, wispy tendrils of smoke slinked into the room. With the smoke came a sweet cacophony of flavors each teasing her nose as her stomach growled in the realization that food lingered in the fire below; a honeyed boar roasting on a spit.

Before she made it to the balcony edge to peer over, Sesshomaru dropped onto the ledge. Giving a little huff, she grinned. He had cooked for her, and not in the way she thought he would.

"Come here." His claws beckoned her forth.

She did not bother with properly dressing before going to him, "Give me a second." Her fingers curled around a soft white kimono, usually fit only for sleeping, its thin material gave in to her claws, tiny holes sprinkling the sleeves as she shoved her arms through each side before trying to close it with a yellow obi Sesshomaru had tossed over the shoji screen; She tried winding it around her waist, but still the fabric seemed to drown her, it was not the quick solution she'd been going for.

Sesshomaru held back a chuckle with a grunt, moving forward to help her tie the kimono closed. His claws grazed over her soft skin as he took the fabric out of her frustrated trembling fingers. The softening over her heart beat and the soft pink flushing her cheeks brought him closer.

She tilted her chin, whispering, "Thank you," against his lips. The air left her chest as he tied the fabric tight to her back, nipping her lip just enough for it to bleed as he did so. Caught between a yip and a moan, a sound hit the tip of her tongue and he stole it with a twist of his own. A deep purr spilled from his chest and she giggled, pulling away just enough to look into his face clearly.

Even while stoic, she could clearly see his happiness. The slight softening of the expression filled her with a warmth that had nothing to do with her arousal. She cupped his cheek with her palm, enjoying the feel of his flesh as he nuzzled her wrist. His tongue traced her vein, golden eyes closed; lingering on a moment she wished she could feel through their bond.

"Come." The whisper had been filled with the rasp of his desire, but he didn't push her to the bed or kiss her against the wall, instead his fingers curled into her own, entwining them as he held her tight to his chest and took to the sky.

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she marked him with her scent. If she wanted to be honest with herself, she had turned quiet possessive since Mating. The scent of food and burning wood grew heavier as he brought them to land. Her toes sunk into the cold dew damp grass. Her claws dug into his sides before she released him reluctantly stepping away and toward the fire.

Two desires plagued her, both rather carnal. The cool breeze bit at her nipples and they showed easily through the thin fabric. Black eyes gleamed beneath the moonlight peeking out from behind twin clouds. She glanced over her shoulder at her Mate. He stood at the edge of the fire, orange hued glow flickering around him. She wanted the demon, her demon.

But her stomach had other plans, growling loudly as her pup slammed against what felt like her kidney. With a frown, she turned her attention to the gleaming boar. Honey dripped from its flesh and into the blaze below. The smell, delicious, washed through her nostrils and burned into her memory. The food looked perfect, appetizing, and the idea of him taking so much care to give her something so superb made her eyes water. He was The Killing Perfection; did that have to make him perfect at everything? Heat brimmed in her chest, from some unknown source, she stepped away from the meat and toward her Mate.

"You made this for me?" It was obvious and yet she had to hear the answer from his lips.

A small amused smile graced his lips, "Of course." He stepped forward, "It is to your liking is it not?"

Her heart swelled. "It is." The entire situation seemed too simple to cause such feeling inside her, but it brewed, bubbling, and she licked her lips and sighed. He brushed a strand of hair from the side of her face, golden eyes flickering like the fire beside them.

"Will you not try the meat?"

A blush stole her cheeks, she hadn't been expecting that question. "Well, yeah." Of course. Her eyes glanced from the boar to his face, and she grinned, "Feed me?"

Brow rising to his hair line, he tilted his chin before coming to a conclusion that this could not possibly be because she had turned into an invalid. The thought of her licking honey from his claws had his penis growing hard in his pants. This could be a good situation for him. "Hn." He moved toward the spit, pulling it from the ground and away from the fire.

Kagome practically jumped into his arms as soon as the stick had been impaled to the Earth. He gave a grunt as they fell back onto the plush grass. His fingers splayed over her back, the sound of her laugh chiming in his ears until he joined her with a deep rumble of his chest.

"What are you doing?"

She grinned, shrugging, "I have no idea." Her stomach grumbled, the vibrations hitting his abdomen as she squirmed against him.

"Is that so?" He leaned up and pressed his lips to the side of her smile. "Your hunger is a distraction." Pulling her up on his lap, he leaned toward the hog and cut away a piece of meat, holding it out for her to bite.

Suddenly she found herself rethinking the whole 'feed me' idea. What if she looked like a cow eating? Or drooled all over his fingers? He brought the meat closer to her lips, and after taking a deep unsure breath, she opened her mouth.

The feel of her lips closing around his fingers sizzled his flesh with satisfaction and desire. Her eyes closed as she chewed. He watched her reaction expectantly, he knew it tasted to his standards, however this was his Mate and they both knew she liked strange foods.

Tongue darting out to lick the juice from her lips, she beamed, "It's delicious."

"Hai." Something swelled in his chest. The approval of another had never given him such warmth. He brought another piece to her lips, growling as she suckled the honey from his fingers. Her hand closed around his wrist, pulling his claws closer as she licked every sticky drop from his flesh. Her eyes had grown darker, black as the night, skin flushed with desire.

She let go of his hand and he pulled another piece of meat away from the spit, and pressed it to her waiting tongue. Juice dripped down her chin and he caught himself leaning forward to draw his tongue up the line of sticky sweet viscous flavor. She shivered, moaning as her fingers tangled in his hair, clinging with the sticky syrup. His lips caught her open mouth, tasting the juice on her tongue. The sounds of her need ran up her throat, but then she closed her lips against his and pulled away.

A whimper caught in his throat. There was nothing that could make him whimper. He was not a pup. He watched her take a cut of meat away from the boar and hold it up just in front of his face. He took the morsel, enjoying the flavor of the meat less than the flavor of the fingers offering it.

Taking her hand back, she licked her claws, his saliva mixed with the sticky sweet juice of boar and honey made her shiver. Eyes glazing over, she pressed her breasts against his chest and tilted her chin to kiss his jaw. Stubble tickled her sensitive lips. Claws skated over his throat, drawing downward until the stopped on his chest, and she grinned happy and content.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She offered a chaste kiss to the side of his face, before sitting up and feeding herself slices of meat, sitting happily enveloped by the warmth of his lap.

He rested his chin atop her sleep tousled locks, "You are my Mate."

"For that too," She sighed, taking in another bite before shifting and catching his eyes with hers, "I'm happier now with you and our son than I can ever remember." She held his hand running his palm over her round belly.

His sigh hit her ear heavily, and for a moment she was worried she'd said too much. "This Sesshomaru…" His mouth closed and he sighed again, "I as well do not recall being so pleased, Kagome." She breathed relieved as his lips pressed against her temple, "Perhaps it is that I have something that is truly only mine to enjoy."

Her beast grumbled in appreciation, rushing his neck to nibble and nuzzle the mark she'd placed there. Blood seeped where she bit too hard, and she lapped it away, enjoying the rich tones of his power-filled blood on her tongue. Nothing tasted as good as her Mate.

Claws untied the obi at her back with hurried quick motions, and he pulled the fabric away, forcing her robe open to reveal a line of creamy skin. Desire cut through his veins and a need to have her closer. Palm splayed over her bare stomach, he forced her back against the grass. A smile stretched her lips and she watched with bated breaths as he pushed the edges of her kimono away.

Cool air licked her nipples and chilled her lustful flesh. Her insides squirmed as his tongue traced the contours of her body, tickling and teasing as heat pooled between her legs. "Mmm," She breathed, letting her claws slide loosely down his back and through his hair as he moved over her. Noticing her lips had gone dry, he licked them for her, relishing in the sight of her squirming beneath him laughing and moaning at the same time.

He pushed the rest of her kimono off, running his claws down the length of her arms as he did so. Onyx hair splayed over the emerald ground in soft rivulets and curls, tousled like billions of fine strands of silk.

Small fingers worked the knot of his sash, pulling the fabric away with wide sweeps of her tiny wrists. Her eyes never left his face, taking in the curve of his lips and the slight part of them every time her hand brushed the spongy head of his cock as it peaked through the edge of his kimono. With both hands, she spread the fabric while caressing the sides of his thighs. Carefully her claws grazed the stripes just below his hips, relishing in the soft growl reverberating in his chest and the soft texture of his skin.

Sinuous muscle stole all her attention, the carefully and diligently sculpted planes of his abs and the hard lines of his thighs. She bit her lip as he moved to pull the kimono from his shoulders and arms, biceps flexing and releasing as the fabric glided off his flesh.

The moonlight shifted in the sky, peering out heavily from the clouds that'd been hiding most of its illumination. A gleaming smudge on his hip bone caught her eyes, a smear of honey from her fingers. Pushing off the ground, she caught the spot with a curl of her tongue. Sweetness with an overtone of salt and skin, she trembled as the flavors seeped into her taste buds. "Mmm," Claws twisted in her dark locks, holding her face close to his skin, and she took the opportunity to draw circles with her tongue over his muscle.

Her claws dug into the flesh of his thighs. She squeezed him, held him closer as his claws sent jolt of electricity with every scratch of her scalp. Her lips plucked his skin, eyes closed, "Mmm, you taste so good Sess- OH!" He cut her off with a jerk of her hair, pulling her back to steal her lips for his own. Strong hands held tight to her sides, pushing her flat on her back as he overwhelmed her tiny form with his own. Like a blanket he covered her, dominating every inch of her flesh as he left her lips to kiss and nip the curves of her body. His hands moved up her sides, never settling, ever caressing and heating up her skin.

Her shivers met his palms. Like petals, his lips ran rampant over the stretched flesh of her stomach, lingering near the shelf of her womb, kissing the space where her belly met her hips. Steady swipes of his hot wet tongue had her writhing, biting her lip until blood pooled around her fangs.

Kissing up her torso, his eyes zeroed in on the crimson liquid. The scent of her blood caught his attention, the sweet substance calling to his desires. He licked over her collar bones as she moaned, her leg curling around his thigh.

Her chest ached as her claws slid up his back. His penis rubbed against her clit, how he'd managed such a perfect position so quickly she'd never know, but as her back arched and lava creamed between her thighs, she had no complaints. Shallow breathless moans crawled from her lips as Sesshomaru's tongue licked the mark on her neck. "Kami." She couldn't concentrate on anything but the feel of his lips on her mark, his fangs grazing, dizzying as they pierced her skin and he licked the pricks away with a line of saliva.

She couldn't breathe with his mouth on her pulse. His claw caught her left breast, teasing her hard sensitive nipple with a steady squeeze as his hips rocked against her.

Suddenly her stomach bottomed out and she couldn't feel the ground beneath them. Whimpering she closed her eyes, holding tight to her Mate as his cloud took them high into the night sky. His body hid her from the heavy winds: encompassing and warm.

His tongue traced over the shell of her ear, the sound of his voice deep and rough as he growled, "Relax." She melted beneath the palms of his hands and the growl in his chest. A sense of de ja vu bit at her mind, rushing through memories as she caught the one that'd changed everything. Tonight held pieces of their first, of their Mating. Somehow in the pit of her stomach she knew he wanted that pivotal moment again. Maybe it wouldn't be the same, how could it, but it didn't matter; nothing but the feel of him running his claws up her legs and his mouth on her flesh meant anything anymore.

Onyx eyes glanced up at his face, gleaming with a passion that'd only grown over time. She brought him up to her lips, rolling her tongue against the hot slick inside of his cheek. Fangs bruised her lips, and she couldn't hold back the groan spilling into his mouth. Wet slippery cum slickened his cock as it glided over her pulsing bundle of nerves. Inside her pussy ached, contracting around nothing while wishing to be filled.

Hips buckled at their own accord, the muscles of her stomach tensing and releasing as she moved against him. Unlike the first time, this encounter came with understanding and experience. Her claws knew where to go, where to play his nerves to pleasure him best, and his lips knew where to kiss and twist his tongue over the flesh of her breasts to make her cry out and writhe. They knew now.

She shivered, gasping and squirming uncontrollably as his mouth teased her ribs. Her legs locked around his waist while her claws tugged at his scalp, back arching. Manipulating every string of sensitive nerves, he played her body to the tune of ravenous desire.

Rasping out as he drove her body to the edge of sanity, "Kami… Sesshomaru…" His tongue curled over the underside of her breast and a jolt shot through her spine, arching her back as she hissed a moan. Her claws pulled at his hair, pulling him up by his scalp just enough to gain an ounce of control, "Please…" Her hips shifted to give way for his penis to impale her pulsating vagina. As good as everything felt, she needed him there, inside, stroking the inner walls of her pussy.

It was almost painful, the electrified pleasure rushing from each lick, his grip tightened around her breast, and her claws fell to his back, scratching the movement of his tight shoulder muscles as they bunched. Leaning down, she pleaded against the shell of his ear, begging with hot breath for him to thrust into her wet needy vagina.

He caught her lips before pushing her back flat to the soft fluff of the cloud. His nose brushed the curve of her face, enjoying the scent emanating from her skin. Drawing a hot line, he licked the edge of her jaw, growling as she whimpered, her claws cutting into his shoulders as she writhed against his lower abs.

The tip of his erection teased the opening to her weeping hole, moving just enough to have her crying out with need and want. Her eyes watered. Kami. Each grind of his hips brought them closer but not close enough, his cock refusing that final push and slide inside. She tried to thrust upward, to force him, but he caught her hips with his claws, forcing her back down. His growl resonated against her neck, making her gasp and shiver.

"Please," She begged moaning as his fangs grazed her collar bone.

His canines cut into her skin, and she growled in desperate frustration. One hand released her hip, trailing a line of fire over her inner thigh as he moved down her body. Lips lingered over her chest, plucking and kissing as breathless moans rendered her throat raw. His cock slid off her leg with a line of sticky come as he drew lower, kissing and licking lower and lower. She clutched handfuls of his hair, trembling as searing breath caressed her small clit. Kami, he was going to kill her. Crying out as his tongue traced the shell of her vagina, his claw closing in on her entrance. Her back arched, thighs locking around his neck on pure instinct.

Chest heavy with a weight that brewed deep, silent cries kept her lips parted, eyes watering as her Mate's finger dove inside to tease her g-spot while his tongue tortured her clit. Drowned in a thrilling ocean of electrifying heat, she could barely breathe past the need to scream, to cry out for release as his mouth and fingers teased. She could feel his claw inside, slickly grouping the sensitive walls. His mouth closed over her clict and the feel of him suckling had her thighs tightening around his shoulders. Her neck arched against the cloud, breasts bouncing as she writhed in pleasure and pain. Claws fought for more while trying to push him away for an iota of relief.

"Enough!" Her lascivious scream broke his concentration, golden eyes catching the site of her flushed face as she fought for air. "I can't…" She whimpered, claws gripping his shoulders as her head went back and his movements stilled. Her vagina milked his finger, sucking the digit as she groaned, "I… need you." Kami, her skin tingled at the edge of completion, nerves a wreck.

With one final taste of her sweet cream, Sesshomaru crawled back over her form. Stern lips grazed over her panting mouth, her eye lashes heavy on her cheek as she sucked in a hungry breath. Her fingers lazily ran the lines of his face, and she opened her eyes, licking her lips where he'd left a taste of her come. Sweet musk and salt, she leaned into his kiss, groaning and sighing as the taste mixed between their tongues.

Throbbing hard, his shoved his cock against her clit, working the head with a twitch of his wrist. Her cries ran through his throat and echoed inside his chest. Soft plush breasts teased his muscles, brushing against him as he shifted his hips. He'd teased her long enough, tortured them both to make the moment last. With a nip of her lip, he pushed himself up and hiked her leg up to hook over his shoulder. Claws skated down her calve and tickled her thigh, feeling every inch of delicate flesh.

Her eyes glinted, teeth digging into her fleshy lip as he released the hold of his cock. And as he pushed the large girth of his penis within her hot wet heat, her claws bled his arms and her eyes rolled. Back arched, breasts heaved, raven tresses teasing her nipples as her hair fell like ribbons around her face.

Sweat glistened beneath the moonlight, and while her pussy contracted around his pulsing erection, with her mouth open and her dark eyes watching him take her deep and slow; He found her seraphic, more beautiful than he had ever thought her before. He'd had this thought many times, moments where his eyes saw clearer and took in a strange glow that emanated from his Mate, and every moment held true. He found her more and more ethereal every day.

Pushing deeper, he stretched her leg, moving close to kiss her shifting breast as he ground into her sensitive insides. Heat poured over him, cascading over his flesh and bone. His cock jerked greedy, and he worked her faster, relishing in the sharp mewls of pleasure resounding from Kagome's parted mouth.

"Sess…Ohh…" Her fingers ran over his muscles in a desperate attempt to ground herself, she held fast to his shoulders, working her hips to brush against his own, his penis rushing her wall of her cervix, "Oh! Yes!... Harder!" She cried out, her hands falling as she lost herself to the heady down pour of ecstasy.

Pumping harder, faster, he growled, letting go of her leg to lap at her neck. He could feel the heat built up in his balls, the pressure rising with each thrust. Her vagina worked his cock hungrily, bading him to spill his come. Her pulse jumped against his lips, his tongue rushing out to draw a line over the steady throb.

Hips rolled, and she hissed, so close she could taste the euphoria like a promise on the tip of her tongue. Sesshomaru's mouth suckled her sensitive neck, his palm massaging her nipple, and as his claw ran the length of her side and suck between them to tease her pained clit, she'd had enough. His name caught in her throat, tears rolling from her eyes as her back arched and she came around his thick cock.

She shuddered, hissing as his fangs sunk into her mark. A wave of blinding pleasure broke her senses, played her nerves like a sinful delicacy. She could feel his cock jerking inside her contracting walls. And her lips pressed against his crescent moon, the one she'd placed near the crook of his neck, and her tongue curled over his flesh, tasting the power laden just below the surface. Blood seeped into her mouth, she'd bit him, and the result came like a tsunami.

Energy flooded their bodies, reiki and youki engulfing the space in a myriad of delicate colors. Their bodies lifted for a moment, the aura running over every inch of skin before sinking back into their bones.

Exhausted and intoxicated, Kagome used her saliva heal his wound, before letting her head fall back. Glazed eyes ran over the crimson staining his lips. She reached up, wiping the red away with a soft grin.

With a grunt, he plopped onto the cloud beside her, curling an arm around her middle while the other rested behind his head. Sunlight painted the edge of the sky in hues of purple, orange, and red. The outline of the moon hung in the other side of the sky, ever watchful. With a shove of his youki he took them back to their room.

She shifted in his grip, tangling herself in his hair as her eyes fluttered closed and a yawn stole her swollen lips. Settling from the cloud and onto the futon, he realized they were back to where they had started.

Trapped yet again, he let go of a sigh. Clothes and that damned boar would have to be removed by someone else. Dainty hands had him ensnared with a twist of his own hair, and he did not wish to wake his captor from her slumber.


	15. We all have Worries

Sneaking to the tailor without Sesshomaru knowing, was possibly the most difficult thing for her to do, but Kagome made it her goal, and with Rin along things were made much easier. Silken shreds of a ruined kimono in hand, she made her way outside the main castle gate toward the smaller market area. The shops were small but elaborately adorned with stone statues and frescos of Inuyoukai. White and red flowers grew near each entrance while sakura trees lined the pebbled path.

Rin smiled toothily at her side, clearly not an adult in any sense. Internally, she scoffed at the idea of sending her into a room full of prepubescent boys. With knowledge came understanding, and since discovering Rin's maturing, Kagome didn't feel as tense around the girl as she once had. "Is Rin really getting a new kimono?" Filled with joy, her big brown eyes glazed over at the site of the tailor shop five paces away.

Images of female Inuyoukai danced around the small building, clothed in the most beautiful brightly colored uchikake coats and furisodes. Smiling, Kagome watched as little Rin ran up to the painting clearly lost in the beautiful garments the women were wearing. "Yes, of course Rin. This celebration is all for you remember?"

Rin spun on her heel blushing, "Hai Lady Kagome. Rin remembers." While she wasn't thrilled with the reason they were celebrating, Kagome couldn't help the excitement trickling through her veins. The party would be wonderful, and it being all for someone else, to make them happy… There was just something about making someone else smile that Kagome just couldn't help but enjoy whole heartedly.

"C'mon Rin," She ushered the girl into the shop, "We have an appointment to keep."

Bolts of fabric lined the floor, spools of thread impaled on thin rods met their eyes, and examples of every type of kimono imaginable had Rin practically drooling on the stone floor. Who would have thought the nature-loving child would be so interested in fashion. Rin gravitated toward a rack of various orange patterned silk fabrics, her mind lost, while Kagome pulled back the large curtain on the side of the room. Never having seen the actual workspace of the seamstress, Kagome couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer beauty of the materials.

"Madam Ki? Are you in here?" She asked the darkness, nearly stumbling back as the room filled with golden light.

"Oh!" Lady Ki shouted; hard of hearing, the elderly Inuyoikai thought she was talking at a normal tone, "My Lady! It is great to see you! And my, may I say you're filling out quite nicely!" If looking like she had a basketball shoved up her shirt was nice… Kagome grinned, "Thank you Ki. I've brought Rin in to pick out the fabrics for her furisode, you remember? Like we discussed?"

Lady Ki's face wrinkled to a prune as she grimaced. Her old skin creased in more ways than Kagome thought possible, "I can't hear My Lady, that doesn't mean I'm forgetful." She huffed, pushing past Kagome to enter the main floor.

"Oh sweet Rin!" The elder patted the girl's shoulder, "This old Lady never thought she'd see the day you would become a Lady yourself. Honestly, it's unnatural, I mean you are so young…" Her faded green eyes were lost in foggy thoughts, "I suppose it is normal for a human… and, of course, Shinihana though, ah well, more fun for you now anyway."

Kagome held back a soft growl, grabbing up Rin's hand protectively, "This will only be a coming out ceremony, Rin will simply become available for a betrothal." -Not wild sex crazed orgies in rooms filled with poppy seed opium.

Ki chuckled, moving toward the bolts of fabric before passing her claws over them, "Yes, yes, I'm sure the Lord would never allow such a thing so soon…She is his ward after all."

Said ward bounced on the balls of her feet, eyes big and sparkling, "Rin would like puppies like Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru." Silence filled the room thickly as two pairs of eyes, wide as saucers, fell on Rin as she interrupted, "A whole bunch of them!"

"Ha ha ha," Kagome released her grip of Rin's hand, desperately trying to come up with a different meaning for what the girl just said, "That is cute Rin, but pups are hard work, and you will just have to wait to have them."

"Rin does not want to wait. Suri told Rin she can have babies now that she is a Lady, and Rin must start soon if Rin is to have one every cycle. Rin's eggs are going to waste! Like old fruits!"

Oh how Kagome wanted to kill the shinihana servant for filling Rin's head with ideas, pummel her head with old fruits indeed, "It's too soon for that Rin." Her voice turned firm, "First you must find a Mate, a male that is suitable to care for you and any young you may have, and that will take time." Not to mention the girl needed to mature mentally as well.

For the first time, Rin glared at Kagome, using a technique Sesshomaru often used on enemies. The nerve of her little chibi self…

** _"Dare she challenge This Kagome?"_ **

_"She's just testing us… I think."_

Thankfully, Lady Ki cut through the tension with a bolt of sunshine yellow silk, "What do you think of this color Rin?"

The child let her eyes linger on a growling Kagome before she turned to Lady Ki with an eerily quick toothy grin, "Rin really loves yellow!"

With darkening eyes the Lady of The West held back the urge to teach her Mate's ward a lesson, her beast's fuse shortening quickly. Surely this moment was once in a life time. Sweet Rin would return to them and whatever attitude she just experienced would never return – hopefully.

The girl's demeanor changed as quickly as a snap to her fingers, and Rin glanced over her shoulder to Kagome sweetly, "Thank you for getting Rin a new kimono and for throwing Rin a ceremony Lady Kagome." Her voice held sincerity, and Kagome couldn't find it in herself to be frustrated with the girl any longer.

She moved toward her, patting her shoulder, "You're very welcome Rin. Now let's find some fabric that suits you." Rin leaned into her touch, beaming before yammering on about oranges and yellows, and silks and cottons.

After Rin's fabrics were picked out and the girl stood for the million measurements Ki needed to make the kimono, Kagome pulled the elderly demoness aside.

"What is it my Lady?" Ki reached out for the shredded fabric in Kagome's hands.

"This," She held up the ruined garment, "used to be a kimono. As you can see it's pretty much shredded. I don't know how to keep my claws from cutting the silks." As much as she hated her weakness, she needed some advice.

Lady Ki merely chuckled as she moved toward a large basin of thick clear liquid. "This is a dip to prevent easy tearing, if you would prefer, I will treat your garments with this from now on."

"It's that easy? Why weren't mine being treated from the beginning?"

"The dip is very expensive, very hard to make, and seeing as you go through so many kimonos as it is with the pregnancy…" Ki let her voice trail off, "However I will personally be sure to make you more that will not give in to your claws so easily."

Kagome bit her lip, not wanting to be wasteful, but still she wanted clothing that would stay, "Perhaps you could create one or two pieces with the dip every new size I need."

Ki nodded, "As you wish My Lady."

"Also, I need more in this fabric, as well as the garment I will be wearing to Rin's ceremony." Sesshomaru would never go without seeing her in the preferred fabric, she grinned at the thought. Butterflies swirled around in her stomach at the prospect of pleasing her Mate.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but the silk demon that made this particular fabric has long past. I've only enough left for one formal or two informal kimonos to be made."

Her heart sank, but she let it go. At least Sesshomaru would enjoy seeing her in the fabric once more. "Please make one to fit my growing belly, and save enough for one to be made after I've given birth. Both need to be claw resistant."

Lady Ki seemed concerned, taking Kagome's hand, she studied her sharp claws, "Are you truly having such trouble keeping these claws at bay dear?" Her soft wrinkled fingers poked and prodded the deadly nails. Without looking to see Kagome's nodding chin, she pursed her lips, "Perhaps it is that you do not retract the tips." Satisfied with her find, Lady Ki let her hand fall from her grasp.

"What do you mean?" Kagome brought her claws up to her eyes for her own inspection.

Green eyes sparkled with interest, "Surely you know most Inu can retract the very tips of their claws. Still they are deadly, however it would be difficult to handle more delicate items without the ability, as I'm sure you are feeling the burden of."

"Truly, I am." Curiously, she watched as Lady Ki showed her the ability with her own claws. Each pointed tip seemed to file down a hair in a matter of milliseconds.

Lady Ki patted her back, "Perhaps it is as your ears are rounded, your claws are ever sharpened. Both oddities, though both are beautiful no less."

She watched as the seamstress disappeared into the other room, her sensitive ears catching something to the effect of, "Have a good evening My Lady." Her eyes flitted back to her claws. Something in her chest twisted. Her claws were different than others, yet another thing to set her apart. And what if she hurt her pup with them… Fear curdled in her stomach.

A hardness set in her eyes, a determination she instinctively gave herself over to. She refused to consider ever hurting her pup, this babe or ones in the future; even if she had to file down her nails fifty times a day.

"Are you coming Lady Kagome?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of Rin's voice. Just realizing that she'd stopped in the middle of the road in thought, she rushed ahead to catch up to Rin. "Of course I'm coming, we have appointments to keep."

The girl simply grinned and shook her head. "Are you worried Lady Kagome?"

"About what, Rin?" Her eyes drifted over the little girl. Her hair had been left free today, side-ponytail traded in for a carefully brushed dark brown river that stopped just below her bottom.

Rin laughed, "Rin isn't sure what there is to worry about." Her expression morphed into a small smile, her voice shifting into a mellow softness, "My Lady is mated to Lord Sesshomaru, and My Lord is so powerful and great that there should not be anything for you to worry over."

The innocence swirling around the preteen was in the least sweet, however Kagome couldn't help but find herself concerned, ironic as it seemed, over the girl's comprehension of the world. "He is a great Lord, but each of us still has worries. That is just a part of life. Everyone has worries Rin." And in a moment of genius, she tilted her head and asked, "What do you worry about Rin?"

Taking the question very seriously, Rin sucked in a breath of air as she thought the question over. They took many steps into the shiro before Rin finally answered, "Lady Kagome, Rin does have worries. Rin is worried Rin will have to leave her Lord when Rin becomes mated. Rin would be sad to leave her Lord Sesshomaru. My Lord protects Rin, when Rin takes a mate…" She stopped in the middle of the hall, causing Kagome to react with a small hug.

There was nothing she could say. She knew what she wanted to tell the girl, to shove away her worry and tell her Sesshomaru would never force her to leave, but honestly she wasn't sure if he would or not. This era held a different life for women, for people in general. All she could manage to say was, "It will be okay." She ran her fingers through thick black locks, hushing her as she cried tiny tears.

"My Lady? Is everything alright?" Chef Yagi wobbled into the kitchen's threshold, his large stomach jiggled as he moved. A thin short white goatee clung to the flesh below his lip, and his bushy eyebrows wriggled as he spoke through wide large teeth, "There is no sadness in this kitchen, come." He wrapped one large arm around both their forms, ignoring the sounds of protest from both Ladies. "Here." With his free hand he shoved a piece of fresh pink cake into each of their mouths.

Rin giggled, clearly out of her sadness as she chewed down the sweet morsel. Kagome on the other hand coughed, the cake rubbing wrong against the back of her throat as she swallowed it dryly.

"Thank you…" She grumbled, trying not to be rude as she reached for a pitcher of water and a cup.

The old goat demon didn't notice her downing the water as he mused over the many samples of cake he had ready for them to try, "Plum cream cake, green tea and blossom cake, smooth cherry cake…" He rambled on.

Rin took every word in until he paused, and she looked toward Kagome expectantly, "Which one will you choose Lady Kagome?"

"It is your choice Rin. Becoming a Lady means making your own choices."

Rin beamed madly and nodded, "Rin will make a perfect choice then My Lady." Her voice was finite and filled with purpose.

Chef Yagi, all too ready to begin a proper taste testing session, spoke to Rin as if she were the adult she was turning into, "Lady Rin, would you care to try a sliver of lily and cherry sponge?"

Kagome dropped onto a cushion in the corner of the room, watching idly as Yagi and Rin began discussing the different choices of flavor, creaminess, and texture. The remnants of bread clinging to her teeth made her want to gag. Today would not be a day for sweets, she was sure. With the thought, the pup in her womb seemed to move in every space of her stomach all at once, as if he had a thousand limbs, each squirming in unison. She sighed, her son would be a feisty one.

Her mind drifted to what Sesshomaru may have looked like as a baby: Tiny pointed fangs, chubby pale striped cheeks, long silver hair tangling in his hands as he tried to crawl, maybe he liked to suck on his toes from time to time… She laughed quietly to herself at the image appearing in her mind.

"Lady Kagome?"

Turning her head to the sound of Chef Yagi's voice, she couldn't take her eyes off the wheel of cheese, tied with a bow, he offered her, "Oh! You shouldn't have Chef Yagi!" Rin giggled from the sidelines as Kagome took the cheese to her bosom and hugged it to her chest.

Yagi chuckled, his large cheeks resembling bright red apples, "How could I not when I know My Lady loves it so. You can have more any time you wish. I've stocked the supply fully." He waved a hand toward a wall shelf completely full with the cheese; that she ate at almost every meal since discovering how much she craved it.

Blushing from embarrassment, she lowered her gaze, trying not to feel like a cow when they fell on her growing belly, "Well thank you Chef Yagi. Truly." She meant it. The chef was sweet.

"Would you like to try the cake Rin picked?" Rin interrupted, her toothy grin overtaking her face as she held out a dark blue square.

Trying not to grimace, Kagome smiled, "Sure." Chopsticks in hand, she lifted the piece and took a bite. The flavor tasted of ground ginger and mixed berries, sweet, fruity, with a slight burn. "Tasty."

Rin bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning and proud of her decision, which had been a perfect one.

**-888-**

Sinking into the futon, Sesshomaru let his eyes fall shut. His mind rolled over the patrol of his borders. Rotten corpse stench spewed through his mind, along with visions of entrails and decapitated demons. The amount of dead bodies that'd been discovered had been substantial; Too many in fact to count as a coincidence, especially when they fell along the border between the Western and Northern Territories.

He pulled up the heavy blanket, shielding his backside from the slight draft as he continued to think.

The Northern Lands were being targeted by Ishikiri, stone demons that used their abilities to cut through mountains in order to take over lands. Ishikiri were low in numbers, however, they were near impossible to destroy. Not many demons could take on such hardened stone, aside from himself and his line of course. He wondered over the likelihood of the war seeping into his lands, perhaps he would offer the Northern Lord additional men to station near the border.

The soft clap of bare feet on stone caught his ears, and he turned, watching with interest as his Mate stepped into the room. Her hair fell wildly, teasing her bare shoulders and arms like an inky waterfall. One fang poked out from her mouth as she worried her bottom lip while running her hands over her protruding stomach. Golden eyes drifted lower, appreciating the heaviness of her full perky breasts. The mounds shifted with her breaths and he felt his fascination for them rise. Barely darker, her nipples met his gaze; they were yet to be hardened, and the memory of the taste of one in his mouth sent blood rushing between his legs.

"Sesshomaru," Her voice chimed like soft tinkling bells, skating his psyche. "I thought you wouldn't be back… so soon." She yawned, her fangs gleaming, before taking hold of the blanket and casting it aside. When he began enjoying the simple warmth of her body pressed against him, he wasn't sure, but as she got into bed he found himself in pleased anticipation.

The mat shifted beneath her weight, and heat overtook his left side. His eyes fell shut as she shifted closer, his body moving slightly just to mold with her. Soft warm skin met his hardened muscles. Her lithe fingers brushed the edge of his arm causing a line of desire to crawl into his belly.

"The patrol did not require as much time as originally thought." For that he was grateful. His body may not have run down, but mentally he felt fatigued. The thought of sleep accompanied with relief.

"How is my Heir?" He held a palm to her stomach, searching out the many sons growing inside her creamy flesh.

Frustration rolled off his Mate, a line of annoyance marring her brow, "You know I can't sense him yet Sesshomaru." Plush lip pouting, she whined, though he could tell her heart wasn't in it, "Why do you have to torture me?" He smirked.

"I find torture amusing My little Nymph." He rather enjoyed the way her eyes lit up at the pet name. Her cheeks turned rosy and her pout slipped away into a lascivious smile. Spending his free time heating her up had become a sort of addiction, but at the moment, he didn't care to take advantage of her ever growing arousal. There were future moments to take her hard and slow when his undivided attention could be placed into every touch of her sinful skin.

Spindles of pleasure spilled up his thigh as her claws scratched his hip bones. Her thumb rubbed the dip near his bone, caressing his skin. Sultry growls of appreciation reverberated in his chest. And just as he slid his hand lower to tease her, she whispered, "How is our Son?"

_Our Son._ He enjoyed the maternal protective shadow in her already darkened eyes. He relished in the fact that the pups in her womb were created by his seed. She belonged to him. They belonged to him.

The pups pulsed strongly within her womb, with possession deepening his voice, he told her, "Our son is strong."

Happiness curled between them, happiness and pride. Soft and full, her lips fell to his arm and she kissed his flesh, stealing comfort as she worked her way to his lips. Her long black tresses spilled over his claws. His heart beat quickened. His breaths came forth in heady pants. Heat hung beneath the blanket like a humid night. She caused these, her ministrations; the curve of her breasts pressed deliciously against the side of him as she suckled his lip and cupped the side of his face. The hardened peaks of her nipples grazed his skin.

Coveting the slow moving sensations drowning every iota of his being, he basked in the feel of her lips. She left him dazed by her kiss. His limbs felt heavy as he palmed her breasts and teased her nipple between his claws. Her mouth ran rampant, destroying his thoughts. Time had changed the feel of her flesh on his own. Lust had morphed into need, as if he could not take a breath without his Mate.

Was this love? A feeling of satisfaction simply because she pressed her lips to his temple, because she was near… Was it that he could not contemplate even sleeping a night alone? He did not know. Clearly he held affection for her, however what more… The Lord of the West found himself lost in the question. And in a moment of searching, he ran his mouth over the side of her neck and up to the slight smile on her mouth. Heat like fire sunk into his bones and coiled inside his stomach hungrily. He was actually salivating for this demoness… His chest clenched, tightening as he pulled away to look over her face.

Her breaths fell hot and shallow where her lips had just pressed. Lashes caressed the tops of her cheeks as she opened her onyx eyes, and they shimmered back at him. His heart slammed into his throat, mouth growing suddenly dry. His hands shook. What caused such an illness?

Small hands pushed him down, and he allowed it. His mind fell to other things, such as the repercussions for growing so fond for his Mate. He hadn't known this could happen, not in the least, and for a moment he found himself afraid of his own intensity and his sudden lack of control.

Her legs curled around his thigh and, completely oblivious to his inner turmoil, she sighed, nuzzling the crook of his neck as she sunk into a sleepy state. Silken strands of black tickled his fingers as he ran his claws up and down her back. To need her, he did not hate the idea of it.

"Rin and I spent the day planning the ceremony, we've already worked out most of the big decisions." Her whisper slid against his sensitive skin, knocking him out of his own thoughts. "Though, she did say she wants pups of her own soon."

He went ridged.

"Don't worry, I set her on a better path."

He released a bolt of tension in his jaw. "Rin is not ready for…" Sex. Pups. Mating. There were many words he could end the sentence with that the girl could not hope to be prepared for in her current mental development.

"I know. I told her so." He sighed heavily as she kissed his skin, "You are going to be a great father." Her words were exciting, coating his ego with pride and a whisper of fear. To Hell he'd allow a pup of his own brood to even ponder thoughts of intimacy at eleven. They'd however still be little more than infants at such an age. Like a punch, he had to force himself to remember, Rin was not Inuyoukai. Humans were beneath the development of his kind. His pups wouldn't be much more than infants at eleven while a human… A human turned Shinihana…

He turned his eyes to his once human Mate. His Miko turned Inuyoukai. Every inch of her body called to his desires from the swell of her ass to the curve of her delicate neck. Her pert breasts pressed against his side and her full womb, how could he find her fullness anything other than passion inducing?

"Kagome," The sudden growl made her flinch in his grasp, "How old are you?"

She murmured sleepily, "Twenty-two, why do you ask?" The blush painting her cheeks turned him on even more, and he found himself angry with his reaction to it.

On the verge of growling with the disgust he felt for himself, he ground out, "This Sesshomaru has…"

"Stop." Suddenly she became alert, her eyes catching hold of his.

Dare she interrupt This Sesshomaru? His jaw set as he narrowed his eyes at his brave little Mate. His honor had been thrown away the moment he touched her flesh and stole her own. He defiled one so young, one so innocent in his teachings. The situation, albeit an unusual one, shocked him. Did he truly not realize… Had it mattered at the time to ask? Yes. But he had not. Did not even consider or think to ask such a question. Her body and strength had called to him and he took the choice of mating her willingly and quickly.

She sat up, the blanket falling to her waist as she glared down at him. He could barely see her anger past his own. "Is this about Rin?"

Where would she gather this? "No. This Sesshomaru has…" Her hand clamped over his mouth. He growled against her palm.

"Don't. Do not insult me by finishing that sentence Sesshomaru. I am your Mate, yes?" Her eyebrow twitched and her eyes blackened angrily as she removed her hand from his lips.

He hated the gut wrenching twist of his stomach by her words. "Hn." His narrow eyed glare didn't have an effect on her in the least.

A growl caught in her throat, "I AM YOUR MATE." The words were finite and she seethed them before snatching the pillow from behind his head and rolling over. His head thudded against the cushioned futon.

"You mated me at twenty-two, it's already done. In my culture you've not dishonored me in the least. And in case you want to say it's not what you were thinking, I know it is." She turned her eyes back on him, anger and hurt rolling off her in heady waves. She stared at him for many moments before whispering, "Do not look at me with disgust ever again. I shouldn't even have to ask that…"

Shifting away, she buried her face in her pillow, but continued fuming. It was easy to see without peering into their bond that he'd upset her. It was worse that she held the truth in her words. "I am your Mate. I am an adult in human terms… in the century I grew up in." Her words were muddled with angry sad tears and the fabric so close to her mouth. "You are the reason I'm no longer human, but just because I'm youkai now does not make me any less of age. Your honor is intact." Unfortunately her age could get him dethroned easily.

All she said made sense, logically it all made sense, in all the unorthodox ways she came to be Inu and powerful it made sense. In youkai terms of development Kagome was also, clearly, in her prime. He knew all of this to be true, but he also knew what he'd been raised to uphold. The other half of his mind felt conflicted.

His eyes flashed red as he stared at the back of her head. Nevertheless, "This Sesshomaru has taken advantage of your youth." And that could never be changed.

The snort that erupted as result of his truth irked him to no end. Tears stained Kagome's creamy cheeks, but the smile on her lips and the glint in her eyes told him she'd been amused by his words, "Have you gone insane Sesshomaru? Have you forgotten everything you know of Humans? You've taken advantage of only what I allowed you to take advantage of. I'm not a child, quit acting like I am. In Inuyoukai terms, if you saw me how old would you guess I am?"

He did not like the way she tried to twist around his displeasure, still he answered, "As a full blooded Inuyoukai you would likely be near six hundred. This does not change your actual age Kagome."

The heavy sound of her head hitting her pillow echoed through the room, and she sighed. "I guess you will just have to make it up to me then Sesshomaru, since you are a dirty old innocence stealing demon." Her giggles filled the room. Pregnancy only facilitated her ever changing moods, one moment she'd be angry, the next sad, then happy; All of these emotions of course could be accompanied by tears.

His voice ran cold, "Your amusement of the situation is not appreciated."

"Too bad." Sly smile etched into her lips, she ran her fingers over the side of his thigh, tickling his flesh as he glared down at her, "You've aged well My Lord. I do hope you'll continue to take advantage of your young impressionable Mate." She laughed with a gleam in her gaze.

Above rolling his eyes, he ran his claws through his hair, growling through a sigh. Knowing her youth did not change his desire to run his palm over her naked flesh, precisely this was more the reason for his newfound self-loathing, her youth should deter him though it did not.

"Look," Her lips burned the side of his mouth, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm actually over five hundred considering I'm from the future…"

With the sentence, he pushed his worry to the back of his mind. Despite everything, his Mate was too unique to be categorized in such black and white terms; still he knew some may try, if any discovered her age.

With a sigh, he would settle his thoughts on it later while meditating, and or killing something. Killing could be an ideal relaxant. His mind had become far too weary to ponder such things further before sleeping.

"Perhaps that makes you even younger, you've not yet been conceived." He grinned at her though he still felt distaste in his mouth. He pulled her closer, kissing her as she laughed softly. Nothing could change the fact that she was young, but he could not regret that she was his Mate.

Calming, he closed his eyes as she sunk into the space beside him, reclaiming the line of his body for her own. "Sesshomaru," The whisper ran against the side of his cheek, "Don't push me away because of something so trivial." The sadness in her voice made his chest ache. There was nothing he could say, nothing he cared to say with words.

Slowly, he ran his nose over the edge of her jaw, caressing her mouth with his lips before curling his tongue between them. She tasted like berries, sweet and pure, with a heat that compared to that of a volcano. She burned him like a chili pepper, a burn that held no side effect other than the intense heat that doused his organs. His insides knotted as his claws tangled in her hair, and he held her tighter, taking advantage of the moans crawling up her throat. He would never push this away.

His strong hand held her firmly against his side, her warm center painting his hip with wet desire. She smelled of comfort, her usual scent calming as he forced her closer. Her breath hitched, her chest tightening as her fingers curled over his pectorals. He nipped her ear, tugging gently. Smooth skin rolled with his tongue, and he toyed with the flesh before letting go completely and laying a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You belong to This Sesshomaru."

Her arousal enveloped the space, but more than that, she relaxed him. Pleasuring his Mate had become second nature, calming his beast and easing the rest of the day off his shoulders.

She didn't seem to mind that they had not continued sexual activities, her arms holding on as she sighed. It did not take much longer for her breathing to even out and her limbs grew heavier. Perhaps he was not the only one on the edge of sleep.


	16. Worries Pt 2 Distractions

Thick worry clung to the inside of Rin's throat. She felt guilty for lying to Lady Kagome, but she didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her everything she worried over… What would Mating be like? And, would it feel good? If it felt bad then why did some people have so many children? She did want to have a lot of children; would she want to if it felt bad? The questions were embarrassing, and even with the thought of them, Rin's cheeks were painted pink.

There were many things the girl had not been privy to as a ward of her Lord. He protected her from everything, and though she was ever truly grateful for it, there were some questions she just had to gain the knowledge of before he deemed her ready to. With quiet small steps, she snuck through the halls late in the night toward her Lord's library.

A guard passed to her left, and she froze, cowering against the corner of the wall until he was well out of sight. She couldn't let herself get caught before she had her knowledge. The humiliation of thinking she'd been dying instead of turning into a woman was still too fresh in her mind for her to turn back now.

Her eyes darted left then right as she made sure the coast was clear. Swallowing down a lump in her throat, she looked up at the imposing doors; they were massive, stretching high to the rocky ceiling overhead, and they were not easily opened like a shoji screen, these doors were foreign in design. With a thought of 'Here goes nothing,' Rin pushed her palms against the door, shoving it as hard as she could. Her small muscles quivered.

The massive wood did not budge.

Footsteps in the hall made her tremble, guilt splintered her confidence. Lord Sesshomaru could not discover that she disobeyed him and went inside his library in search of answers to such embarrassing questions. With a grunt she pushed the door harder until her legs gave out and she slid to the floor. Her geta slippers squeaked loudly, and she groaned, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the cold wood.

"Do you require assistance?"

A warm hand fell on her shoulder and she stiffened, opening her eyes a fraction to see who the voice belonged to. The dark haired boy peered down at her with piercing green eyes. She turned her head more to see him more clearly. His leaf green kimono held to his form and a single sword hung from a bright orange obi.

He wore a soft smile and dimples on his face, "Are you alright?" His green eyes drifted down her form, an eyebrow rising at her choice of attire.

She gulped down a hot lump that'd formed in her throat. Maybe she should have changed out of the simple cream colored sleeping kimono… It was too late for that though. The boy reached out a hand to help her up, and without thinking, she took it. Warmth curled up her wrist as their palms connected.

"Rin is fine!" She blurted out, blushing and pulling her hand away as soon as she made it to her feet.

"Oh, well, alright then. Is that your name? Rin?" His teeth were all blunt, and his hair was short and dark, while his face held more feeling than she ever had known possible for a face to have; His features were the opposite of her Lord's, and, for some strange reason, she found herself a tad bit enamored by it.

"Yes, Rin is Rin." Her mind felt muddy, and she had a hard time remembering exactly what she was doing in the hall at such a late hour.

The boy bowed at the waist. Only then did she realize just how tall he stood, her head barely reached his shoulder. She nibbled her lip, he must be older than her by a handful of years. Did that mean he would know the things she did not? Probably.

His voice spilled over her thoughts, honey dipped and rich in tone, "I am called Takeshi, Guard of The Southern Territory's youngest prince."

Her brown eyes went wide as his title clung to her ears, her curiosity grew and before she could stop herself from asking the rude question, it escaped her lips, "You are a Shinihana then?"

He seemed slightly frustrated by the question, "I am the protector of bamboo." Her eyes flitted to the sword at his side, admiring the bamboo hilt jutting out from the sheath.

"May I ask Rin," He leaned down, his hot breath tickling the shell of her ear, "What is it you are doing up so late and in only a sleeping…" He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to.

Her blush turned her face into a tomato, and she couldn't help the feeling of mortification that blasted through her system. "Rin was… just… you see…" She stammered while nervously fisting the thin fabric of her kimono at her sides.

"It would honor me greatly if you'd allow me to escort you back to your room Lady Rin." Kami he was smooth. She could only nod as he looped their arms and allowed her to lead him.

She couldn't find any words other than a quick thank you as they reached her door and she hurriedly hid inside. Stomach twisting, she held her breath, trying to ease the torrential storm of anxiety that crashed through her. She was embarrassed and in no way closer to finding out the answers to her questions.

And why did she feel so warm now?

\---888---

"What are you up to Takeshi?" Jaken caught the young Shinihana demon walking the halls. This would simply not do, "Guard or not, you shouldn't be snooping around at such late hours!" He squawked, his yellow eyes bulging as his blood pressure rose.

His great Lord kept him busy constantly and it was wearing on his good nature.

The young boy stared out into the night, standing at the railing of the hall's lavish balcony. "Did you hear me?! This is highly inappropriate!" Jaken had little to no patience. He was not about to waste his sleep time on the boy's wish to see the stars.

"Do you believe in Tenshi, Jaken?" Takeshi sighed before letting his glazed green eyes drift over the creature squawking beside him.

"What nonsense are you harping about boy? It's late! Get to your Prince's room. You should feel honored that the great Lord Sesshomaru allowed your master to come visit his ward so soon before her ceremony!" Honestly, the nerve of some demons. Did they truly wish to be so rude to his Lord?

Takeshi simply smiled, his short hair teasing his brow as a soft breeze blew in from the balcony window. His mind drifted away from reality, caught in a memory from earlier this evening. It took a rock being thrown at his skull before he acknowledged Jaken's squawking once again, "Yes… yes, of course. How rude of me. I'll be getting back to Prince Orino's room now then."

"Yes well," Huffing indignantly, Jaken narrowed his gaze at the youngster, "Allow me to escort you. I wouldn't want you to get lost along the way." The boy left distaste in his mouth, a raunchy flavor. It would not do to have Rin become betrothed to this shinihana's master; the lot of them were too strange.

\---8888---

With voluptuous curves, Kagome, certainly, could not play the part of a twenty-two year old Inuyoukai. The distaste her age left in his mouth had no option but to be shaken off; He'd force it to. He watched her from the corner of his golden eye. Rivulets of water slid along the dip of her shoulder, tracing a wet sinful line between soft plump breasts. She watched him, her lascivious onyx eyes gleaming as she ran her fingers over the path the water had taken along her delicious flesh. This morning she had become particularly tempting.

All his instincts screamed to devour her with his entire being, and he could not find a reason to deny the urge that plagued him, at least not a good reason. What had been done, was just that: done.

His hand paused, stuck frozen in the space between them, hovering just barely over her stomach. He'd taken her young innocence unintentionally, he corrupted her purposefully, and yet he'd thought... It had been the correct thing until now. His mind went back to memories of rutting in the study, the fear he'd caused to flush the light from her eyes and grey her skin. She'd been afraid of turning into what she called a Nymphomaniac, and while he'd morphed the term into a nickname for her, he did not wish to corrupt her so; well he had... A growl caught in his chest, he'd never felt so torn. Feeling strangled, he looked into her face, searching for an answer to his predicament.

He wanted her; he had her. There were more problems with this issue, however he might feel, she was Inuyoukai now, under Inuyoukai laws. His territory would be threatened if any discovered her age to be under five hundred, impossible for a human but she did not fall into that category any longer.

Her jaw set. "Sesshomaru," She growled, grabbing his wrist and forcing his palm onto her slick flesh, "You wouldn't even be thinking about this if not for Rin's situation. Don't let your relationship with your ward effect ours. Please…" Her eyes held sincerity. Despite the fact that he despised her telling him how things should be, she was indeed correct about the matter, if not for Rin he'd never have realized how he'd hurt his Mate.

She tried to force his hand to run against her stomach, but he refused to let it happen, "This Sesshomaru did not intentionally corrupt one so… young." The words left his lips like a volcano bubbling forth and fueled the fire brewing in his Mate's eyes. The flesh beneath his palm felt suddenly much hotter. The gritty sound of her teeth grinding together grated his nerves, only serving to fuel his guilt. In one movement, he took her to his chest, enveloping her small frame until his body shielded her completely. He did not deserve to hold her like this, to relieve the anger he himself caused. "I apologize." His claws tangled in her hair, her face buried against his chest.

She growled loudly, ducking out of his embrace until she stood alone. "Stop it. Just stop. Sometimes you have a one tract mind, and you are so stubborn, I cannot even think straight. You haven't corrupted me. While at times it is rather intense, I truly am immeasurably happy being with you. I delight in your hands on my skin, and all the things you do to me. I will have it no other way. This is natural, and you of all know this. You're the one that told me this for a fact, So stop it!" Her chest heaved as she sucked in a gulp of air, all her breath gone with the rant she'd just spewed. Usually she wasn't so… forward.

Her cheeks flushed with a pretty glow while soft growls continued to unfurl in her throat. Fingers trembled at her sides, and her hair swirled around her frame with a wild magenta glow. She looked wild, feral, divinely so. When had he forgotten how deadly his Mate could be? His blood coiled, rushed, and heated like lava as he watched her breasts bounce with her frustration. The sudden urge to put her in her place sparked his beast, the part of himself he'd been keeping under lock and key the last couple of days.

Not one for words, his beast bled red into his eyes, and he readily allowed it to take over. Her glare narrowed as he stalked forward, and she took two steps back. He flashed his fangs at her in a mocking growl. Her wild outburst did not pose him any threat, and while they both knew he'd never hurt her, he rather liked the thrilling challenge and tinge of fear in her onyx eyes. The rocky back of the pool met her flesh. She dared to raise her nose up at him, a seething defiance curling her lips.

She gasped beneath his sharp claws. Slick fingers caressed her round stomach, his arm curling her waist as he pulled her so close that no space came between them. Even with his carnal instincts in the forefront of his mind, his heart rate sped up and his breaths quickened.

Her teeth snapped shut as he brought a claw to her lips, and she growled in frustration. "So _now_ you want to touch me." Plush and pliable, her skin relaxed for his fingers as he splayed them over her hips and drew them up over her sides, his claws tickling her sensitive flesh. He pushed his nose to the crook of her neck, forcing her to tilt her head in submission. Sweet tendrils of crisp scent encased the space, the smell of her intoxicating as he breathed her in.

Drawing a line of hot saliva, his tongue traced over her collar bones while his hand over took her right breast. Her growls turned deeper, ragged and the spicy aroma of arousal and desire mixed with the steam surrounding the pool.

A hiss escaped his lips as her claws pierced his sides. Swirling blood stained the water like smoke through the clouds, billowing outward as the water rippled. He had not taken her roughly in some time, and the prospect of doing so sent a wave of heat through his veins and engorged his cock so full of blood it throbbed. Biting the top of her breast, he closed his mouth around her flesh, suckling hard as she squirmed. Sharp heady groans spilled from her lips, her leg draping over his hip as she rubbed his cock against her aching clit. Slippery desire spilled down her thighs, lubricating the slide of his penis between her labia.

"Mmm, Sesshomaru," Desire made her voice breathy and ragged, "To think that you even considered denying me of this just…makes me so mad," Her hips rolled into his, grinding hard against him. His hands curled around her breasts, clenching them as she cried out. Swollen, her nipple tasted faintly of sweet milk, and he growled. Soon enough her breasts would spill with nourishment. Pulsing, his cock slid against her wet pussy.

She scratched his back, digging into his skin hungrily. "You know, you… promised… to never… stop… touching me…" Ragged moans stole her fuming words, catching them and tossing them through the humid air. She shivered, groaning as his fangs grazed the side of her neck. Hungry words whispered roughly into her ear, "Resisting the taste of my Mate is futile," His lips burned her skin as his tongue flicked out and curled around her lobe.

Her legs moved of their own accord, wrapping around his slender waist in an effort to grind harder against his throbbing cock; this however was fruitless, seeing as her stomach forced her to lean back, her body curving toward the edge of the pool. Her hips shifted, and she sighed, the way his penis caressed her sensitive nerves was soothingly delicious.

She gasped. Sharp claws dug into the rump of her ass. The sudden change between delicate and rough treatment bit at her nerves like a coiling rattlesnake.

Red eyes gleamed, a smirk stealing Sesshomaru's stern lips mockingly. Feeling defeated, her breaths came hard, her knuckles going white as she held onto the rim of the pool.

A predatory mask fell over her Mate's face, and suddenly without warning, he impaled his large erection deep inside her slick wet walls. Her body curled in on itself, breasts bouncing as the heated water lapped at her sensitive nipples. Coughing on moans as she tried to breathe past the painful pleasure rendering her system useless, she let him manipulate her body, using her as a sheath.

Inner muscles worked him, contracting around the width of his erection as he pounded her harder and harder. Water splashed up her hips teasingly like molten kisses. She hissed as he leaned down, working her deeper as his lips made a path to her mouth.

"Oh… Kami..." Eyes closed, she clenched her teeth, gritting as his penis shifted even deeper, grazing the entrance to her low pupped cervix. Pleasure verged on pain, a delicious delirious drug that made her claws carve lines into her Mate's flesh.

He bit her lip, blood trickling from the tiny wound, and he lapped it up as her hips bucked. Tight and constricting, she rolled her body, trying to gain a semblance of control as he frayed her sanity. His claws dug deeper, unrelenting. Resonating throughout the small bathroom, his grunts and growls had her on fire. She felt burnt up, like a volcano ready to explode. Using his shoulders as leverage, she responded to his every thrust with movement of her own, a grind, a shift, a circular punch into his hips.

Even with her stomach full, her ribs shown true, lining her upper body beneath her full bouncing breasts. Sesshomaru's claws tickled her sides like a xylophone, playing her ribs with the skill of a musician. It came soothing, a salve for her easily spent desires. The state of being pupped kept her constantly tired, but the way he worked her physical and mental desires, her limbs were becoming heavy as they continued. If she could just get him to grind into that sweet spot just inside her slick wet hungry pussy… then she could go back to sleep, but not until her need had been sated, not until she felt that pull of heavenly completion.

"Please Sesshomaru… Oh! Yes! Kami! Right there!" Sharp heady moans lept from her throat as her Mate took all her left over control. His strong hands worked her up and down in harsh jagged movements, pounding his head against the honey hole he knew would spend them both. The inner workings of her vagina grew tighter, clenching around his girth as he pumped. Golden eyes fixated on twin breasts, rising and falling with his need. Hard nipples tempted his lips, his tongue aching to curl around one taut bead.

Moaning and crying at the same time, Kagome watched with darkened eyes as he shifted their position, leaning down to suckle a pert nipple. One hand moved up her side, to take a breast in hand, leaving the other to continue to manipulate her movements. Hips crashed, her stomach twisting and knotting with unimaginable heat as the motions continued.

Flicks of his tongue and the feel of his fangs pressing hard into the soft plush areola of her right breast took pleasure to a bubbling new height. She growled, rising up from her place on the rocks, sensibility lost as her fangs barred to the crook of his neck. She sunk her teeth into salty flesh, biting their bond mark as pleasure and pain mixed between them. Hips gyrated together, his growl resonating throughout the room as they came together. Her walls continued milking his thick cock, her neck went back, eyes watery and glistening as she became consumed by white lightning.

Breaths were like heavy stones shifting up their throats.

When her mate stopped the sensational assault of her vagina, Kagome released her hold of his shoulders. She sighed, falling back into the water and floating with her legs loose around his waist. "Kami," She breathed, "So good."

Equally sated, Sesshomaru chuckled while running his palms up her calves, "Indeed." His eyes were unfocused as he fixated on the smooth silky texture of her skin. Her tongue darted out, and licked a dribble of his blood from her lips, his Nymph.

Her pupped stomach bobbed in the water, and he ran a hand over the taut flesh, feeling the auras of his many sons. The tips of her delicate claws tickled his fingers, and his eyes flickered from her belly to her face.

She pouted prettily, sighing, "Why didn't you bite me at the same time? It would have felt so good."

On instinct his tongue ran over his lips, how true her words were. A sizzle spiked through his spine, past memories haunting him with a heat he could almost touch. The truth, though disappointing, he had to share, "The spike of our energy so often is not good for the pup, lest his growing body get confused."

"Oh," She murmured, eyes going to her belly immediately, "He wasn't hurt before was he?" Her fingers rubbed around in a circle, brows creased in worry.

"Of course not. This Sesshomaru would never allow it." Lifting her up by her waist, he brought her close.

"I know… you wouldn't." She yawned.

Water ran in thick streams as he picked her up and took them both out of the pool. Her face fell heavy against his chest above his heart. Somewhere in the back of his mind the word rolled around, _heart._ It was one of _those_ words, a word of drivel and stupid sputtering fools, a word with meaning beyond the physical, a word he had no need of using. _Hearts_ caused problems, _hearts_would get in the way.

Her lips scathed his thoughts, folded and cut them over, as she shifted in his grasp and nuzzled his muscle. His heart sped up a little.

_Hearts_ were a distraction, and so was his Mate.

Her eyelashes fluttered open, dark eyes washing over his frowning face, and she smiled, face lit up with a sated sleepy happiness. His frown slipped away, morphing into a plain stern lipped line. An internal glow ignited her skin, cheeks flushed pink, lips swollen and red from all his sucking mere moments before. She tasted like sweet fruits, a memory that rolled over his taste buds as if his tongue caressed her lips now; He'd become a glutton for that taste. Even now after such intense release, his eyes ran over her form hungrily, possessive and needy. Any worry over her youth had disappeared. She'd be his doom in one way or another, it was easy to see. He conceded to defeat in regards to only his Mate.

Her fingers felt like a ghost's running over the side of his face, her voice soft like a hymn, "Sesshomaru?" Watching her eyes fill with worry, a line on her brow, "Is something wrong?"

The question in all its innocence irked him, not because he was in fact upset, far from it. He had resigned and accepted the fact that she was a weakness; though, in all honesty, she brought with her weakness a strength, many. His heirs were growing strong, she was an investment, a very divine and distracting investment. He should have been upset to throw himself into a situation where there was such a gamble of vulnerability, but again he wasn't and that in and of itself was upsetting.

He was settling for decisions that swayed from his normal guidelines more and more lately. How could he not realize these things until months later? He was careless; however it did not make sense to be upset over not being upset…

A heavy sigh stamped his inner turmoil, "You're over thinking again, I can tell." Her arms held tight to his neck and she pulled herself higher as he moved them to the futon by their fire. She came up until her eyes fed into his, intense in all their determination. She was a stubborn Mate, "Is it not enough to be happy? In your mind there are only the bones of skewed logic…" Her lip worried between her teeth. He brushed his finger over her mouth, gently pushing her lip free from her teeth. He did so enjoy their moments together, surely she knew.

"Hn."

Thick wet locks hit the mat as he laid her beneath his weight, his eyes on her naked flesh as he shifted to her side so his face could rest at her hip. He watched her face, her concern evident and taxing. He wanted to tell her he did not mind contentment, he did not have the chance.

"Are you…" Faltered words hit him hard, "…Are you afraid Sesshomaru?"

"You presume this Sesshomaru has fear?" He did not like the direction the conversation was leading into.

She smiled, brightness lit up her features. She looked beautiful, beautiful and deadly, with her claws grazing the flesh of his arm. "Yes. Everyone has fears. Perhaps you are afraid of being so content with me and our pup." He could feel her confidence as she petted his wrist and palm, before kissing the flesh above his vein, "I will protect you Sesshomaru."

His eye brow shot up. Unexpected words rang in his ears, and as much as he wanted to correct her, he had to ask, "You will protect This Sesshomaru?"

Her nod and flittering eyes did nothing to stay his questioning stare, so she sighed, "I will protect you from your trivial worries. I will keep us all safe."

"What will you keep us safe from?"

A snarl ripped the smile from her face, the sound catching a lump in his throat as she barred her fangs, "**Everything**." Her beast had snapped through with a bite, before she closed her eyes, all traces of her ire faded away with a small grin on her lips. "I will keep you happy and our pup." She yawned wide, burying her face into the futon while her wet hair sank into the fabric.

Sesshomaru only stared at her, though he'd never admit it, horrified by how quickly she flitted from one mood to another. Outwardly his mask stayed firm, inside however he was nearly terrified. Her words were nothing compared to the intensity of her unstable energy crackling between them, the fiery black of her eyes inky with a threat he had not much understanding of.

He was the protector. A growl rumbled through his chest, but she did not care, muttering a quick goodnight as she slept beneath the harsh rays of sunlight pooling into the room through the sky light. It was not night at all.

Aggravated, he snapped his jaw once, glaring at the creamy skin of her neck. How frustrating. Two desires pierced him at once, one came for blood, the need to force her into submission; the other desire had him salivating. He crawled up her body, shallow breaths forced her breasts to graze his chest, rising and falling to an even beat. Heat filled his belly, and he leaned into the crook of her neck, where the delicate pure scent of black raspberries and immature tea leaves hit him the hardest. Sweet nectar hit his tongue as he tasted her delicious flesh, filling his need to kiss and lick and suckle her honeyed flesh before giving her a small nip to sate his desire for blood. She did not stir from her rest as he played his mouth over her skin, but the room did fill with devilishly arousing mewls of her pleasure. How he desired her, how he needed this. She did keep him happy, mindlessly so.

A Nymph of a distraction.


	17. Inside Outside

Moonlight glinted off the still water, a massive expanse that looked more like an ocean than a pond. Thick cat tails and tall reeds hung heavy with chirping crickets over the water’s bend. Kagome laid at the edge of rich green grass. The scent of moss filled her nose, and she sighed, closing her eyes as she relaxed against the ground before opening them back up to take in the sky. The stars were brighter in her dreams, more vibrant and silver, glinting and gleaming with a luminosity she couldn’t compare to reality. The crescent moon hung on a golden string.

Turning to the side, she could see the large form of her beast far off in the distance. Land shifted, rolling between them like a ball until the distance turned short and black fur tickled her arms. Her breath stilled, air wisping over her bare skin like whispers. The beast did not speak, choosing to shift her muzzle over the side of Kagome’s face with a cherished growl. The sound warmed her, filling her up like the heat of a comforting fire. Kagome petted her cheek and scratched behind her large ear. Her fingers sunk into thick silky fur, and she found herself humming. Her palm ran over her beast’s belly, full just as her own.

“Can you feel him?” She murmured, her dark eyes still staring into the night.

**_“I am you, however_** **_with time we will feel more.”_** The words felt more like a riddle than a statement, but Kagome brushed it off, letting her palm drop to her side. She was tired of riddles, and she wanted desperately to sense her pup.

Letting herself fall into the plush grass and closed her eyes, her dreams were exhausting.

\---8888---

Takeshi went to the training grounds, frustrated with the predicaments of his life. He found himself stuck in awful situations he had no control over. He looked out into the distance; the bane of his existence, Orino, and Rin sat upon a sand dune near the crashing ocean waves. Her loud mouthed retainer, Jaken, sat between the pair, thankfully. A rocky growl caught in his chest as his stomach bottomed out. His sword hung heavy at his side, weighted.

“Ung,” he grunted, staggering before retaliating with a high kick to his opponent’s torso.

“Ha ha ha boy, you’re going to have to do better than that if you want to train with me.” The Inuyoukai guard chuckled with Takeshi’s ankle twisted painfully in both his hands.

Takeshi hopped on one foot twice before thrusting his body midair and twisting from the foot lock. He landed on his feet behind his opponent panting, “I’ll step it up then.”

The sunlight bore hot on their skin, its rays seeping into his flesh. Dodging and attacking at a speed that pushed his muscles to their maximum, he knew he needed more strength, more momentum and bulk. In his current state, he felt useless, beyond weak. An Ishikiri turned Shinihana, how pathetic.

He drew a fist, growling while slamming it into rough chiseled muscle before ducking out of the Inu’s counter attack.

His life had been ruined because his father refused Lady Camellia’s advances. Her son, no better, held no honor, no value; he wasted the air he breathed, and yet the trash had his eyes set on Rin.

A burst of air fled his lungs, a kick to his chest, and he slid across the field. Bouncing up from the ground, a boot print bruise forming on his stomach, he sped forward, leaping through the air as he tackled the guard. He seemed lighter than the truth, his true form had been saved from the Shinihana’s curse, and that made him rather heavy.

The Inu groaned as he landed on top of his stomach, trapping his arms with his knees and hands. “Chikusho! You’re as lanky as a twig but as heavy as a dragon!”

-A mountain maybe. Takeshi rose up, and resumed his stance, “Get up. I have to get better.”

“Sorry kid, I have to get back inside, but I’ll get someone else to kick your ass, don’t worry.” The older Inu chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he moved away toward a circle of chatting demons.

He blew out a grunt of annoyance, how he hated this lankiness, this lack of strength. He didn’t have time to waste waiting for an opponent. Mind made up, he went through his stances with a control that would make his father proud.

Thoughts of family hurt inside his chest, over five years had passed since he last saw his dear father and sister. Once day he’d kill the bitch that did this to him, that kept him in her clutches with threats of death. She used him against his kind, against the morals of his father. She set the Ishikiri on the North unbeknownst to all the other Lords and Lady’s, she would tea with them one day and destroy their lives the next with a whisper of his death into his father’s ear. His fist curled around the bamboo hilt of his sword tied to his hip, fire burned inside his green eyes, how he hated the Southern Lands.

And now Rin, the bitch went after Rin to get her diseased fingers inside the West. He could not allow Rin to be taken into the Southern household; he could not allow Orino her hand. Dousing himself with cool water, he tried to clear his mind before his eyes drifted back to where he’d seen the girl with the bastard he’d been forced to _guard._

An ache formed in his chest, he had not expected her to grow closer. Her brown eyes sunk into his own. Kami, he prayed she could not decipher his easily read face. The warmth brewing inside his heart for the girl, burned with an ember that could never be touched by another.

His soul resonated with her. Ishikiri were one of the few youkai to Mate for life, and were the only youkai that could only bear children with one that made their souls pulse like a light inside their chests. He had to save her. Never did he expect to find his one as a captive of Shinihana, but she came for him the first night he’d been in the castle of the West. Destiny pushed them together, even if she was not aware.

** \---888--**

Cold stone chilled Kagome’s bottom through a thin kimono. Shifting on the bench, she stared ahead, watching intently as muscles flowed like liquid beneath her Mate’s flesh as he sparred with an invisible foe, shirtless. A river of silver glided with his moments. His body fast, agile – swift. His prime example of their kind elicited a deep satisfaction in the pit of her stomach. Simply knowing how deadly he was excited every cell in her body. – None would ever defeat him, her Mate, the sire of her pup. Their children were going to be strong, the pup in her womb as well as their future babes. She eyed him carefully while running a hand over her ever swelling stomach.

Still she had yet to sense their pup, and it was beginning to grate on her nerves. Dark eyes narrowed as she followed her mate carefully with her gaze. Something tightly coiled in her chest at the fact that she couldn’t feel their young and he could. How was that fair?

Sensing her discomfort, Sesshomaru ended his training and sheathed his sword. A sheer sweat clung to his abs, glistening beneath the heavy rays of the sun. She sighed, frowning down at her stomach as he stopped mere inches from her form.

“Kagome?” He questioned, pushing her hand out of the way to feel their pups while she simply huffed up at him. Like a warm breath, his youki erupted through her womb, spreading outward through her system until he deemed her healthy. Golden eyes snapped to her face, searching for whatever the problem was in her eyes, but alas he found himself forced to ask, “Hn?”

She sniffled, casting a longing gaze at his hand still firmly pressed to her swollen belly. “I can’t feel my pup, and you can…I want to feel what I’m nurturing.” At this, he chuckled, smirking wickedly while ignoring her sudden growl. Soft yet demanding, he kissed the snarl from her lips. Running his tongue against her plush bottom lip as it parted with a moan, he lifted her to his chest, pulling her into side swept embrace.

“Mate, you will experience our pup,” Amusement spilled through their bond, “…in due time.”

His rich scent swirled in her nostrils, wholly man and Alpha. She nuzzled the side of his neck while a grin stole the frustration that’d been boiling in her chest. “I suppose you’re right, and I’m just worrying too much.” Snuggling closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, content in the moment before Rin’s flowered fragrance edged her senses and her body went ridged.

“What troubles you?”

A darkness shaded her eyes and she growled softly, feeling the presence of not just one but two intruding upon their little moment. She’d never felt this demon accompanying Rin before. “Do you know who is with her?”

“Lady Camellia has sent her youngest son as a suitor.”

“You…” She had to steady her breaths, “You are really going to give her away?”

With an rumbling growl, he glared at her, “Rin will create an alliance, and she will be happy to do it.” 

Growling right back, she pulled out of his grip and settled her feet onto the ground, “I’d never doubt her willingness to do something for you or her station, but I want her to be happy with whomever she ends up with.” She looked through his face and into their link, and despite the door being closed, she could tell something inside him hurt. Her frown disappeared into a soft sad smile.

Gently her lithe fingers brushed over his clenched jaw, “You truly are concerned for her aren’t you Sesshomaru.”

“Hn.” He refused to look at her, his eyes on Rin and the young boy two fields away.

“I’m sorry,” Her apology caught his attention and he let his eyes drift to her worried face, “I’m sorry I didn’t think. Of course you care.” Pressing her palm more firmly against his cheek, she brushed her thumb over his smooth skin, “I know you will find a great Mate for her, I have faith in you.” How could he not? She’d always known he cared for his ward, how she’d been so blind the last weeks, she couldn’t find the answer. “I’ve been too distracted by our own pup to see it I guess.” She murmured, letting her fingers fall as she turned to face their impending guests.

“Kagome,” His lips tickled her hair as he kissed the top of her head. He snaked an arm around her waist, curling his fingers with her smaller ones. Swirls of energy swam up through her stomach to meet their palms.

“Hmm?” Her attention had been claimed by Rin rushing through the poppies, up a sloped hill, toward them.

**\--888—**

Rin glanced over her shoulder, watching the Prince’s guard as his body moved like a leaf in the wind. Taka came at him rigorously, the Inu pushing the Shinihana to the limit, and yet he came harder every time hitting a new level of endurance.

All the moments they’d spoken, he left her with a strange alien heat, an unusual warmth that would settle in her belly and make her insides quiver as she walked past him. She didn’t want to think about what having an actual conversation would do to her, so far they’d only managed a passing ‘hello’ once or twice.

“Rin did you not hear me? I’m trying to explain the intricacies of court life in the South, we are not as lazy there as your Nobles here.”

She frowned in annoyance, this brat constantly talked down about her home. Grinding her teeth, she tried to remain herself, kind and happy, even as her stomach churned with uneasy disgust. “Perhaps we should discuss something else.” It was something she’d heard her Lord say one time or another, he was very good at diplomacy, and she wanted to be as well.

His eyes rolled, and he leaned into Jaken’s scrawny shoulder, “She’s really ditsy isn’t she, I can tell.”

“I’ve thought so for years… WHAA!?” Jaken muttered absentmindedly before screeching at a searing decibel, “You’ve no right to speak such words about Rin!” 

Hopping up from the sand, Rin dusted off her bottom before making her way to her Lord and Lady. It was difficult being around someone that made her so angry, and she was finding it hard to control the urge to scream at his stupid face. She wasn’t used to being so mad, and she had no practice in sating the emotion. This boy she hardly knew had no right to talk to her anymore.

Jaken scrambled after her while the pompous prince followed close behind, going on about how cute she was while being offended; what a baka. Once her Lord met the moron, she’d not have to deal with him any longer.

Lord Sesshomaru trained at the back field, and as she passed the other demons training, her eyes lingered over Takeshi. His toned flesh glistened with sweat. He panted, pouring water over his face; her Lord would be more inclined to bless a union with a warrior, and yet she found it strange that she had not been asked to spend any time with the guard. His slick muscled back gleamed like white alabaster; she wondered if his skin felt so hard, as warm heat began to sear her insides.

Jaken’s squawking resonated in her ears, the twerp must have said something insulting yet again. Giving one final glance to Takeshi, her face flushed. His deep green eyes were on her, catching her stare. Her tongue wetted her lips, and she wanted to say hi, but her words were lost to the heat in her belly, so instead of making a fool of herself yet again, she pushed forward determined to rid herself of the prince.

As if they had been waiting for her, she stepped over the hill and her Lord and Lady were there. Lady Kagome’s hair looked tousled, a blush on her cheeks, and she guessed they’d been kissing. It was one of those things about being a Lady she looked forward to: kissing. Suri said that kissing felt like a hot soak in the spring after a really trying day.

Her eyes fell down the hill, from the distance Takeshi looked tiny, and she could barely keep up with him as he fought his new opponent.

“Rin?” Kagome’s voice caught her attention. Abashed, she bowed, face scarlett as she rose up, “My Lord? May Rin speak with you?”

“Hn?” His face seemed impassive, but she knew her Lord better than that.

“Why Hello!” The annoying sound of Orino interrupting grated her nerves, “Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, how pleasant to see you both looking so ravishing. I’ve merely been telling Lady Rin about the intricacies of daily life in the Southern Lands.”

Her face fell, bangs covering her glower; kami please make that pest leave. Before she could grumble uncharacteristically, Kagome petted her hair and pulled her to her side. “You. Stay.” She snapped at Orino and he gave a shiver.

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at Jaken’s unconscious form further down the hill. Turning on his heel, he flicked his wrist at the Prince, “Be gone.” His whip snapped just a petal’s width from the incompetent Prince’s fat cheeked face.

\--888—

Hatred was not an emotion he found alien, and the feeling settled into his bones well as he watched the weakling flail down the hill calling for his guard. Not often did Sesshomaru entertain the thoughts of killing children, however for Orino he made an exception. He moved closer to his Mate and Ward, finding himself somewhat enamored by the protective arm Kagome had curled around Rin and her eyes onyx with a fierce and angry fire.

Rin murmured into Kagome’s hair, marring the air with salt. Too garbled and hushed, he did not try to interrupt the moment by deciphering what the girl was telling, he merely waited with a clenched jaw. Perhaps he would hear a reason to eviscerate the weasely Southern Prince. Anxious claws flexed and twitched waiting for an excuse to be used. Kagome had been keeping him occupied as of late, not that he minded, however he had not killed in quite some time. It’d been a whole day, his brow twitched, a whole day and a half, since he’d rushed his claws into a thick skinned hot blooded creature. The brat would not pose much of a challenge unfortunately.

A snarl stole his musings, “That little jerk has got to go Sesshomaru.”

A threatening smile stole his face, “Tell me what he has done so that I may choose the best method of dispatch.”

Rin’s eyes turned on him, wide and surprised. Quickly Kagome reiterated, much to his disappointment. The brat had merely been rude. He’d killed for less offence than that, however the look on Rin’s face kept him at bay. His Mate’s sharp claws carefully ran through his Ward’s brown hair, it was then that he noticed the anger radiating off the little girl.

He could not remember her ever having been vexed. Then he remembered, women got angry quiet often. Golden eyes fell to his Mate, displeasure spilled around her like a heavy down pour. This moment was probably the first of many to come. His ward was becoming a woman now.

“Very well, Orino and his servants will be gone by morning.”

A gasp, and Rin’s head snapped up, her big eyes on him as her cheeks tinted pink; he did not like the look on her face, the blood rushing her face clearly from embarrassment. “My Lord, will his guard be leaving as well?”

Obviously. His jaw ticked, what did the guard have to do with anything? “Yes.”

“Oh.” She frowned, her gaze falling to the plush grass beneath her bare feet, “Perhaps Rin can tolerate him longer then. Rin would not want to cause any problems with the Southern Territory.”

He almost growled, something was going on between the prince’s guard and his ward, something he doubted he’d like at all. He had to cut off his imagination as his claws dug into his palms.

**“She must like him, maybe we could send the Prince away without his guard…”** His Mate’s voice breathed through their bond and his annoyance rose.

He could not sink to the South’s level of ignorance. **“It would be unacceptable.” **They would both have to stay. **“This Sesshomaru must interrogate this guard.”**

**“You mean meet him, right?”** Brow cocked, a small smile played on her beautiful face.

**“Hn.” **He meant what he meant. The ceremony had yet to occur, but he could get a jump on the screening process. Either you pass or die.

Pouting, sniffling, how he hated the sounds, “Rin wake Jaken and have him send the Guard…”

“Takeshi?!” His eyes narrowed at her high pitched squeal.

“Have Jaken send the Guard to this field next sunrise.”

“You’re going to fight him!?” His Mate sounded ruefully surprised, without answering he merely smiled a smile usually reserved for a fresh kill.

Rin paused in her run toward Jaken, glancing over her shoulder worriedly before doing as she’d been asked. She knew better than to question his authority, his Mate however needed a few more lessons.

“Well?” She snapped, staring up at him perturbed. Energy swam around her tiny form, lifting her dark tresses with a soft wind. As much as he wanted to force his Nymph to submit to his every will, the flush of ire beneath her cheeks had him interested in a completely different sort of submitting, both went hand in hand however.

“Well?” He smirked, taking the spot beside her on the bench. Without looking, he knew her dark eyes lingered on the bunch of his abs. Spicy, the spike in her scent signaling arousal hit his nose and he growled in response as he leaned into the side of her face.

Like the softest silk, her skin teased his lips as he brushed them over the edge of her jaw. A gasp rose from her throat, anger dissipating as he teased her with the simple action. How he relished in the simplicity. Small hands gripped tight to his hakamas, fabric bunching against her palms.

“Sesshomaru…” She whispered, choking on a moan as her throat tilted in submission, “…People can see us.”

“Hn.” Claws slipped between the fabric folds of her kimono, pushing them aside despite her obi still being tied. He teased her breasts, kissing over her throat with a skill that had her biting her lip.

There were moments when feelings of helplessness coursed through her entire body, leaving her frozen, the prey of her own desire and her Mate’s steady hands. Eyes closed, a shiver ran over her spine like a cool drink on the hottest of days. Her body moved on its own, leaning in for his touch as his lips brushed over her sensitive skin.

She could barely breathe as her chest grew heavier and heavier, her stomach bottomed out with a searing heat. Knuckles ached, her fingers digging into his thighs as she fought to keep herself steady.

Searing, wet, his tongue worked over the veins webbing her chest. Her breaths came out deep and heavy, lungs trapped in the binds of heady desire.

A hiss of steam caressed the top of her breast. Knuckles tensed, and her sharp claws cut through his hakamas with the jerky motion. Kami. She could barely suck down the lump in her throat, as fingers ran over her ribs, tickling and teasing, drawing delicate circles over her sides.

She could feel him move to her lips on instinct, his breath heating her parted mouth before his flesh met hers. Her groan fell hot on his tongue, chin tilting to deepen the painfully slow kiss.

_“I love you_.” The words hung in her mind out of nowhere, but she didn’t utter them, dared not to as a need, a possession, filled her blood and bones and she pushed against him. Her hands moved up his thighs, onyx eyes snapping open to meet his red ones.

Fingers curled around the knot of his sash, ripping it as her hands trembled to tear off his clothes. Air hit her breasts, nipples hard upon swollen flesh. Fangs nipped her lip, a moan ran into his mouth, and she leaned deeper, motions hurried but memorable as her mind took in every texture of his flesh beneath her palm.

Wetness coated the insides of her thighs, heady desire making her clit pulse and her insides contract. She felt distracted, even with his hands on her bare skin, the three words were needy, she felt needy, moreso than she’d ever felt before. The idea that maybe what she’d felt for Inuyasha so long ago had not been what she thought it was, rolled around in her mind like a specter.

It took his lips leaving her own for her to realize she was crying, his cheek wet where it’d pressed against her own. Why? He didn’t need to ask, both their movements had stilled and his red eyes shifted to gold. Amber irises bared through her own, swirling with questions and concerns she couldn’t bear to answer. Her chest burned, palms feeling heavy on his bare chest as heat radiated off the muscles.

And he leaned back in, a shaky breath hit the side of her jaw and she knew whatever this was he could feel it like a flood rushing off her flesh.

Lips felt cold, hands hot and heavy; the effect felt almost akin to suffocation only no one wanted to be suffocated, and this she had to have her fill of.

His energy pulsed outward like a beacon. They’d not be disturbed. Slick sweat clung to his muscles as she touched him with shaky fingers, watching the change in his eyes as she felt up the surface of his flesh. He let her go slow, let her cut off his kiss with a shuddered sigh before resuming a line of soft plucks of her lips on his own.

Fingers curled around her hip, and she let herself bask in the odd and alien moment with a soft smile on her face as he brought her down to the prickling grass. Wind batted their hair, mixing onyx and silver like a blanket around them. He shoved the kimono from her shoulders, letting the sleeves bunch at her elbows as her claws played with the lines of his arms. 

Settled between her legs, he stared down at her blushing face. He could not recall her ever being so submissive. Her kinky feisty nature kept their sexual activities rather interesting and extraordinary to say the least; he did not know there would be another side to them.

Glistening onyx eyes stared up at him expectantly, the nervous smile on her lips sending warmth through his veins. Soft fingers slid down his arms easing his tense muscles. Lips feeling dry, he ran his tongue over them and watched her shiver as a result. She looked all too innocent beneath him, the happy expression on her face reminding him of old memories, of time spent hunting Naraku and the less than pleasant memory of losing his arm; less bothersome now of course that he had it back. The surprised expression of her face, when his father’s sword gave in to her touch inside of his deceased beastly belly, flashed in his mind.

Now that he held this relationship with her, and ran over their past, “You’ve always been beautiful.” He couldn’t find a reason for why he said it, but as her face turned redder and her gaze turned to the side as she tilted her face, he found himself glad that he did. The sight only deepened the attraction he held for his mate.

She giggled before her gaze returned to his face, “So have you My Lord.”

He snorted indignantly, giving in to the urge to kiss the plush lips of her face; as always her soft plump mouth tickled his thinner ones, heating them as they moved together. Nervous, anxious, desire radiated off his mate’s voluptuous form. Her aura teased him, batted at his own, and while he was painfully hard inside his tight hakamas, he could not get over the many lines of her face. When she kissed him, her chin would tilt and her soft cheek rubbed his own, their sensitive markings brushed and a shiver would sweep over her flesh and tingle his skin. The curve of her jaw, the line of her brow, the shape of her eyes; he could not think of anything but her loveliness; it was an alien obsession. Sure, he’d been with her enough times to know every inch of her flesh, to know every bit pulsed desire through his entire being, however to say he’d been lost to the sight and not the lust would not be truthful. –Now, however, could be categorized in a different manner.

Teeth grazed his bottom lip, a surge flowing to his erection and a pulse to his blood. Kami.

Nearly purring from the feel of his lips twisting deliciously over her own, Kagome could not stop smiling. Who knew a sweaty training session and a romp outside in broad daylight would have her so giddy, though she knew it wasn’t the entire reason, but the three words that’d started tripping up her mind couldn’t be the cause could they? Was it normal to suddenly feel so silly and happy out of nowhere? Sure she was happy here with her Mate and a pup filling her belly, but this happiness, it ran through something else entirely, something deeper straight into her soul.

Cheeks flushing, she sighed against his mouth with a grin she could not remove from her face. Claws brushed her side and a burst of laughter flowed over her tongue. Her skin had turned too sensitive, too ticklish for his delicate caress.

Amused by the reaction, Sesshomaru picked a new game, raising up enough to watch her reactions as he played her skin with his claws. He untied her obi, letting the lengthy fabric blow away in the wind. Prickling up the curved line of her belly, he began his game.

She giggled, squirming, coughing as her lungs burned with laughter and her bones tensed. “Sss…stop ….iit…Sssse shhhomaruu…” Her pupped womb kept her squirming futile; she could not get away from his clutches.

In a frenzy, his hands moved over all her ticklish spots, sides, hips, even the space above the back of her thighs. “Pppllleeaaasseee… sssttooppp…” Desperately she tried to bat his hands away, but the demon was too fast, too swift to win over. She groaned: helpless. Tears ran down her cheeks, her chest aching as laughter seared them. Daring to glance at his face, in the hopes that pleading would help, she did not bother as she noticed the amusement in his eyes, the evil smile on his lips. The sick Inu was enjoying this torture.

It wasn’t until writhing had her knee slam painfully close to his groin that he stopped with narrowed eyes. His tongue traced his lips, watching her try to catch her breath through a sudden moan. His hands grabbed up her own, ushering them to remove his pants as he leaned down to kiss the little bit of oxygen she had left away.

The fabric slid down his thighs, her motions jerky with the distraction of his kiss. He held her against him, lifting her with a strong palm against the small of her back while she tugged his pants all the way off. Claws swept through the hair on his legs, fingers kneading his calve muscle before she arched her back to the ground.

She had to break their kiss for much needed air, her hands brushing the up back of his thighs and ass as she leaned back, knowing he’d not be deterred. Lips sizzled down her bent throat, fangs prickling her skin as they moved lower. Slick and searing his tongue slipped over her shoulder and back to her ear.

Her moans filled the air around them, deepening his hunger. His erection brushed her thigh, but the relief was not enough, and he took her leg around his waist, forcing it there as he drove his cock deep inside her wet pussy.

His growl against her throat made her insides clench and milk the thick cock he’d thrusted so perfectly against her g-spot. He did not waist time easing into a steady rhythm, he just did and was, the motions of his hips driving her to a painful point too quickly. Her nerves were on fire, Kami, it hurt and burned and how that turned into the sweet white hot pleasure licking up her skin she had no idea. His mouth and hands were on her, and her claws found random places on his flesh in her mindlessness. Overwhelmed, it did not take long for her to cry out in orgasm, and she had no idea when and if he’d already came.

Honestly, her mind couldn’t make sense of the matter to care. Drained, euphoric, sore, she gulped down a lump in her throat. Her eyes fell to her Mate’s face. Kami, she loved him even if she wasn’t ready to say it out loud. Already he’d curled around her form, fitting against the curve of her body perfectly, and warm… so very warm. His golden eyes caught hers and her stomach pivoted on the three words swirling around in her head. But still she did not utter them, choosing instead to nuzzle the side of his face and his temple. 

She could feel a comfortable grounding weight flitting in her bones; it felt good, everything felt _right_. His lips hit her jaw and she closed her eyes slowly, letting her smile spread over her lips.

“I think we both could use a shower.”

“Indeed.”

“I have to interview entertainers for Rin’s ceremony.”

“Is this your way of telling me I will not have you a second time?”

She sighed, blushing with a roll of her eyes, “You wouldn’t take no as an answer, we both know that.”

“You would not appreciate my taking no as an answer.” A smirk stole his lip and a dark glint shaded his eyes.

His claws trailed over the side of her hip and she shivered, apparently one orgasm could take down the sensitivity of her nerves to a more pleasurable manageable level. “Perhaps we have time… in the bath.”

“Not here?” Fingers splayed over her inner thigh and she hissed.

“No. Stop teasing me.”

Pulling her on top of him was a feat with her belly in the way, but he managed, ignoring the eeky squeak of his Mate as he settled her atop his hips.

“Sesshomaru…?” She tilted her head, grinning down at him as his cock began to grow against her already slick center.

His claws forced her eyes to close as they caressed her sides, drawing up the line of her body before running back down again, relaxing, soothing, and entirely too sensual. She had plans, appointments.

“The thespians can wait,” The sultry growl in his throat made her shiver, heat exploding in her insides as if they had not just been sated.

Not thinking, she leaned down for a kiss, to brush her mouth over his own, to drink him up, but her belly acted as a stopper ending her decent as she frowned.

Noticing her problem, he rose up, kissing the round top of their pups home before stretching his spine to reach her mouth. Tongues and teeth teased lips with sweeps and nips, she moaned, her claws wrapping around his shoulders to kiss their lips connected.

Deep warmth spun down her tongue and throat, brimming in her chest before pouring down her thighs. Without biting, she could feel their energies mixing around them, weaving in and out to create a web of potent content desire. Melting against his lips, her wrists twisted, silky silver locks gliding over her fingertips as she embraced him. His claws settled at her hips, pushing her up for a moment just enough to sheath his thick erection inside of her dripping core.

Grunts and moans filled the air, a cacophony of sound curling into their bellies. Sesshomaru rolled his hips, angling his cock to grind a favorite spot deep inside her vagina. Her low pupped cervix felt like an anvil against his tip, forcing him from going any deeper and pressuring the sensitive nerves at the base of his head. His claws dug into her hips as he groaned, hissing into her mouth as she suckled his bottom lip. Her teeth grazed his flesh, nipping before casting his lip aside to press deep into their kiss with a roll of her slick tongue.

Her walls contacted like a torrential wave against his shaft, pulsing with a heat like licking fire.

She thrusted, crying against his tongue as his cock ground harder against her nerves, overwhelming electrical spikes of pleasure tingled her skin outward, and she circled her hips again, forcing his cock in and out as she kept the storm brewing. His hands caressed the underside of her breasts, like a soft breeze in the midst of a tornado.

Groaning, trembling in his grasp, she tensed, her hips refusing to go harder with the myriad of sensations washing through her insides. Easily, he worked her, gripping tight to her hips as he forced her up and down. Her bouncing breasts grazed his pecs, soft yet firm and full. He hissed, going harder, his cock pulsing as her walls grew tighter, pressure growing.

Unable to take much more, her back arched back, breaking their kiss as she moved back. Her claws ran the length of his arms, caressing the muscled lines before catching herself with a firm grip to his thighs. His penis shifted deep inside her hungry pussy, repositioned and grinding against a new oh so sensitive spot.

“Kami…” She groaned, as she rolled her hips. His hands moved over her bent body, taking her breasts against his palms, the full mounds spilling over as he squeezed. Crying out with intense zing of delicate pleasure as his thumbs brushed her taut achy nipples, she writhed. Her hands left his legs as she pulled her claws through her hair, sucking in a deep breath to stifle the need to orgasm. She needed relief, while never wanting it to end, her arms twisted in the air above her elongating her body as Sesshomaru pulled her back, closer. His lips latched onto her neck, kissing and suckling as he retook control. Her body bounced, hips knocking hard with each forceful thrust. Sharp moans crawled up her throat, his name catching on the tip of her tongue as he drove her over the edge.

He kissed the tops of her breasts, licking her overheated skin and tasting the salt forming in her pours. He could feel the end tightening his erection. A growl wrenched from his lips, spilling against her soft plush flesh as her contracting pussy forced the cum from his cock.

“Sesssssssooohhhhhh!” Muscles tensed as he continued pumping into her hot slick cum filled vagina. Her neck went back, thick moans cascading from her swollen lips with each jerky spill of hot white seed against her low cervix. She growled, forcing her body back tight against his as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, dying for the soothing scent of powerful lightning, of her Mate.


	18. Hustle and Bustle

Drippy onyx locks, and slightly damp skin, Kagome managed to make it to her meeting just barely on time. She had Yuka change the meeting place to the dining room, she was, to say the least, starving. Rin sat at the far end of the table, waving her hand wildly with a toothy grin on her face. Food covered that end of the table, a setting waiting for her as a plate sat already covered in morsels in front of Rin.

“Hey Rin, you beat me here.”

The girl beamed, “Rin is excited.”

She grinned, taking her seat at the left of the head chair, always reserved for her Mate lest he randomly decided to join them. “Just remember Rin, it will be a surprise which one will be chosen, that is my choice as hostess. It will be added excitement to your big night.” She reminded the giddy child as she eyed a piece of chicken like a ravenous hyena.

“Hai Kagome-Sama, Rin remembers. Rin is still happy you are sharing this with Rin.” She smiled, eyes glancing to Rin while her stomach growled for the chicken. The girl took a bite of cake before grinning at the guard walking toward them.

“My Lady,” He bowed as much as his armor would allow, “The players are lined up in the hallway, as soon as you are ready this one will begin sending them in.”

She nodded softly as she chewed her food, swallowing dryly before answering, “Go ahead and begin the procession, I have a scroll ready to keep track.” Her claws tapped on an unrolled piece of parchment and a feathered quill she’d swiped from her Mate’s study.

Her eyes flitted to Rin bouncing in her seat.

“This will be so much fun.” She clapped, beaming as her eyes glued to the entrance.

Taking a drink of water, Kagome too eyed the first act, a simple single man. He carried a small monkey on his shoulder as he walked forward.

Feathery white hair combed over a bald patch on the top of his oblong skull. Dark eyes sat sunken in his high rough edged cheek bones. His needle thin lips were too wide for his gaunt shaven face. Not tall, but frail, he bent at the waist, his vertebrae cracking loudly as he moved. “My Lady.”

His monkey hopped off his shoulder as he lowered, landing on the polished stone floor, and mimicked his master much to Rin’s glee. She giggled watching the little animal repeat the actions of his master, albeit a simple one. Kagome was not yet impressed. With a nod of her head, the man rose back up and so did his monkey.

“I am Hen the Magnificent!” His voice started out brittle but grew in intensity as a puff of magical sparkling glitter burst from his clapping hands and birds flew from the tips of his fingers.

“Wow!” Rin’s awe bit at Kagome’s unamused psyche, she had to remember Rin was not from the future and had never seen entertainment like this before.

The little monkey chattered, running through the room to tap the birds and ‘pop’ them into a million pieces of shimmery glitter. Parlor tricks were not going to cut it. With a brow raised at the guard, Hem the not so magnificent was asked to leave. Rin looked upset, but didn’t voice it and for that Kagome was thankful.

The day would be long, she could tell.

Four hours and fifty-three jesters, acrobats, flute players, shape shifters, and one fraudulent psychic ally cat by the name of Future Faruki, Kagome let her head fall to the table with a thud, her forehead resounding against the low wood as she sighed.

“None of them are any good.”

Rin’s eyes watered, her lip pouting as she wrung her fingers in nervousness.

Yuka shifted uneasily into the room, leaning over her side toward Kagome, “Milady…”

“What is it?”

“There are still five acts left passing through the guard’s inspection.”

She wasn’t sure whether to be happy or sad at the revelation. Her ears hurt, and her bottom was tired of being seated. “Tell them they each will have my count to sixty to impress me.”

The little girl to her right looked hopeful, practically bouncing on her pillow.

\---888---

In the end the day had been fruitful, her aching back completely worth the time she’d spent finding the perfect entertainment for the evening. Usually Sesshomaru was the slow one to bed, spending hours cooped up in his office, but she expected him to already be ready for bed before she arrived in their private chambers; He was not.

Her eyes drifted from the bed to the door. Kami, she was exhausted. Absentmindedly, her palms ran over her stomach. Longing, it’d only been hours since she’d kissed him, smelt his scent from the source, but that didn’t keep her from missing him. A soft smile took her lips and she shrugged out of the outer layer of her kimono, her shoulders feeling the burden lifted away. She would go to him before bed, tell him to join her, to hold her. Neediness didn’t bother her much anymore, not when she knew he would enjoy it just as much as she.

Heavy and swollen her bare feet warmed the cold floor as she quietly walked to the study where she knew he’d most certainly be.

She placed her palms on the heavy wood of the door, shifting it a crack before unfamiliar scents filled her nose and the sound of tears, sobbing.

\---888---

The room smelled of salt and sorrow, bitter pain that bit the serenity he preferred. He’d never seen his mother cry in all her days of loneliness, wishing her Mate did not choose to leave her alone. Youkai held face, burdened themselves with false masks to hide themselves from the world.

It seemed Lady Anci finally had her fill of the false world and was breaking down in her Mate’s arms. It would never have happened in front of another Lord, any other royal, however the demoness felt comfortable enough and lost enough to turn into a hopeless bag of soggy bones.

“But an inch and I’d have lost my Mate.” Through her tears her voice remained firm, he could respect that stability, the control inside.

Daiki held her against him, his expression sullen and his eyes grim, “Perhaps you should go to our room Anci, everything is stable at the moment and you could use the rest.”

Watery hurt eyes stared into the Lord’s face, and Sesshomaru knew they were speaking through their bond, just as he and his Mate would on occasion.

He could feel Kagome at the door, could hear her breath and, in his memories, he could feel the heat of it on his skin. Inevitable war was upon them, it seemed only a matter of time before hours apart would turn into days and months.

**“Rest,” **He told her. **“This is nothing for you to worry over.”** Eventually there would be, now however her mind deserved to be elsewhere. The ceremony would be upon them the following night. He knew she prided herself for all the work she’d put into the festivity, he didn’t wish to upset her and ruin all her hard work.

**“I’m not sure about there being nothing to worry about, it looks like she is pretty distraught… But I’ll go…”**

He could feel her lingering, longing evident. He knew what she would say before she said it, **“I’ll miss you, my side will be cold without you there.”**

Chikusho, he disappointed his Mate, and he’d not have time in the morning to interrogate the guard sparking Rin’s interest. Chikusho indeed. He would have to change the meeting with the guard to sometime after the ceremony, so much for an early start.

**“This one will make it up to you my Mate.”**

**\---888---**

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome tiptoed away from the long lump in the futon. Used to her constantly having to get up in the middle of the night, she wondered if Sesshomaru even noticed her leaving his side.

A grunt, and the mass shifted. Perhaps he noticed after all. “What are you doing?”

Dressed for the day, it was clear she’d not just gotten up to use the bath room, “I have last minute details to get ready for the ceremony later.”

After a pause for thought, he huffed, “Yuka will handle it. Come back to bed.”

“She can’t, I have to do this.” The longing tug she could feel though their bond made her chest ache. It was nice to know he wanted her there while he slept, there had never been a time when he slept without her since they’d arrived at the Shiro. She would rest at odd moments of the day simply because her pregnancy drained her, but he had not slept once without her tucked to his side.

It was not her fault he came to bed so late the night before, still she guiltily chewed her bottom lip. “I’m sorry, but this is important.” Time was not on her side, and she had yet to finish her gift for Rin.

She took two steps toward the door before turning on her heel and running back to the futon. Brow arched, sleepy half smile on his lips, she could tell he thought he’d gotten his way. “I’m sorry ,” Her whisper caressed the side of his face, “Sleep well.”

His fingers curled around her wrist and she hated to slip out of the grip, to leave him. Stomach warm and bottomed out, she sighed, looking into his pouting expression expectantly. Rarely did he even show her how tired he was, and his half lidded eyes and sleepy aura was making her seriously consider crawling back into bed. His hand felt so warm, she loved his warmth, the feel of her side tucked in against him while they slept through the night and sometimes day.

Pulling her hand to his lips, he brushed his mouth over her knuckles before kissing her palm and running it over the side of his face. Contentment, peace, relaxation, it washed through his tired eyes. “Go, complete your task. Today will be a busy day.”

“Which is why you need to finish getting your rest.”

“Hn.” He did not like to be reminded. Inaudible grumbles tickled the inside of her hand, and her stomach coiled up.

“Sesshomaru… I…” _Love you. _She couldn’t say it. Though she knew he felt something, obviously he felt something for her beyond a good lay and a good companion, but the words wouldn’t leave her lips even as her breath came out hard and ragged while the sudden apprehension rendering her into a puddle of indecisive goop. Finally she whispered, “Have a good rest.”

Her hand was left cold as she pulled it from his grasp. And his side remained cold as hers had throughout most of the previous night.

**\----888----**

Benjiro ran his nearly see-through palm over the wood grain surface. Polish gleamed up at him, the wood shimmering even in the barely lit room. The chest could not be more perfect as all of his work showed true to his best abilities as a craftsman. Intricately designed flowers covered the lid’s edge and his Lord’s ward’s name had been etched into the cherry wood surface.

He knew his Lady would be coming to check on his progress soon, and he gave the box a fourth over glance. The lid bounced up from a hinge he’d only recently learned to create. The invention held such promise, he looked forward to creating more elaborate devices with the hinge.

Silken, his fingers brushed over the bright orange fabric lining the rectangular center. Just as Lady Kagome requested, he lined the chest with downy soft feathers and silk the color of mandarins to hold the most precious of items safe.

The feel of soft plush material ignited the sensitive nerve endings of his palms. The gritty texture of millions of threads forming a cross hatch bloomed, pricking his abilities. Like an annoying bump in the way, he could feel an inconsistency, an error. With a jolt to his youki, he felt the fabric reproducing, the tiny threads reforming and connecting until the small space that had felt odd had morphed into a perfect smoothness. 

The soft tap of knuckles on the edge of the door brought him out of the trance.

“Please, come in.”

His grey eyes peered through the depths of the shoji screen, the Lady of the House curled her fingers at the screens edge and pulled it open.

“My Lady.” He murmured with a slight bow. “Your chest is finished.”

“Wow.” His pride soared as she stepped deeper into the room, her dark eyes glittering with happiness at the sight of the completed piece.

He moved back as she leaned over the chest’s edge, inspecting the details of the inside. The underside of the lid’s flower laced pattern caught her interest and her fingers brushed the details of his work. “This is beautiful Benjiro, truly magnificent. I’ve never seen anything with such attention to detail before.”

His impassive stoic face remained as his ego grew in intensity. He knew she would love the craftsmanship, he’d only produced what she had asked for, nothing difficult about that. His ability came in his hands, he could not have thought up such a piece.

Lady Kagome tilted her chin, looking from the ornate chest to his lithe features, “If you can create this well, I wonder what else you could make.”

“Anything you can imagine these hands can create M’Lady.” His confidence boomed.

She tapped a finger to her lips, the sharp digit dipping into her peach colored flesh, “Hmm… If I drew you some sketches –Mind you I’m not the best artist, however, do you think you could recreate some foreign pieces of furniture for the pup’s room?”

“Of course, with a diagram these hands will manufacture whatever is in your wildest of dreams.”

She hoped so.

**\---888---**

Giggling, squealing, Rin’s constant exclamations were grating on her sensitive ears. Kagome wasn’t sure why her ear drums decided now would be a great time to work at their optimal level, but there she was, tying Rin’s pretty yellow sash while her laughter split her skull. It was early yet and already she found herself worn out, her pup draining her along with the million things she’d been seeing to.

The decorations were ready, the guests were waiting, Chef Yagi was in the final preparations of his delicious cake, and all she had left to do was herself – her clothes anyway.

With a sigh, she looked over her Mate’s ward that was somehow slowly becoming her own. Thick chocolate curls held tight to her skull by tiny flower pins, sea blue butterflies and thousands of garnet gemmed picks stuck out in bunches resembling flowers all over her skull. Ringlets framed her white painted face. The little Shinihana looked like a child’s doll, dressed in many layers of the finest of silks. The girl had chosen various shades of oranges and yellows, the many sunshiney layers peeking through at the edges of her cuffs.

Like beams of light, butterflies, the same color as the picks in her hair, danced freely over the outer robe.

Kagome’s heart clenched, Rin didn’t look like herself, even with the endless bouncing on the balls of her feet and the toothy grin on her face, she looked different. “You are a beautiful young Lady Rin.” It tightened her chest to say it, her mind trying to replace the image before her eyes with a raggedy side pony tail and a checkered kimono. The girl was growing up, and soon she would be promised to a young man.

The idea still felt alien, like a bitter taste for her brain.

Rin bounced, obviously as happy as ever before spinning on her heel, “Thank you so much Lady Kagome!”

She had no chance of stopping her.

Rin’s arms wrapped tight around her waist, stretching around her protruding belly as she buried her face against her side. “Rin is… I am happy to share all of this with you My Lady.” The first time she’d spoken in first person… she truly was growing up.

Dark eyes softened, her heart fluttering with a slow and deep beat as she ran her hand over the girl’s back, “I’m glad too Rin.”

“Thank you.” Her voice turned soft, and she coughed in her hand before stepping away, half her face make up smeared all over the side of Kagome’s kimono.

She couldn’t help but laugh, “It’s my pleasure Rin. Now let’s fix your face up again, you’ve rubbed it all off!”

Her face flushed in embarrassment before she burst full of giggles once again, “Rin-I am so excited!”

Dipping a sponge in thick white paint, Kagome grinned back, she truly enjoyed making other people so happy. One day she could do this for her own daughter, but right now Rin needed her to be her matriarch, her alpha female. Her beast purred with the instinct and desire to fulfill her duty. 

\--888--

Cutting it close, Kagome rushed through the hall while shoving a piece of bread into her mouth in a desperate attempt to refuel. She needed to dress, it was the last thing for her to do before the festivities came full swing. Her chest pounded as she ran into her room and into the chiseled chest of her Mate. Instinctively his arm curled around her back to keep her there.

“Oh!” A tired giggle escaped her lips as she tried to ignore the embarrassed flush pulsing in her cheeks, “Sorry.”

Silver brow raised, Sesshomaru waited for her explanation.

“I um… am running a bit late you see and I was trying to get here and dressed as quickly as possible,” Her eyes drifted to the many layers of silk hanging over the shoji screen in the corner of their room.

Mirth glinted in his eyes as he looked her over, “You’ve made a mess…” His finger ran over a smear of cake batter on her obi and Rin’s face paint coating her left side.

Blush deepening, she grinned, “Yeah, well I have been busy.”

“Indeed.” Leaning closer, he kissed her cheek and pulled the door closed. “Come, I’ll help you dress.”

Heat ran down her skin, tingling, as his fingers loosened the sash at her waist. Tugging gently, the obi came free, her kimono spreading to reveal a line of creamy naked flesh. She gulped, his eyes lingering as his hands continued to undress her. Trying to focus on anything but the feel of his hands brushing her skin, and the slide of silk off her shoulders, she ran her eyes over his tall form.

Already dressed, he wore a black robe over crimson hakamas and a white haori, a matching blood colored sash holding it all in place. Her tongue ran the line of her lips wetting them as she fought to ignore the desire seeping down the length of her spine.

With skilled hands, he held out the first layer of creamy silk, and she slid her arms through the sleeves, shivering as the silk met her heated skin. She watched his eyes as he helped her into layer after layer of her kimono, the fabric growing heavy on her limbs as heat coiled low in her belly. Adoration, she could feel it in his hands and his golden gaze, dripping like honey over her skin.

Her stomach burned, fluttering beneath her ribs as he tied her black sash over a crimson outer robe. His palms lingered over her belly; she could feel his energy swimming beneath her flesh.

“Do not over exert yourself.”

“I’m not, the rest of the day will mostly be entertainment anyway.” She leaned up and kissed the stern line of his lips, three words twisting in her mind as warmth spread and she smiled before kissing him again.

Not one to repeat himself, he grunted, running his claws through her thick black hair as her scent permeated the air.

She nipped his lip when he didn’t kiss her back, letting go and giggling as a growl rumbled seductively from his chest.

“Do not tempt me Nymph.”

“Oh, is that what I’m doing?”

“Hn.” His eyes narrowed, hand running the length of her side before curling around her back to quickly squeeze her rump. She nearly jumped out of his grip, squealing as her blush turned a deep shade of red, her nerves ultra-sensitive and sparking with his touch.

“Sesshomaru…” Her warning didn’t do its trick, not with her voice filled with giddy amusement, her lips fighting a smile.

“Hn.” Reluctantly, he let her go, they didn’t have time for sating desires at least not at the moment, “Yuka will do your hair, I’ve papers to attend to before the ceremony.”

“And here I was thinking you’d be doing my hair as well.” She teased.

His grunt made her laugh, clearly he was not amused, even as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple. “I’ll meet you at the ceremony.”

“Be sure you do.”


	19. To be a Lady

Stretched out and balancing on a low table as she extended her reach to rehang some sort of decoration, he narrowed his eyes at his pupped Mate and made it to her side with three long strides. How she managed to balance herself with her belly sticking out and almost ten layers of kimono weighing her down, energy waning, he wasn’t sure however, he wasn’t proud of her for figuring out how, quite the opposite actually.

“This Sesshomaru recalls his Mate promising not to over exert herself.” He curled his arm around her waist and held the gleaming banner against the rafter. Aggravation boiled in his blood.

“I um…” Tinged pink, her face emphasized its appeal when she blushed, but now was not the time for attraction.

He leaned down and nipped the side of her jaw in a sign of authority, growling slightly as she relaxed in his grip, her fingers curled into his haori as her lids went half mast. Her breath hit the tip of his ear, hot, she shuddered, “Mmm, you’ll have to do that again later.”

“Hn,” It seemed she found most actions appealing in some way, a very positive creature, and while usually he relished in it to the point of indulgence he did not wish to have an erection with a throng of guests walking into the room.

“Why do you not have a servant doing this?” He dropped her feet on the floor before letting her go and tacking the edge of the banner back against the high wall. Her hands ran over her robe, smoothing the wrinkles he’d caused.

“Everyone is busy at the moment.”

“That is not an excuse.”

Her impish grin made his chest ache in an unatural way, his heart speeding up just enough to bring it to his attention. Glossy raven locks were piled onto her head while soft flowing curls hung loose around her heart shaped face. Trailing a claw over one of the bouncing locks, he let the silken strand glide against the pad of his digit. 

She looked strange so done up even though her face held no trace of paint, her hair tamed and curled seemed odd, so unlike her wild mass hanging down her back in a black river. 

"Do you like it, is it too much?" Lip worrying between her teeth, her big dark eyes gleaming. He couldn't tell her he disliked it, there would be no point in stating his opinion when nothing could be changed, demons were already being escorted into the room. 

Merely pressing his lips to her cheek with a reassuring grunt, he led her away to their table. “Come.” The circular wood sat low though higher than all the others in the room. And as they sat down, a line of servants appeared at the door each dressed in black. Like a centipede the servants entered the room along the walls, snuffing out each of the flaming torches. Like moonlight, orbs appeared floating near the ceiling, a million small bulbs glowing with ethereal silver. The polished floor reflected the soft silver glow, igniting the room with hushed light.

Kagome’s heart leapt in her chest as Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval. Their eyes drifted to the door as Rin walked into the room. Her face hidden in the shadow, she walked slowly into the room before taking her seat at Kagome’s left.

Squeezing her Mate’s hand, she could tell he wanted to take a peek at his wards made up face and sate his curiosity; if it had been her, she’d have turned her head and looked, however if anything Sesshomaru held control over his simple urges. He looked on ahead at the entering Lords and Ladies. The floating orbs hovered near their forms, lighting them up.

The elderly couple ruling the North came forth, the brightly adorned demonness with her plain clothed Mate. “Introducing Lord Daiki and Lady Anci Rulers of the Northern Territory.” Their scents mingled together smelling of salt and sand, they smelled like the sea, a fresh wave of water and life. Anci’s plated hair looked like glimmering scales along her back, silver metal inlaid the lairs reflecting the glowing lights like polished mirrors.

Lady Camilia came to the gathering next, her arms adorned by two young twin males with bright canary yellow hair and flushed pink skin. Kagome had not expected her to be so… old. Deep cavernous wrinkles carved into her greying purple skin. Her ashy hair had been cut short like a pixie’s and pink feathers had been glued to the edges like a flappers dress. She wore a short hot pink cheongsam dress with a thick silk skirt tacked to her hips and left a large negative space in the front accenting the flesh hanging off her bony knees. Her light violet eyes gleamed predatory, flashing as she caught sight of Rin.

Kagome took the girl’s hand, left holding Rin’s while her right held tight to her Mate’s, and she wondered if it was for their benefit or her own… She tilted her head, dark eyes swimming over her perfectly serene Mate, and decided it was for her own benefit. Rin gave her hand a reassuring squeeze; her cheeks heated. Nerves wound, she tried to calm her anxiety when a slight bounce in her stomach caused both her hands to peel away from the others.

She bit back a giggle, missing the next introductions as her hands rubbed her swollen womb, her tired over worked mind focused on her pup. Desperately she wanted to feel and sense more of him, but it sated her worries enough to have the slight pressure of him moving inside.

A swarm of glowing cranes burst from the lights, a gift from one of the performing magicians, the glowing orbs turning into a frenzy of bright silver birds; they flew over head, creating an awe over the sitting guests as the room lit brighter so that the coming suitors and Rin could clearly see one another.

The procession of introductions and bowing took over most of the daylight, an endless throng of suitors and politicians. Rin sat like a doll to their left, her face and make up creating the strangest appearance Sesshomaru had ever seen; He peeked at her with the corner of his eye. If he had thought Kagome looked out of sorts, his bare foot flower field prancing ward looked utterly alien. 

He could hear her heart beating fast as each of the young men stood before her and bowed, her shyness quickly taking over as she turned to mumbles before reverting to silence altogether and soft nods of her head in acknowledgement.

The tinkling chime of her hair pins grated his nerves, so much so that his fist clenched in frustration. Soft and calming, Kagome's lithe fingers moved from her stomach and curled against his hand; he let himself relax. 

When everyone seated, he rose from his place at the center of the room, motioning Rin to rise with him. Her small hand trembled against his palm, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze before walking her around the table. His pride swelled as Rin looked to Kagome from reassurance as well, his Mate's soft lips mouthing a motherly, 'You'll be fine.'

The blue butterflies on her robe shimmered like emeralds as she took easy steps at his side. His eyes flitted over the top of her head, he couldn’t help but see her as a child, a little girl who loved flowers above all else.

Once at the front of the tables, all eyes peering at them with interest, Sesshomaru clenched his fee hand and released Rin’s with the other. She was not a little girl any longer and he had to accept it. “Lady Rin, Ward to the Western Lands is of age. She will create a strong line. This ceremony signifies her growth into adulthood. This Sesshomaru will furthermore entertain requests for betrothal.”

Actual requests came with the attendance of every available male in the room, each had a chance, though the difference in a chance and Sesshomaru actually blessing a union with one of them held slim; he’d not be giving his ward over to just anyone.

Letting go of Rin’s small hand, he turned to her side and bowed as she bowed in return signaling respect for one another. When he rose back up, he resisted a smile, his Mate’s eyes gleaming with unshed tears; clearly she’d found the moment heartwarming. His arms ached to hold her. He’d missed her in their bed, his sleep interrupted by the pressure and warmth lost against his side.

Never had he thought he would feel uncomfortable due to another’s lack of presence, but truly he had missed her.

“Lady Rin, do as you please for the evening. Enjoy your festivities.” He murmured just above a whisper for only his ward to hear. An unsure smile took her face and she simply nodded before taking a random outstretched hand. The dance floor awaited the young, the sound beat of drums and chimes in his ears as he made his way back to the table, settling into the cushion next to his Mate.

She yawned, leaning against his broad shoulder as she watched Rin begin an off Standish dance with a short boy with lime green hair. Her body heat sunk into his kimono and reached his flesh like a hot breath.

Rin’s laughter reached his ears. A monkey hung off her shoulder like a contortionist, twisting and swinging.

“I thought it’d be good to have a few smaller entertainers here to take the edge off of things. I wanted her to have a good time.”

“This Sesshomaru is sure Rin will enjoy all of your hard work.”

He could feel her smile against his collar bone, even through the thick layers of kimono.

\---888---

Kagome leaned into her mate’s side, watching intently as the elderly Lord and Lady of the North fawned over one another. Ageless love spoke through their eyes and small smiles. Anci brushed a loose piece of crumb from Daiki’s beard with long fragile fingers. The older woman drowned in rich coral pink silks and chiming picks hung from the bun atop her silver head. Daiki wasn’t a man willing to be cursed by refinement, he wore a plain black kimono with no visible link to his wealth; he was simple and humble.

Anci scolded him for shoving a cake whole into his mouth, grinning all the while. Kagome could hear their laughter, the bubbling of joy and love that spilled from their throats. Gently, she elbowed Sesshomaru in the ribs, murmuring without thinking, “I hope we are so happy when we grow old.”

“So long as we remain as we are, I do not think you should be worried.” Not that she’d expected much of a reply, the one he gave her wasn’t entirely desirable. His golden eyes followed Rin as she became less shy of the attention the boys were giving her.

Kagome bit her tongue, settling for glaring at him instead of voicing her discontent. She wasn’t worried about their relationship… Her brows furrowed as his fingers tightened around her own and his attention returned to the boy dancing with his ward; a hand a little too low for his tastes.

Orino. The brat led her around the floor like he owned her, and Rin was too polite to pull forcefully from his grip. Kagome’s jaw tensed as her eyes followed them as they moved around the room. The entire night had been a roller coaster of relaxation and sudden edge, and she was frankly too tired to focus on more than one thing at a time. Temples aching, she took a cup of water from a servant making rounds near their table.

A murmured chuckle, “He’ll be worse with your own children, here his ward is free for any boy in the room…” Kagome angrily spun in her seat to catch the amused woman whispering quietly at her side. She was caught between vexed annoyance and shock when her eyes settled on Lady Camelia’s wrinkled lips. Make-up caked her face, making her look more like a modern clown than a noble. Bright blue eye shadow marred the loose flesh atop her eyes while her lips were covered in a bright pink paste. Her aura oozed deceit, the taste in the air: disgusting.

Trying, but failing, to not be defensive, Kagome simply snipped, “Rin has been his ward for many years. You requested that she mate a Shinihana, but do you truly think he will give her away to simply anyone? My Mate is far from dishonorable, and sadly even your son is far from worthy.” She held off a growl, sleep hung from her and she wished for it to take her away like a cast away wished for rescue; she tried not to let it or her other annoyances ruin the night. Her eyes narrowed at the Shinihana.

Camelia pursed her lips and they wrinkled together like a puckered prune, anger radiated off her sagging flesh, “Perhaps you should hold your tongue. A newly instated noble such as yourself would have no conception of the political influence of unions. I can see you have qualms about young Rin becoming of age, however this is of no consequence of mine. She will be with a fellow Shinihana and that is enough for me to uphold the bargain. A child she is no longer, whether you like it or not, she will soon feel the flesh of a mate.” She licked her lips wetly before sauntering away leaving Kagome steamily vexed. The truth rattled around in her brain, but even if the words were, truth, still they were insensitive and crass.

From across the room, Kagome watched as the old Shinihana ran her fingers seductively over a younger demon’s shoulder; her nails scratched at the cloth of his shirt, and he responded with a coy but intrigued smile. The man took her slender veiny wrinkled hand and led her out to the floor for a dance.

Something tickled her cheek and she turned to her Mate. His claws brushed over her cheekbone, coming away glistening. “You’re crying?” He whispered before wiping away the remnants of liquid. Her sleep deprivation had taken its toll, she couldn’t control the liquid.

Frowning, she grumbled quietly, “I just really hate the situation, and that woman.” He followed her glare to Lady Camellia dancing with two different very young demons. Generally every event he hosted remained fairly classy with little public groping, but anytime the old demoness participated things would turn raunchy and rather uncomfortable quickly. Sesshomaru could tell her mood soured as the night progressed, fatigue hung over his mate like a curtain. She was, needless to say, becoming rather cranky.

“Tired angry tears,” He murmured and reached out to caress her stomach through the many layers of fabric. With a burst of his youki, he renewed a fraction of her energy, letting their pups syphon his instead of draining her. “Would you like to retire for the evening?”

Her eyes narrowed, “It’s almost time for the play, I worked hard on this ceremony and I’m not going to miss one of the best parts.” The nerve of him to ask such a thing. She shifted in her seat, straining her jaw painfully to keep from yawning. Every iota of her being seemed to ache, her feet were swollen, a vein popped and healed in her legs every time she stood, and her pup played on top of her bladder as if it were a moon bounce.

A high pitched swooning sigh came from the dance floor. Lady Camellia giggled like a school girl, hanging off of her dance partner as he twirled her fervently. Her thickly layered skirt billowed in the wind the moves created. She couldn’t help but feel jealous of the amount of energy the demoness possessed. “I can barely get through a couple of hours past sunset, and yet that old hag seems as alert as she did when she arrived…”

Sesshomaru smirked, now only watching Rin from the corner of his eye as he pulled his mate nearly into his lap. Unsure whether he’d ever grow tired of her antics, he let himself enjoy the moment. Her flushed cheeks and glowing skin, the furrow of her brow and slight frown to her lips, he found every bit of her disheveled fatigue endearing. Easily his memories gifted him with visions of her running hyper to keep up with his half-brother and a particularly fond memory of her playing alongside Rin in a flower field nearly half a decade in the past. He rubbed a small circle over her growing belly, feeling the way his pups squirmed inside her womb. She gave so much to their young already, gave them life; he could sense their strength.

Her flesh felt soft beneath his lips as he brushed his mouth over the side of her jaw, nipping and tasting her skin. She purred beneath his touch, sighing and leaning into his side as her spirits rose. “Mmm,” She whispered sleepily, “Sesshomaru…” After blinking a couple of times, she remembered they weren’t alone and a deep red blush stole her face, “Sesshomaru, people can see us.” She tried to pull away, but he held her tighter, keeping her close despite her embarrassment.

“Hush, this Sesshomaru finds no reason to be ashamed of enjoying his mate.” His voice turned into a whisper as he licked the shell of her ear, “It’s not as if I’m tossing you over the table and humping you silly, though trust that I’ve imagined it.”

Kagome groaned, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Goosebumbs painted her skin as her Mate continued whispering devilish thoughts and kissing her ear. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she grew wet from his creative words and the slide of his slick tongue over her flesh. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as her nails dug into the plush cushion she rested on.

He tugged on the pins holding up her hair, the thick onyx locks falling free and loose over her shoulders and down her back, tickling her neck.

“Ahem!” Both their heads snapped up as they looked to the direction of the sound. Thankfully, her cheeks not being able to take much more embarrassment, the sound was Jaken announcing the start of the play. “Lords and Ladies,” The green creature’s shrill voice caught the attention of everyone in the room, “Please take your seats as the night’s entertainment will soon be ready for your enjoyment.” The lights dimmed throughout the room. Once not a single person remained on the main floor, a large slab of marble popped into the room from a puff of thick purple smoke that quickly dissipated. The stage lit up on one thespian set in its center.

Vibrant colors flooded the stage as actresses ran briskly just in front of a snowy backdrop. Kagome let go of a held breath, leaning into Sesshomaru as he pulled her closer, and they held onto one another as they watched the play.

“Long ago in the dead of winter, the first flower bloomed.” Everyone could feel the vibration of drums in their chests even though none could be seen. The main thespian, a young demoness with pale white skin and moonlit eyes adorned in a simple white kimono, told the story of the first Shinihana, while the actors and actresses behind her acted it out.

“Even as man and demon roamed the Earth, the Kami’s waited to sprout the very first Shinihana, the deadly flower, the protector of the petals and seeds and all the life surrounding them.” The actresses, dressed in gleaming robes, danced and thrashed from side to side in a sudden breeze. “A beautiful Princess became the first Shinihana, a gift given to her at birth from the Gods. Blessed with such a gift, the Princess helped her lands flourish, protecting the plants and flowers of her lands, and because of her persistence her people had an abundance of green foods and fresh air.” The lighting morphed from bright yellows to rich dark ruby. Actors replaced the actresses, and they howled, clawing at one another like devilish fiends dressed in dark blacks.

“Unfortunately, the Princess could only protect so much space, and the world is vast. Lands beyond her ruling were left in shambles, and green foods and fresh air became scarce due to famine and wars. The Gods came down to the Princess and gave her a second gift; A gift of life and birth.” A bright light enveloped the crowd before settling on a small child on the stage. The child rose from the floor like a seed growing into a tall plant.

“The Princess now could give her gift to others, creating a vast amount of fellow Shinihana to protect the life of the Earth.”

Her voice echoed throughout the room, holding with it the emotions the story needed to bring.

Sesshomaru leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You’ve chosen the entertainment well.” Kagome grinned feeling a new pride that she’d never felt before, “Thank you.” She’d never been in a position for his praise, and she found, she rather liked the joy that swelled in her chest because of it. She let her head rest on his shoulder, snuggling against his strong arm, “I’m glad you approve.”

Her tiredness came forth tenfold, hitting her hard. She told herself she’d only rest her eyes, just for a moment; When Sesshomaru woke her, the evening was coming to a halt and it was time to give Rin her gifts.

Kagome blinked sleepily, grinning at her Mate and then across the table to his ward. Rin looked like a small woman in her overflowing silk, the bright blue butterflies popped vividly against the orange cream silk. Ringlets of brown curls fell around her face, and her expression beamed with a tale-tale toothy grin. Somehow the girl looked older than she had before the evening began.

Taking Sesshomaru’s hand, Kagome allowed him to lead her from the table to Rin’s side. She felt like an inflated balloon as she held a protective hand over her round stomach. Her pup twisted in her womb as if he’d just been woken as well. Her eyes flitted to Rin, who, she could tell, had had a wonderful time so far during the festivities. The small girl now had an entourage of about a dozen young men trailing behind her, all vying for her hand. The monkey on her shoulder made faces at them. Rin seemed proud for herself to have so many suitors, but still Kagome knew she was not ready for a family, not ready to birth a child. What eleven year old could truly be mature enough to take care of a baby; what eleven year old could truly be mature enough to not get used by whimsical lustful men? She bit her lip worried for the small girl who was eager to grow up.

She noticed Rin’s chocolate eyes running through the crowd toward Orino’s guard at the edge of the room. His eyes held devotion while Rin’s held something akin to curiosity and longing. Perhaps she had not enjoyed the night as Kagome thought. The one Shinihana she’d wanted to dance with was standing guard for the Southern Prince.

Sesshomaru took a small box from a tall Inu servant and quickly placed the square in front of the girl. Rin gleamed with joy, extremely excited to find out what would be in the present her Lord gifted her. Her eyes widened as he opened the lid. Kagome peaked over his should to see what he was giving her. A small stone laid in the box, and as Kagome looked over at Rin she could tell they were both confused.

“Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru, but may Rin… I ask what this is?”

“This is a dragon egg. Not many dragons are born due to the small size of the eggs. Most often they are trampled and are never able to hatch. This Sesshomaru bestows the egg of AhUn to you This One’s ward to care for and raise as your own personal dragon. A gift of responsibility.”

Rin gulped, but smiled, “Is it really AhUn’s baby My Lord?” Her wide eyes refused to look away from the small pebble, “It’s so very small.”

“Of course it’s AhUn’s, Lord Sesshomaru told you it is!” Jaken squawked from the side of the crowd and Kagome couldn’t help but giggle as Sesshomaru glared at the creature. Rin blushed wildly, embarrassed by her caretaker’s outburst, even as Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to her.

“Truly this is AhUn’s offspring sired by an unknown male. You will do well to take good care of the egg.”

Bowing to the floor, Rin smiled, “Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, Rin will treasure AhUn’s baby forever.” She grinned, taking hold of the small box, she closed the lid and held it against her heart.

“My turn!” Kagome clapped her hands together giddily, excited to give Rin her gift as well. Benjiro carried the chest from the entrance to the table and sat it down before the young lady.

Rin’s eyes gleamed, looking from her Lady to the box and back again. “This is lovely My Lady,” Her fingers traced the etchings with a sense of awe before she bit her lip with a silent question.

“Go ahead, open it.”

“Wow,” She murmured, “It’s so pretty.”

“It’s a hope chest. You fill it with your most precious possessions and when you do find a Mate it will go with you no matter how far away you must go.”

Rin’s eyes watered, “Rin… I… I love this Lady Kagome, and I love AhUn’s egg Lord Sesshomaru. Rin will treasure both forever.” Her first person speech wavered as she petted her new treasures. Her Lord had given her so much, and now she would never forget him or the West, there would always be something to remind her of her time with him and with Lady Kagome.

She beamed.

\---888---

Sesshomaru nodded before passing a glance at his trustworthy, albeit obnoxious, servant, “Jaken, you will watch over Rin until a betrothal is confirmed. She is not to be left alone with any suitor.” His voice boomed, reaching all the others in the room, “Guests feel free to enjoy the evening until your hearts’ content.” And with that, Kagome let her tiredness show.

Her limbs felt heavy as Sesshomaru led her through a private exit and into the halls.

“Thank Kami the night’s over,” She murmured, leaning against him as they made their way to their wing, “I’m exhausted.” A burst of air came from her lungs in an, “Eeek,” as Sesshomaru grabbed her up, carrying her in his arms.

“You’ve over exerted yourself.” If she hadn’t been so tired, the displeasure in his voice would have made her squirm. Snuggling up to the mark she’d placed on his neck, she let her arms fall around his shoulders, barely holding on as she breathed in the Earthy tones of his scent. Something told her she’d barely remember the rest of the night when she woke, her mind had been lost somewhere between a story telling thespian and the comfortable shoulder of her Mate.

“It was worth it, Rin is very happy… and…Thankfully,” Her yawn hit his skin in a hot wave, “I’ve an overprotective Mate… to take me to bed.” She giggled as his growl vibrated against her entire body. His claws tightened around her legs and ribs as layers of silk drowned the floors beneath.

Her mind wandered, flowing over random moments she found most precious; there were many, too many to focus on, and they seemed to mix lazily together. She thought of the day she first met her Mate, a killer, but the memory morphed into his tongue sending jolts of pleasure down her spine and the feel of his teeth sinking into her neck to mark her as his own. She shivered, shifting in his arms. Her lashes tickled the flesh of his neck as she closed her eyes and took in more of his rich scent.

Her mind traced over edges of her time with Inuyasha and when she realized she cared for him, and how little that emotion compared to the feelings that bubbled inside her chest each and every time Sesshomaru held her tighter or caught her glance from across a room. Her thoughts were heavy, filled with things she didn’t fully understand for words.

He laid her upon their massive futon, and she held fast to his haori. “Kagome,” His fingers pulled at her grip, surprised by how tightly she clung, “I must return for a meeting.”

She couldn’t repress the grin on her face, she adored him when he lost the formal speak. Her eyes fluttered open, half lidded and clearly sleep laden. Smooth skin met her palms as she moved them to his face, “Wake me when you return.” Part of her hated that he’d leave her alone, and yet another felt pride in how dedicated he was to the territory.

Sesshomaru frowned, but as he opened his lips to say no, she kissed him, letting her tongue graze over the line of his bottom lip, “Please,” She whispered against his parted mouth, “If only just to let me know that you are with me, wake me.”

A hot sigh hit her lips and she shivered, her body ever responsive no matter how tired. “I cannot refuse.” He reluctantly agreed with worry lining his words. It was easy to tell he was unsure about her losing even a moment of rest. Sometimes, she found his over protectiveness sweet, other times it was slightly annoying.

“Our pup is fine, I’m simply tired. Our pup is very strong, you tell me this all the time.” Her repetitive nature was beginning to grow frustrating, frustrating and endearing.

He smirked, pushing her to the bed with a small grunt, before moving his claws through her kimono until his palm felt skin, “This is true, our pup is strong indeed, now rest so that it remains so.”

She groaned as he leaned down to kiss the crescent on the crook of her neck, her toes curling involuntarily as the heat of his lips soaked through her skin. Kami. She wondered if he knew how much she cared for him.

\---888 ---

Hiding a yawn behind a cupped palm, Rin tended to her indoor garden, the blossoms right next to her futon. She glanced at herself in the pristine water of her small spring, used for bathing and watering her many plants. Her reflection blinked back at her tiredly. She did not feel different now that she was a Lady. She did not suddenly have the curves of her deceased mother or Lady Kagome. She did not grow taller and more graceful.

The ceremony had been fun, however she had thought somehow… sometime during the ceremony that she would actually change into a real Lady. Biting her lip, she sat her watering can down and tightened her obi over a clean outer robe she’d thrown over her sleeping kimono.

Her head ached from the pins that’d been removed earlier in the evening, dark brown locks flowing freely behind her. She slipped her bare feet into a pair of slippers and peeked out her door.

Jaken laid slumped against the wall snoring loudly with his head propped against his staff of two heads. A spit bubble popped on his beakish nose. She stifled a giggle, Jaken was so odd and funny ever the complainer but wholly loyal. She took a moment to get a blanket from her room to cover him up. Once asleep he was pretty hard to wake, she was more worried about a guard hearing her than him.

Quietly she tip toed through the hall, looking around every corner to make sure she stayed unseen.

The study called her like a beacon like a treasure trove to a pirate. There were too many unanswered questions mulling through her mind, too many questions she didn't want to have to ask someone else. She desperately needed to find the information for herself. 

A loud popping sound had her spinning on her heel, staring down the hall at emptiness. She backed up, a leering shadow floating down the intersecting halls, until something hard met her back and two warm hands. 

Her heart leapt to her throat, stomach flipping as she looked up.

Takeshi. 

"Are you alright Lady Rin?" His eyes held concern, his lips in a small frown as his green eyes glittered.

“..I… am alright.” She felt frozen, spine rigid against his chest as she stood there, warmth curling over and through her tingling flesh.

He moved, shifting as he stepped backwards, putting an inch of space between the line of heat, “Oh?” He’d not heard her speak in the first person before, but he found he quite liked the change. Moving around her form, he smirked at her blush, his fingers trailing her arm through her sleeve as he moved to her side, “Are you trying to get into the study again?”

She gasped, and he watched her eyes grow wider, turning on him as her bottom lip began to quiver, “You… you can’t tell on me… Rin is… I am… Please?” She stepped forward, gripping the fabric on his chest, bunching it in her fists.

“Woah, Rin…” Out of concern, he gently grabbed up her hands and held them, “There is no need to fear. I will assist you without any questions. Clearly you have business to attend to in there.”

Blowing out a sigh of relief, she tilted her chin, staring up at him as if reading his soul. His heart beat faster as she held to him, staring, her warm body so close, the soft pads of her fingers pressing against his chest. And suddenly, she backed away, blushing furiously, “Sorry…” Her whispered embarrassment flitted butterflies through his organs.

“No.” He took her hand, twining their fingers with a soft smile, “Everything is as it should be Lady Rin, now come… I will escort you to the study.”

She glanced at him with the corner of her brown eyes, “Thank you…” Her steps were small as he led her to the room.

Flat, his palm pressed against the wooden door, and she winced, sighing, “It won’t open for you, only an adult youkai could have the strength to open this door.”

Dark brow raising, he laughed and pressed forward, moving the door with ease. Her eyes were shocked once again before she giggled, “Wow, you must be strong. It is a shame you belong to the South, My Lord could use your strength in his army.”

Two feet away, she could feel him tense, his arm turning to iron, hand heavy and rock-like in her grip. Anger passed through his face and she quickly adverted her gaze. “Rin is sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m sure you have much pride in being a part of the South.” Her hand trapped against his palm, she bowed awkwardly, arm dangling.

“Don’t.” His jaw tensed, eyebrow twitching slightly. “I do not serve the South of my own volition.” He pulled her up, and she looked at the floor.

“Lord Sesshomaru has always given me freedom to choose my own fate…” She murmured as tears welled in her eyes, she sniffled once, lowering her head further to keep him from seeing, too afraid to ask why he had been bound.

He did not go into details, did not provide answers. The subject left his heart and chest heavy, soon something would have to change. “I will leave you to your tasks Lady Rin…” His warm lips rustled her hair as he kissed the top of her head, letting go of her palm and disappearing faster than she had time to register what had happened.

Again she found herself filled with tingling heat, her skin uncomfortable. Her eyes flitted toward the cracked door, a small stool jammed there so she could get back out. There was something strange about Takeshi, something mysterious as well as something beautiful. He made her flesh warm and her heart race. She shivered thinking about his mouth pressed to her hair, “I have to find those scrolls.” She sighed, eyeing the door over her shoulder, hopefully she wouldn’t get caught.

\---

The moon hung heavily in the sky; Sesshomaru could see its rays peeking through the clouds above the war-room. Five nobles sat in a semi-circle before him, all wishing for answers to questions he found lacked any sort of merit. Hours ago they began this meeting of sorts to discuss the state of the North, and re-signing treaties and trading agreements; somehow they managed to turn it into a debate over the amount of livestock that could be placed inside an enchanted jug without them running short of air; He had no answer for this, and honestly did not care much, especially not so late in the day.

The ignorance that seemed to plague the other lands was vast if the Lords’ intelligence were any sort of indication. He found himself lingering on a single question; how did these demons still have control of their lands? Surely long ago someone would have outsmarted them, or perhaps it was that the lands they possessed were of no value; they were after all not a part of the West.

His golden eyes glanced up to the sky, and he repressed a grimace, knowing the sun would soon replace the moon. The arguments in the room were making his sensitive ears ache as he tuned the irritating voices out, and finally when he could not stand the ridiculous behavior any longer, he stood abruptly, just to be interrupted by a sudden pounding on the large door. 

“Jaken!” Golden eyes flickered over the servant, and, though stumbling, he quickly pulled open the door.

Shimmery long blue curls fell around a lean form, his nose sloped in the center of his sunken cheeked face. Cuts splashed over the side of his face, slow healing and pink with tiny drops of blood. Lithe white tipped fingers clutched at wobbly knees as he gasped for air. The demon stank of fear and exhaustion. His eyes flitted over everyone in the room at once before settling on the Lesser Lord of the SouthEast, Takehiko.

The Lord’s eyes blazed with emerald fire, his short stature and chubby limbs pegged him for nobility in his culture; in battle only his acid blood would serve him well. Short coal black hair jutted from his scalp like the mountains of his home and lit up with his aura as he spoke, “What is it Goro?” Surprisingly his voice boomed through the room like a clap of thunder.

Each noble stared at the servant whose chest expanded with great lung-fulls of air. “They’ve… done… it!” He gasped, and as monstrous as his Lord’s voice had been, his was equally as meek and high pitched, “The Ishikiri are… cutting… through the… mountains!” He doubled over in his weakness, collapsing more with each word he spoke. As he laid on the cool stone floor the lines of pink on the side of his sullen face began to seep with a rich maroon. His eyes bulged and his throat opened for a silent scream. Sporadic tremors shook his long form. His legs bounced from the rock.

Standing back, Sesshomaru unleashed his whip granting an iota of mercy as he decapitated the dying demon.

Takehiko snarled, his stubby legs shifting as his stomach bubbled up, “Dare you kill my servant!”

“Hn.” He had no reason to explain himself as he stepped away from the group and toward his paper littered desk. “Your mind should be on the war in your Lands Takehiko.” The Ishikiri were ruthless, already wiping into the Northern territories as the Northern Lord aged without a heir to protect the land. As inappropriate in the moment as it was, his mind drifted to the fact that he would have five heirs soon enough. A whole litter of powerful blood sons to protect their birthright, lest they fight over the lands… He would never allow it. Would he still have control of the lands in five hundred centuries of development? Would it be necessary?

“He has been poisoned with vein thorns,” Kunio, the advisor to the Northern Lord brushed his talons over bright green barbs piercing the thin ankle of the dead servant.

“Lord Takehiko, perhaps you should be honored that your servant has died by such a rare poison. Not many can boast such high praise. To think that your enemies deem you so powerful as to need vein thorns to subdue your people!” Lord Gen, consort to the Lady Camelia, threw his head back with a deeply rumbling chuckle, his glee only doubling as Takehiko lurched to spray him with acid and only served to ruin the wooden table instead.

Sesshomaru turned back to the task at hand, growling to steady the ever cursing and shouting of the demons at the table, “Enough!” The stone walls shuddered with the force of his growl, power seeping from his pores until the room became heavy with his will. “Gen, you are excused. Tell your Lady that if she cannot bother to show up at important gatherings then her voice need not be heard.”

Gen narrowed his glowing orange eyes, tossing his yellow hair over a thickly muscled shoulder. A demon of all looks, a slut fitting for his Mistress, he did not pose a threat, and he knew it. The sound of his feet hitting the floor hard, as he left, resonated.

Takehiko boomed, “Do give notice that our trade agreements are null and void to your Lady, Gen!” The demon crowed, as if it was the time to shout petty remarks. Vengeance had best be served in blood, no words or stupid remarks could sate a true grievance.

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at Takehiko, “Would you require mercenaries in return for coin Takehiko?”

Green eyes glinted at the prospect, his chubby fingers reaching into the air as if he was about to make a point. –

“Speak to my General for an agreement, twelve may be leased.” Sesshomaru interrupted before leaving the room with long strides. The hours had grown long and his mind focused on the blood sticking to the bottom of his boots. Vein thorns only grew for those with the power to grow, Shinihana. Ishikiri could not have been the culprits of the attack.

Before the night ended he had a territory to inspect and spies to inform of recent developments.

\---

Fresh and crisp, the scent of tea leaves and black raspberries filled the room. How long it had been since the room simply smelled of he alone; he preferred this intoxicating scent. Lingering beneath their mother’s scent laid separate essences, mixtures of forests and berries, all clean scents easily hidden in the natural world. Power radiated from the lump beneath the covers, coiling tendrils that swayed through the room as his pups grew. Both reiki and youki simmered throughout. His young held the two most powerful of energies.

Sesshomaru stepped farther into the room, letting his kimono fall from his strong shoulders and pool on the floor. Creamy skin peaked from beneath the blankets, smooth flesh, and as his Mate shifted more of the line of her body revealed itself to his gaze. Her breasts lightly bounced as she murmured in her sleep. As the pups grew inside her, her breasts became fuller, readying to feed their young.

The sheet glided along her thigh as her toes kicked the fabric away, leaving all but her calve bare for him. He did not bother to repress the satisfied growl that reverberated in his chest nor the blood filling his large cock. Pink tinged his eyes. His claws ran the length of her long leg.

And she woke with a soft groan; though he’d never admit it, the sound sent a shiver up his spine.

Her lashes fluttered and her full lips pursed before a yawn stole the expression, “Mmm, Sesshomaru. I missed you tonight.” The smile on her lips filled him with pride.

She stretched out from her toes to the tips of her claws, her rippling ribs gleaming beneath the purple hued sky. What a sight. He longed to run his palms over the bones, to touch and tease, and taste, but his feet would not take him closer, he was far too mesmerized by the softness in her eyes and the blush on her lips.

Trying to mimic her, to show the warmth he felt, he let his eyes gleam and watched her face grow more red.

She squirmed with nervousness, “Are you okay?” Her lip pulled between her teeth as she nibbled on it worriedly. Small hands wrapped around his wrist, and she pulled him closer, sending chills up his arm.

Easily, he gave in, throwing the blanket to the side as he sunk into the place beside her. His cock pressed against her side, the sudden warmth hitting him hard. The spice of her arousal only further enticed him, and he ached to slip his erection inside her hot pussy. Even so, as he wrapped his arms around the space beneath her breasts, pulling her flush against him, he found himself content, in a place of beyond satisfaction. His mate, his pups, these moments brought to him something he couldn’t bring words for.

Nuzzling her ear as he took in a chest full of her delicate scent, he breathed, “I am.”

Her legs tangled with the sheets, her writhing forcing his cock against her full bottom, and he groaned, hissing with the sudden pulse of pleasure zinging between his thighs. “How was the meeting?” She shifted again, further torturing his painfully erect penis.

Desire stained his voice rough and deeper, “Eventful, now still yourself before I can resist spreading your thighs no longer.”

“Mmm,” She grinned and he could hear the mischievous glint lacing the tone of her sinful voice, “Who said I want you to resist Sesshomaru?” Her hips moved back, rolling in a smooth circle as a growl ran up his throat. The Nymph.

Heat simmered low in his belly, a hunger filled him up burning deep as his cock pressed harder against her soft plush flesh. “Later.”

“Oh, well if you are tired then…” She moved away.

He brought her even closer, “This Sesshomaru is not tired.” A false truth.

Soft laughter bubbled from her lips, and she grinned, whispering, “I’m exhausted.”

She rolled her hips once more, teasing him with her delicious flesh. Clearly, she was not as energy spent as she stated. “Kagome,” He growled, and thick hot liquid seeped between her thighs, spilling over the head of his cock like a lava flow. Kami. She grinded harder into him, soft mews passing from her lips as she took what they both wanted.

“Sesshomaru,” She hissed, “You make me so wet.” Her hips moved to the rhythm of a silent song of lust and heady desire. The sound of his name on her lips did something strange to his insides, lulled him, created an almost painful need to move against her.

Intoxicated by the essence of her arousal drugging him, he rolled his hips, slipping his slick cock over her silken flesh. His nose brushed the side of her neck as he allowed her to drive him over the edge and into a trance.

To want someone so badly, to crave and desire beyond reason, rationally the feelings brewing inside his chest did not make any sense, and yet, he whispered, “As it should be.” Digging his claws into her ass, he spread her cheeks with a rough jerk. He filled her vagina from behind until he impaled her completely. Heat engulfed his penis like a sheath of hot slippery satin.

Kami, she fit like a glove, constricting his thick cock until he couldn’t resist the motions her muscles forced him to submit to. For now, there was no need for fights of dominance, occasionally, even the Lord could lay back as his Mate took hold of the reigns. Catching a groan as it crawled up his throat, he’d admit, she took charge impressively.

“Sesshomaru…” Her moans curled with her tongue against the shell of his ear as she craned her neck to reach him. “Kami,” Hot breath hit his sensitive cartilage, and he thrusted harder, working her tight pussy as her muscles contracted, milking him. 

Drowning in her, he let himself sink, leaving the day as his mind spilled into the feel of her, the smell and taste of her sweet flesh.

As soon as she cried out, her slick milky cum coating the length of his cock, the heat of it oozing over his balls; he let himself go, riding her hard and fast until his seed sprayed her already full womb.

Everything happened too quickly, much too fast for his liking. Dragging pleasure out until she begged for him, this was how this should have been, instead, he had not even been in the room for an hour, and his mate had already curled into his chest and fell quietly back to sleep. Her breath fell hot over his heart. Pressed against his side, and slightly over, jutted her stomach. Their pups wriggled inside the confines of her womb, their auras rising and falling as they played while she rested.

He sighed. A litter of rambunctious pups; perhaps he would be tired for the next five centuries. War he could handle easily, a family… He’d have to adjust to this new role, not that he had not realized this when he decided to Mate her, but it was different and things stirred inside his chest that he had no knowledge of.

Careful so as to not disturb her, he reached out for the edge of the blanket and covered them both. Sleep hung over him like a curse, even as the sun peaked through the clouds in the skylight overhead. Exhaustion did not suit Sesshomaru well. The Lord closed his eyes. Desires sated, he drifted off surrounded by the scent of his Mate with his claws tangled in her thick black hair.


	20. Fractures

Lust and deceit perfumed the air like a brewing storm trapped within the walls. Deeply creviced lines of flesh gleamed with sweet and hot slick cum. Juices flowed freely down her stomach and legs as the old woman cackled with a long smoking pipe in her hand. Two half lidded teenage boys draped each side of her naked body; the only signs of life, the slow rattled breath in their chests. She flung an arm off her sagging chest and threw her legs off the side of the futon.

Her pink eyes flitted over to her son, his black hair plastered to the side of his face as a feather haired servant worked his shaft. His tongue hung out of his mouth as his teeth bit down, he looked ever the village idiot even to his mother.

“You’ve not been charming enough Orino. The Lord does not approve of you at all.” Wrinkled lips puckered as she sucked in a long drag of thick smoke.

Orino snorted, desperately trying to concentrate and focus on release as the servant tortured his erection, “That cur and his bitch do not know class Mother.”

“It does not matter that you’ve failed, your guard has caught the little girl’s eye.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, she’s an air head, she isn’t interested in anyone.”

“You are the airhead ignorant boy!” She kicked the servant sucking him off, “Get out of here!” Her pink eyes glowed, “Now! Before I curse you too!” The poor servant girl scrambled, luckily still clothed, she ran from the room as quickly as possible.

Orino rolled his eyes, letting his thin back fall flat to the futon below, “Thought you said it doesn’t matter?”

Anger welled, coiled and slammed into her throat, she growled, “It doesn’t, however your failure should never have happened!” Catching sight of herself in a piece of polished glass, she paused, smoothing her short hair and fixing a smear of lipstick on her chin.

“The Ishikiri’s brat will suffice in gaining a foothold in the West.”

Power radiated from the doorway, a heady snarled growl, “I will not,” Eyes like green flame bore into pink flaring orbs.

Lady Camellia laughed, holding her sides before taking a drag of her pipe, “Boy you will do as I say or you will die, your ignorant father has realized it and so shall you.” With a squeeze of her palm around a shaft of bamboo his bones felt clenched, breath caught in his chest.

His power flared as she broke the stalk. His teeth snapped shut forcing back a scream of white hot pain. Still he remained on his feet, standing despite the wrenching pain cut into his flesh and bones, his fists clenched at his sides. “I’d rather die than help you.”

She clucked her tongue, “Now now dear boy, would you rather she die as well? If you help I’ll let you both live, I will give you the Seiki flower and grant you both a full youkai lifespan.”

“You already gave Rin her life force back, you cannot take that away.”

“The girl was a human, her life will be over in a matter of years. With the Seiki flower she would live as long as you, her life tied and bound.”

She could see his mind whirring, the indecision in his eyes along with a deep set hate. He’d hated her for half a decade, and he could hate her forever, it mattered not so long as he did her bidding.

“What…” His usual emotional face replaced with a mask of indifference, “What would you have me do?”

“Mark her and as her Mate take her into the South, simple yes?”

“I have one condition.” His eyes flared to life once again.

“That would be?”

“I want the Seiki flower beforehand.”

Her laugh hit his ears like cold fire, “Why would I do that?”

“Because I will not help you otherwise.” His face remained stern, angry and stonish, set in his decision.

“You may have this condition, however I have one of my own.” A puff of smoke trailed her nostrils like a dragon, “I require a blood oath, if you use the Seiki before the task is complete, you will die.”

“Understood.”

Loose flesh shifted, drooped down her sides and hanging off her bones as she leaned down and pulled a rose dagger from beneath a pillow. Candle light glinted off the crystal blade as rose thorns curled around the hilt. As her fingers moved over the thorns, her blood dripped down the blade.

“You agree to the terms do you not boy?” She sauntered close, “Give up your hand.”

His silky sleeve bunched at the elbow as he extended his hand and turned his palm, hissing as the blade cut into his flesh and her blood sizzled into the wound.

“What fools do for those they think they love.” He ignored her cackle and turned on his heel.

“Just be sure to get me the flower.”

His knuckles remained tense as he slammed the shoji door so hard it snapped into four flimsy pieces. A hard but necessary decision, he decided to give the flower to Rin, and she could use it with her love one day. Easily, he could Mate her and she would join with him, share his long life line… Camellia was as stupid as she was ugly, obviously she had no knowledge of Ishikiri mating... not that she knew he'd held a piece of his true self... however, it didn’t matter because Rin deserved the time to fall in love.

He knew one day that could be him, but he also accepted his fate. Soon enough he would be a casualty of the war, he could feel it burning through his bones as they healed the million tiny fractures she’d just given him. His life remained in her hands, he couldn’t continue on so weak, somehow he would have to defeat her or die trying.

Before Rin, he’d given up, had resigned himself to his fate, but now… He had to take his life back and make sure Rin got to keep hers as well. 


	21. Dancing

Harsh yellow rays beat down from the sky, the sun hot despite the coming cold weather just around the corner. Crisp and fresh, he could smell the arriving chill just as he could see the leaves falling from the trees. In a variety of purples oranges and browned greens, the leaves fell from the tall trees and littered the ground in pretty colors. He could hear them in the wind, grazing the current. It reminded him on the past seasons, and the few days of falling sakura blossoms not so long ago. The pink petals danced through the breeze, washing against every bush, tree, and stone like beautiful vagrants; so too, now, were the leaves rushing the grounds and fleeing the air.

Every cycle, the seasons changed, he’d witnessed so many of them alone, and now… now he could not remember how it felt to be without his Mate’s presence on his very skin.

He couldn’t help but think on how much Kagome would enjoy the turning season, to see these falling leaves beside him. He had not taken her outside of the shiro since they had arrived, and for good reason, however he decided she must miss the vast lands she’d used to travel. It was a wonder how she’d managed to survive such travels with how clumsy she seemed to be. Her kimonos all had small tears due to her carelessness claws. Thankfully, at least, she did not trip constantly as she had during their first meetings.

Though…

She had looked rather enticing bent over in that skimpy green skirt…

He delved into more hentai thoughts, the texture and crunch of the leaves beneath her body as he pushed her down on top of them. Perhaps they both would enjoy her leaving the confines of the Shiro, he’d kept her under lock and key for so long trying to keep her and their pups safe.

His nose twitched as a droplet of blood seeped from his claws, spotting the orange leaves. While he could keep her safe, he could not justify putting her into an ounce of danger simply to satisfy his carnal urges, neither to watch her prance through the changing foliage with a ridiculous grin on her round face.

Flicking the blood from his tensed claws, he continued to patrol the land. His Mate still ran through his mind, an endless presence he’d come to cherish.

With her came so much more, images and warmth. Truth be told, he'd caught something from being with her, something winding and binding that had strung across his chest and bled through his veins and into his blood. Perhaps he loved her.

He clenched his fist. A frown line wrinkled his brow. He despised love... How many claimed this and still left their Mates? There were too many instances to count; though his situation, clearly, not comparable to those… he still hated the word which held so much disappointment. Speech came too easily when sharing emotion, and suddenly he realized he wanted her to know just how high she ranked in his affections, just how much he’d come to adore her. He didn’t need senseless words, actions… actions meant more than anything. And in his own way he would show her.

Turning on his heel, he moved to make his way back to the Shiro.

His feet paused, and he glanced up into the deep blue sky.

A feather twirled, a spiral, and gracefully fell. The brown silky strands brushed his shoulder as his golden eyes peered up, narrowing.

A messenger hawk flew high above his head, silent yet clearly noticeable. He had not advised to send out any messages, and this hawk flew from the direction of the Shiro. The youkai of his lands would not use such a way to communicate; hawks were used for war, for stealth. 

With a burst of speed, he jumped up from the forest floor and with a flick of his acidic whip he cut the bird down and caught hold of the letter bound foot.

He unraveled the parchment, revealing a long line of delicate writing with sweeping flourishes.

Obviously whoever had written the missive was incompetent. Taking up large amounts of a small paper with filigree did not leave room for the important bits of a message, and any message of war held importance.

“Your son will do as he is told, and so will you lest I lose my patience and kill him. Begin the next wave of attack.”

Eyes bled red, rage coiling around his form like a brewing maelstrom. His silver hair billowed, crackling with his lightning like aura as he brought the missive to his nose. “Camellia!” He snarled internally. He’d suspected as much, the ignorant whore needed to learn her place she’d earned in Hell. His claws flexed as he seethed. He had decisions to make, to kill her now or bide his time and gather intelligence.

One thought curled his claws around his blade while the other forced his brain into submission.

“We must produce a strategy against this imbecilic youkai.”

“Indeed.”

He glanced down at the tiny carcass splayed out on the ground; its intestines littered the yellowed grass. He doubted his Mate would find this beautiful.

\---888---

Heart pounding, Rin stared up at Kagome, brown eyes wide and pleading. Her small fingers clutched the sides of her kimono as she tensed them in worry. She was waiting, praying her Lady would be willing to answer her question. The words she’d been trying hard not to voice, not to ask, however after visiting the study, she found herself more confused. The information she’d discovered left her anxious, nervous, and her belly hot.

She needed reassurance, needed the voice of someone she trusted to tell her the truths. Reading alone had not helped sate her fears.

Kagome’s hand landed on her shoulder, a soft smile on her lips, and Rin let out a sigh of relief.

“I will do my best to help you understand. Why don’t we go enjoy a walk to the stables?”

Rin’s brow rose, out of sudden confusion, “…Why?”

Worriedly, Kagome patted the girl’s head before grabbing her hand. She knew there the stable master had implemented a breeding program for the horses, hopefully they would stumble upon a scene that would help her out. The girl had just asked her why her mother had told her of the stork-kami if he did not exist… A question sure to follow with many more…

She wasn’t sure she was ready for a conversation like this, she could barely remember the conversation her mother had with her. A book had randomly hit her lap full of biology and straight facts, with a bright smile, her mother had said, “Please read this and then you may ask me your questions.” And that had been that. She’d grown up in the age of the internet, she didn’t need her mother to answer her embarrassing questions, but the woman hadn’t left her completely in the dark her whole life either. The stork story had not been told in her house.

“Rin,” She stared forward, leading them to the stables high on a cliff adjacent from the crashing waves of the sea, “Sometimes parents are not sure how to explain sex to children.” Her hand tugged and she tilted her head, Rin had stopped walking her big brown eyes on her. “Keep walking Rin, and I’ll try and explain everything to you okay?”

She nodded, taking one step and then another.

“That word I used, sex, it is an act of intimacy between a man and a woman and it can create a baby.”

“…Is that… did you and Lord Sesshomaru…”

Kagome blushed but nodded her head quickly, she couldn’t let the girl think it was something to be ashamed of. “Yes we did. It is a natural act that can be very enjoyable to do with someone you care for.” Thinking for a moment, she quickly added, “It’s not only done to create a baby though Rin, but you will learn more about that when you are… Mated.” She couldn’t help the small frown on her face, just because the girl could have children didn’t mean she should yet.

Suddenly a loud screeching neigh broke through the silence and her heart hammered.

“The horses!” Rin shouted, “Something is hurting the horses Lady Kagome!” She took off in a run leaving Kagome to run after her.

“Wait! Rin!” She shouted after her, and groaned, “Oh no!” She had a gut feeling this would not end up how she expected. The skirt of her kimono tripped up her feet as she scrambled to catch the girl.

The neighing and braying grew louder as Kagome caught Rin standing at the edge of the fence, the sight before her: brutal. Both pairs of eyes went wide.

A stallion steadily and harshly slammed into the mare. After a moment of being frozen, Kagome clamped her hand over Rin’s eyes, “Don’t look Rin! Sex with youkai and humans is nothing like this! I’m sorry I brought you here! ….I didn’t realize horses could be so rough…” She began a ramble, embarrassed, shocked, and worried she’d just scarred Rin for life.

The stallion bit at the mare’s back until it bled, the sounds coming from the pair resonating in her chest and pounding in her ears, this idea definitely back fired. Something squirmed in her stomach; Is this how Sesshomaru looked on top of her? She shook the thought from her head.

The horse groomer eyed the pair with a curious eyebrow, his deep brown goatee jutted out from his chin in a braided twist.

“Is that normal?” She shot him a look of annoyance, as if it were his fault.

“Ah, no My Lady, but we are breeding the fiercest stallions at the moment, they come with a lot of aggression…”

Rin’s fingers curled harder into her flesh, and without replying, she pulled her away, hoping she hadn’t ruined the girl’s mind for life.

\---888---

Rin sat down her tea, eyes on the steam, “So… you are saying that… that IT should only hurt for the first time…?”

“For the most part, yes… though sometimes you might want it to hurt…” She all but mumbled.

Kagome’s eyes too remained on the steam flowing from her tea cup. Her mind held memories of her own experiences with Sesshomaru that would probably send the girl running to a convent, she blushed deeper, Rin would learn her own interests with her own Mate someday.

“I… okay then.” She murmured, her mind lost to all the information that had just been thrown into her small skull, the sounds from the horses still ringing in her head, “…Thank you for answering my questions…”

“…Of course.”

\---888---

Decision made, Sesshomaru took long strides toward the pulsing aura of his Mate. The situation between the South and the West held importance, significance, and as much as he’d prefer to keep his pupped Mate in the dark to such stressful matters of State, he simply could not allow her to remain in a state of ignorant bliss.

He found Kagome and his Ward sitting in an awkward silence at the dining table starring into full cups of tea. The discomfort in the air felt thick and palpable. Both were flush faced, embarrassed. His eyes fell on Kagome and she sighed, “Rin you are excused.”

The girl merely nodded, scurrying out of the room like a mouse, clearly her mind on something.

Never before had the young girl ever not acknowledged his presence, but she walked from the room without a single glance in his direction.

“What is this?”

Dark eyes caught his gold, and he noticed her jaw twitched. “I just explained how to have sex to Rin.”

“I see.”

“I… I took her to the stables thinking she’d learn by seeing them…”

“Horses do not procreate in the same fashion.”

“Well, yeah… I didn’t think it’d be so… traumatic.” She frowned, “She thought the sounds were from the horses being hurt, and let me just say the mare looked awfully uncomfortable... But, I explained after that- that- is not the way it will be when she…” She stopped as his jaw clenched.

Taking a deep breath he murmured, “It was necessary, the girl must know what her future holds. She is not a child any longer.”

“No, no she is not.” She took a sip of her tea, letting the liquid flow down her throat in a scalding line.

A strange smell hit her nose, pungent like rotten garbage and metal, she tilted her chin at him, “Why do you stink?” It was enough to make her grin widely, he never stank.

His lips thinned as his nose tilted in the air, “It can be discussed in the bath.”

“Oh?”

“As you say, I stink.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, setting down her tea and helping herself off her cushion, “Yes, yes you do.” Her slender arm looped with his elbow and she placed a flat palm against his chest, “Let’s go clean you up, shall we?”

\---8888---

Slowly moving through the halls, Rin made her way to a place where she could think. The highest balcony of the Shiro overlooked the world, and it was there she felt the most peaceful.

The sun looked as if it might disappear behind a blanket of clouds. The grey mass hovered to the North and it lit up the land behind the mountains. Lightning cut the sky in half and split the world for but a millisecond before sinking into the ground below.

She looked down at her hands with an alien feeling, though they had not grown or changed. Would she want to do those things, the things Lady Kagome had described? To let someone else touch her as well?

Growing up she’d not had the most touchy feely experience, she might like hugs but Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru never encouraged such behaviour. Was it because she should reserve her touch for only her Mate?

It was all so confusing, and she, although slightly frightened, found herself very curious.

To feel desire... Lady Kagome described it as warm and needing... No one made her feel needing before... but that boy, Takeshi - He made her feel so warm and tingly. Was that what she’d meant? Honestly her mind never went to the sex thoughts, she’d never have imagined doing that with, well anyone.

And suddenly she found herself quite frustrated that so much of life had been kept from her, she felt ignorant and stupid to have not known something so basic.

With a sigh, she leaned over the rail, holding her face in her hands before peering straight down. Two figures were dancing to a tune of no music. Slowly, they moved so peacefully, holding each other so very close. It was not the way she’d danced with boys at her ceremony, no, this was something different.

They were old and they pressed to each other like swans in a pond. The woman was dressed in fine robes, her grey hair loose and flowing behind her like a silver moonlit river. The man, he wore sheets of armor, and she wondered why the woman would want to be pressed against something so hard.

But as they continued to dance to a tune of their own, she realized the roughness of his armor did not matter to the youkai, just to be pressed so close.

She watched them dance for a long time, she watched them hold each other and she watched them when they broke apart.

The woman had a sadness on her face, Rin could see it from five stories above. She pressed her palms against the man’s cheeks and pulled him down to kiss her and to simply stare into his eyes. Something told her they were in love, but the love looked sad and desperate.

She looked away, not wanting to continue seeing something so private, and tilted her eyes back to the sky. Did she want someone to love like that of the couple down below?

\---888---

The water did not ripple as she moved around him, her body cutting through with a strange precision, and he focused on the sound of her steps on the rocky bottom of the pool. A serene smile tilted the edges of her lips, lips he loved pressed to his skin, lips he loved to kiss.

Sharp claws scratched his scalp. He purred for those hands, the titillating graze of the points through his hair. Eyes closed and Kagome’s scent washed through him, powerful in all its delicate tones.

Her stomach brushed his shoulder, so warm.

Breath tickled the shell of his ear, when had she gotten so close, her soft hands running over his shoulders. “What’s wrong?” She breathed through the silence, and he further tensed.

Could he get away from this? Could he save her from knowing, save her from the realism that would bleed men dry? He opened his eyes and pulled her hands around his neck until her swollen stomach pressed flush against the planes of his back.

“Sesshomaru? What is it?” Her perfect lips found his hair, his ear, and the side of his face, caught in a sensual slide he couldn’t even compare with silk stretching over his skin.

Something thick and heavy knotted in his chest, a painful burdensome weight he’d never before experienced. He searched for her eyes, onyx pools filled with concern. She moved closer, drifting around him in the water and sat in his lap with her arms around his neck like a shawl.

“Talk to me.” Her voice laid firm yet still laced with her loving maternal tones.

Without trying, his hands found her belly, holding the beings he cared for most, and he wondered why now that he felt more strength within himself than he’d ever felt before…

“Sessho…?”

He grunted, caressing the line of her jaw with his nose and breathing in her overflowing scent. She could ask a million times, yet he couldn’t bring himself to tell her. Instead, he kissed the lobe of her ear and the crook of her neck. He listened to the shallow pants of her breath, the steady thrum of her quickening heartbeat. He felt the softest skin, painted the water up her arms and over her legs until his erection bobbed between them and all he could move himself to do was hold her tighter. He’d not ever let her go, not if she begged him to.

His children, his Mate… he’d do everything in his power to protect them, even if blood burst from his lips.

Her voice grew soft, and somehow remained strong despite the smell of salt in the air, “Sesshomaru… you are scaring me…”

They were watery, her dark eyes, as he peered through them. “Your fear smells more of worry and sadness.”

She stuttered, “I… I… well I am. I’m worried because you’re acting strange… more strange than usual and I’m sad because I’m worried about you.”

Despite impending battle, despite the prospect of long weeks of separation, he smiled and he laughed. The sound came out harsh and rough, a short bark that made her tilt her chin and quirk a brow, but her tears had gone. “There is no need for your worry…” He brushed her nose with solid comfort, a brush of his own, and a chaste kiss.

Her lips turned, eyes down cast, settling on her fingers as they wound together, “You’re mine, I will always worry for you.”

Like a hot drop of tea, his mouth took her open lips, closing off the soft gasp as her lungs fought to make the sound. Large demanding hands found the sides of her face, and she felt him drink her up, she poured everything she had into him. She could feel him in her soul, his hands and lips, the water between them became viscous and she had to push through.

To eat him up, to be filled with all of him: ecstasy. She escaped his lips with a gasping breath, her chest pounding. He moved to the side, plucking hot wet kisses over her steam heated flesh. Her skin showed pink and flush from the hot bath, but his lips were hotter, like the beating sun.

She felt desperate, but his ministrations came with deliberate motivation. Kami. Her head lolled back in his cupped palm, desire splitting through her nerves like an electrical storm. He knew the places to destroy her mind, he knew the curve of her neck and the sensitive bones of her chest.

He drew her up from the water, a trail of sopping silver and black trailing them like an inky river beneath the moon.

The cold air stung, ten thousand pinpricks, but it was good because she knew she had yet to die from the fluttering of her heart.

He drew his hands over the insides of her arms, drawing a shiver inducing path over her sensitive skin. Soft mewls of pleasure escaped her chest, her breasts rising and falling with the movement. She trembled, claws grazing the insides of her wrists.

He bit her earlobe. “Sessh-oh!-maru...”

“Do not move your hands.”

She couldn’t resist, enjoying the feel of his affections entirely too much.

Plush soft and full. Her chest filled his palms, nearly overflowing his large hands. He squeezed and she groaned, her legs twisting together like a rope before her toes began trying to claw at his calve.

“Oohh…” Her body jolted with his touch as he massaged the sore mounds with heady strokes of his thumbs and fingers, his palms gently twisting with small changes of pressure. Back and neck arched, he manipulated her moans and breathless pleas and watched her struggle as she forced down the urge to bring her hands back down from where he’d placed them.

His eyes caught her hungry stare as she took in the sight of him, deliberately, he opened his lips, and ever so slowly curled his tongue around a single nipple. A strangled moan ran up her throat causing his erection to throb with heat against her thigh.

His growl ran through her breast with a vibration that made her ache and hiss, her breaths shallow and quick. Kami. His hot mouth and prickling fangs on her tender breasts sent a coiling snake of needy desire squirming through her insides.

She couldn’t take it.

Sucking, with sweeps of his tongue over her nerves, his eyes further darkened deep red; the sight becoming too much, she closed her eyes and released a pent up moan.

Her toes pushed hard against his leg, dragging through the soft hair.

Her fingers dug into her palms as she fought against the urge to run her hands through his silver hair and hold his mouth to her breast.

Chilling energy sparked with every lap of his tongue, his fingers driving her mad on one while the other pulsed with his puckered lips. He’d been right, oh so right. “I… I should’ve let… you do this… sooner…” He eased the soreness and brought her to a point of paradise. Her admittance struggled through sharp heady moans as one hand moved down her side and dipped into her contracting vagina.

Blood trickled from her lip as she bit down too hard, she couldn’t take it.

Her fingers caught in his hair, and she held him closer, forcing him to suckle her swollen nipple harder. Heated pressure ached in her lower abdomen, she arched into him, the anvil of desire angrily throbbing and pent up. Thighs quivering, a frustrated grunt slid over her tongue. She tried to shift beneath him, to rub her thighs and trap his hand between them, but he stopped her with his knees.

Lips left her breast and his hands took to stroking her sweat slickened flesh. She whimpered, watching him as he kissed down her belly and hissing as his lips grazed her skin.

Salty and sweet, the taste of her skin held him captive, and he made it a rule to lick every inch of her delicious flesh. Sticky fluids coated his fingers, and he brought them to his lips, watching her as she caught the sight of him relishing the taste of her desire. He enjoyed the mindless hunger darkening her big eyes, her lips swollen and parted as soft sounds curled over her tongue.

“Sesshomaru,” Sultry and wicked, she growled his name and he thrusted his needy cock against her leg, his answer a thick gasp.

“Please…” Her teeth clenched as his mouth suckled the dip of her hip, the taut flesh stretched tight, “I can’t take much more…”

Too bad. He had much more to do to her delectable body. Too much need washed through him day by day, and he’d not give in to her pleading. He craved to touch her and enjoy her, and to show her just how much he needed and adored her.

“Sesshomaru…” Her moan created a pulse in his erection, and he growled against her labia, relishing in the endless stream of breathless moans spilling from her lips. Like honey, hot saliva ran between her pussy, stroking from her sensitive clit to her aching hole as he tasted her wet essence.

“Ooooohh!”

“You taste delicious,” The sound vibrated against her and she cried out, growing hotter and wetter as he tortured her further.

Claws scraped her thighs, piercing the flesh as she moaned and groaned. Her own palms squeezed her breasts hard and firm, as she writhed. Her toes curled as she came and he lapped up her sticky cum.

Every iota of flesh seemed to sizzle, sharply moaned hisses catching on her tongue as he kissed her pulsing clit. She felt high, caught in his web of tongues and heat.

With one long glide, he licked from her entrance to her clit, torturing his Mate as she glowed. Her claws tangled in his hair, and she bade him upward, “Please…” Her whimpers made his heart beat faster.

She could taste her cum on his lips as he kissed her soft deep and slow. His warm palms slowly kneaded her already aching breasts, once again she’d manipulated them too much, squeezed them too hard. Her legs curled around his waist. She kissed him hard, as if they’d never have another day, simply escaping to his lips.

Fumbling over rippling abs, her hands found his pulsing erection, hot and swollen with blood. He hissed against her tongue, before allowing her to guide his hungry crock into her awaiting pussy. Her walls fit tight, like a second slick skin. With every thrust came a tremendous grip, her fluids making each pound swift and quick but her swollen pussy created a teasing environment. He could die, and he’d not even mind. She milked him, holding him tight like a vice as he moved their sensitive nerves together in a euphoric grind.

“Oh!” She could feel it like a bursting water pipe, her fluids rushing his cock and tempting them with hot sweet warmth, “Oh! Yes! More!” She tightened, grinding upward to meet their hips. Kami. Barely thinking straight, she knew it like a bucket of cold water over her head, “Oh!...I…I’m.. going to… cum…!”

Her body pitched, muscles tensing as a rushing wave of pleasure bit down on every sensory receptor in her body. A sunrise, and his white hot cum met hers.

He slumped, and she buried her nose in his hair, sighing, “You smell so good now…” Like sex and fluids, lightning and power.

With a grunted, “Hn. So do you,” he rolled over and pulled her to his side, the cold rocky flooring biting his skin.

It did not take long for his mind to focus on the impending war, his arm holding her closer the more he thought about the future.

“Are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier?”

He answered with a forced smile, “Later.” Why would he want to ruin this moment? She felt far too good strapped to his side, and somehow that mattered more than war. For the time being war could wait, he just wanted to listen to the sound of her breathing and feel her fingers in his hair.

\----

The blade, gleaming with diamonds, cut deep, wedged between thick cuts of stone. Sweat dripped down the lines of alabaster flesh, a harsh pulse of blue veins lined his constricted bicep as he drove the blade deeper. The mountain budged, moved, shifted and he broke through with a thunderous crack. A gush of wind rushed through the fissure in the rock, batting his sweat slicked black hair.

Anger boiled, his fist clenched, and he slammed a punch to the stone; it crumbled from the force.

Massive rocks littered the forest floor a mile below, crashing into the trees and snapping branches.

Squirrels scattered from their homes in hallows, running away through the throngs of battling Ishikiri and Aisu Youkai, as he continued the assault on the mountain.

“Yamagata…” He tensed, the cold palm of his friend seeping into his shoulder, “Ease up, you’re killing the birds below us.”

“What does it matter Shouda!? My integrity has been stained, my son taken and used against my honor! For years we’ve done their bidding, used by weaklings to tackle their enemies and for what?

We will be used an eternity!” Yamagata’s sword cleaved into the fissure of the mountain, breaking deeper until sheets of stone sloughed from the crevice. Beyond the rock laid the whole of the Northern Territory.

“But Yamagata, what of Takeshi? What of Tama? You cannot win Yamagata-san, you cannot win against the threats against your children, we will succeed in ending this in the right moment. We must bide our time and…” Shouda was promptly cut off.

“We’ve bided our time long enough…” He nearly growled before jamming his sword and sighing, “I feel Tama is safe, it is Takeshi who is in danger. We must come up with something soon. My honor may be tainted but I will not allow my children to suffer the same fate. Even if… even if we may not secure the safety of my son, soon I will kill the race of Shinihana scum.”

“What are you saying? Have you found it?” Shouda peered into the newly created fissure, looking for the jewel in the myths that’d settled into the land not too long ago.

With a great rumbling sigh and a slap to the back of Shouda’s thick skull, Yamagata withdrew his sword from its pinned spot, “You fool, how many times Shouda-san? How many times must I remind you that some things are merely myths- we cannot allow ourselves to hope for Kami’s finely interfering hands, I am simply tired of this endless feuding. I’m going to do something I should have done years ago, before this whole treacherous fiasco.”

His large feet clamored downward, heading toward the forest below, with resounding strides.

“What will you doOOOO-!” Shouda tripped over his feet, rolling down the side of the steep mountain with a shriek, his long gangly legs toppling over his body.

Yamagata shook his head, his chest ached for his children, his people, and those they were fighting for no reason at all. Tamia, his daughter had left shortly after Takeshi had been taken, her heart set on getting her younger brother back… but now, it’d been so long… Was it too late to save him? Would there be any reason to wait longer? For so long he felt time was the only thing on his side, the death of his wife and then the trickster Camellia disturbed his life, and what could save them all but the passing and healing of time? Yamagata had never been a fighter, his strength served for protection, and now he and his people were used as weapons of destruction.

Ducking inside a hidden cave at the base of the mountain, he searched for Zinan. The emerald gleam of the spy’s flesh sparkled in the flickering yellow light. The fire sat in the back of the cave and Zinan stood beside it, his long fingers clasped behind his back.

“You summoned me, My Lord?”

“Hai. An update if you would, my patience is growing thin.”

“It seems your prince is growing stronger… and I sense his true self has not been completely washed away with the Shinihana curse. He has found a young girl and when the souls met, I could feel his essence has remained unsullied, perhaps he may save himself. He has never before had a reason more than now to regain his full strength.”

“Do you truly believe this is so Zinan? Could this truly be over soon? What I would give for my son to be safe…”

Zinan turned to see a look of hope on the worry worn face of his lord, deep lines marred his brow and thick wrinkles cut a permanent line of angry sorrow around his lips. “I believe we may have an opportunity to rid us Ishikiri of the Shinihana. I found a hawk, a messenger bird, near the west along with evidence that Camellia had sent the missing missive. If the Western Lord does not know of her treachery yet, he will soon I believe. He is not so easily deceived, she has truly buried herself by interfering with his domain, and thus we will have an opportunity to end it all.”

“Excellent. Perhaps we should discontinue this ridiculousness here and in the Southeast, and make a move on the Shinihana themselves.”

“I advise against it My Lord. Appearances should be kept up until the perfect moment.”

Yamagata ran his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh, “You are right Zinan, I’m getting ahead of myself. This all is very good news I must say.” And as if the light had not yet lit his face until that moment, the gray paleness of his face lit up like creamy alabaster, white glittering stone, “So, you say my son has found a Mate? Tell me about this girl.”

Zinan frowned, of course his Lord would linger on that detail, the Youkai was a softy at heart. “She is not his Mate Yamagata-Sama, but her soul did resonate with his and she is slightly available…”

“What do you mean slightly?”

“I’m not sure you will like the details in which she must procure a mate…”

“Spit it out Zinan, do not step around my curiousity!”

“She is a Shinihana, cursed by Camellia, and the ward of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Territory.”

Yamagata scrunched his face and grumbled, “It seems everything must get more complicated… is she at least pretty?”

“The young prince is enamored.”

“Of course… We must remain on decent ground with the West then… I’d quiet like grandchildren someday, even if they are half flower folk…” He quietly grumbled the last bit, almost sulking.

“Yes My Lord.” The night would be long, and he had to get back to the West and keep an eye on developments, “Shall I be on my way?”

“No word on my daughter?”

He shook his head with a frown, “Unfortunately My Lord, there has been no sign of her since the flowers were left on Nui-Sama’s grave…”

With a wave, mind on other things and his expression crestfallen, Zinan was dismissed.

\----

Curls of coal and fine shavings marred the railing, a lengthy parchment stretched over the surface. Kagome scribbled, her drawings lacking true dimension, she hoped Benjiro would be able to create the things she desired, western furniture! Furniture built in the future!

Her back ached, and as her stomach grew she was finding it harder and harder to bring herself up out of bed no matter her strength. There were times she felt like a turtle on its back. A desk, Kami, she wanted a desk, anything she wouldn’t have to bend over. She drew straight lines and squares, rectangles, with hardly any details, she needed basics, just enough to get what she wanted. She’d realized that morning she had no place to draw up diagrams, not when she didn’t want to hurt her back more, all the tables were far too low, her stomach in the way of seeing the parchment, and so she found herself standing out on the third story balcony.

She ignored the slightly chilled breeze and rubbed the coal off her hand onto the white silk of her kimono, before sharpening the coal stick with her claw for what felt like the millionth time.

The list of items had grown since the morning, first it was a desk, an actual desk, and then a chair, and from those thoughts and desires sprung up baby furniture and a new bed… her mind furiously went over everything she missed until tears poured down her face and she realized it was not only the amenities, but her family. The face of her mother, a hazard scribbled drawing that disturbed the squares on the page, stared back at her. Heart stopping, a choked sob, and she sucked in the heavy feeling, forced it down and away. Time. Time would pass and she would see her mother again, and her children would see their grandmother and uncle.

Wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand, she sniffled before folding over the image until she could no longer see anything but the straight lines of the desk she’d been drawing.

“Excuse me… M’Lady?” A smooth voice broke through the sound of the wind, and her fingers ceased their movement over the page.

She tilted her head, glancing over her shoulder at the blank haired guard Rin seemed to fancy. “Yes?”

“I don’t mean to intrude Lady Kagome, but I wanted to ask something of you.” It was then that she noticed the small box in his hands, velvet wrapped and tied with bamboo trimmings and small stones.

“Oh?” She held her parchment so it wouldn’t blow away and turned to face the guard. This was the first time she’d seen him up close. His face was dimpled though sad, his lips tilted downward without trying for a frown, as if he’d found it hard to smile for so long they simply fell that way. His bangs were fringed, casting a shadow over his pale face. Young and not as built as most men her Mate employed, she found it a bit shocking that he held such a role in the Southern household; perhaps in a few years he’d have the musculature required for a guard, but he was simply tall and strong not deadly.

Don’t judge a book by its cover. She had to remind herself that looks often deceived. Glancing from the gift to his face, she murmured, “Is this for Rin? Would you like me to give it to her?”

His pale cheeks flushed pink, brought to life by a rush of embarrassment. He opened his mouth and closed it, searching for the words to say. Suddenly she could see his insecurities, a slight slouch with a pain in his green eyes.

“She would like it if you gave it to her yourself, so, I will have to decline.”

The strange frown reclaimed his lips, skin growing pale once more. His face held more feeling than she’d ever seen a youkai let show out in the open, save for a couple – a fox and a hanyou. “I would, but there is something of urgent importance that I must do.”

How strange, she could scent a slight deception, a salty smell that burned the hairs in her nose.

“Hmm, is that so? Well then I guess you’d better hurry and find her. I believe she is outside tending to her flower field before the storm comes.”

“But… I-”

She stifled a giggle, she liked this boy, he would be a good match for Rin, and she also enjoyed the opportunity to practice being a nosy parent. –Not that she was a parent to either of the children involved, however… She watched his face scrunch up before she turned around and went back to her drawings.

“Yes M’Lady…” The soft sound of his boots on the stone floor met her ears. And she let her laugh flow into the wind, she would be sure to ask Rin about the gift later.

The cool wind blew up her sleeve and she shivered before a heat met her back and she breathed a soft, “Sesshomaru…”

“Hn.” His warm lips brushed the shell of her ear, grinning as her breath hitched. Letting herself lean back against his heat radiating chest. “I can hear your stomach growling at the other end of the Shiro.”

“Hmm… I hadn’t noticed.” Her traitorous stomach picked that time to rumble beneath his heavy palm and she grimaced.

“What will you do if I’m not here to remind you of such necessities?” The words were rough yet uttered so softly, warmly grazing her skin.

She bit her lip, anxiety swimming in her chest. Her fingers curled around the side of his hand, the parchment falling three stories below on the dying grass. “Why…? Are you leaving somewhere?” She arched her neck to look him in the eyes, but they were closed and instead of answering, he promptly shoved a rice ball into her open mouth.

“Sometimes I must.” He kissed her cheek. She jumped as he slapped her left butt cheek, nearly choking on the rice she was trying desperately to swallow down. “Go eat. Your papers will await you in our chambers.” He didn’t wait for her protests before jumping off the balcony in a blur of silver.

With a huff, she bit off another bite of rice, grumbling quietly as she reluctantly made her way to the kitchen.

\-----

A fine mist blew in from the east. Tonight, if the weather did not ease, the dew covered grass would frost and die. The wet cold sunk into his kimono, but his flesh simply glimmered beneath the soft glow of the clouded sky, and he did not grow colder. Tucking the present safely inside his robe, he began a jog to where he knew Rin’s field of flowers were. Annoyance, anger, worry, they pulsed through his veins as he looked for the girl. He did not feel cold as she would, and he hoped the Lady Kagome had been wrong. Why would Rin be out in the chill?

He found her heading toward the castle, a basket in her hands filled with seeds from her flowers.

“Lady Rin, why are you out here? It is too cold.” He reached out to touch her, but she shied away a sudden blush prettily filling her cheeks. Every time he saw her she looked more beautiful. The rain picked up, dripping along the curves of her face and sagging the sleeves of her kimono, sopping and darkening the long strands of her hair. He caught a flash of her brown eyes before she looked away and then down at her hands.

“I needed to get the seeds from my flowers so they can regrow next spring, what are… Why are you here?”

His heart ached, real and truly a burn that began in his very soul, he did not want to let her go, to tell her to find someone else before he even had a chance to ask her to love him. He did not want to end something that had never been given the time to begin.

“I came to find you. You know it is far too cold out here, and wet, and far from the main castle for that matter.” His eyes drifted to the forest just a few paces away, “There are still wild things that are active during storms, you’re out here alone and unprotected. You could get hurt.”

“We are the only ones out here Takeshi-San, do you plan on hurting me?” She looked up from her basket and watched his face morph into a look of surprise.

“I… no, Lady Rin. I plan on protecting you.”

Seemingly satisfied, she nodded curtly and started walking once more toward the main part of the Shiro. “Do as you please.” It was a sentence that meant so much in her world, a sentence that had led her into the very castle she resided, and somehow, she hoped that maybe the strange bubbly warm feeling in her chest would mean that Takeshi would follow her, maybe they could follow each other...

He opened and closed his mouth twice before following after her, his chest pounding. It seemed strange, usually she was so shy and reserved, yet now she was sure and walked with straightness to her back. What had happened over night? Was the wetness in his palms from the rain or was it sweat? He watched her take small steps, her dark hair like a river of heavy oil behind her. She glanced at him over her shoulder and they both blushed.

Using his long legs to his advantage, he took two strides to catch up to her. Both wet and chilled, yet as they walked side by side warmth enveloped the space between them. “Rin?” He leaned down, murmuring quietly.

“Hm?”

“Have you… chosen someone yet?” Biting his lip hard, he wanted to kick himself for asking her.

Her wide eyes told him she didn't expect the question either.

He came here to give her the flower and leave, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ask you that.” Grimacing, he frowned as she turned away, ears growing red from embarrassment.

She whispered so quietly he barely heard the words, “I might have, but I’m not sure.” And he felt his heart break in his chest. His fingers trembled as he reached for the small box in his robe. Cold fire lit up his insides with a pain he hadn’t realized was possible, he didn’t know it could hurt so much. What if they had gotten to know each other? Would the pain of rejection have been worse?- He would never find out.

Her arm felt like ice as his fingers curled around her forearm, making her turn the face him, a soft gasp on her lips.

“Takeshi-san?” Her chocolate eyes were large and confused, dark eyelashes prettily casting a shadow over the irises. Water dripped down her cheek to her chin, and he felt like screaming. Why did the world have to be so cruel as to deny him of the only being to make him happy in half a decade… Tamia would have liked her, and his father, she would have made a good fit to his family. And not for the first time, he wondered if maybe his family was cursed.

“I want you to have this,” He held up the velvet wrapped box, the package looking black as the sky darkened and water ruined the fabric.

Startled and nervous, she moved her gaze between the small box and his face, almost afraid to touch the small parcel, "Oh?" Her fingers trembled as they hovered close, just over the gift.

He could hear a pounding in his ears, his heart and maybe hers, two rhythms that slammed together and resounded in the rain. The world felt quiet aside from the steady thrum and the quick pace of her shallow breathing.

“I want you to take this, and I want you to open it when you know who you want to be with forever... It’s for you both.” He felt his teeth grit down on the last of his sentence, the words burning his tongue.

Everything inside him wanted to turn away, to stop looking into those dark confused eyes, her trembling lip. Cold fingers brushed his as she let her hand fall against the sopping velvet. Soft pink light formed between the pressed skin, heating the cold pads of her fingers as they stared down in awe.

Her whisper shook between worry and amazement, the swirling light spilling over their hands and up their arms, “Take--shi?”

“I...I’m not sure what it is either...” Was this something to do with the flower? Or the warmth in his chest?

He felt caught in her gaze as she looked to him for an explanation, the pink coiling between them with a warmth she could feel in her very bones.

Her chest ached, and some part of her wanted to cry as she felt it burrow into her soul, and whether out of sadness or happiness she wasn’t entirely sure. The world had turned alien in a matter of moments. The past month or so had been so confusing and this moment seemed to follow the suit of confusion. What was happening?

Her fingers unfolded from around the basket handle, the seedlings dropping to the wet grass below them. She didn’t bother to look at the mess that’d been made, her body moving closer to Takeshi. She liked him for some reason, it wasn’t as if she even knew him, but she liked him in a way that made her insides light up. He was different.

The coiling soft glow of pink spread against her skin and his, as if they were glowing with the warmth. The cold wet rain evaporated from her flesh and hair, drying her out even as the sky still poured.

Confused, and not sure what he’d been trying to say, she sucked in a deep breath and gave him a smile that felt reserved and new, “I wanted to dance with you... during my ceremony. I was able to dance with everyone else...” She watched as different emotions swirled in his green eyes, his face morphing from a look of dismay to a hopeful soft smile. “But I really wanted to dance with you... I think dancing would be different with you.” What if they could dance like that of the old youkai couple? What if they wouldn’t need the sounds of drums and music to sway together...

As quick as his smile came, it left, and his eyes filled with a torn shadow, “I very much would like to dance with you Lady Rin, but I have a duty to fulfil.” She felt suddenly strangled.

The coils of pink began to fade, soaking into their soft pliable skin, and the rain once again penetrated the fabric of their clothes. Something slammed inside her chest and a pain whipped her insides, a steady throb that made the breath catch in her throat and a large lump lodge there.

She’d never tried to tell anyone her feelings, never tried to do something so grown up, and she’d thought it’d be so easy to just be with the person she liked... he liked her as well so why?

Before she realized tears fells from her yes, the pad of his thumb brushed the liquid over her cheek, mixing it with the icy rain. He leaned in and she thought she might suffocate.

His nose felt hot on the side of her temple, his lips burning as they pressed a chaste kiss there. She felt frozen in a sad heat as it poured through her. Her eyes closed as he pressed the small box into her hand.

“If I am able to return I’ll dance with you for the rest of time, but I’m not going to ask for you to wait forever. Be happy Lady Rin, I want you to always be happy.” And before she could open her eyes or grab hold of his sleeve, he disappeared into the night.

Like a withering tree, she crumpled into the wet grass, softly crying as she gathered her seeds. Everything had to be so confusing... And what did she want? To wait? Did she like him enough to wait?

Her hand went to her temple still burning with his kiss, heat warming her flesh once again and she blushed. She could wait. There certainly weren’t any other suitors she found herself interested in... But what was it that he needed to do, and why wouldn’t he return? And why on Earth did she want a love that could make her so sad?

Her fingers curled around the velvet box wet from the rain and shoved it into her basket amidst the seeds. She would open it later out of the wet chill, for now she had more to think about.

\---888 ---

Anci stood out in the cool rain, looking out into the empty distance. A party of guards had followed her Mate back to the North. Duty would kill him, they both knew it to be true. Her eyes felt the sting of tears she refused to shed, she had already cried far too much for the inevitable, now the next time she would see her Mate would be in Hell.

Her fingers went into her robes as she wrapped her arms around herself, thinking of hope. What would become of them? What would become of the North? The AisuYoukai were low in numbers and most of the men were on the battlefield, how could their race survive so much devastation. Who would sire the children?

She held herself tighter before coming out of the cold, walking the long silent corridor alone. The guest wing laid to the East but she needed to see the home of her people past the other entrance to the Shiro, where the sea crashed into the sand and rocks.

In a trance, she did not notice the Western Lady tiptoeing out of the kitchen.

“Lady Anci.” She nodded her head with a smile, her hands clutching a satchel of persimmons to her chest.

She tried on her best smile but it fell into a thin line as she nodded in return, “Lady Kagome.”

“I... have you been? Are you alright?” The girl looked genuinely concerned her dark eyes swimming with concern and sympathy.

She sighed, this life of formality was draining her fast. This was not what she wanted nor what she asked for, joining the land culture had been only to be with her love, for her Daiki. The lies of the Youkai and hidden agendas, she found herself sick of it all. She liked the Lord of the West for he held honor so highly, he did not lie for the sake of it. They’d been allies for centuries, and now she found protection in his Lands until the North... until it would all be over.

“I’m tired.” She wanted to let go, she couldn’t find it in her to hide or sulk, she wanted honesty and so she gave it. “Daiki left for the North today and he will certainly die.”

The persimmons fell, the satchel squishing against the stone as fruit rolled from the sack. Two arms swung around her sagging form, wrapping her in a warmth that made her tear up. This Youkai woman was so strange. She felt frozen in place.

“Oh Lady Anci, I can’t imagine what you are going through right now. You can stay here as long as you need to.”

Anci nodded once and waited for Kagome to stop hugging her, maybe she hadn’t been ready for something so personal.

“My Mate and I had a long and happy life together, there are many memories to cherish. I’d like to go outside if you don’t mind, I haven’t visited the sea in some time.”

“Oh?... I mean of course, if there is anything I can do in the future to help ease your pain please let me know.”

Kagome watched the older youkai disappear down the hall, her chest pounding with an ache. She had not spoken much to the Lady of the North, but she couldn’t help but to try and offer her a semblance of comfort.

If Sesshomaru ever... She shook her head, bending down to gather the fruit she planned on eating in her chambers. She lifted the bag and juice flowed from the fabric, sticky and sliming the floor. Her head tilted as the shrieking sound of Jaken turned the corner.

“Jaken, get someone to clean this up please.”

“Wha-- As you wish Lady Kagome!” He waddled away in a mad dash, and she sighed, picking two intact persimmons from the pile before heading up stairs.

As she opened the door the smell of polish filled her nose and she followed the scent to the room with the fire. Sesshomaru glanced up from his spot on the futon, cloth and sword in hand.

“You’re polishing your sword?” She didn’t wait for him to answer as she sat her fruit down on the low table and went to wash her hands in the adjacent room.

She could hear him clearly, “The blades must be kept sharp.”

What could she say? The sinking feeling that maybe he too would be going off to war nagged in the back of her mind, but she shoved it aside as she walked back to him and curled around his side. She pushed his hand out of the way and rested her cheek on his thigh.

“Am I to continue?”

She closed her eyes and grinned softly as she burrowed against him, “Why not?”

“Are you meaning to make this task complicated?” He sounded frustrated and she liked that she was the only one able to do so without the threat of looming death.

Her fingers caressed his crossed legs, carefully avoiding his sword. “I saw Anci in the hallway, she looked like she’d been crying. Daiki left for battle. She said he will die, do you think this is true, that he will really die?”

“Hn...” She could feel him move above her, continuing the processes of polishing the sword. It took him so long to answer she thought he wouldn’t say anything at all.

“Daiki is dying, with or without the war, his life will soon be expired.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.” How sad... She sighed into his hakamas, muttering, “You’d think he would want to spend his last months alive with his Mate.”

“It is for her that he will continue his duty. It will be an honor for him to die protecting what he cherishes.”

“Is that what you would do?”

“This Sesshomaru will never be so foolish as to place himself in such a position.”

She wanted to laugh but her chest hurt. “Not that she said much, but Anci doesn’t seem like she will want to go on without him.”

“She must. The heir to the North grows in her womb, she will live for her child.”

Her head popped up and hit his wrist, knocking the sword and causing it to slice through the cloth and cutting his hand. “Ow.” She rubbed the back of her head as she climbed over his lap to examine the cut, “Sorry,” She cast an impish smile at his frowning face before running her tongue over the shallow cut. The flesh stitched together almost instantly and she winked, “No harm, no foul.”

“Is that so?” He tossed Bakusaiga to the side and pulled her into his lap, nipping the side of her jaw as his hands ran the length of her side. Her laugh chimed in his ears and he let out a contented sigh.

“Mm, yes.” Her arms slid around his neck and she kissed him on the cheek before settling into his embrace. Her hands lingered on her belly, fingers circling the mass. “She didn’t feel pregnant when I hugged her.”

The inflection of his tone told her he was surprised, “You hugged her?”

She looked at him incredulously, “Yeah I hugged her, she was sad, I couldn’t not hug her...”

Resonating, his deep laugh rumbled against her chest. “Well,” His palm felt hot and heavy on her belly, a safe feeling she’d come to adore. “Her kind do not show like Inu and humans. You would only be able to see it when she is in her true form.”

He didn’t continue so she poked him in the arm, “And?”

“And what?”

“What kind of Youkai is she?”

“She is a Nereid.” He could tell she was about to poke him again if he did not go into further details, “A sea nymph; however she gave her power up to live on the land.”

“Oh, okay, well that explains why she wanted to go look at the sea.”

“Hn.”

She leaned back as his fingers absentmindedly brushed through her hair, his chin resting against the top of her head, while his freehand continued heating her belly.

The room fell silent until she finally sighed, “I feel sad for Anci and Daiki, but why would they wait so long to have a child. You said that he is near death, that is pretty strange to wait until you are dying...”

“Daiki is Aisu and Anci is Nereid, for both beings gestation takes many centuries. Usually they only produce one or two offspring in a lifetime.”

“So will the child live in the sea or on land?”

“I’m not certain Kagome, why are you so interested in the young of others?”

She shrugged and slouched against him with a yawn, “I’m naturally... curious, I guess.” The fire warmed her side and she squirmed, relaxing in the warmth. Steadily her eyes grew more heavy and since he did not pick his sword back up, she murmured, “Take me to bed?”

Gravity shifted and she found herself curled against his side and in bed in a matter of moments, his hair already tangled in her fingertips.

“Rest.”

“Mhm,” She grinned, “Sweet dreams.”


	22. Snuggly Inuyoukai

Kagome grimaced, throwing two pillows high in the air as feathers rained back down on her. She’d never get used to having claws! And the noise! Oh Kami, the loud sounds were driving her batty. She tried to endure, covering her overly sensitive ears with thick down pillows, but it did nothing to dull the noise! Like drums, the sound throbbed, pounded, and her brain ached. Unable to understand why, oh why, her hearing had gone into over drive the night before, she growled and stumbled out of bed.

The heady beats were louder as she stood, but more bearable. Something shifted in the beach ball she called a stomach, and her hands instinctively ran in soothing circles over the mass.

Fear, shock…her eyes went wide as something clicked deep within and she could FINALLY feel the pup in her womb for the first time. Her energy swam, probing five small masses growing in her womb. Whoa. A whole...litter…she gulped down a thick unease building in her throat.

Her head snapped up to see her Mate standing eerily still in the doorway, and her dark eyes narrowed from wide shocked onyx orbs into twin slits, her deeply pink aura crackling around her form. Silken black tresses wavered around her, and she growled, “You’ve known all along and never told me!?” Her palms ran a wide circle over her belly as she felt her little ones once more, their little heartbeats pulsing through. She couldn’t help the feral smile that spread over her face as her attention focused on her pups.

Sesshomaru watched as his Mate ignored him, her eyes no longer angry or glaring his way. Pink flaring energy gathered at her stomach beneath her trembling palms. Raven tendrils of hair fell around her shoulders, flowing like a curtain as she sat down at the edge of the futon and lowered her gaze.

The futon shifted with his weight as he sat beside her, draping his arms over her trembling shoulders. Goosebumps and tingles trailed her arms with his touch. A warm heat filled the space, caressing her bare back as he drew her closer. Soft lips met her temple, and the throbbing in her skull eased until she realized the loud sounds had not been drums at all but the five little hearts beating out of rhythm of her own.The rhythm settled to a soft hum.

The moment wrapped around her, settling into her very bones with an unfamiliar comfort, and she sat with it, with her palms paused atop her belly and her head rested against her Mate’s collar bone.

He moved, running his large fingers over her own, and leaned in to kiss her cheek, and jaw, and the side of her lips, small kisses with a brewing heat. She shivered as she tilted her chin to catch a glimpse of his soft smile, but it was the mischievous glint in his eyes that broke the revelry. “I don’t even know what to say... How could you not tell me... five, we are having a litter and yet you didn’t say a thing.” She could hear her voice break as she ripped herself away from his grasp and stumbled to her feet.

He reached out to steady her hips, but she stepped away. The floor felt like ice on her bare soles. Her mind went from one thing to another, to unsettled distrust and pain to surprised happiness and anxiety. She glanced to Sesshomaru whose face held only an inkling of a grin, and she could tell, “You’re not sorry for not telling me at all.”

She crossed her arms over her chest with an annoyed frown marring her face, but it hurt that he’d kept something so important from her.

Her hands ran through her hair with a sigh, and she leaned against the cold stone wall, mumbling incoherently to herself, chewing a lip and biting a claw.

Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, his strong arms pulling her side flush against his chest as her belly refused to be confined. He smoothed the crazy mess of her hair and brushed his knuckles over her cheek.

He kissed her frown and she growled, nipping the flesh of his bottom lip. “You are in trouble.”

“I do not believe that I am.”

She narrowed her eyes, “You should.”

“Why? Will you punish me?” His claws ran a line over her hip and she huffed with a roll of her eyes.

“You would like that entirely too much.” She tried to exude an aura of defiance, of strong willful defiance, but she didn’t feel that way. She wanted to curl up in bed and cry and linger on the fact that he’d led her astray, but not with him standing there with his body heat melting into her skin.

She felt defenseless. He was an imposing force that refused to let her focus on anything but that damnable heat.

His claws tilted her chin, and she couldn’t help but cry, whether the tears were happy or sad she couldn’t figure out at that moment. Everything consumed her, and in his golden eyes she saw pride of a soon to be father, the honor and happiness of a Mate for his Bitch and for their growing pups. And she ached deep in her very soul.

Sometimes there are moments when souls beat to life with a thrum of emotion, and this moment pulsed with a life. This was her family, her Mate and her pups, her love. For now she could push aside the bitter hurt and linger on this happiness.

His hand felt heavy on her stomach, “They are all healthy and strong.”

“I know.” Her words sounded garbled and strange in her head, ringing and soppy with tears that only lined her dark eyes.

Delicate and warm, his lips plucked against her own, gently pulling as his hands held her hips to the wall. His thumbs drew circles on her bones. Hot and breathy, his words sunk into her lips, “It is good that you are happy.”

She murmured softly against his lips, letting her words ease over the soft flesh, “What a strange way to say that you are happy because I am happy.”

And he laughed, melting a kiss to her breath taking smile. As much as he enjoyed riling her up, she looked beautiful when he gave her what she wanted, so he kissed her again, and relished in the feel of her body trembling in his grasp. His claws ran up her side and gathered a handful of her thick black locks, “You are infectious.”

A short laugh slid up her throat and she leaned in to kiss him once again, his fingers sliding through her hair as she moved. “I’m sure you are more happy about having so many pups to further your legacy.”

For a moment he frowned, wondering if maybe he should refute the claim, but it irked him that she would say such a thing. She would be giving him these heirs after all. He let his frustrated eyes slide closed as her soft warm lips caressed the side of his jaw. Her fingers felt cold as she pressed them to his cheeks, running her fingers over the lines of his face, and suddenly his mind wandered to the fact that he would be leaving her for battle in the near future.

His lips felt numb as she kissed him again, but he laughed when she groaned, “You’re mouth is like a dead fish when you are so deep in thought.”

She brushed her nose over his and grinned, “Can you hear their hearts beating Sesshomaru? It’s amazing.”

Cold fingers slid down his face, and he opened his eyes to enjoy her awe over the steady thrums. “I have for many moons now.” He kissed her temple and pulled her against his side, “Now you realize why we need the extra space.”

She sighed, trying to hide the embarrassment filling her cheeks, “Ah, yes, yes I do.” There were signs she didn’t realize were there, signs that she would be having many more pups than just her son. Eyes snapped up, “A boy?”

“All of our pups are sons.” He kissed her open mouth once more before running his palms over her shoulders, down the length of her arms, pulling them down to her belly.

She could feel the five thrumming beats like pulses of heat against her palms. “Kami.”

“Indeed.”

“Kami…” With wide eyes she rolled her fingers over her belly, mesmerized by the separate energies that cascaded up to meet her touch. As she moved her hand the energy followed in a myriad of colors, and soon her eyes were filled with awe instead of shock.

Sesshomaru pressed his palm in the path of her fingers and laughed as she pouted. Only one of the energies stayed curled against her finger, bright blue and calm, the other four pounced on their father’s hand. The colors swam, bounced, energized by his presence. She could only imagine what they’d be like when born, rambunctious and nerve wracking. The blue energy flooded her palm, its presence filled her with warmth, hope.

“Well, at least we’ll know which boys to watch out for.”

Pointing at the blue energy with his free hand, he smirked, “This one will be the trouble maker.”

Brow rose, she snorted, “He is an angel, just look at how calm he is. Now those four…” She shivered.

“These four are clearly the best behaved, look how well they come when their Alpha beckons them.”

She snorted, playing with her blue boy and teasing him with her fingers. She knew the four hyper boys would be the trouble makers it was easy to see. “Well regardless,” She joined her hand with his and all the boy’s energies came together again, curling against their intertwined fingers, “I cherish them all, all five…”

Giggling, she tilted her neck to look at his face, “You know five, that is a lot to have at once.” Her smile faltered, “I… I’m going to become so humongous.”

His fingers tensed as she sniffled. “I will still find you attractive.”

She hit his shoulder, “It’s not that I’m worried about, how in the world will I be able to walk? You will have to roll me around the Shiro.”

“I do not think it will come to that.”

She looked up at him incredulously, narrowing her gaze, “We will not be having any more pups for a very long time.”

“Of course not. You will not be so fertile while caring for young pups, afterwards…” He nuzzled the side of her face, “Thank you for my sons Kagome, however This Sesshomaru would also like a little hime in the coming centuries.”

She shivered, closing her eyes as his hands caressed her arms. A girl sounded nice, especially with five older brothers to help look after her; then again who could predict what they would have next time? Whispering as his hands caused a breath to catch in her throat, “We... will see.” She could not tell the future, maybe five at a time was also a fluke. She wasn’t sure.

Her fingers curled into his haori as he continued an assault on her neck. Her toes tensed and a soft moan escaped her lips. “You... are trying to make me forget... that you’ve been lying to me...”

“Hn...” He growled against her sensitive pulse. She hissed as line of electricity poured down her neck and spine.

His fingers parted the thin sleeping kimono, chilling her sleep heated flesh. Her eyelids hung as desire flooded her insides, Kami she could never escape those tempting hands. She licked her lips and sighed, pushing her hands up his chest and draping her fingers around his neck, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

“Don’t think you can get out of this so easily. You should have told me.”

“I thought you would like to discover them for yourself.”

“Sure Sesshomaru,” She frowned, “I really doubt that. These are our pups we are discussing here.”

“Think what you will,” He leaned down to kiss her lips, but she turned away.

“No.”

His brows rose, “No?”

“No.” Her warmth left him, and she crossed her arms over her chest with frustration narrowing her eyes, “You should respect me more than this. I am your Mate, not some servant privy to whatever information you are willing to give.”

She didn’t flinch as his jaw clenched with a tick. “You mean to deny me?” Words clearly avoiding her accusation.

Her lips formed a thin line as she simply stared up at him. Could she really deny him? -Probably not, if he pushed the issue, but she almost wanted to... He should have said something, these were their pups he had kept from her.

Suddenly she felt so angry she had tears in her ears, “What more are you willing to keep from me?”

His endless golden stare hurt deep, and she could see it there that there was more; this wasn’t the only thing he’d kept from her. Silent tears dripped from her lashes as she closed her eyes, unable to bare seeing the guilty shadow. If there had ever been someone she thought would never lie to her... it’d been him.

Smooth fingers brushed her cheeks, raking through her hair. Something about the sad press of his lips on her own made the tears flow steadier, dripping down her jaw. Suffocated, she sucked in a shallow breath, clenching her fists around her belly.

“What are you keeping from me Sesshomaru?” It was a question she wasn’t sure she’d like the answer to.

The sound of his parting lips made her open her eyes, and immediately try to back away. A red angry gaze sent a curling fear through her bones. His hands on her shoulders kept her where she stood, frozen and worried.

She’d never seen this side of him, at least not since being Mated. Her chest ached for air she couldn’t force her lungs to breathe in.

Silently, her beast rose to the surface, aura pulsing with an angry anxiety. Onyx eyes met blood red, and she waited for him to start talking.

“Presuming too much could cause issue my Mate. This instance...” He took a breath and his red gaze faded to gold, “I have not found a moment to tell you.”

An unfamiliar scent cocked her head to the side, “Who is at the door?” - Almost simultaneously he answered, “My Mother.”

Instantly her beast receded, this is what he’d meant to tell her? “Oh? Why didn’t you just say your mom is coming to visit? Let me go get dressed...” She grinned, leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed him right on the mouth.

Walking toward the spring room, she glanced over her shoulder and blew another kiss, “You really should have just told me Sesshomaru, I was worried...”

Jaw ticking, Sesshomaru repressed a growl; this was not how he’d meant for this moment to go. And his mother... His mother! He’d certainly not been expecting a visit from her.

\---888---

InuKimi stared down her nose at her son's well pupped Mate. Dark eyes and hair, with a nervous smile, she played the opposite role very well, her son stood poised and stoic in all his glory. Perhaps the age old saying that opposites attract was correct. She could not say she never suspected her son of swaying toward the more fragile species. When he'd brought his pet, -ward, to her castle in the sky she had felt the inevitable like a slap to her wrist. However, she never suspected he would find a human that could turn for him, another old saying true: The more powerful the Miko the more powerful the Mate.

She let a small grin steal her lips, growing wider as her son's muscles tensed an iota. She tapped a clawed finger against the large mass jutting out from Kagome's sinuous body; Grandpups, who would have thought she would be a grandmother so soon?

"She will do," She hid her happiness with a sigh, "Slightly above satisfactory in power, and obviously fertile." Her gaze flickered to her stoic faced son, "You've chosen well."

Kagome grinned, looking from her Mate to his mother and back again, "Well, now that the awkwardness is out of the way, it is nice to meet you Lady Mother." She gave a slight bow, "Would you like some tea?"

\---888---

InuKimi's scent heavily permeated the room, honeysuckle and lilac, an intense perfume that made Kagome's nose twitch ever so slighty. She served white tea, nervously silly with mild discomfort. She wasn't sure how to act, she'd never met such an intimidating stare. Golden eyes lingered, watching, calculating her every move. Was the woman simply curious, or was she displeased? She wasn’t sure…

Her aura gave nothing away, no clues to her intent. Sesshomaru, the apple that fell very close the tree, sat blank as a slate, his energy reigned in tight allowing for no trace of his feelings to be released.

Annoyed, her brow twitched. She leaned back, eyes on the swirl of her tea. Her palms absentmindedly smoothed the fabric atop her growing belly, the round mass never ignored.

"What are you doing here Mother?"

Kagome winced at his tone, dark eyes fluttering from the cup to see his mother's expression. Annoyingly enough, the demoness looked as impassive as ever. But, hadn’t he known she would be coming?

"Who else would take care of the Dam carrying the Heirs of the West? Do not think that you would be privy to the birthing room my son. Not even you are so influential." There was a hint in the demoness’s voice, an underlying meaning, but Kagome ignored it, there was no reason to get off on the wrong foot.

Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed red in an angry pulse, before reverting to cool white and gold as Kagome's hand slapped the top of his knee. "Excellent!"

Her beaming smile caught him off guard. His brow hung near his hair line.

A smug smile overtook his mother's face while Kagome simply grinned, "What? I will not get to enjoy this with my own mother for centuries; I might as well enjoy them with yours now." Despite the intensity of InuKimi's scent, she smelled like pack, a strange welcoming scent of power and safety. "Plus," she sighed, eyes filled with a faraway glaze, "I'd like to know how you were as a pup."

He repressed the urge to groan with a grunted, "Hn." His mother loved him in her own twisted way, and she loved to talk about him.

InuKimi's eyes, as anticipated, lit up with a dangerous gleam. "Sesshomaru has always been a difficult son, even as a pup." Her lithe fingers settled over her knee as she shifted in her seat. “But this conversation can wait, we should discuss the discomforts of being so full, surely you did not mean for this to occur?”

Kagome’s face heated up, cheeks turning red as she wound her arms around her belly, “Well we, I… no, five pups were not planned for…”

“She will carry them well, she is strong, Mother.” He felt like a steamy brick wall at her side, completely tense, and she wasn’t sure why; his mother seemed a bit odd, but fine none the less.

“I do not doubt it, however pups should be conceived before heat occurs, you know this. We are at war every other every other cycle, it is a dangerous time especially for newborn pups.” Her lips thinned, eyes darting toward her son with a knowing glare, “I do not doubt in your power, either of your power, however splitting protection between five and a territory will be… difficult.”

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, “No harm will befall them.” Kagome curled her fingers around his clenched fist, wriggling them between the fold to nestle against his palm.

“Of course not, I will be here to watch over them as well. Three Dai Inuyoukai will be an adequate amount of protection.” Her eyes gleamed, she’d been planning this. There was not a way he could deny the extra protection for the pack, for his heirs.

Silence laid thick in the air, Sesshomaru, not willing to accept nor refuse her offer, as his Mate worried her lip between her teeth. Her arms were wound around her belly, the fate of her pups on her mind.

The Sengoku Jidai… the era of warring states, and she would be rearing children long after the era past. Her mind set indecisive, unsure of whether or not to blame herself for the time and place she would be raising her young. Her dark eyes ran over the two youkai before her, words falling from her lips like wax from a burning candle, “Nothing but good could come from your assistance.”

Two sets of golden eyes closed, Sesshomaru’s out of frustration while his mother was resisting a gloating laugh.

“Perhaps,” He moved off the cushion, his height towering over the two demonesses, “This Sesshomaru will leave you to become better acquainted.”

InuKimi’s eyes shot open, glimmering beneath the sky light, “Very well.”

Kagome simply nodded, curious about the woman that raised him. Sesshomaru held quirks, many, and she wondered if this had been a product of his mother. Her eyes followed her Mate as he stooped to kiss the top of her head before shooting a glare at his mother, “We will discuss your presence here further this evening.”

“I do believe there is much to discuss, and your Mate should join the conversation as well...” And for many minutes silence reigned with a potency so fierce that Kagome simply stared at the two intimidating youkai glaring at each other. There was something up, something she needed to know.

Without answering, Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze only once before turning and walking out the door, the oddness of his behaviour carving a deeper hole in his Mate’s curiosity.

Bright glinting eyes, and small mischievously grinning lips, “So, Dear Kagome…” Her attention went straight to the woman in question, his Mother... her expression seemed relatively tranquil.

“Yes?”

“You are the Miko that travelled with the Hanyou?”

She pursed her lip, unable to sense the mood of her tone, so she simply nodded and sipped her tea. “Yes, I travelled with Inuyasha for many years.”

Mask in place, suddenly InuKimi’s eyes held a grim darkness, her lips pinched for a moment before she sighed, “Has my son told you of our laws? You were once human, this must mean that you do not meet the guidelines to become the Mate of the Western Lord.” Was this what they would talk about later tonight?

Eyes narrowed, her knuckles tensed around her cup. “We’ve… discussed this, however his honor has not been tarnished, clearly I am suitable. And I am already his Mate.” She glared at the demoness, refusing to hear argument, and when InuKimi began to laugh, she was taken back.

“…What?”

“Yes, yes you are very suitable for him, and just as stubborn as well.” Settling into her seat once more, she tilted her pointed chin, “The issue here lies with the fact that your age is not that of an InuYoukai, if to be discovered, this would be grounds to terminate his right to rule.”

A growl rumbled through Kagomes chest, aura lashing, “That will never happen.”

“Nor would this Inukimi allow it.” She hissed, “Now, repeat after me… ‘How dare you ask the age of a Lady, I’ll have you disemboweled for such insolence!’ this should suffice.”

Brow raised, Kagome held off the urge to laugh, the imposing figure of the Lady Mother looked rather comical as she slammed her fist on the table with a snarl on her delicate face. “So, you are saying to advert the question if it arises?”

“Exactly, it will not do for the fact to come out. Many demons can sense deceit, however your power level is high enough to deceive most even lying out right, if you act offended this will do even better for the situation. No one wants to insult royalty.”

A small grin played on her lips as she sipped her tea, “True... Is this what we will be discussing later this evening, or is there something else?”

She watched InuKimi’s eyes grow a shade deeper and realized before she spoke, the answer was no. “There are many more things to discuss my Dear, they must wait until tonight however.”

\--000---

A sidelong glance at the basket in the corner of her room, Rin sighed. All her seeds lay dormant until the winter’s breath blew away. She truly loved the snow, the way the flakes fell from the sky, dancing. Stepping out on to her balcony, she watched the tumbling snowflakes, each different and lovely, and when she closed her eyes she could still see them falling but the landscape wasn’t in the background, it was Takeshi. His face made her happy, a flutter in her chest as she reached out for him, she could only grasp air.

“I wonder when he will return...” She muttered, sighing a forlorn breath as she turned toward her futon.

Her fingers fumbled on the box he’d given her, still she had yet to open it. Excitement and fear of excitement kept her from throwing open the latch. Conflicted, almost desperately, she wanted to know what he’d given her with such strange instructions, but was afraid of the unknown. What if there was nothing? A note saying he’d never return?

When had she become such a coward? She eyed the square with an angry glare. Sesshomaru-Sama would be disappointed in her behavior.

Sucking in a deep gulp of air, determination clearly written on the lines of her face, she flipped the latch up and opened the lid.

“Wow...” Wide sparkly eyes gleamed at the sight. A gorgeous seven petaled flower, coated in golden dust, with a deeply green stem and thorns tipped in maroon. The petals curled inward as if they held a precious secret.

She had to touch them, to see what might lie inside.

-0000-

Beneath a cold cool exterior laid a warm affectionate, and devious, creature. Kagome eyed her Mate’s Mother as she rubbed her face against the round mass containing her grandpups. At first she’d been freaked by the touchy behaviour, however as the calm scent washed through her nose, she felt more or less relaxed. Maybe she needed to snuggle... The pups certainly enjoyed the affection. Inside, they were calm, their kicking and squirming lovingly lulled.

As she leaned back and allowed InuKimi the time to growl and nuzzle her belly, she couldn’t resist imagining Sesshomaru there as well, one warm happy pile of dog demons... It would never happen.

“Ah, I must restrain myself. The scents of the pups are calling to my instincts.” As the Inu rose up Kagome thought she might see a blush, however there was none. InuKimi grinned, patting her belly once before removing herself.

Cold settled into the space where warmth had been and Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing the warmth back in.

“The pups, they will be very strong. I can sense the power of them already and they still have much growing to do. I feel such pride.” InuKimi smiled, “Sesshomaru had a strong aura as well early on.”

“Please tell me about him?”

“Well...” InuKimi gave a soft sigh as her eyes glazed with thoughts of the past, “I’m not sure where to start...”

Kagome sat up, pressing her chin to her palms and leaned closer, “Anywhere, start by telling me anything.”

When InuKimi didn’t snap out of her thoughts, Kagome asked again, “What was his first word?”

An almost loving smile spread through the youkai’s lips, one that seemed almost strange to be on a being so powerful. She clasped her claws over her knee and sighed reminiscing, “Before speaking he growled, quite often. He wouldn’t cry or whimper if he had need, he would order with a growl.” Her amber eyes gleamed, “He’s always been a ruler at heart. The first time he spoke, he had his little fists bunched up and a brooding scowl on his face. He told his ball ‘no’ as it rolled away. I can only imagine he must have been calling it ‘insolent’ in his mind.”

However odd, the pup in the story sounded much like her Mate; it fit him and his often domineering personality. A small smile stole her lips as she rubbed her belly, hoping her pups were a little less like their father and more like herself. She loved the youkai, but sometimes he could be difficult to deal with.

Suddenly she felt a tug, a pull from their bond, that she couldn’t resist. “Excuse me Lady Mother, but... I have somewhere I must be.” She bowed her head slightly, her hands twitching at her sides as the pull grew stronger. “Make yourself reaquainted with the staff while I am occupied.”

As if she knew, InuKimi nodded, “Of course, please attend to your duties Kagome.” 

\--8888--

The table sat round, maps spread and hung over the surface like sheets over a bed. As much as he wanted to, should have wanted to, pay attention to the details his general spewed from his bearded mouth, Sesshomaru’s thoughts were on his Mate, and how he would explain the events to transpire.

A coward. He’d ran away from telling her, avoided it at every chance, and though she pleaded for the words caught in his chest, he had not yet told her anything he should have.

“My Lord?” The gruff voice echoed in the room, “My Lord, we know who the son is and the likely suspect of betrayal.”

He turned his amber eyes to the youkai in forest green, armor hanging off his seemingly thin form as his straight sword bounced against the side of his leg, helmet in hand; he’d only just arrived. There were no words needed to make the warrior speak.

“Takeshi.”

“The Shinihana’s guard...” His general whispered from behind him, and he could hear the scrape of claws against the hair of his general’s beard as he pondered.

“Where is the boy now?”

“It seems he left many nights ago, without the permission of his master. Our spies witnessed Shinihana searching for him.”

“He has escaped from his captives, the likely path he will take is to his father in the North.”

“My Lord, are we to assume the Ishikiri are no longer an enemy?”

It was a foolish question, however an answer was needed, and regardless of how frustrating Sesshomaru found the inquiry, he cast a pointed look to the young guard, “The West will regard the Ishikiri with extreme caution until a treaty is signed, the Shinihana are to be treated as the enemy. Royal blood shall be imprisoned until the Lords and Ladies may gather for trial, if engaged by any other Shinihana, do not hesitate to kill.”

After only a moment of silence, he thought it best to add, “This war will be ended quickly.” As much as he lothed the thought, he would miss much of his Mate’s pregnancy. Perhaps it was not such a bad thing for his mother to have come, at least he could trust his family to remain safe.

His family, he could feel the tugging of their bond, and quickly excused himself. It was strange how he had once enjoyed strategizing war, now he dreaded it. Killing still gave a delicious thrill, however threat did not. War brought with it treachery and betrayal. His ward had no doubt been used in Lady Camellia’s desire for bloodshed, for which she would pay dearly council decision or not.

In the distance, the Shiro gleamed. Boots met with powdery snow as he walked from the Dojo. Kagome’s scent met his nose before he felt her arms wrap around his back, cheek pressed flush against him.

Soothing fingers ran up tense muscles. Something inside bade her to press closer, to give and gain the comfort of being so near. Hot breath warmed his skin, “Sesshomaru, is something wrong?”

A sigh and his muscles relaxed, strong arms pulled her around his side. His nose buried in her hair, breathing in the soft scent of black raspberries and white tea.

“Ah...! Sess, that tickles!” She giggled, pulling at his tightening grip, as he grumbled against the shell of her ear.

Her pulse spend up, filling her bones with warmth as he began whispering in his deep baritone, “Perhaps This Sesshomaru enjoys the way you squirm.” His claws prickled her sides through the thick kimono, driving her nerves wild.

Desperately she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he continued his assault. “I... can’t...breathe!” Lifting her up, he cradled her in his arms and kissed her as she tried to keep her lungs from bursting.

“What...” She grinned, giggling, “What has gotten into you? Did you pull me out here just to torture me?”

“Hn,” His lips felt hot as they plucked against her own, stealing soft kisses as he carried her back to the Shiro. “Are you sure it was not the other way around?”

Her fingers ran through silky strands of silver hair as she caressed the back of his head. She took the moment to kiss him back, “As much as I do enjoy your affections, I did not initiate this.” It was cute how playful he seemed at the moment, his smile deliciously endearing. Maybe she could just tell him how much she loved him, what would it matter? He couldn’t hate hearing it enough to desert her and their pups... besides... his actions were so loving.

She could do it. Taking a breath, she opened her mouth for the words and was interrupted.

“Ah, our pups.” His pressed the tips of his fingers to her belly, as much of a touch he could get while holding her, and she watched in awe as the energies swarmed, curling against his fingers. Instantly the strain on the bond relaxed and calmed.

“They must miss you.”

“I...” His gaze went from her belly to her soft smile, “Kagome, you’ve not eaten enough today. Growing five pups requires more.” He did not mean to frown, nor did he mean to cause her to cry, however he couldn’t let her continue. He’d asked her multiple times to keep herself nourished...

Kagome couldn’t find words, her tears silently streaming down her face until she’d had enough and wiped them away. Sadness choked her and burned her chest. Did he mean she was starving her pups? Did she have bad instincts? Was she a horrible mother already? Self loathing ached from her bones to her skin.

A happy moment so easily turned sour.

“Perhaps,” She quietly murmured while running her hands over her stomach in a silent apology, “Perhaps I should have Chef Yagi begin preparing my meals throughout the day and a servant bring them to me so I do not forget.”

He could see the tears hanging in her onyx eyes, threatening to fall, the melancholy that stole the smile he so adored. “Kagome,” When she didn’t look up, he nuzzled the side of her face, and still when she refused to look at him, he placed her on her own two feet. Gently cupping her cheek, he forced her to look him in the eyes, “Our pups are strong, simply hungry.”

Turning her chin so she could look at anything else, she almost whimpered, “And yet still I can’t tell, I’d have let them starve.”

“You’d have soon begun to feel the affects, you would have known, however I’d prefer to avoid it.” His chest ached as she turned away, eyes cast down to the snow as she continued to the Shiro without him.

“I’ll go eat, feel free to continue whatever it was you were doing.” Frustration bubbled in his throat, a growl slipped through his fangs. Watching her walk away created a pain he couldn’t have thought possible, her hurt seemed to fill him, and all he could aim for was to relinquish it.

One quick movement and he had her wrapped against his chest, her tears wetting his haori. He held her as she cried, sobbing muffled apologies until her throat felt raw. She couldn’t help but the being angry at herself, every time Sesshomaru had shown up out of the blue to remind her to eat... every time was a moment she was neglecting her pups. “I’m so sorry...”

“Come,” He lifted her back up into his arms, holding her close to his chest as he kissed her temple, “Food will be brought to our chambers.”

White knuckles fisted his kimono, the fabric bunching up as she buried her face there.

She didn’t release him until he dropped her on their smaller futon near the fire, unable to remember traveling that far or when he ordered the variety of food spread out on the table. Her eyes lingered on his form as he carried over a tray of oranges and water.

His body warmed her side. He picked up a sliver of mandarin and she caught his wrist, letting her eyes soak in the adoration floating in his golden irises, “I promise I will never let it happen again.” The pain of her voice ended as she took the bite and shifted into his lap.

For someone she’d once considered as cold as ice, her Mate held all the warmth and comfort in her world. She let him feed her until the tray was empty, the other foods sitting across the room on the low lying table.

He shifted beneath her, “Don’t move yet. I’ll eat more in a moment, just... stay.” She pulled his arm closer, relishing in the cozy heat of him.

“Turn around.” She almost wanted to pout, but she owed him didn’t she?

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and shifted herself to look at him, his face held a sadness that made her chest begin aching once more, “What is it?”

“You will cry again.”

Sighing as his fingers moved the hair from her face, she mumbled, “I’m hormonal, there isn’t much I wouldn’t cry about right now.” Her words made him smile, she wished he would stay smiling forever, but it still felt sad, and his kiss, though warm, made her heart ache. Suddenly she didn’t want to hear the words he would say. Easily she could turn the moment into one of passion, with a slide of her hips and a deeper hungrier kiss, but she didn’t have it in her. Emotionally, she was tired. The day had already been so involved and important, she wasn’t sure she could take much more.

“I’m tired.” Her eyes cast away toward the food waiting for her, “I’m too tired to have you kiss me with that look on your face.” Maybe she was a coward, but at the moment she didn’t care. Taking the jug of water from the otherwise empty tray, she slipped out of his hold and walked away. “Tell me tomorrow. I’m assuming it is whatever you and your mother will discuss tonight. I... I would rather hear it tomorrow morning.”

“You will not hear it?” He couldn’t help the relief he felt, and the pride.

She turned her head only to eye him with a steely resolve, “No, you may tell me tomorrow morning.” She turned the water to her lips and took a long drink.

He’d not be ordered by anyone other, and the way she requested... it could be strange that he found it alluring. The idea of not having her by his side during the days to come bade him forward. His steps came soft on the stone floor. Fingers brushed over her side, and he waited for her to finish her drink before taking the jug from her hands and lowering it to the table. “If this is your choice then I’ll not have my Mate despondent for the rest of the evening.”

“Oh?” Her lips twisted into a small smile, “And just what way will you have me?” It couldn’t hurt to tease him. The day had been topsy turvy, and all she wanted to do was forget it.

Her pups, while she loved them, caused so much worry. She needed to relax.

Feral, the shadow in his eyes made her shiver. His fingers played over the fabric of her kimono until he reached the tie of her obi, tugging it gently free.

“Sesshomaru?”

“Hn?” It seemed he was back to his possessive self, his grin almost frighteningly delicious as he stepped closer. She took a step back and found her ankles against a small cushion, the table to her left.

“Sessho-” His mouth caught her words and she felt herself melting, her knees like butter. It’d been a long time since she felt so helpless. His firm hands held her up, his tongue tasting the mandarin juice stained on her lips, and since the beginning of all their encounters, she couldn’t find a physical or spoken reply.

Feeling like a drowning fish, she stole a breath and turned her chin, resting her lips near his jaw. Her fingers held on to his arms. “I shouldn’t have teased you... Could you,” Dark eyes sparkling as she looked up at him, “...hold me?”

It wasn’t a feeling she could explain, she just wanted to cuddle... Even if tomorrow brought with it terrible news, at least she had tonight. She’d feel safe in his arms tonight.

His arms encircled her frame, drawing her closer, and she sighed while closing her eyes, the heat of his body sending chills down her limbs.

Clingy? Never. Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair and blew hot breath on her neck, relishing in the scent of his Mate and their pups. She smelled like peace and home, tonight he’d wrap himself in it. A night had yet to go by without the hint of sex in the air, but it almost felt like a waste. Caught in a vine of lust, he had missed these soft tones of her skin, the shudder in her sighs, and the comfort simply being together brought. 

Moonlight and firelight cast a lovers’ shadow on the wall, embraced in heart knotting warmth. There were seconds when she wanted to cry and swallow the lump of her soul that’d lodged in her chest. Unable to bare glancing up for fear of seeing the depths of his eyes, she pulled him down, glancing at his hand wrapped around her own, focused on the silken warmth of his palm compared to the sharp pricks of his claws. There they sat atop a small cushion, drowning in each other and tasting the prepared morsels on the table. 

Kagome glanced away any time his eyes caught her own, her heart fluttering and pounding harder than she’d ever thought possible. Would she still feel new passions in a thousand years?

Yes. Somewhere in the pit of her aching heart she knew the answer, yes.

She watched his lips, his jaw, the way he chewed a piece of stewed pumpkin and ginger. Every movement he made held a precise motion, a purpose, and it seemed the only thing in his life he stumbled over was her... Not that dealing with a hormonal prego newly inu exmiko, that came from the future, was easy.

He had not finished chewing when she kissed him with a loving smile, but her smile didn’t get the chance to last long.

The slap of webbed toes rushing over stone slammed into her ears. The screeching pitch of a wail... Jaken barged into the room, flinging the huge wooden doors as if they held no weight to them at all, crying massive sloppy tears.

Sesshomaru forced her robe closed as she stared down at the sobbing imp, fear burst, burning her stomach like licking fire.

“What is the meaning of this?” Frightened and angry, her voice sounded more like that of her beast than her own, her claws dug into the cushion.

Sesshomaru moved, leaving the space beneath her without her even noticing, took one step toward Jaken with red roaring eyes and heard the words of his loyal servant like a sword through his gut...

“Rin! She’s dead!” The anguished screech rang through the stone room, echoing over and over.

“No.” She didn’t hear the word escape her lips, nor the growl of her Mate, her eyes glued to the form of Jaken sprawled and wailing on the floor.

In a scream of wind, Sesshomaru raced down the hall, his nose guiding him to his ward. Pricked on a flower, her fingers bled freely. And he could not hear the sound of her breathing.


	23. Keeping Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin betrothal warning.

Three things seemed to happen at once: Kagome’s beast rose up, growling. The muscles in her legs bunched with adrenaline, heart racing as she ran past her Mate and into the room. And her hearing went passed overdrive and into a land on unbelievable. Even though Sesshomaru could not hear little Rin’s heart fluttering, she could hear it deeply.

Flinging herself over Rin’s tiny frame, grabbing up the girl’s tiny hand to put pressure on the wound. “She’s not dead.” The words were whispered relief. Her eyes turned to her Mate, pain clear in his eyes, anger evident in the snarl on his face, “She’s not dead!” The shout came from her lips with a hysterical laugh. Smiling, she rubbed her cheek against Rin’s bloody palm. “She’s alive.”

She hadn’t noticed the guard in the room until he spoke, “Impossible, this is a Vein Flower.” He kicked the stem with the toe of his boot.

Still smiling, happy salty tears spilling down her face, she looked up from Rin once more to look at her Mate, “I can hear her breathing and her pulse, it’s this pregnancy wackiness, the sounds are like drums in my ears I hear it loudly. She is alive.” She couldn’t say it enough, Rin was not dead. Her fingers brushed Rin’s warm cheek, “Maybe it’s because she is a Shinihana, maybe she’s just hibernating to fight off the poison.”

Sesshomaru’s legs felt warm against her back, and she watched as he leaned down to brush the hair from Rin’s cherubic face. The girl looked peaceful, as if she were having the sweetest dreams.

“Shall I send for a healer My Lord?”

When Sesshomaru didn’t respond to the guard, Kagome nodded her head.

Jaken looked sullen, in the doorway, with glossy bulging yellow eyes. He wrung his pointed hat in his webbed hands, worrying.

“Jaken,” She sighed, “She isn’t dead, and somehow we will help her.”

\---0---

“There is nothing more I can do to help the young Lady, Milord.” The elderly healer held a damp cloth with dried herbs to Rin’s chest.

Recently a Lady, Rin looked like a child, much younger than she had seemed the past few weeks. It hurt to see her so fragile. They had her laid out of her futon with her blanket rolled up to her waist. Her kimono spread just enough to place the cloth on bare skin, and her finger had been bandaged. Her hands laid flat at her sides.

Sesshomaru had never seen his ward lie so still. As he watched the faint quiver of her chest, the only visible sign of her living, he only partially listened to the gravelly voice of the healer.

“Her life is in her own hands, while I do believe the flower is what caused this sleep, I am not certain how to reverse the effects. Perhaps she will be strong enough to break this curse.”

Mind, body, and soul aching with worry, Kagome breathed in the scent of charred white chalk and sage. Smoke spun in tendrils through the room as the healer burned the cure for evil spirits. The room looked erie with Sesshomaru stock still looking down on Rin’s quiet form, Jaken hung at the edge of the futon with tears in his eyes. Jaken... he had never been so quiet.

“Here child.” The old youkai held out a damp cloth.

“What is it for?” Something else to heal the room instead of the girl in her pack?

She looked sympathetic, the wrinkles in her face growing deeper as she muttered, “For your hands and face dear, you are covered in blood.”

Oh. With a small sad nervous smile and a nod, she took the cloth and cleaned her face and hands. The scent of the blood did not go away, but the stain did.

The elder patted her shoulder, taking the cloth back before carefully bending down to use it to pick up the poisonous flower. “Where would your ward get such a flower?” The question seemed half minded, merely muttering what came to her thoughts.

But Kagome’s chest ached more with realization, “Takeshi... he had a gift for Rin a few nights ago.”

Her eyes snapped up to her Mate, his furious growl ripping through the room. “It is not the boy to blame. The Shinihana are our enemies.”

Taking her cue to leave, the healer scurried from the room, muttering, “I’ll send an assistant to stay with young Rin.”

Kagome’s heart raced, her pulse slamming while her stomach churned. She’d known for a long time, deep down she knew he had been preparing for war. He’d mentioned needing to tell her something many times and one of them always faltered.

Choking on her own tears as she forced the painful realization away, she felt a pride and an anger. Proud of her Mate, he would protect them all and avenge Rin. He would return, there was no denying it. But she found herself resentful, he had not told her soon enough. He did not warn her. And more anger for the conniving bastards behind the deaths. Her feelings bubbled and burned with passion.

She could not leave one of their last moments together angry and sad, after all she knew he would return but not when. Her feet bade her forward, his back relaxing only slightly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his muscles. He’d never admit to needing comfort, but it didn’t matter.

Giving him his moments of solace, she simply held onto him, let him feel the heat of her against him. And after a few minutes passed, she felt him relax, and murmured, “Rin will fight through this, she is strong. Her will is strong, when this is over she will live a happy full life.”

The girl had been through so much, it was time for her to have peace and happiness in the long term. There would be no more upset once she woke, Rin deserved more.

Placing a chaste kiss between his shoulder blades, she breathed, “If not for the pups I would fight with you.”

She felt his muscles tense back up, he turned his head, looking down at her apologetically. “The timing was never appropriate.” ...to tell her: She knew.

Her palms went up to his face as she moved to face him, “When you go, we will be fine. I will be fine. I will eat, and I will... try not to cry.” A sad smile stole her lips, her fingers stroking the stripes on his face as she leaned up to kiss him. Already, her voice filled with longing, “I will miss you.”

Ignoring the guard looming in the corner of the room and Jaken, Sesshomaru pressed his lips to the side of her mouth, trailing a line, his fangs grazing the side of her jaw until he found the lobe of her ear. She held back a soft groan as the heat of his breath sizzled her nerves. “My Kagome,” Whisper grated with emotion, he told her the truth, “You are always on my mind.”

He kissed her cheek once before catching her face in his palms, brushing his thumb over the side of her smile, “Remain content until my return, and watch over Rin.”

She felt choked on a sob, her chest aching as he pulled back. Her eyes watered, onyx and glossy with unshed tears. Silently, she nodded, afraid to speak.

Golden eyes glanced down at the belly rubbing against his hip. His face turned soft as he kneeled to press his ear to her swollen womb. The way his hands gently cupped the sides of her stomach, the devotion she felt... She couldn’t hold back a soft teary laugh as he turned his head and placed a kiss right in the middle.

Her Mate, The Killing Perfection, could be the sweetest demon in the universe, and she loved him for it. He rubbed her belly, reverberating a growl reserved especially for their growing sons. Through the kimono she could feel his warm breath, the heat soaking into her skin and she blushed. They had never been so intimate in front of anyone, the more she thought about it, the deeper red filled her cheeks.

“Jaken.” Sesshomaru ordered without rising.

The imp jumped up from his mourning place beside Rin, “Yes My Lord?”

“Inform the generals, Dawn marks our departure. Double the guards.”

Big eyes lit up, “Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Rin will be avenged! Shinihana will die by the staff of two heads, we shall make them pay!” He crackled and snickered, clearly unstable as he left the room barking orders.

“Kagome.”

She glanced back down at her kneeling Mate, his cheek warming her skin. “Hmm?” Yawning, she held the back of her hand to her open mouth.

Kissing her belly once more, he rose from the place at her feet, and ran his large warm hands over her arms and up her shoulders. It was easy to see he was concerned for her and their pups. His lips brushed her temple and she sighed, “Everything will be okay. I have to believe that.”

His smile warmed her heart, “Go back to our rooms, there is something I must retrieve.”

Opening her mouth to reply, her throat caught on a yawn, so she simply nodded and made her way from the room. Her eyes flitted to Rin’s fragile form, and she reminded herself; everything would be okay.

Dawn felt close at hand. Time swung its pendulum in her gut as she glanced up at the stars hanging overhead. There would be no time to sleep.

With a sniff and a cringe, she smelled like Rin’s blood. She sighed and made her way to the spring, dropping pieces of clothing along the way. And drowned herself in the water, soaking for as long as she could before coming up for air.

Her heart quivered, and she let her tears flow freely. Exhaustion bled through her bones. Too much had happened in the span of one day and she wasn’t sure she could handle it all.

It took everything she had to tell herself she could be strong without him by her side, she didn’t need him there constantly, and he wouldn’t have mated her if he’d thought she were weak. It was time for her to push herself once again and remember the will to survive and take care of those around her.

Dipping beneath the water’s surface once more, she tried to leave behind her worry as she pulled the water off her face and down the back of her head.

\---00---

Timing, the kami always gifted him with bad timing, and perhaps it was his own curse. Two weapons he had for his Mate, wrapped tight in bundles of lavish silk that not even her claws could shred through, he carried them straight to their chambers.

He’d expected more of a sobbing hysterical moment when telling her of his departure, but she had handled the moment well, even understanding. He should have told her before Rin... He couldn’t think the words he knew. Kagome had spoken the truth well, everything would be fine.

Lady Camellia would suffer. She would bleed and scream for days before he would end her life. -Her son as well. That apple had not even fallen completely from the tree...

Refusing to allow himself to linger on the rage he felt for his enemies, he pushed open the door and prepared himself for enjoying the final moments he could share with his Mate.

Like puddles, he followed the trail of her garments to their spring.

Beads of water slid down her naked back. The soft smile on her lips as she turned her head sent a warm chill up his spine. Only she held such a hold over him, and he decidedly didn’t mind.

Golden eyes focused on the shape of her lips, soft, pink, and plush; he’d not feel them for months. His stomach knotted, and he dropped the parcels on the ground, ignoring the thud. Somehow over time he’d grown dependent on the sight and heat of her, so much so that the idea of leaving it behind for even a day burned like hot coals.

She curled her finger at him, coaxing him forward, “Come.” The sound of her voice heavied with steam, singed his ears.

The curve of her back and the swell of her stomach, the wet river of raven black hair clinging to the lines of her body... He did not think twice before wading into the water with his clothes still on.

Her laugh chimed like bells, her voice growing an octave as she tsked, “Sesshomaru.” The fabric spread into the water. As he came closer, she simply grinned, taking hold of his obi and yanking him forward, but as he became face to face with his obsession, he saw the longing in her eyes.

She wove her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest, her damp skin wetting the top of his haori.She could be strong, but she didn’t want to have to be. Kami. How long would he be gone?

Claws tangled in her hair as he held her closer, pressing her wet flesh against the line of his body. Anger pumped through his veins, he’d make the Shinihana pay for wasting his time.

His arms grew slack as he felt her shift, coughing as she ridded herself of the need to cry. Her warm dainty fingers worked the edges of his haori, peeling the fabric from corded muscle. She forced his arms to his sides as she pulled the top all the way off, tugging gently before tossing the shirt and obi away.

“You’ve ruined them...” She murmured as her hands worked the tie of his hakamas, pulling them down while ignoring the penis in front of her face. She tossed his pants away as well, leaving him fit to bathe.

While she wanted to fully enjoy the moment, part of it felt stolen, as if dawn lingered over her shoulder whispering how this would never last, how he’d be gone in just a short amount of time. -But he’d be back.

His hands caressed her hips, dragging claws up and over her flesh, and she forced down a moan. Her desire for him felt overridden by the frenzy of worry she felt.

Something to busy her thoughts, she stepped away with a coy grin, and grabbed his fingers, pulling him to the edge of the spring. “Let me groom you while there is still time.”

He cocked a brow, not that he didn’t enjoy her washing his hair, however now seemed hardly the time, “If only to humor My Mate.”

“Well then,” She grinned and winked, “I’ll be sure to take more liberties, just to torture you.” His claws teased her sides but she swatted them away, “Sit down, and let me enjoy this.”

Pouring oil into her hands, she lathered his scalp and hair, letting herself relax as her fingers slid through the silken strands.

\---000---

Cool winter air blew against a fur cloak and boots. Gleaming silver armor grew colder as he trekked further North. For the first time in months, Daiki felt at home. To die in his own lands fighting for his Mate and child, it would be an honorable death; more honorable than the death of old age and illness. A coughing fit wracked his chest, he doubled over, and red sprayed the snow.

Death grew closer at every turn.

The wind blew harder, batting against him as he rose from the ground. An aura burned and swelled against his own, and anger spilled through his organs. Hands clenched around the hilt of his blade, a blade formed from glistening ice.

“I come to ask for aid in the elimination of your true enemies!” A female voice whispered through the breeze.

Daiki spun, eyes searching for the body of the voice. Her aura felt weighted, filling the space of the clearing. “Show yourself Ishikiri! I shall rid the world of you!”

A hiss blew on the wind and he charged forward, his blade of ice meeting one of precious stone.

Black leather coated a short slender frame. Such a small onna blocked his attack. Her dark blue-black hair hung over her eyes, cropped short in the back. She raised her head and her eyes blazed like green fire, the color of emeralds.

“Do not attack me, Ishikiri are not to blame. We are mere pawns in a fool’s game!” She seethed, boots sliding back from the force he exerted on her blade.

“It is Ishikiri who slay Aisu!” He turned, whipping his sword through the air only to be blocked once more. Growling, he blew ice crystals into her face and twisted his blade high in the air, only missing her neck by an inch as he brought it down.

Stumbling back, nearly receiving a gift of decapitation, she backflipped away from battle to put some space between them. “I do not slay innocent, my only purpose is the end this war and the bloodshed it brings.” She heaved her breaths as he came at her, running to keep away from the sting of his blade.

“Liar!” He seethed, his sword singing as it sliced through the wind.

Cold ice bit into her flesh, and it burned like the hottest flames as he drug it across her back in one quick motion. She didn’t realize she’d screamed until the sound hit her ears, her feet taking her from danger. She couldn’t protect herself from his blade. Even as a stone she was not as hard as other Ishikiri, she lacked the concrete touch.

Climbing up the nearest tree, she pulled herself high as she waited the minute it would take for her flesh to stitch itself back together. She did not expect the blocks of ice that crashed down from the sky, forcing her to run once again, the wound refusing to close as she pumped her muscles.

“You are just as much a fool as the damn Shinihana!” She screeched through the searing wind. Her throat tightened on a sob, this had been an act of desperation. She’d hoped, prayed this demon had more sense, however he did not.

Just as she jumped through the tree line to disappear, she heard a cough, and then another, and another... The assault of ice ended. She turned, watching the Aisu Lord double over as blood ran down his wrinkled lips. He leaned on his sword, using it to keep him up off the ground.

“Dammit.” She hissed, expecting death at any moment. She ran back, grabbing his arm and side, forcing him up on his feet. For one so petite, she used all her strength to hold him.

“What are you doing?” He snarled, blood spraying the air.

“Helping you.”

\---0000-scene where inuyasha comes and says kikyo left him and enter tamia--

“Miroku!”

...“Miroku!”

Sango huffed, hoisting up her new son as she searched for her three children, four if you included their father. “Kaiya!? Kaiyo!?” She shouted for her twin girls, hoping they would be good and answer their mother.

She’d been searching for nearly an hour when she thought to go to the stream where the girls liked to catch fish and Toyo liked to splash in the shallow water. It was a short walk but a steep one. Anger bubbled through her system, “If he let my children play in a nearly frozen stream, while it’s snowing, in the middle of the night, I’ll kill him!”

Kyou shifted in her arms, whimpering as she wrapped him against her body and freed her hands. He seemed to be the most calm of all her children, the new edition rarely cried and slept often. She ran her fingers over his downy soft brown hair, “You’ll be the one to listen to momma won’t you Kyou?” He yawned and buried his face in her chest. It seemed he would do as he pleased.

Taking the hill carefully, she spotted her brood near the water’s edge along with someone she hadn’t expected to see: Inuyasha.

“Oh mommy, it’s so sad!”

“It’s so sad mommy! Inu is so sad!”

Kaiya and Kaiyo took hold on her kimono and whimpered. Her eyes turned to Miroku, glaring furiously, and he answered as quickly as possible, “Inuyasha will be moving into our village.”

“Keh!” Inuyasha jumped up from his crouching position and frowned, “Don’t spare my feelings Miroku.” He looked at Sango, and she could tell her friend hurt despite the rough attitude. “Kikyo left, and what with Kaede gone there’s no reason for me to stay in that village.” He seethed the word, grimacing. He picked up Toyo and placed a fake smile on his face, “C’mon little man, your daddy shouldn’t have you out here in the cold. I’m hanyou and even I can feel it.”

Sango gave a pointed look to her husband and he cowered.

“I’m innocent I swear!” He threw his hands over his head while kicking two makeshift fishing poles behind a boulder. 

\---00000---

“Just... Just a little farther.” Tamia hissed and grunted as she helped him take another step. His body was failing him quickly.

They’d seen smoke through the trees not long ago, a small village laid ahead, and she hopped they could get some help there.

She tried to pull him forward when another coughing fit rendered him to the ground, his blood growing thinner as it sprayed the snow. Crimson on white. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, she hated blood.

“Come on Sir, we have to get you out of the woods and into the hands of a healer.”

“It’s no use,” He wheezed, “I am dying, I have been for a long time.”

With a snarl, she forced him to his feet, “I don’t give up that easily. Now, come on.”It had been a long time since she had taken care of another person, it had been a long time since she had even been around another person. When her brother had been taken, she left her family, vowing to get him back without following the whims of a crazed mind.She couldn’t stay there while her father just did what they asked; there had to be a better way. -Only, she hadn’t found that way just yet.

Her eyes flitted to the Northern Lord, her had been her last attempt. He hadn’t believed her.

Silently, she helped him to the treeline, a roaring fire blazing close by.

A woman’s voice broke through the sounds of feet crunching through snow, “Stop it! They are just travelers!”

“Keh! Say that when you get sliced to smitheriens!” This voice came gruff, from a man.

“Ahh! Mommy!” Two girl’s voices screamed in unison, “They won’t hurt us will they?”

The same woman growled, “No girls, the only one who will be hurting is Inuyasha!”

...Just what had she stumbled upon? She tightened her grip on the Lord’s shoulder before using her other hand to bat away the branches, “We need help!” She shouted to a rather strange family and an InuHanyou.

\---000000---

“Sesshomaru, it’s just too big. It won’t fit. I’m not sure why you are insisting I...”

He cut her off with a growl and pushed her hands away from the ring. “It will fit.” He’d not have any more arguments, taking the seemingly large ring from the small satchel, he shoved it onto her finger and relished in the wide shocked gaze of her eyes.

The band reformed for her finger, fitting perfectly, “Well...” She cooed, “I suppose it does.”

“Hn.”

Onyx eyes gleamed, sparkling as she held her hand closer and then farther from her face as she inspected the simple band, “What does it do?”

“Why must it have a purpose?”

“If it didn’t, you would not have given it to me.” She smirked and he grinned, pulling her close as he curled his fingers against her palm.

“This ring will allow you to tap into the strength of my line, it is not unlimited, however it will provide a boost if needed.”

“So it is to protect me?”

“It is a weapon of defense, this however,” He slipped her next gift from beneath the cloth, holding it out to her. “This is much more deadly.”

“So it is,” She took the hilt of the blade, letting the silver shine beneath the moonlight that streamed in from the window in the ceiling. It looked like any regular sword...

“It may not speak to you now, but when protecting our young the blade will sing for you.” He took the blade from her hands and laid it on the table. “There is but one more parcel.”

With a small grin, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, hoping he wasn’t feeling dejected by her lack of excitement. These gifts were all because he’d be leaving for war...

His free arm curled around her waist while the other took hold of a prune colored kimono. Pink lotus blossoms decorated the fabric. “You are to wear this. Fabric blessed by the Kami. Your clumsy claws will not shred it.”

She brushed a strand of hair from her face, blushing and embarrassed as he chuckled. Ignoring his enjoyment in her torment, she ran her fingers over the smooth fabric, “It is lovely. Thank you.”

“It is lovely,”He draped the kimono back over the sword as if it were meaningless, before spinning her around, with a twist of his wrist. “Unfortunately this one prefers you nude.”

The Lord of the West could be cheesy. She smirked, holding an arm over her cold erect nipples, “What a pity, you look much more refined clothed.”

He nipped her jaw and she laughed, leaning back against his chest as he pulled her to their futon.She buried her face against his side. It’d be so easy to just forget he’d be soon gone, but then she’d have to remember.

Tears filled her eyes and her chest burned, she couldn’t cry, didn’t want to cry. -But he knew, he could smell the salt on the air. Firm hands pulled her up, and he kissed her lips.

“I will miss this. I know it’s silly, and I know you’re too stubborn to get hurt, but...” She sighed, closing her eyes, “How can I keep myself from worrying?” His weight shifted beneath her and suddenly she was turned, her naked black pressed into the cool sheet.

“Look at me.” Lashes fluttered, and she tried her best to smile as he loomed above her. “Never will it matter where This Sesshomaru has gone. Our bond...” She sighed and he frowned.

“Knowing you are alive is different than knowing you are okay.” Her fingers ran over his left arm.

He nipped the tip of her nose, “I will return with all my limbs intact.”

“Can you promise that?” She grinned, knowing there’d be no easing this particular worry. She loved him too much.

“Yes.” His tone left no room for argument, from fate or his Mate.

Leaning up, she nuzzled the side of his face, kissing his jaw while resisting the urge to sigh in content bliss. Kami, to keep him wrapped around her for eternity...

He pushed her down, trapping her hands and intertwining their fingers. Amber eyes feral and possessive, hungrily eyed her creamy flesh. The lines of her collar bones, the tendons of her neck, the fullness of her breasts as they readied for nourishing their young. Her swollen belly brushed his abdomen, but he wanted more of her flesh against his own. Suddenly he needed it, to get through the nights to come.

Running his lips over her mouth and cheeks and jaw, memorizing the slope and lines, the softness and the way her skin seemed built for his lips to taste. The mewls of pleasure and quickness of her shallow breaths boiled his blood. Almost, he couldn’t believe he’d been so blessed to gain a Mate he found himself enamored by, every iota of her being drove him to some point of desire. Even if he couldn’t say it out loud, he could now admit to himself, he loved her, every strange and delicate inch.

His claws slipped along the delicate whites of her wrists, trailing along blue veins. His mouth stole her soft moans, tongue licking along the edges of her plump lips.

Skin sizzling as her hands came down, scratching his shoulders, her legs tangling his waist. He growled against her tongue, hungry and wanton.

She sucked in a heady breath as the kiss broke, her eyes glazed with honeyed desire as she watched him move lower, taking her breasts into his claws and massaging the sore masses. His hands brought ecstasy, frustrating pleasure that only brought the edge but never dropped her off the cliff, until his lips closed over a taut nipple and she cried his name.

His cock had found her vagina with little coaxing and she ground her hips against his head, forcing the hard velvety flesh against her aching wet clit. Growls reverberated against her breast, driving her to near insanity. And the surge of sheer pleasure spilling up her thighs made her legs tighten around him.

Inner walls aching, she tried to shove him away from her chest, to force him to fill her entirely with his cock, but he wouldn’t budge, his mouth driving her nerves to sinful torture.

“Please... Sess,” She hissed, hips bucking, claws tearing at the sheets on the futon. “I need...” She could barely breathe, her body feeling starved.

He grazed his fangs along the curve of her breast, enjoying the soft fragile texture, his tongue drawing a line that made his Mate cry the most exquisite moans. He ran his claws down her side, relishing in the hissing sound that escaped her clenched teeth.

Mmm, she tasted divine, and Sesshomaru had to taste more. He kissed over her body, forcing her legs further apart as he trailed lower and lower. Her breaths came out in shudders. Quivering nerves beneath her skin, he could feel it beneath his teeth and tongue, he craved it.

“Oh!” Her legs shut around his head as he tasted her little clit. Salty and sweet, the more he had the more he wanted of her wet slick juices.

Pushing two fingers deep inside her contracting vagina, he thought he might cum simply from the enjoyment of forcing her to scream. He suckled the bead while drawing his fingers in and out, flicking his claws over the bundle of nerves just inside her heated hole.

With every pulse of her pussy around his fingers her breath hitched. Every sweep of his devilish tongue felt as if he tasted her raw nerves. She would die soon she knew it, she couldn’t live through this pleasure. Muscles grew tight deep in her belly, heat flowing like molten lava.

His fingers twisted, drawing deeper with quick flicks of his wrist. She writhed, begging for release as he kept her on a high. Water lined her eyes, spilling the corners.

“Oh!” He’d found the pivotal point. She screamed his name as he stroked her insides, her cum spilling over his fingers, milky and sweet. Jolts shot through her nerves like electricity, little pangs that told her her orgasm provided aftershocks.

Throat raw from crying out, she closed her mouth and simply stared down at her rather smug Mate. He crawled up her shuddering form, letting her taste her cum on his lips as he kissed her.

“That was...” She grinned and sighed giddily, “Very wonderful and very unexpected... Thank you.”

“Hn,” He whispered huskily, “Purely selfish reasons.”

She blushed and sighed, “It’s a shame there isn’t enough time to do more.” Nearly cringing at the sight of the sun beginning to rise, she leaned up to kiss him once more, lingering. “Make me happy and come back in one piece with Camellia’s head on a platter.”

His growl of approval sent her heart soaring, “As you wish.” He closed his mouth over her left nipple, curling his tongue over the taut bead, “Payment is to be expected upon my arrival.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him up for a kiss, “Mmm, indeed it will be.” Kami she’d miss him. 


	24. A mini chapterX Isn't The Same

Sending him off had felt like a sad dream as she woke snuggled up to his scent. -Too fluffy. She wrapped whatever it was tighter against her form, burying her nose in the fur. And then surprise hit her, her Mate had left something she never thought he'd leave home without.

"Moko moko..." Kagome yawned into the fluff and tried to keep her heart from fluttering. In his place, she'd keep the large boa with her. His scent gave her strength, things would be good; she had to believe it.

Her sons gave a flutter deep inside her belly, "Sweeties, your papa will be back in a little while." Calming fingers ran circles over the bump, grinning as their energies swam up through her skin. "I love you little ones." Beaming, she rose up out of bed to start a brand new day.

-0-

"There has been no change to her condition as of yet My Lady." The Healer's assistant bowed her head, blue grey locks falling forward and over her shoulders.

Kagome pressed the back of her hand to Rin's luke warm cheek, frowning slightly. She hadn't expected a miracle, but she did expect something...anything to change. "Thank you for letting me know," She sighed.

"Of course My Lady." The young assistant began preparing the tea she'd try to help Rin drink.

"Be sure you move her arms and legs and turn her every so often to keep her body from developing she wakes I want her to have to spend very little time regaining her strength." Ordering was not her strong suit, but Rin was part of her pack, and she wanted the best for her.

"Yes My Lady."

A singe went down her spine, "I dislike that title, what is your name?"

The girl bowed, "I apologize My Lady, my mother calls me Li."

"Li, please address me as Kagome, or Lady Kagome if you wish. Stop bowing. As long as you take good care of Rin you will be in my good graces."

"Yes My La- Lady Kagome." Li rose up, the tea cup in her hands clinging against the saucer as she nervously moved toward Rin.

"If there is any change in her condition, please let me know." Kagome gave a final glance at little Rin, trying to keep her heart from asking questions that brought it pain, "Also... should you need any assistance her care, do not hesitate to inform the guard near the door."

She left the room with a knot in her stomach, an ache. Rin would be okay. "She will be okay."

"Of course she will." InuKimi's voice startled her, and she turned, flashing her a small smile.

"Lady Mother, how are you this morning?"

The elder twitched her nose before looping her arm around Kagome's elbow, "I am well considering the state of things. May I accompany you to the dining hall?"

"Of course."

"Anci shall be meeting us there as well, the old bat needs to get out of her room."

Kagome frowned, "She has reason to be depressed..."

"That may be, however," InuKimi gave her shoulder a squeeze as they walked, "It is no way to live, even in moments of true sadness, one must reach forward and pluck a fruit from the tree."

What the youkai meant, Kagome only partially understood, but she wasn't going to ask for clarification. Even with her mind busy, she still felt the tug of her bond, the pinch that told her Sesshomaru was somewhere far away. Their Shiro didn't seem the same without him.

Only lady servants remained save a few young boys and elderly males, all filled with a melancholy that could only be yielded by good news and the return of loved ones.

As they entered the dining hall, Kagome spotted Anci helping a servant up off the floor. A tray of fish sat sturdy in her right hand. The servant bowed, apologizing profusely while Anci rolled her eyes muttering, "It's of no consequence child."

The Nereid had left her hair down, a luscious river of sleek silver loose curls that flowed all the way down her back. Her kimono seemed much larger than necessary, and Kagome realized -The black wool Kimono belonged to Daiki.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, wrapping her arms around her belly to keep from going to hug the older youkai.

InuKimi didn't restrain herself, leaving Kagome's side to scold Anci, "What are you doing, you know you can't lift that much weight in your condition." She took the serving tray piled high with grilled fish and sat it on the table with a sigh.

"My, my Kimi and I thought you weren't my Mother." Anci chuckled and took a seat.

InuKimi glowered, "Your Mother is probably cursing you in the serf for the grief you put her through."

"That does sound like something she would do." Both older youkai laughed to themselves like they had some sort of inside joke; and perhaps they did, they acted like old friends.

Kagome felt like an intruder at her own dining table. Taking her place to the left of the head seat, she cast a smile to Anci, awaiting the rest of their meal. "How are you this morning Lady Anci?"

"I believe, as much as I hate to admit it, that Kimi was correct in that I needed to get out of my room." A sadness cast in her eyes though a smile spread her lips, "I feel lighter today at least, my heart is not so heavy."

Kagome couldn't help but appreciate how open she was being, honesty, it was hard to come by in any era. "That is good to hear."

InuKimi nudged Anci, "Oh come now, just admit I'm often right about such things."

Anci leaned near Kagome, whispering loudly, "Don't let her brainwash you dear, she rarely has any idea what is going on."

And Kagome laughed. Perhaps this wasn't beneficial for simply Anci, she too was feeling better with company.

-00-

Four little ones, a restless spouse and two grumping youkai... Sango had her handsful not counting the dying Lord looking to her to save him.

Sango looked up from her charge, grim lines marring her face. "There is only one place where the weed can be reached, and it is a difficult journey. Even if you were to get the herb, I'm not sure that the Lord would survive for that to mention he is an Ice Demon, these medicines are of Human origins, it may not help him at all." She dipped a cloth back into the steamed pot of water and rang it out, dabbing the sweat from Daiki's brow.

Luckily the sleeping remedy she knew helped the elder's pain and he had fallen into a feverish sleep.

Tamia's jaw clenched, her arms tense at her sides as she watched the human care for the Lord. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She had engaged him, and he had not been strong enough to handle the argument. A chance to save him, she couldn't say no to a chance.

Two volunteers at once, "I'll go."

Two sets of eyes glared back at one another, emeralds heated with green fire and amber orbs burning with frustration.

"I said I'll go." They each said in unison once more, and both began to growl.

"Excellent!" Hands clapped their shoulders, Miroku pulling them close together, "You'll both go! How nice it is to have two such compassionate people willing to risk..."

"Shut it Miroku." Inuyasha shoved the monk off.

"Both of you shut it. I don't need someone getting in my way. I can do this on my own." Tamia hissed as Inuyasha snorted. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"It would be best for two to go, the weed grows high on the cliffs, you may need to toss it down to the other or..." Sango was cut off.

"I'm an Ishikiri, I can handle the cliffs... alone."She hissed and proceeded out the door, grabbing a map from Miroku as she left. She hadn't had the help of another for years, she wasn't about to have some loud-mouthed Inu get in her way.

Speaking of which, Inuyasha shouted, chasing her, "Hey!"

Don't turn around - That is what she told herself. Some people just need attention to realize they are still alive, and she wasn't going to validate him.

"I'm coming with you!" He shouted louder, grating her nerves. -But what did it matter. He would end up falling back eventually when the path became too rough. The hanyou was a puppy, she'd seen him with the children. The guy couldn't last trailing behind her for very long...

-000-

The wind had picked up, rushing a cold chill that bled into his bones. Takeshi stood at the base of the mountain, rocks flailing over the cliffside. He held in his aura, feeling the immense power of his father for the first time in years. He couldn't find the courage to face him.

Everything that had led to this moment, to the ruin of Ishikiri honor, had been due to his weakness. The Shinihana curse poisoned his strength, but beneath he could still feel his true form withstood. His soul was a stronghold.

Crestfallen, Rin's sad smile filled his vision, and he felt puny compared to the strength that he should have held. Perhaps he would never be worthy to return to her... She would use the flower with another, afterall that was the reason he had given it to her in the first place. If he could keep her for his own, his aura would take over and their lifelines would be shared.

"Don't give up now."

With wide eyes, Takeshi turned around, surprised to see Zinan standing there. He shook his head, "How would you know anything about it?"

Zinan gave a smug grin, "Do not presume that your father has not had my eyes on you Young Master."

Takeshi's shoulders shrank, "Then you know how much a failure I've become." Disappointment burned in his chest, he didn't want to know that someone who held such high regard in his eyes knew just how low he'd fallen. But there was not away around the fact that he, the son of the Ishikiri King, had failed.

"There is only failure in defeat. Do not give in to defeat and you cannot possibly fail." Zinan's firm hand clapped his back, "The young Lady would not like it if you failed. I also do not believe she would appreciate having to choose another suitor."

A sudden pink flushed heat filled his face, "No Zinan, I do not think she would." Voice filled with conviction, he hit his fist against his palm, "I will try harder to regain what I have lost so that I do not lose more."

"That is what I wanted to hear Young Master. I expected nothing less." The weight of his hand left Takeshi's shoulder, and he disappeared into a ragged crevice in the side of the mountain.

Takeshi had always come to sound advice from Zinan, and this time proved no different. With a short bow to the mountain, silently, he thanked his father's loyal spy.

Surely a rock turned into a flowerfolk could change back. During the trip to the Northern Territory he'd fought every malicious being he encountered, but he didn't feel stronger. His brain hung on the conundrum, how could he get his strength back?

With a loud snap, the ground began to shake. Boulders flung in his direction from the mountain top, and he dropped to the snow covered ground for cover unsure if his body could take the power of the stones. The massive rubble piled high above his head, pinning him against the ground. Energy fizzled, he lost control of his aura.

-0000-

In a state of fury, Yamagata ripped into the mountain. Chunks of stone rained down the cliff face. Damn the bird. Damn him. Damn everything. He sunk his hands into the rock as if it were butter, taking fistfulls of Earth and tossing it to the ground below.

Like a zap to his spine, he felt a familiar presence, one which must've been a trick. He couldn't move, freezing with his shoulder melted into the mountain. When the presence lingered, he threw himself off the high peak.

Boulders and rocks littered the clearing, piled high from histantrum, but something precious lay beneath the stones. "Son..." He'd shouted the word so many times over so many hopeless anguished months, and yet now he could barely find the voice to say it.

Lifting the huge stones over his head, he searched for Takeshi -until a voice shouted, "Stop!"

Youkai King or not, Yamagata shed tears for the son he'd lost five years earlier. He wrapped his bulky arms around another boulder, and just as he began to lift, his son shouted once more, "Father! Do not move the boulders. If I cannot break free myself, I'd rather die beneath them."

"I'll not allow it!" Yamagata roared, but released his grip.

"It is my honor, I will regain it. Leave me be for your son will not be worthy if this task defeats him." Takeshi closed his eyes, concentrating on the seat of his power. Determination bled through him. He would beat the curse of the Shinihana. His true form, true power, pulsed deep inside, begging to be released.


	25. Lonesome Sleep

Tamia rolled her eyes, jaw tense. Every step her follower took created some sort of sound. At first he crunched acorns, then he stomped on a pine cone. The frustrating snaps and pops were not limited to his feet, oh no; while he walked, he muttered under his breath, cracked his knuckles, and swore at a few unsuspecting squirrels. She had even caught him growling a few times at her from behind, glowering because she tried to lose him.

So far the terrain had been hilly, but not devastatingly so. The climb had steadily grown more steep, and five years ago it would have killed her muscles, but now it was a different story. Wandering for years like a vagabond had leaned out her muscles, toned them, and she very much enjoyed the freedom of going anywhere. Of course, she had her purpose, however, it hadn’t kept her from enjoying her travels.

This trip was not a peaceful venture to say the least. Another loud crack of a twig breaking, and she spun around ready to give the annoying Inu a lecture on the art of shutting up. -Only he wasn’t there. A small monkey squeaked from his place on the road before leaping into the nearest tree.

“What?” A slow grin spread on her face, perhaps she had been right about the hanyou afterall. He must’ve left her to the task. 

A tap on her shoulder, and she tensed, sucking in stale air, spine rigid as she tilted her green eyes to see who or what had invaded her personal space.

Inuyasha stood right beside her. The headstrong woman was bossy, cranky, and interested in ditching him as soon as she could manage it. -He liked that about her. She was fun. For the past few years he’d stayed by Kikyo’s side, not realizing how much he missed some sort of excitement. This girl had a temper, her frustrating annoyance spiced her scent like cinnamon, and he found it very appealing. And he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy watching her as she moved. He’d never seen a youkai wear something like a slayers uniform, but the sleek black material suited her and he couldn’t complain about the way it clung to her slender body like a second skin. The shape of her thighs and butt, softly curved and probably soft to the touch, would forever be ingrained in his mind.

Frowning slightly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted his mind placing him in the same category as that perverted monk Miroku. At least he didn’t have a cursed hand that gravitated to behinds; Tamia would probably have killed him if he did.

Pink lips parted, whispering, “What?”

Big surprised eyes; marking them as a pretty shade of grass, he scoffed, “You’re slowing things down. The old man’s gonna die before we get what we need if you keep turning around to harass monkeys.”

Suddenly her grass colored irises took on emerald fire, lids narrowed, and she hissed, “You are the slow one dog demon. You walk like a bumbling idiot!” Turning on a heel, she stomped passed him. As she huffed, he admired the heart shaped view.

Part of him wished he had a good reason to give into curiosity and touch her. Perhaps a cursed hand would not have been such a terrible thing to have.

“Feh.” Slightly disgusted with the lecherous path of his thoughts, he jogged to catch up with the vexed Ishikiri.

He might have died and gone to a place of the Kami when she bent down on all fours. The cliff ahead was at an incline that would prove frustrating. He watched her maneuver the Earth’s crust. Her palms and knees sunk into the rock face as if it was soft as clay. Back arched and hips swayed back and forth like she was some sort of taunting delicious beast. Delicate shoulders shifted, he imagine himself beneath her at that moment, her breasts pressed against his chest as she moved.

He could hear her breath hitch as she worked her way up the cliff; the sound created an odd twitch in his soul.With a slight growl, he left the tantalizing sight, perturbed with his uncharacteristic thoughts. He never thought of Kikyo in such a way, he’d always wanted to protect her and somehow that had been enough to sustain them until she had died, and, after their second chance, again until she had left him. This demoness had turned him into some sort of hentai. He wasn’t one to welcome change, even change that felt good. Two jumps and he made it to the top of the ledge and waited, keeping his thoughts on the least arousing things he could imagine.

Tamia narrowed her eyes, catching sight of pale feet as she pulled herself over the ledge. She wiped the sweat from her brow, glaring back at the smug grin on the stupid Inu’s face. Usually she wasn’t interested in ripping someone’s face off, but he was such a pain... Part of her wanted to make an exception.

Organs lurching, the ground began to shake. She stumbled, one foot slipping off the ground and finding nothing but air. A firm clawed hand clutched her wrist, wrenching her forward and the whole of her body hit the side of him. She blushed, but his eyes weren’t on her.

Following his gaze, she could make out three massive craters forming, the Earth quaking as it separated. “Stay behind me.” He growled, pushing her behind him and against his back.

“I can take care of myself!” She pulled away from him, and just as she fell from the other side of the ledge, three humongous snake demons erupted from the craters.

Not realizing she had fallen, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, “Feh. Whatever, I’ve got this.” Quickly he dispatched them all, large heads rolling as their dark blue scales shimmered in the sunlight. With his smug grin even wider, “Told ya,” he turned around, suddenly his stomach dropped, she wasn’t there.

Did she take her chance and run off without him? Ears twitching atop his head, he tried to make out her sounds, the soft patter of her boots on the forest floor. Faint gurgling, water splashing with frantic arms... He looked over the edge finding her scent and open air.

Water crashed against the edge. He hadn’t noticed they had been walking along a river the whole time. His mind had been paying closer attention to the curve of her backside. “Tamia?!” He shouted, hoping she hadn’t gone over like he suspected. His eyes trained on the river below. A small wave fell and he could see her green eyes piercing through the cool blue of water.

Without a second thought, he dove off the cliff. Beneath the crashing waves, the liquid twisted against him. Algae tangled around his limbs as he pushed forward. He’d seen her, she had to be here. Eyes darting left and right before his lungs felt like they would burst. He came up for air only to dive deeper.

He found her flat against the sandy river bed. Her eyes had closed, the water rippling over paled skin. Ishikiri like any stone or gem could not swim or float but sank until they could sink no more.His chest ached, mind immediately going to the worst possible scenario.

Holding her waterlogged body close, he pulled her above water, hoping she would take a breath, and when she didn’t he felt a panic settle in. Fighting the rushing waters, he dragged himself onto shore, and her with him. Gently, he laid her down.

The stillness of her chest made his insides crawl with grief. Wracking his mind, he tried to figure out a way to save this girl short of shaking her until she woke. There was something there, something he’d learned traveling to Kagome’s time. He couldn’t remember the name of it, and he could barely remember the actions. Not one good with directions, he’d burnt his last package of ramen, the memory felt discouraging, but he shoved it aside and tried to focus on what to do.

Flat palms laid over her chest and he pushed. Nothing happened. He pushed harder and the cracking sound of a rib made him stop. There had to be something else.

“Like this...” His old companion, Kagome’s voice whispered through his memories, and he watched her bend down and press her lips to the one needing saved.

With a blush, he followed suit, ignoring the way her soft lips felt cold and tinged with blue. “Now blow...” And he did, filling her lungs up before breaking the contact. He pumped her chest again, and blew once more, and finally something happened. Water surged up her throat, spilling all over his lap. Her body forced all the water out.

With a grin, he felt his accomplishment with every breath she took, but her eyes did not flutter open. He had saved her life with Kagome’s future magic, but she still needed to recover.

**\----**

Late into the night Tamia woke, dry and alive. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around. Sheltered in a cave, the light of a fire danced and warmed the small space. Heat filled her up from the pit of her soul, a comfort she’d never felt before. Vaguely she remembered falling and the burn of water as it filled her throat and lungs. How was she...? Looking for a sign of her savior, she turned her head. When she caught sight of the hanyou the warmth in her chest seemed to burst, and she blushed.

He glanced her way, amber eyes giving her chills, and she tried to hide her face beneath the blanket, only blushing more when she realized it was his outer haori.

“Don’t move,” He murmured, “You need to heal.” His voice sounded sad as he said it.

Sure enough as she tried to raise up, she hissed noticing a rib had been broken; the bones still trying to mend. “I hate being so fragile.” She grumbled, laying flat.

“Why would you be fragile? You’re a full demon.” The way he said it, like there wasn’t anything better than being full demon, pulled at her heart. Did he feel that way about himself?

With a slight frown, she let herself open up a little, it couldn’t hurt. “I’m Ishikiri. While most of my people are very strong, my body is not made to be a warrior.” When he didn’t respond, she continued despite the rawness of her throat, “My bones are onyx and my true form is crystal.” She peaked over the edge of the red robe, “My mother would call me her little clay pot.”

Inuyasha smiled at that, a little clay pot, the girl was indeed delicate. His bones would not have been broken if they had switched places. And as his instincts decided, he told her, “I will protect you.” This was the third time he’d made such a promise and he hoped this time the one he made the promise to would stay by his side. Something about the glint in her eyes told him she would not make it easy.

She rasped, grinning, “You can try.”

He let the conversation die, not in the mood to argue. The fire had brought a nice pink flush to her cheeks and lips, now her throat needed to get better.

“So,” She sighed clearly not in the mood to rest her sore throat, “What happened with the craters on the cliff top?”

Why she wanted to know something that didn’t matter, he shrugged, “Just some snakes, they were easy enough to kill.”

Her aura flickered with anger, “You just killed them? Why?!” Her outburst had her coughing and holding her cracked rib with tears in her furious green eyes.

Not sure what to make of her, Inuyasha simply looked at her with a bored expression, “Keh, would you have rathered I let them kill me instead?” He didn’t think the answer would be yes, but he didn’t think she’d say something so daft either.

“Wha...I...” She sputtered, “You should give beings the chance to walk away before killing them...” Her throat had grown more raw, and he left her glaring with frustration at the place where he had been.

He was back before she could search out his aura. Holding a skin of water, he motioned for her to raise her head.

Frowning, she complied and took the skin from his hands, looking away as she took a drink and muttered, “Thanks.”

**\------**

Far off in the North...

Eerie silence settled over the battle between Ishikiri youkai and Aisu youkai. Bristling wind hissed, blasting through sore and tired warriors. Even youkai needed a rest eventually and the current battle had lasted new moon to new moon and back again. Heavy blades stuck into the bloodied Earth, fists clenched over the hilts. The heavy stench of eviscerated organs, blood, bile, body odor, and shit covered the land far off into the distance.

From across the distance, the Ishikiri King issued a pause of his men, while the Aisu curiously took the moment to rest and gather knowledge. All eyes bore into the enemy, waiting. This war ran bloody for far too long, and although friends, comrades, and family had perished due to the senseless battles, they all looked forward to the conclusion. The trembled boom of the King’s voice had held a strange hope, perhaps the end could be near without further death.

Yamagata stood near the mountain’s base. A shrill yell sliced through the silence. Shouda toppled down the cliff side, his gangly legs failing to find footing as he landed face first with an, “Oomph!”

He rose to his feet looking much like a limp noodle in the forceful winds. “Yamagata-san?”

The King did not answer, nor did he turn his head. His line of vision remained on a pile of large boulders that almost formed an igloo-ish shape.

Shouda tilted his long chin before tapping into his senses, and when realization struck, his eyes grew much wider. Sputtering, “Takeshi!” He took one step forward and tripped, rattling the ground and the stone structure.

Yamagata’s boot struck his back, shoving him deeper into the snow, “Careful you fool!”

Trailing lithe fingers through thinning grey hair, the demon blew out a chestful of air.

**\----0----**

With the grace of a Kami, Sesshomaru bound through the forest. The heat of his massive paws melted the drifts of snow. Scent of boar caught his nose, and he took the nourishment with a snap of ravenous razor sharp teeth. The meat slid roughly over his tongue in one large gulp, coarse hairs clung to his canines and he took a muzzle full of snow to wash it all down. The boar put a small dent in his hunger. He could survive many moons on energy alone, however one did not waste the opportunity to replenish stores.

White fur rippled over his back and legs like waves in the wind as he raced on. Dodging trees, he would make good time. Time, his mind seemed fixed on the sun’s position in the sky constantly. This needed to end as soon as possible. He had a Mate, pups, and a ward to attend to, not to mention an entire territory. He simply did not have the time to waste on insignificant pests such as Camellia. Snarling from the thought of her, poisonous saliva dripped from his jowls and blackened the Earth below.

Catching another prey in his path, he took the meat with a growl, taking a small moment to relish in the thick and bold flavor of blood washing over his throat and gliding into his belly. His tongue slipped from between his teeth and ran over the gleaming white canines.

Pushing forward, the further North he ran, the more snow and ice found his path. Scents of battle and death burned his nose. The heat of his paws no longer melted the ground, he flexed his claws with each step to gain traction the slicked Earth. Crisp air clung to his fur, a feeling much like being caressed in the wrong direction. -Oh how he’d have enjoyed the warm hands of his Mate in that moment.

Her hot breath haunted his thoughts. His memory had become one massive steam filled romp with his Nymph of a Mate, his Kagome. Simply pressing her curved hips to his side with her scent blanketing the room... A blast of snow filled the open air and he shook the fantasy from his mind. Her touch, kiss, taste, scent were plagues for him with the most tantalizing of sensations. A low rumble purred through his chest.

The Killing Perfection had never looked forward to the end of a battle, however now it seemed the sooner this war ended, the sooner he’d have his Mate’s lips against his own. The sight of her would bring more fulfillment than running his claws through a thousand, just as long as he killed Camellia and her brood first he’d make sure to enjoy his Mate alone in their Shiro until she begged for fresh air.

\----00----

Though sunlight poured in from the cloudless sky, it glinted off a still snow covered Earth. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, feeling particularly antsy as she looked over her shoulder at Rin's lifeless form. The healer's assistant turned nursemaid was giving the girl a sponge bath, and while it had only been a week since Rin had fallen under the sleep Kagome could see her ribs clearly.

Swallowing a lump of sadness, Kagome turned back to the balcony and looked out over the snow covered field.

The door slid open, but she didn't bother turning her head. "Lady Mother," She acknowledged with a tilt of her chin.

With a restless sigh, InuKimi grumbled, "There is too much tension in this fortress."

Kagome shrugged, watching a lone blue bird perched on a leafless branch.

"You've spent too much time in here, we both need a break."

"There is not a thing in this entire Shiro that would make this rock in my stomach disappear," She mumbled.

InuKimi followed Kagome's gaze to the bird below just as it flew away. "You are concerned?"

With furrowed brows, she turned toward her Mother in law, "How can I not be? Rin is wasting away and my Mate is..." She didn't want to say it. Sesshomaru was too stubborn to fall in battle. He would return, she just had to be patient. -It was a virtue wasn't it? She licked her lips and rubbed them together.

"We should go hunting."

"Hunting?" Kagome's brow quirked at InuKimi's mischievous grin. 

The elder youkai nudged her shoulder with her own, "We both need to stretch our skin a bit don't you think?"

After swallowing an unusual amount of saliva, she chewed the inside of her cheek, "I think Sesshomaru would freak." Over protective sire - Of course he'd freak.

InuKimi snorted, "My son's not here" As if he could stop her anyway.

"Well," Kagome worried her lip between her teeth and sucked in a deep breath, sure that her his Mother would get her into trouble, "What if we are attacked?"

"Do you know of any being stupid enough to attack the Ladies of the West?"

"We are at war InuKimi, I'm sure there are plenty."

She grinned as the youkai rolled her golden eyes. "We are stronger than any fool that dare try Kagome."

There was an excited thrill wringing her better judgement, "I suppose I am feeling a bit bottled up."

It was all Kimi needed, she threw up her hands and shouted, "Excellent! I'll grab Anci!" She nearly flew out of the room.

Kagome swallowed her words twice before running after her, "Wait InuKimi!" She huffed, "How are two pregnant youkai and you supposed to fight off any attacks?"

She wasn't sure about Anci, but lately she was feeling quite like a penguin.

InuKimi paused midstep, tilting her chin to the side to cast a glare in her son's Mate's direction, "And just what do you mean by that?"

"You're old!"

Kagome choked on her own saliva as InuKimi's eyes momentarily bulged and her face contorted. Lips pinched, she hissed, "I'm old!?" She glared at Anci as she turned the corner, "You're the one who's old enough to be my Grandmother!"

Anci's eyes glazed with mirth. Kagome decided it was nice to see her with happiness filling her up instead of endless sadness.

Winking, she patted InuKimi's shoulder while rubbing her own belly, "You're the only Grandma I see here."

With a huff, InuKimi's nose upturned, but before she could spout off a retort, Anci locked their arms. "Let's go hunting Grandma!"

Breaking the hold, the Inu demoness growled and stomped away as gracefully as possible, Anci and Kagome following behind in fits of giggles.

**\----000----**

Desperately, Takeshi tried to meditate, to focus on the energy brewing inside himself. The curse tangled like black eels around his true power. Sweat dripped between his shoulder blades. Furiously he’d been trying to rip through the mass of coils to no avail, he was weak. His haggard breaths shook out from trembling lips. Focusing, for once, he could not gather the willpower to achieve it.

His burdens and worries like weights on his shoulders, pushed him deep into the cold frozen snow.

Lack of control fed his anger. Suddenly he couldn’t do anything right, couldn’t beat weakness. Self loathing and pity only made his fury bubble up until he growled, slamming his fists into the ground. Stones rattled above him, his prison threatening to kill him. -The Ishikiri Prince crushed by boulders...Could there be anything worse?

And hadn’t he made a decision to be strong?

Blowing out a deep breath, he pushed frustrations away. He’d been taught better, and he couldn’t disappoint Rin.

Rin.

The sound of her voice rang in his mind, soothing. Ever shy, the way her eyes flickered his way when she didn’t think he would notice, and the blushes that stained her cheeks when she realized he did- These were the moments he had to stay strong for.

They couldn’t be over. They had barely even started.

Closing his green eyes, he remembered; the way her skin felt beneath his fingers, the slight brush of his hand over her own, the weight of the door he forced open for her to sneak into the study, the curving path of raindrops on her face. The sound of his name on her lips; how he longed to hear it for a thousand more years.

He wondered how she would look at his own castle beneath the gleaming crystals and silver moonstones. She would love the lake beneath the stalactites. He could imagine her beaming, grinning from ear to ear, curiously running her fingers over precious stones. It would be wonderful to have the time to simply enjoy her presence.

And he realized with his thoughts, he felt at peace.

His breaths had turned soft and melodic. His heart beat felt slow and steady. For her smile, he could do this. He could regain himself. Internally the inky bindings had loosened. Tendrils of pure true energy pulsed silver and white. Hope filled his chest.

The curse weakened as his mind steadied. It wasn’t impossible. He could have himself back and have a chance for her.

“Kami,” he whispered. Hopefully he could give Rin a Mate to be proud of, so long as she accepted him of course. He grinned, knowing she wouldn’t refuse.

**\----0000----**

Wringing her hands, Kagome glanced over at InuKimi and Anci, clearly the more nervous of the three. They stood at the edge of the Shiro’s grounds. Thick forest edged this corner of the property far beyond the safety of the gate and the guards.

“Quit worrying so much Kagome, surely your beast is restless for adventure.”

That was the problem, she could feel her bubbling excitement but she also had instincts and those told her not to take risks that could hurt her pups. She couldn’t decide whether this experience would be a risk from them or not...

Anci practically bounced on the balls of her feet. Her shoes had been discarded long before they had made it to the edge. Her bare soles were used to the snow, and she seemed quite happy with her toes wiggling in the cool wet white.

The Nereid’s excitement was hard for her to not catch, and soon she was unable to stand still waiting for what came next.

InuKimi looked more like an evil cheshire cat than a dog demon as she turned to Anci, “Will you be riding on This One’s back?”

Anci snorted rolling her eyes as she flexed her knuckles, “Just because I gave up much to be with Daiki does not mean I’m defenseless.”

Kagome watched in awe as Anci cracked her neck, jaw tensing for a moment before her skin began to shimmer. Millions of tiny iridescent sea weed green scales replaced her skin, her large eyes growing a brighter shade light green with a vertical slit, nine inch long razor sharp claws grew from her fingernail beds, and her teeth sharpened to points. The roundness of her about to pop belly could be seen through her kimono

Kagome’s eyes were wide as she looked questioningly to InuKimi. What had she lost? Was the unasked question.

InuKimi leaned down and murmured, “She used to live only in the sea and had much more power, for instance, the ability to gift others with immortality.”

In the back of her mind she remembered Sesshomaru explaining about as much. The poor Youkai must have cherished Daiki dearly to give up her home and family. Kagome’s heart ached for her, and in the back of her mind she wondered if she had the choice to make, would she have chosen Sesshomaru over life in the future? -She hadn’t even thought to love him then. If the well had never closed, she wouldn’t have her pups or her Mate. Suddenly uncomfortable, she wrapped her arms tighter around her belly protectively.

Anci turned her deadly eyes to InuKimi, flashing her a wicked grin, “Well are we going to hunt or what?” Her kind voice felt wrong coming from such a formidable looking mouth.

Kagome chewed her lip as her mother in law took the bait to change into a large white dog, looking much like her son but she had two enormous tails instead of simply one. If Kagome didn’t know better she’d have found her to be rather adorable as a massive puppy, however the power radiating off her form was anything but cute and cuddly.

InuKimi barked a laugh at her son’s Mate and nudged her with the tip of her large cold nose as if saying, “Snap to it.”

With a slight frown, Kagome called to her beast while knowing she would not be as large or threatening. Why that particular thought made her stomach ache she wasn’t sure. She doubted InuKimi would care what she looked like transformed. But maybe deep down, she wanted to impress the older youkai.

With a snort to herself, she shook her head with a smile and ignored the small insecurity. Dark pink light covered her from head to toe as her aura released the transformation into her other form. Thick silky black fur covered her four legged body. Black and fluffy, she swished her tail back and forth. The curve of her ears just reached her mother in laws shoulders. Even as a pooch she was petite.

Her laughs came out as soft woofs.

Anci cast a glance at the other two, “What are you dogs waiting for? Lets go have some fun!”

InuKimi didn’t need to be told twice, taking off into the woods with Anci at her heels. Kagome fell behind in a light slow run, stretching her limbs. Feeling free in her true form, she enjoyed the wind against her fur and the new view of everything being much higher up than usual. Even with the trees bare and most of the forest life resting, still it held such beauty. Crisp air filled her lungs, begging her to go faster, and she didn’t have to be told twice.

She ran, pushing her muscles. Her full belly had taken on a weightlessness she found unfamiliar yet comfortable. Suddenly a scent filled her nose: Deer. Saliva pooled in her mouth, stomach panging for the taste of fresh venison.

Diving forward, she gave chase to a young stag. Thrilling excitement pumped her blood. Her heart beat quickened. She played with her food, letting it get ahead before catching up and feeling the fear. She could taste the emotion, feel it in her belly and on her tongue, and while she didn’t usually condone frightening anything... she enjoyed it now; it tasted so good.

Snapping her jaws, purposely, barely missing the deer, she sent it in another direction and followed. If felt amazing to be free. She’d never been made to be locked away. Fresh air, the natural Earth beneath her paws, Kami she felt blessed.

When she came upon the stag once more, she took it in her sharp canines, killing it instantly as she relished in the flow of blood and delicious meat down her throat. Mentally moaning, she devoured the beast, shocking herself by how much she enjoyed the taste of raw splendid flavors.

A great roar took her from her happy place. She recognized the sound, instincts pushing her forward. By the time she got to InuKimi the elder had already shifted back. Anci hung on her shoulder tightly with one hand wrapped around her belly. She didn’t have to ask what was wrong.

“She’s having pains, we need to get back quickly. Change back and I’ll carry you both to the Shiro.”

Fear felt tangible in the air as she did as she was told. Worry lined everyone’s faces. They needed to speak with the healer.

**\----00000----**

Strange for a battle, Sesshomaru’s ears did not pick up the sound of fighting nor the clash of swords. The air still pungent with death burned his sensitive nose, however, as he walked into the clearing he noticed one scent he’d expected to be absent.

“Lord Daiki?” He questioned an Aisu of significant rank if his sash indicated correctly.

The warrior stood up from slumping against his sword. Blood trickled along his brow. With a slight bow, he answered, “My Lord has not made it to the battle as of yet.”

Another strangeness, Daiki had left nights ago, the old youkai should have been to the war zone by now.

“What has become of the battle?”

“The Ishikiri King’s son arrived and there is reason to believe the conflict will end. The General advised us not to unnecessarily shed blood.”

Just as he suspected, Takeshi had run to his father. Leaving the warrior, Sesshomaru stepped through the throngs of bodies, both living and dead.

The sight of Yamagata and his advisor standing around a circle of boulders made Sesshomaru consider if this was some sort of religious ceremony to stone Kamis. It didn’t take him long to notice Takeshi’s aura resided beneath the large stones. The young youkai seemed to be alive and meditating.

The Ishikiri King turned toward him after sensing his presence. Sesshomaru noticed the worried lines on the youkai’s face. While he didn’t approve of wearing such emotions like a hanging flag, honestly he felt the King earned the right to if he so chose.

Like awaiting lava flows, furious anger simmered in his gut. The Lady Camellia would suffer, it was the one assured thing that kept him from simply destroying everyone in his path and proceeding home. The Shinihana started the war, he would end them.

“Lord Sesshomaru.” Yamagata acknowledged with a bow, “I do believe we must become allies for the sake of young love.”

Rin. “Hn.” Sesshomaru did not allow his feelings on the matter to show on his face, his own worry laid buried deep. “This Sesshomaru’s ward has fallen to an endless sleep.” As soon as the words left his mouth the aura within the rock hollow surged and exploded forth in a blinding display.

**\----000000----**

Takeshi’s scream came out as an ear piercing roar. Light shot through his body, the boulders trapping him to the ground shot off into the distance. Pain ripped through his tendons, muscles, and bones as his body built back up to its former glory. His true form towered over the youkai below.

Light glinted off his diamond encrusted form. Power radiated from his body, and it took him a moment to remember how to reign it all in.

Shrunk down to his more human form, he settled his eyes on the Lord of the West, ignoring the gawking stare of Shouda. “What has happened to Lady Rin?”

The explanation was not a pleasant one. Sesshomaru explained the conclusion they had come to upon discovering his gift and Rin’s nearly lifeless form. Takeshi’s face fell with every word. Fury filled him. “I’ll kill her.” He seethed speaking of the whore that destroyed so much.

“Perhaps,” Yamagata spoke in interrupting, “Perhaps it would be best to seek the Lady Rin before hand, with your full strength there may be a way to aid her.”

Sesshomaru bit back a growl knowing full well the end result could be his ward mated at an age so young. He could not refuse the chance to save her though. “This one will dispatch the decrepit whore. You, go to Rin.”

Takeshi slightly glared at the Western Lord, why had he not gone to dispatch her already? -Or maybe he had, “Is she not found in her Shiro?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed, keen to know just why the youkai suspected such. “This one’s army found no trace of her in her own territory.”

“Then she is in the tunnels.” Takeshi glanced at his father, “You will show him?”

“Yes my son. Go to your young Lady.”

Holding back a growl, Sesshomaru watched the boy run off toward the West. If he couldn’t save her then he’d have to kill him for thinking of his ward as his own far too soon. Not to mention, he couldn’t remember a request to court his Ward...

“Tunnels?” He questioned the Ishikiri King as his patience wore thin.

**\----0000000----**

As the night came upon the small village, death seemed to crawl closer toward the Northern Lord. His skin grew much more pale, the hair of his beard fell like snow from his face, dusting the blanket he’d been tucked under.

Daiki knew the truth despite the kind words of the ningen that’d offered her home to him. Her damp cloth cooled his feverish head, but it would not be enough.

“You must hold on a little longer Daiki-Sama, soon we will have a medicine for you and it may help.” He believed her name was Sango, a mother of many children, yet she took the time to try to help him when death was inevitable. He overlooked her ignorance for her compassion.

“My Lady, this old soul shall not last this evening...” His voice barely worked above a whisper, the grating of sores inside his throat burst with a painful sludge.

“Do not speak Daiki-Sama, you will overexert yourself.”

He smiled at her words, drool slipping from the corner of his lips. “Please send your husband in so that... I may...” He couldn’t get the last bit out past a horrid cough, but she did as he asked.

Retreating with tears in her eyes, she gathered the small children from the entryway and called for her husband, a monk named Miroku.

“How may I be of service to you My Lord?” The man with violet eyes held charm and wisdom, he knew the elderly youkai would soon die.

Daiki motioned for him to come close, and he whispered through a rasp, “Parchment...”

Miroku handed the Lord a piece of paper, a quill, and ink, helping him steady his hand to write. When Miroku realized the words were personal, meant for a wife and child, he looked away, awaiting his next request.

“Reward for your kindness will be... great.” Daiki dropped the letter into the young man’s hand, “Take this... and my sword... to The Western Shiro.”

Icy fingers brushed Miroku’s palm as he took the personal note, the last letter the youkai would ever write to his loved ones, “I will be honored to do this for you Daiki-Sama.”

“Good.” He hacked, chest burning, “Now leave me to... die. I wish to sleep.”

When he closed his eyes, Daiki never woke. His breath ended just as he knew it would.

After a silent prayer, Miroku stood. The silver hilt of a massive sheathed sword felt heavy in his grasp. Walking toward his wife and children, all crying, he whispered quietly into her ear, “He is gone. You did all you could.”

Sango nodded, not trusting her voice as she held her children closer.

“You will stay with your brother until I return.” She nodded once more, knowing exactly what her husband would be doing. She loved his honor and kindness above all else, though somewhere in the back of her mind she figured he’d be gaining something from the experience as well.

**\----00000000----**

Wailing sobs filled the Western Lands, no being could escape the heart wrenching sounds. Kagome leaned against the wall of her chambers, they were supposed to be sound proof, but still she could hear Anci’s grief over all else.

While the older youkai’s growing babe would be fine, she had felt her mating bond snap shortly after returning to the safety of the fortress’s walls. Daiki had died.

They had all known what would occur, but the pain did not lessen. Kagome could do nothing to console her new friend, InuKimi had remained in the room rubbing her back. And her mother in law would do some good for the Neried, but Anci would need time to pour out her loss.

Kagome’s thoughts had turned more inward, to her own Mate and pups.

Moving away from the wall, she buried herself in the futon, sinking into her Mate’s lingering scent. How she missed him... and how she loved him so. She closed her eyes and soothed her heart with memories of his deep voice and the auras of their healthy pups, oblivious to the soft white glow emanating from her belly to brush her palms.

With moko moko wrapped around her, she let sleep come; knowing, as soon as the war ended, it would not be a lonely sleep.


	26. Of Life And Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traumatic birth warning

Despite the likelihood of incurring the Western Lord’s wrath, The Ishikiri King’s as well, Takeshi did not head to the Western Shiro... or even to the Western Lands. Transformed, he took to the forest heading East. Orange sunlight poured through the canopy of gnarled bare branches. Light glistened against his hard flesh, a rainbow of color came off his form like a prism. Limbs hung over the forest floor, leaves rotting as he towered over them toward his goal. Small mounds of melting snow created a mess of the soil, mud caking the bottoms of his gleaming diamond feet.

His mind ran through strategy. The tunnels... the bitch was stupid, however, Takeshi knew she wouldn’t use the escape route that’d been carved by his kind. “It’d be too easy,” His voice sounded deep and gravelly, stones grinding together.

Trees gave way to his form, crashing against the world below with a thunderous quake. Snow hares, covered in soft white fur and dusted with powdery snow, had long since scurried away, fleeing from his forceful steps.

There was a place, he had overheard the flowerfolk speaking of a valley that never succumbed to the winter’s kiss, a valley free from the cold and harsh ice and snow...

Though wrinkled like a crypt keeper, Camellia feared death of all else. She would not go to hide in a place without life. The tunnels did not house flowers or soil, simply stone and rock. -And none were to know of the secret valley save few. She would think hiding in the special place a brilliant plan, and though Takeshi did not know how exactly to get inside the safe haven, he would figure it out and kill the Shinihana that ruined so many lives. Gluttonously filled desire for comfort and pleasure ruled Camellia, yes, Takeshi knew the vile demoness would go to the secret amaranthine valley.

But Rin. The Earth groaned beneath the full weight of him as he paused, massive feet still. Heart pounding, mind pulsing with a deep ache as his blood pressure soared. Could Rin last so long? He believed in her strength, but what if he were wrong?

“No!” He snarled, bounding forward toward the East. He wouldn’t be wrong. He would kill Camellia, and kill her quickly!

Youth skewed his mind, giving him a falsely boosted ego. Thinking of the possible consequences of his actions only lingered on the positive, he did not allow his mind to wander into the realm of possible defeat, only then could he have thought that it would have been best to include the Lords in on his plan.

In his heart he blamed himself for everything that had taken place. He had to be the one to end her, to end this.

\----0----

Unsure about how to feel about her current state of emotion, Tamia ran a hand over the bindings wrapped around her waist. The dog had retrieved them from a village and insisted she allow him to wrap her rib back in place to heal. It was embarrassing, really, to be so fragile, but that wasn’t what had bothered her the most; it was the warmth that came from his hands, that seemed to fill her cheeks with a pink flush. And Kami, such devine heat, could her soul explode just from him being so close? Part of her thought of the possibility of falling to death, from the confusing emotions crashing to and fro inside her chest.

Tilting her chin to the right, she watched Inuyasha as he finished the wrappings. A line of concentration furrowed his brow, lips but a thin line and eyes hard as he concentrated. Calloused hands worked the fabric to her form, and they were so warm, so tingle inducing, even through the thick armored suit she wore. Amber eyes caught her gaze and a blush stole both their faces.

Why did she have to act like such a child? Her emotions were her own to control! Get it together Tamia!

Desperately she tried to think of something snarky to say, but nothing found a way up her throat past the anxious lump there. Finding something else to focus on, a small rock beneath her boot, she waited until he was done. There were other concerns, such as why they were on a mission in the first place. She didn’t have time to pay attention to the sweet pulse of her soul when he came near.

“Too tight?” He huffed.

She shook her head, letting herself steal a breath as he stepped away, “It’s fine, thanks.” The air around her smelled of him, deep and Earthy scents that reminded her of home.

“Feh, can’t have you slowing down the trip with your injuries.” Turning away, he began walking, a river of unruly silver hair bounced against his back. Strangely enough she didn’t bother saying anything in response to his rude slip of the tongue, somehow she knew he’d been as uncomfortable in such a close proximity as she had.

Gritting her teeth through the pain, she jogged to catch up, letting her mind go for the moment. He was hard to ignore, but she did so, shoving the strange and alien feelings away.

By the time they reached the rocky cliffs, her bones burned inside her chest, fighting to heal while she kept it from occurring. Inuyasha had wanted to leave her behind, but he couldn’t leave her unprotected, and he doubted the stubborn Ishikiri would have listened to his request.

He watched her struggle the last mile before catching her off her guard. He couldn’t watch her wince in pain for any longer, the sounds of her hisses were calling to his baser instincts.

“Hey!” She gasped as he lifted her from the ground and against his chest. Surprisingly she wasn’t very heavy, for one made of gem and stone, he’d expected something other than the feather light girl in his arms. “Put me down!” Green eyes barred down into amber hues. Her jaw clenched, arms crossed over her chest.

Inuyasha shook his head ‘no’, “Look wench, we ain’t got all day to get that weed, your hobbling along isn’t helping anyone.” Not to mention he rather enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, pressed close: safe.

Gaze narrowed, lips turning to a scowl, she opened her mouth to curse his very name, but instead out flew a squeak of surprise. Suddenly they were in the air, jumping off cliff after cliff. He caught sight of the cure they were looking for.

“I can see the flower, looks the same as the one on the map.”

Her eyes scanned the flimsy paper in her hand, the small needle thin plant with tiny white flowers looked strange and top heavy. Sure enough when she saw the real thing, the flower had bent its stalk over.

“We need the whole plant, roots and all.” Pain shot through her chest as he shifted his grip.

Resisting a grimace, she followed the motion as he held her lower. The ground crumbled around the stems base revealing a webbing of tangled roots. As soon as the ground gave up the plant, she curled her fingers around the base and pulled, “Got it!”

“Good!” He grunted and lept off the small step, racing them back the way they’d come. “Gotta hurry to get there by sunrise.” The air felt cold against her body as he held her in his arms,. Instinctively she burrowed against his chest, allowing him to hold her closer, the plant clutched close to her chest.

The plant itself had not been difficult to obtain, now hopefully they’d make it back in time. Silently she sent a prayer to the Kami before letting her wish be known, “We will make it in time.”

Hearing her whisper, Inuyasha didn’t mention the ominous twisting in his gut, he didn’t want to ruin her faith. His arms tightened around her form, drawing her legs in closer as he sped forward, jumping down steep hills and bounding from loose boulders. Part of him knew they were already too late, the fates did not want the youkai to survive, he’d smelled death on the elder a mile away, before the strange pair had crossed the forest threshold.

It would be a shock if the old youkai survived the day it’d taken to retrieve the curative weed.

\-----00-----

The salty tang of melancholy mingled with the study’s usual aroma of ink and aging paper. Focusing on the tedious task of paperwork, Kagome’s only distraction came in the form of food. Benjiro had finished most of the furniture pieces she’d requested, and she sat at the newest, a modern times desk with a matching chair. The design was simple, straight rich lines with only minor details.

It was not beautiful, but it saved her aching back. As her pups grew her body felt cramped for space, ten feet kicking and ten hands punching...Not that she had truly felt them kick or punch hard, but still it was like a ball of worms twisting in her giant womb. Her little ones were constantly squirming around in her swollen belly, and frankly at times it could hurt. At least one of them found the nerve near her spine and bounced all over it, or that’s what it felt like. -The sharp pains that flared through her back and hips a clear observation. 

She never imagined being pregnant would feel so strange. Her pups like active swimming fish, ghosting around her womb with random bursts of strength that had her mind spinning and her hands soothing their antics. In a few months she wondered what her little ones would feel like, just how strong those little jolts of pressure could be.

A sharp jab to her bladder and she hissed, wincing as she heaved herself up off the chair. “Honestly,” She whispered to herself, “I don’t know how I’m going to get around for the next five months.” Her belly rose up as she stood, jutting out and knocking over the vial of ink. Black liquid spilled over the treaty she’d been reading, marring the words.

A sudden headache pulsed, spots of color dancing in her eyes.

Another jab to her bladder, and she started moving again, ignoring the ruined paperwork as she tried to retreat to the bathroom. Sesshomaru’s mokomoko draped around her shoulders, the only item that could truly ease her need to be by his side. The strong scent of him and the lightning tang of his power calmed her nerves.

Her little minibeasts waged a war inside her stretched skin, her bladder was their enemy. “Ahh.” She held a palm against her belly as she waddled through the hall, “You need to... ahh... quit it.” The pup wouldn’t quit his assault on her organ. One more kick and she thought she might spill all over the stone floor.

Thighs clenched together, her steps growing smaller as she fought to make it down the hall. Large and imposing, the door to her chambers seemed to gleam with a heaven’s glow at the end of the corridor. “So close...” She winced as she stumbled forward. Bladder quivering with yet another jab, and she went for it, broke out in a full run and left the massive door swinging.

Her slippers were lost in her run, bare feet slapping against the cool stone floor. But as she made it in time to relieve herself, a rush of peace spilled down through her veins and she breathed a deep sigh, laughing at herself.

Not even born yet and the pups were to be her downfall. Casting a soft lidded glance at her belly, the round mass a constant reminder of her future. Eyes swirled with feeling, darkening with a sheen that made her black irises glossy, while fear, anxiety, pride, and joy boiled over.

“I’m going to be a mom.” The words seeped from her lips with a bubble of happiness. Sure she knew it for a long time, but it wasn’t something she could get over.

Such glee didn’t fit in the mood of the castle, with the men gone to war, their ward cursed to endless sleep, and poor Anci’s mourning, the shiro had been bathed in an intense despondency.

Longing for her Mate remained present during every second of the day, but she was making progress. The pups helped take her mind away from his absence. The women of the lands did not all have such a distraction at their disposal. Some of the warriors were not seasoned veterans, this the first war to serve in. Mothers, wives, lovers, and daughters awaited the return of their beloved men all knowing the possibility of only body parts, or less, could be returning in their stead.

The situation bit and gnawed her heart, dark sorrow she tainted with hope. So many things to cherish, and while life could hold despair it was the joy in life that made it worth living. She and all the demonesses in the Western Lands needed to celebrate the joys.

Restrooms can be places of great ideas... Kagome couldn’t think of any specifically famous ideas thought up in one of them at the moment, however, she was positive of the fact. As the Lady of the Shiro, she owed it to all of her subjects to raise their spirits. And so it was decided...

The young Inu found her Mother in law in Rin’s chambers, speaking in hushed tones with the healer. The girl’s conscious state had not changed, but thankfully she’d stopped wasting away. The elder healer concocted a broth to keep Rin’s form full - well full enough so that she did not resemble a skeleton.

Kagome’s eyes drifted to the sleeping girl, wishing the face would fill with the toothy grin they all knew and loved. Stepping closer, she brushed the back of her hand over a cool cheek. Somehow Rin would wake, she couldn’t lose that faith.

Sensing InuKimi behind, Kagome whispered, “Is Anci well?”

“Better...” The pitch of the demoness’s voice grazed over a lump of sadness, “She still will not remove herself from the blankets, and cries, though now it is silent.”

All thoughts of Anci’s loss caused a vice to encase her heart, twisting until tears lined her eyes. She shoved the pity away, “The people are filled with despair, I fear it will drown us all.”

When InuKimi didn’t respond, Kagome turned, a deep sorrow filling her insides as she caught the eyes of her Mate’s Mother.

Close friends for centuries, the Golden eyes betrayed the pain Kimi felt for her dear friend. The Northern Lord’s passing dredged up old memories, old wounds from her past. She knew the slick hot iron impaled deep within her very soul, a suffering she’d not wish for an enemy let alone a friend. Though he’d taken another, her Inu Tashio’s death still affected her, forever the heartache would remain.

Kagome reached a hand out for her elder, giving her palm a gentle squeeze. The sharp lines of her face shifted, a small sad smile tilting her lips. InuKimi settled her free hand on the belly housing her grandpups, voice filled with pride, “He’d have loved to know of this litter. Tashio will adore them from the afterlife.”

Her smile grew but a fraction, eyes casting a bit of mischief, and Kagome couldn’t be more grateful for her Mother in law’s return to normalcy. “We must bring back hope to our youkai.”

“A festival to honor those who we have lost, those that remain, and those to be born?” The younger demoness grinned as InuKimi’s eyes lit up.

Their people needed this, but Kagome could admit to herself that some of her reasons for a festival were selfish. She needed to feel the weight of despair lifted from the walls. All this sadness ate away at her psyche.

“We have hope, it simply must be acknowledged.”

“Exactly.”

\----000----

Sore muscles brought with them the realization that perhaps the last year had made the Hanyou soft. Golden eyes narrowed, arms shifting around the Ishikiri in his grasp. He’d have to do something about the burn in his calves, train... After years of shard hunting the relaxation and quiet of village life had seemed like a blessing, but in truth the peace only ate away at Inuyasha. The days had grown together and while Kikyo had been there with him, their past love had faded to a simple oath, a promise; one that Kikyo had abandoned.

In his heart, he knew separation was for the best. He only wished happiness for the miko in his past, that she could find one to fill her heart with what she’d lost. His instincts called for a Mate, something Kikyo had refused more than once, a fact that burned the heart in his chest with a deep ache.

Furred ears lowered atop his head, sinking with low self esteem. Never one to handle worry or sadness well, an anxious pound slammed in his chest as his eyes peered down.

Wind and tree limbs rushed around him as he sped forth, but his focus remained on the demoness in his arms, against his chest. One word seeped through his brain... beautiful.Long black lashes rested against the apples of lightly tanned cheeks, lips puckered in her sleep.

Lithe arms hung around his neck, flower petals tickling the flesh above his jugular, sending splashes of electricity through the nerves surrounding the large vein.

Though the air around him felt cold, his blood remained heated as he held her dainty form close. If not for the importance of the quest, he’d have slowed down, not wanting to reach the finish line, not wanting to let go of this onna.

The feeling, strange and foreign; webs tied him to her in some way, while he couldn’t say what he felt from his heart, he couldn’t deny the attraction and the feeling of home she evoked within him. -Why?

Why would this demoness be any different than any other woman? Why did he feel drawn to her?

Emerald eyes fluttered open, a soft yawn widening her mouth and distorting her face for a moment. Sleep addled her voice, and she whispered while bringing her free hand down the front of his shoulder, resting it against the space above his heart, “Is there something wrong.” Worry lined her brows.

He didn’t realize he’d been scowling, “We are almost there.”

A quick ache formed in his chest as her expression left her face a cool mask of indifference, “Oh.” She shifted in his grasp, and when he held her tighter she dropped her gaze, “I can run the rest of the way.” The timid scent of her embarrassment tickled his nose.

With a smirk, he barked, “Feh, I ain’t slowing down. It’ll be quicker if you just stay where you are.”

\----0000---- 

InuKimi could hear her son’s Mate through the rice paper door. The young demoness barked orders, trying to pull together a small festival for the next day.

“Benjiro! You are just the demon I was searching for! We need more enchanted restrooms!” The frantic excitement in Kagome’s voice and the odd term made Kimi chuckle, even as she turned away from the thick rich cherry wood doorframe to view the heart wrenching form of her dearest friend.

Anci lay buried beneath every kimono Daiki had brought with him to the Western Lands, using them as blankets as she mourned. The vice of the heart that was losing a Mate did not simply affect one’s emotional state, but their body and soul as well; such pain lept and coiled, stinging like fire pokers straight through to one’s very essence.

Walking closer, InuKimi sat at the edge of the futon, taking hold of a thin wrinkled hand. With the death of her Mate, Anci had taken on more of the past years, her true age pouring into her flesh. It took everything Kimi had not to cry. Surely there was something she did not know about her friend, some secret that could explain why time had so rapidly descended upon Anci.

The death of a Mate took its toll, however the many liver spots that now covered Anci’s fair, now paper thin, skin, and her gray hair... Tufts of stark white, curled like fine down feathers, peeked out from beneath the ‘blankets’. Kimi was almost afraid to see Anci’s face, afraid the appearance of her friend would be so changed that she would not recognize her.

She reached out, clawed hand just a centimeter above the silky edge of the kimono hiding Anci’s sad eyes from her view.

“Don’t.”

She drew her hand back as if she’d been burned, holding her wrist to her heart. The voice that uttered the one request sounded nothing like her sweet friend. Gravelled with age, sorrow, and loss, the voice sounded foreign, like one of an ancient corpse, barely uttered.

“Anci?” She whispered, unable to hide the worry that rose up from the depths of her heart.

The fabric rustled and Kimi’s fear of the Nereid's appearance broiled inside her stomach taking its hold like a coiled snake. It had been many moons since InuKimi felt such a grasp, a twisting knife that nearly watered her eyes. Her son learned her mask, and yet here with the looming threat of an unfamiliarity for one she held so close, her mask simply fell to pieces. Anxious golden eyes stared frozen at the the top edge of the kimono as a shaky grasp pulled the fabric lower. A hand flew to her mouth, a tear rolled down the side of her face. “Oh!”

Dull sunken eyes, wrinkles lined the hallows and stuck to her skull as if all the flesh beneath the top layer of skin had wasted away. The bridge of her nose protruded outward, juttingly from her gaunt face. Her cheeks had disappeared into craters, lips thin and cracked, while a possibly boned pointed chin hid beneath the lowered edge of the fabric.

Kimi found her heart racing at the sight, she fell over the thin skeleton that was the remnants of her dearest friend. Tears poured from her eyes, shoulders hunched and trembling.

“I fear I must look worse than I thought.”

And Kimi choked on a sob feeling Anci’s presence through the morbid joke. She looked up, staring into the alien face. Her claws brushed through thinned soft white hair, “Oh Anci. What has happened to you? Would you like me to call for a healer?”

As Anci shook her head, Kimi feared her neck may snap as she caught a glance at the frail sight. “There is nothing to be done my friend. Only my mother and I knew of my fate lest Daiki perish.”

Lips pinched as a strain of anger poured down the Inu’s spine, “Is this a condition of your banishment?”

“Indeed it is.” With a soft cry, Anci shifted her hand over her invisible pregnant belly, “I’d already be gone if not for the child, and soon she must be born or I feel too much will be drained from her.”

Kimi shook her head, voice cracking with a raw edge as her eyes tinged with red, “You cannot die Anci, I will not allow it. What of your daughter? What of your lands?”

Bony soft fingers brushed over Kimi’s cheek, a simple gesture, “You have always been like a sister to this one, Kimi. I do not doubt that you will look after my young until she may take her place as heir.”

Anci’s eyes were filled with acceptance and regret, and Kimi could not find words to say. The situation was unacceptable, it simply was not Anci’s time. It’d been so long since Kimi had cared for any young, though she hated the idea of Anci leaving: She couldn’t speak out and deny her wishes, couldn’t swear to keep her alive, couldn’t demand that she stay alive for her child.

The fates held their own power; Kimi did not have the heart to use the Meido Stone when she knew Anci and Daiki would be together again in the afterlife.

After a soft cough over a parched tongue, Anci muttered, “You must not speak of this to anyone Kimi. Daiki had not even been aware of this condition of my departure from the sea.”

InuKimi nodded, closing her eyes as Anci’s frail fingers slipped off her cheek.

With a sad sigh, Kimi rose from the futon, tucking in her friend, “Rest.” But as she glanced to Anci’s face, the older demoness had already slipped into slumber.

\----00000----

Songo met them at the edge of the forest, the children with their uncle Kohaku. Inuyasha didn’t need to see the sad expression on her face, he could smell why her eyes were filled with sadness. The scent of the dead Lord drifted through the cool winds like a bitter vice.

Tamia shifted in his grasp, he hadn’t noticed his claws had tensed, if not for her armored suit he’d have sunk them into her flesh. “Why is she looking at us like that?” She whispered, voice on edge as he gently let her go to her own two feet.

Noticing how her ribs did not pull or ache nearly as much as they had before, Tamia stepped toward the human woman. Mind not wanting to register the realism around her, she held out the flower for the woman healer. “We retrieved the flower, now you may create the remedy to save the old Lord.”

Water lined Sango’s eyes, her heart wrenching as she gave the slightest shake of her head, “I cannot. He has passed.” Her eyes flickered over to Inuyasha, “He sent Miroku to the Western Lands with a letter for his Mate.”

“The Western Lands?” Inuyasha huffed in thought, “Must be staying with Sesshomaru then.”

Tamia barely listened to the exchange, the feeling of failure piercing through her, “When?! When did he pass?” More anger swam through her tone than she had meant.

Sango placed a hand on the Ishikiri’s shoulder, “Last night. You and Inuyasha tried your best, but you’d have had to outrun death himself to have saved the Lord.”

The burn of defeat clenched Tamia’s chest, but she simply nodded, voice running cold, “Then take the flower in case one of your own have need of it at a later time.”

With a small nod, Sango let her hand fall from Tamia’s tense shoulder and took the plant.

The youkai’s boots shifted with a gritty slide. As soon as the flower left Tamia’s grasp, she ran, darting back through the forest until she found a large tree. Thick roots and a trunk she couldn’t put her arms around, for some reason the place made her feel safe.

Despite the sudden scream of her ribs, she pulled herself up the massive limbs. Once again she had failed a task, once again she did not complete what she’d set out to do. Heart turning into a bottomless pit, she cried. Her one mission, to save her little brother, and here it’d been years and now... now she gave herself a side quest to save the Lord after she’d pushed him too far, and he died.

Inuyasha’s aura swirled up from below, “What do you want?” It was his fault. He distracted her, aggravated her... It was his fault they had not made it in time. Inside she knew it was not fair to blame him, but she wanted to throw her anger on someone else, “This is your fault you know. Half breeds are slow.” Like a sword being shoved through her sternum, pain filled her chest, and she hissed. At first she thought she’d completely re-broken a rib, but focusing told her it was her soul.

His sharp growl only made the pain worse.

Inuyasha leapt up into the tree, pinning her to the branch with his fangs bared. Why it hurt so much to hear the insult from her lips, and why he found it necessary to force her to submit, he wasn’t sure, but by Kami he’d make her.

Forcing her to look at him, his heart throbbed. Tears lined her perfect face, short black hair spread against the thick tree bark as he pressed her into it. Instantly his anger shifted into concern, worry.

“I’m sorry,” She murmured, throwing her arms around his neck while burying her face against his collar. Her tears sunk through the fabric, and he couldn’t help but wonder why on Earth the robe was fire proof yet not tear proof. And why did women always want to cry on him?

He drew her close, draping strong arms around her small fragile frame. Finding a bend in the tree, he leaned back and held her to his chest, letting her cry.

When she stilled, tears exhausted, he questioned, “Did you...” Pausing for a moment to swallow a lump in his throat, “You knew him well?”

She shook her head with a sigh, curling her fingers around his collar as she breathed in his scent, “Not at all. I tried to explain my position, and the Ishikiri position in the war and he... Well you know, you are the same way, he wanted to fight.”

While it was a true statement, Inuyasha frowned, not wanting her impression of him to be tarnished.

Small hands curled tighter to the fabric, her face burying deeper, “I don’t like fighting,” Her voice cracked, “But I will defend myself, he... he must have already been sick for he collapsed in the middle of my argument.”

“You cannot blame yourself.” He spread his palm against her back, rubbing soothing circles.

“It is my fault he died now and not on the battlefield, I interrupted his progress toward...” 

Inuyasha cut her off, “No. You probably prevented him from dying alone in the middle of the forest.”

And as if she’d never been reassured of anything before in her life; hope seeped into her voice, her chin tilting up so she could look him in the eyes, “You truly believe so?”

The tear streaked pink flush of her cheeks and swollen pout of her lips spoke to his baser instincts, and he wondered if she’d be angry if he kissed her. The notion was completely inappropriate, and he knew that. The sadness of death did not create romantic encounters. Perhaps he was being insensitive. “I do.” He nodded, hoping they could be so close in the future under different circumstances.

Emerald eyes glinted in the night, a small smile forcing the melancholy from her face. She leaned forward and his breath caught, Golden eyes growing wide.

What was she doing? He gulped, hands growing still on her back.

She ran the side of her face over his cheek, brushing their skin before resting her head on his shoulder. Hot breath hit his neck and he forced his eyes closed, unsure what in the world was happening to him.

“Inuyasha?” Even her whispers drew tingles from the place she’d found near his pulse, words grazing the sensitive flesh.

He didn’t need to answer, she closed her eyes and breathed in, feeling much more calm, her soul relaxed. Claws drew up her side and back down. “Did you know, Ishikiri know when they’ve met a match?”

Against her his hand paused, but she grabbed it, forcing him to continue stroking her side. “What do you mean?” His voice sounded deeper, richer than she’d heard it before.

“We know if we have met someone we can successfully Mate.” He tensed beneath her, muscles tightening, and she fought not to laugh as she placed a chaste kiss right on his pulse and let the conversation drop.

The hanyou turned speechless, a million questions all popping into his mind but none daring to slide along his tongue. The soft exhale of her breath and patter of her heart told him she’d fallen to sleep, leaving him to ponder in the middle of the night. What the hell was she trying to say? -And was he ready to know that answer? 

\----000000----

Sinking low into the bath, Kagome let her muscles, bones, and flesh relax in the steamed water. Swollen feet had plagued her most of the day, not wanting to wait to have the festival had left her running, barking orders so everything would be prepared. Benjiro assured her there would be a new restroom in the main hall by sunrise, while she hated to make him work on it throughout the night, she couldn’t very well run to her chambers every time she needed to tinkle.

Chef Yagi also continued his work into the late evening hours, creating massive trays of tiny cakes. No one could predict just how many cakes would be needed, so she told him to make as many as he thought would be enough for at least those in a mile radius. A messenger had dropped notes around the area inviting all those that remained to the Shiro grounds for a celebration of the troops and life.

Tiny unlit candles were to be placed in large baskets throughout the grounds, and she had Benjiro’s assistants working on an altar to give thanks to the Kamis. It wouldn’t be amazingly grand, she couldn’t allow herself to spend too many funds on the celebration when she wasn’t sure how long the war would last, but the little things would count -she hoped.

Letting off a sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes, happy to rest her heavy stomach in the warm waters. Her mind had been on her Mate most of the evening, and sometime between ordering cakes and having the front hall cleaned her mind had fallen into a needy haze.

Fingers brushed over the beach ball that was her belly, and suddenly a kick slammed into her palm. Eyes wide as a soft gasp escaped her lips, a heavenly joy enveloping her heart and soul. One kick turned into another creating a strange slide below her skin as all of her pups began a battle of poking the edges of their confinement.

She choked on a laugh and sob as she watched and felt them, her hands trying to follow the pattern of movement. There were too many pulses of feeling for her to keep up with, not enough to tell if they were hands or feet or both... And then suddenly just beneath her rib out jutted something small and round and tears filled her eyes as her hand cupped the small mass that just had to be a head.

“Kami,” She spilled, her heart lurching with so much excitement and happiness, “I wish Sesshomaru were here to see this.”

A soft glow the color of pure light seeped through her skin and eased against the smooth flesh of her palm as if her pup were offering her comfort. “Mommy loves you,” She grinned, cooing, “Mommy loves all of you so much.” The light did not last long, disappearing as quickly as it appeared, leaving her with a peace hanging over her heart.

Gently, she began probing inside with her own energy, checking over her many pups. Hard to discern each pup from the whole lot of them, she could sense at least that they were healthy, the only problem... She frowned, trying to concentrate with no luck, she couldn’t read the little one pressing its skull against her. She ran her fingers over the head bump, watching carefully as it sank back down to join the other pups. With a shrug, she closed her eyes, thinking about what they might look like, would they all come out sporting their father’s silver locks, or would her black tresses adorn their heads?

Inuyasha’s mother had black hair, yet he came out with silver hair; did that mean silver would be dominant? Trying to remember biology class facts from what felt like another lifetime, Kagome let her mind wash into her little obsessions. Her brain couldn’t get enough of thinking about her precious pups.

The morning brought with it a hectic rush of servants. Even the remaining guards took part in carrying baskets and tables around the massive yard.Youkai and humans alike had already began arriving, some to sell wares and food while others simply to partake in the small celebration.

Standing inside Rin’s room, looking out, Kagome had Rin’s nurse, Li, carry her to the window. Like a narrator, Kagome told her of the festival and all the intricate details, each time glancing back and forth between the outside world and the frail girl.

Skinny and pale, her small hands felt so wrong in Kagome’s as she held them. The blank expression on her once rounded face made Kagome’s stomach ache. She looked up at Li, the small youkai had taken good care of Rin since the incident.

“You’ve done well Li.”

The healer’s assistant nodded her head, “Thank you Lady Kagome.” For whatever reason a twinge of fear always stained her scent and voice.

With a sigh, Kagome laid Rin’s hands on her thin waist, and let them go. Her fingers reached out to cup her cheek, but she thought better of it and brought her palm to her protruding belly, wishing she could have shared the pup’s kicking with her Mate’s ward.

Rin’s face would have lit up with a beaming smile. Not too long ago she wanted nothing to do with the girl hanging around, yet as soon as she embraced her as pack the animosity faded. She hoped she would get the chance to apologize one day.

As she forced down a mournful sigh, she walked toward the door, “After you finish tending to Rin a guard will replace you for the rest of the evening. Please enjoy in the celebrations below.”

Choked stutters caught Li’s tongue making Kagome grin as she walked away. She found no sense in the world around her being so sad, she refused to bear it.

\----0000000---- 

Hidden beyond the frigid mountains in the North nestled a honeysuckle scented valley with an ever clear crystal blue lake and fertile ground. Securing the secluded beauty from the devastation of fellow youkai and man, Lady Camellia found herself practically glowing with glee. Sure many of her past shenanigans were coming to light, but she’d known it would happen eventually. No, she was happy because she had successfully destroyed things for each of the Lords, the Lands were all in disarray as it should’ve been from the beginning.

With the death of the Aisu Lord she laughed until her chest ached. Easily, come spring, she could take over the rest of the Land, dispatch all the youkai, humans, and creatures in between... with despair raging their spirits turning their children into little blossom slaves would shred the last of their will. -The ones she hadn’t already taken anyway. War killed the husbands and grief would kill the widows. All the while she could bask beneath the rays of the sun near the reflection pool while the world fell apart around her.

Her own soldiers mixed into the villages far and wide awaiting the order to pluck the auras of those around them, morphing them into instruments she could mold to her hands. A pity Sesshomaru’s little ward had to be taken from the picture of her perfect utopia, a pretty little slave. Her son was not fond of the trout anyway so it mattered little.

Mind drifting to her useless son, she tilted her chin, placing a palm on her forehead to ease the glare of the sun in her eyes. A thin line marred her lips as she caught sight of Orino with his finger up his nose. Perhaps she had too soon put Rin out of the picture. A wicked grin stretched her thin painted lips, oh she had a new plan in store concerning the little ward of the West and her son would simply have to learn to enjoy it. She could use the girl as a Mate for her shiftless son and cause the West even more disarray.

“Yin,” She called to a servant with coiled fuschia curls, “Call for my snake.”

\----00000000----

The opening to the Shinihana tunnels had been poorly concealed. It did not take a genius to recognize the lines of the rock opening. Yamagata drew his finger over the jagged edge with a disapproving click in his tone, “The scum ruined some of the finest craftsmanship. A poor example...” While his thoughts lingered on the ruin of Ishikiri form, Sesshomaru snapped his attention with the tip of his yellow whip.

“Do not dally.” His voice had grown colder the longer he spent away from his Mate. Nothing had yet been accomplished and precious time wasted did not sit well with his ragged nerves. Anger boiled his blood as the scent of Shinihana wafted through the crack. “Open it.”

Claws flexed at his side as the Ishikiri King nodded his head at one of his men. Hands sunk into the stone and with a slight twist of the wrist the stone began to crumble outward, crashing to the ground. Dust rose up. Fingers clenched the hilts of swords, eyes peering into the black pit.

The scents of Human and Shinihana mingled together, fear, tears, feces, and urine. The sounds of crying, of shallow breaths mixed with soft sobs against dry throats. Yamagata’s eyes watered in dolor, hate booming his voice, “It cannot be.”

But indeed it was. They could all sense the beings within the dark pit, children of all ages were rotting beneath the depths of stone, all broken and bloody -- all cursed with the shortest of lives.

The first to move forth was the Ishikiri King himself, body sinking into the Earth to find the fastest route to the young. Sesshomaru let the stench of misery fuel his hatred for Camellia. His mind worked through various scenarios, where he could find her and how, and just what he could do to inflict as much pain as she had on others; unfortunately nothing his imagination could fashion would serve to return what she’d taken from so many.

The first child clung to Yamagata’s hip, frail and skin to bones. The small girl’s belly protruded with malnourishment. Her grey eyes were dull, mousey brown hair hung in two small unkempt braids. A daisy with two sole petals drooped in her left hand.

His eyes met Yamagata’s, anger and grief spoke outward through his expressive irises. Sesshomaru didn’t need to ask, for the youkai spoke with a gravel in his voice, “Thirty or so living, all children. There are no signs of captors, and I doubt even you could scent one out with the amount of blood and excrement...”

“Enough.” Sesshomaru hissed as the tiny child began to whimper. Careful of his claws, he took her and handed her off, ordering as he did so,“Feed her.”

Muscles jittery for action, he leapt into the pit, he would see for himself if he could find a scent to track.

\----

In desperation and fear, any saviour is found welcomed, any hand that is not as sharp as the previous is looked at with hope. Once out of the shallow pit, the children held on to strangers, to youkai they did not know, they sought comfort and safety from those that saved them not caring of their species.

Outrage hung in the air as warriors worked as triage to patch up tiny arms and legs and feed bloated bellies.

Sesshomaru listened as Yamagata questioned one of the oldest, a boy barely pushing eight or nine human years. Black matted hair jutted up from his skull, an infected cut to his cheek pulsed with feverish heat. He stank of excrement, they all did.

Confined to a single hall, the little ones were forced to lay in their own rancid fluids; thirty or so human young. The cruelty was sickening.

“They broke the cave and sealed us in the dark. A long time passed before the orange eyed man came back and he made us eat yucky stuff. It tasted really bad, we were all so hungry, so we ate it anyway, I don’t remember anything else except for falling asleep. When we woke up we all had flowers.”

Having heard enough, Sesshomaru raised a hand, looking toward Yamagata with fury evident in his golden gaze, “Bring the children to the Western Shiro and have messengers sent to villages, any who have missing young are to send word.” His eyes flitted toward the group, all the children were varying ages and dressed in various fabrics, “Send the announcement far, these ones are not from the same area.”

Yamagata nodded and Sesshomaru’s voice grew softer, deeper with anger, “Odds are several of the young will be disowned due to their new... status,”

“Do you think there will be time enough to find their parents... some of them have but a day left...” Yamagata hissed.

A tick formed in his jaw, claws tightening around the hilt of tenseiga... it seemed he’d have to drop his sword off with his Mate. And as a small smile formed on his lips, Sesshomaru caught a scent he loathed. “Do as you’ve been told, the issue will be resolved.” He doubted any of the children had been risen from the dead before, and he knew his Mate would be able to use his sword to do it if necessary.

\----000000000----

Flicking shoulder length bright yellow hair to the side and shaking off the ghastly ugly cloak he’d been forced to endure while incognito, Gen peeled himself away from the rough trunk of a tree. The children had been found as according to his Mistress’s plans, and luckily for him no one noticed his spying. Sesshomaru had even smiled! Ha!

With lithe legs, he skipped a few steps, his orange eyes glittering with mirth at the stupidity of Inu and Ishikiri. It was pathetic how easy this part of the plan had been, with no real purpose other than to rile up the Lord and King. A deep chuckle curled up from the pit of his stomach, rising up from his throat like a snake in tall grass.

Caught up in his own amusement, he did not hear the quiet shriek of a blade through the cool winds, but he did feel its bite. Blood the color of sunshine oozed down his back. Laughter halted, legs pulsing as his adrenaline flung him into flight. Suddenly he found himself fleeing for his life.

\---- 

Sesshomaru kept a slow stride, not wishing to waste energy on keeping up with the consort. Relishing the sleek bitter fear exuded from his enemy as bakusaiga broke through pampered flesh. He could have killed Gen easily with the single swipe, however cruelty must be punished, and it had been a long while since Sesshomaru had reason to torture over.

Giving a slow lazy chase, he easily taunted the fool. A growl and the pungent spice of fear spiked. His blade cut through a tree just ahead of the imbecile and a girlish scream slid through the whistling wind. His prey turned left, running faster, breath catching on aching lungs, battling to keep him alive.

A malicious grin stole Sesshomaru’s lips, enough of this game; he drove bakusaiga through Gen’s shoulder, a pop of tendons and bone as he impaled him to the ground.

“Please!” Gen’s shrill beg felt like a blade in his sensitive ears.

Strategically, Sesshomaru waited to inflict more pain, his small malicious smile slipping into indifference as Gen let out a whimper, “Don’t... Don’t kill me and I’ll... I’ll tell you where she’s hiding.”

The Shinihana hissed as Sesshomaru sank his blade deeper, “Pithless cowards lie.” Giving bakusaiga a twist, he watched the whore’s face writhe in pain. The sound of Gen’s hoarse screams brought peace to his ears.

“Tell This Sesshomaru where your Mistress is honorably, your life may then be considered.”

Waiting to kill the shame of a male kept his claws itching, his blood and instincts rushing to rip through the imbecile. Gen croaked, spilling the secrets of Camellia as quickly as steam rising from a pot of boiling water. And as Sesshomaru listened to the directions, he also decided how to kill him.

Once Gen ceased the endless prattle, he let off a sigh, “You will release me now?”

Withdrawing bakusaiga with a sickening squish of tendons and a squirt of blood, Sesshomaru watched as hope filled unremorseful orange eyes.

With Sesshomaru’s flexing claws, the hope fled from Gen, a delicious scent of deathly fear swirled up through his wound, “Your life is considered...” Blood gushed from his chest as Sesshomaru thrust his claws deep inside his flesh.

The weakling’s sudden begging turned into a shriek of pain as deadly claws worked through his chest cavity. Yellow seeped through white teeth, splattering outward with a cough.

The Inuyoukai growled, “...spent.” Poison rushed from the tips of his claws, invading the screaming Shinihana’s chest cavity and filling it to the brim. Like a fountain of snot, yellowish green blood and poison burst upward from Gen’s throat and wide mouth, body convulsing as claws continued ripping through his insides.

Rivulets of sunshine poured as Sesshomaru raked his free hand along Gen’s side, intestines budded from the gashes like delicate soft pink vines.

An old memory played in the back of his mind, his mother scolding him for playing with a kill. Red eyes gleaming as he stepped back, staring down at the deadly masterpiece he created, vindication and a sense of justice made his heart beat a little faster.

Gen’s beady orange eyes flicked to and fro in their horror as he leaned down and plucked them both from the sockets, the balls sliding against bone as they popped with a slick ooze. Skewering them on a thin stick, Sesshomaru gave a final glance to the Shinihana quickly becoming a corpse, waiting the seconds it took for the soul to raise from the mutilated figure as the flesh and bone turned into a frenzy of tiny yellow petals.

His cloud took him to the sky. To save the lives of the children, he had no choice but to relinquish tenseiga to his Mate, however it would put a dent in the amount of time it took to get to the protected valley in the North. The revelation irked him, the feeling rather useless as the detour was essential to preserve the children’s lives.

Flying overhead, he could see the group of soldiers below, children in tow, with a flick, he cast the skewered orange eyes toward them. His heart warmed by the exclamations of the children below. The ‘evil orange eyed man’ was indeed dead.

\----0000000000----

A sea of glittering lights broke up the night sky, creating an amaranthine promise. A tranquil aura spread out through the forest, lightening even Miroku and Kirara’s hearts as they made their way to bring mournful news to the Northern Lady.

Traveling by sky had worn Kirara out, and not one to over exert anyone, Miroku had told her to curl up in his arms and rest.

He ran his fingers through her thick fur, listening to her soft purr as he continued.

The closer they came to the Shiro, the more serene he felt inside. A sweet coiling peace and happiness rose up in his flesh. His mind traveled backward to his wife and his children, how he loved them so.

Forever he would be thankful to the Kami for blessing his life. Without the defeat of Naraku he nor Sango would have enjoyed such happiness. As soon as he returned to her, he would show her just how much he appreciated all she gave to him. Her love, her strength kept him going. Their children lit up their world.

The lights felt like his children in his heart, his friends and family, his treasures.

As if from the shadows of the forest, more travelers joined him on the road, emerging from the darkness to walk toward the castle like a congregation of lost souls merging toward the truth.

\---- 

Somber eyes lit up with the soft candle light. Throngs of children playing with wooden swords, youkai and human alike playing with each other. Only a few vendors had shown up for the mini festival, and a story teller. The youngest of the children were gathered around him as he delved deep into a tale about a beast with a million heads far far away terrorizing a village; it reminded Kagome of the Hydra in Greece.

She smiled from the outskirts, the peasants wary of her in their midst. She may have thrown the celebration and included them all but they avoided her like the plague, and when they accidently came too close, they dropped to the ground like sacks of flour bowing with apologies. The treatment made her anxious, but it was the way of the lands, and she wasn’t up to changing the minds of thousands in one night.

So she stayed back, watching the glow of happiness fill the night.

Her eyes glanced to the line of pray-ers. At the end of the line sat the alter Benjiro’s assistants built, the intricate wood details of the Kamis were beautiful but the hundreds of lit tea candles, each symbolizing one in the war, truly created the feeling of hope and peace. 

Speech prepared for the end of the night, part of her felt like an anxious school girl back in highschool trying to spout off words she forgot to memorize. What if they hated her for what she would say? An uplifting word turned into hate and disdain.

She worried her lip between her teeth, unconsciously rubbing her rounded belly as she watched the night unfold.

Everyone around her looked so happy, and here their Lady stood alone save a guard she barely knew. The loneliness crept in so slowly she didn’t notice until water lined her eyes. She didn’t have any friends here. Her mother in law stayed with Anci in the Shiro and that left her alone... and suddenly she realized she left and neglected everyone of her past companions for this new life.

She loved her Mate, Pups, and the youkai she’d met, but she never meant to completely lose sight of those she cared about before becoming the Lady of the West.

Coughing on a lump, her aura expanded with emotions she had trouble pulling back in. -And that is when she felt a familiar presence, an aura only her reiki recognized.

“Wha...” She murmured, stepping forward.

The guard to her left stepped toward her, “Milady, is there something wrong?”

Shaking her head, she took another step toward the entrance gates, brows furrowed, “No... no, I just... I think someone I know is here.”

\----

Kirara’s small face popped up, ears twisting on her furry head as if she’d found something worth her attention. And suddenly she jumped out of his arms.

“Hey!” Miroku’s eyes widened as he maneuvered his way through the crowd to find his wife’s pet. The neko held more speed than he, all he could make out were two tails swishing between people.

She stopped at an intricately detailed silk skirt, “Kirara,” He scolded as she tilted her chin at him as if to say she knew exactly what she was doing.

“I think she just missed me.” That voice! Why hadn’t he thought of it before? His eyes snapped up and nearly bulged from his sockets.

Of course she would be here. “Lady Kagome!” A goofy grin spread over his face as a hand went through his short black hair. He had to admit he wasn’t expecting Kagome to be a youkai, but there she was with markings and all staring at him with watery onyx eyes, though he did notice her ears still held a human shape.

“Hi Miroku.” She leaned down to pick up Kirara; he noticed her very round stomach and Sesshomaru’s mokomoko draped around her shoulders, his mind trailed to lecherous thoughts. “How are Sango and the children?” 

The neko nuzzled against her cheek, running her soft fur against her smooth skin.

“Sango is great, the children are wonderful, I’m sure they would all like to see you. When we heard...”

Kagome blushed a deep pink, unconsciously rubbing her hand over her stomach, “I bet you all were surprised, I didn’t see it coming either, though here we are.” Her eyes lit up like they never had before, full of a spark he’d known she had longed for; his friend had found a happiness she did not before hold, and that was enough to ease the worry he held for her fate.

“Shocked to say the least,” His grin widened and he leaned to the left on his staff, “However, to find you so happy I am glad Lord Sesshomaru decided to make you his.” His lecherous wink drew more blood into her cheeks. “How many are you having?”

Her brow rose, “What do you mean?”

“I um...” Suddenly his palms were sweaty, he didn’t even want to comment on her size, he’d learned long ago from his wife that it couldn’t lead to anything good, “Just that um, you look so much lovelier than last we spoke.”

“Oh!” Kirara mewled, jumping from her arms to walk a circle around her legs. She patted her belly with a wide grin, “I guess this is a surprise as well,” She laughed, “I’ll let you guess how many buns are in the oven.”

“Two?” He grinned, hoping his friend was blessed with a pair of twins as wonderful and intelligent as his own. But she shook her head. “Three?” Now he was concerned as she once again shook her head ‘no’.

“Five!” She threw her hands into the air excitedly, her smile shining through the night.

His eyes bulged, “Five!” If Sango ever... His heart began to palpitate before he sucked in a breath and calmed, “Five pups, Kami. Sesshomaru-Sama really didn’t waste any time.” His brows wriggled and she hit him in the shoulder but laughed.

“No,” Her laughter flowed through the stream of tea lights, “He really didn’t. -Wait,” She furrowed her brows, “How did you find out about...?”

“Inuyasha gave his blessing.”

“Oh?” She grinned, “That was sweet of him though I’m sure there was some sort of fighting involved.” A long time ago the thought of them fighting would have upset her, but now it only stirred up gratitude; maybe it was the Inu in her, but the idea of her Mate clashing sword and claw simply for her hand... it made her feel slightly like a school girl again.

Miroku simply smiled, “Considering our dear friend, I’m positive.”

Out of the darkness a gong rang queuing Kagome. She gave a nervous twitch before sucking in a deep breath, “Would you mind doing me a favor Miroku?” She didn’t wait for him to respond, “I wanted to give a speech to give hope to the people and youkai here since our loved ones are off to war.”

“What do you mean off to war?”

“The West is at war with the East well sort of more the South, its complicated, all the men are fighting and while I know Sesshomaru will return, these women and children are unsure...I can explain in detail later if you’re curious.” She didn’t mention the other issues, like Rin for example, she didn’t need to drag Miroku into their problems and she wouldn’t unless he himself wanted to be aware of them.

She waited on bated breath for him to respond, her stomach knotting. He had always been good at calming others and giving hope. When he finally nodded and smiled, she let herself breathe.

\-----

Head held high, Kagome stood proudly in front of the altar, her guard and Miroku slightly behind. Her heart trembled as she looked out into the sea of faces lightly illuminated by yellow flickers of fire light. Worry lines had been eased by the distraction, but still the thick marks were engraved in every face in the crowd.

The war took its toll on them all, weighting their hearts and weighting their souls.

She delved deep inside her chest, feeling her reiki as it swirled in her cells, the soothing energy begging to be released.

With a firm yet empathetic tone, she spoke, letting her voice reach those in attendance, “Tonight we celebrate our past and what is to come. Our warriors are long from home, and it is true that some will not return, however each will be loved and remembered for their honor and bravery. We must remember to cherish our lives and the lives of those we love and in this way we can remain hopeful.” Letting her power expand outward, she touched the audience, caressing the raw edges of their auras with a sweet lulling blanket of her own. “I have invited a Monk to speak, please let him bless your hearts and minds.”

Her nerves quivered as she tried not to let her anxiety show. Miroku took her place at the front as she lit a tea light and sat it on the altar. She tried to pay attention as he began to speak, but her thoughts wandered to Sesshomaru.

Hard to imagine, she couldn’t guess what he could be doing in that moment. Images of him killing something flashed through her mind, blood splashing the ground like spilt milk. The receiving end of his claws never left a foe alive.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against one of the altar pillars, her stomach suddenly feeling too heavy for her legs. Sucking in a deep breath, the spice of agarwood incense swirled through the air, relaxing her muscles and bones. Her shoulders sank lower. And while the entire celebration had been to soothe those residing in the West, she did not feel soothed with the thoughts of her Mate ripping through bodies. Proud that he held strength and loyalty, her mind had sank into a more pathetic avenue; could he have been spending this entire time killing and not thinking of her and their pups at all? Was his mind constantly running through ways to torture enemies not giving a thought to the extra time it would take, how he’d be gone much longer than if he simply ripped off that horrid Shinihana’s head...

“If you will excuse me, I will escort the Lady to the Shiro, she worked very hard to put this evening in place so please continue celebrating as the festivities will conclude only when the sun begins to rise.”

Kagome’s eyes snapped open at the sound of InuKimi’s voice. The older youkai was supposed to be with Anci. “What is the matter?”

Kimi’s whispered voice remained calm but Kagome could see the worry in her deep golden eyes, “Anci.”

Kagome’s eyes widened as she pushed herself off the pillar, allowing her mother in law to lead her away. Miroku cast a curious glance her way but he was in the middle of speaking, she couldn’t fill him in. As much as she hated to order, she tilted her chin at the guard on her tail, “The monk is to meet me in the study at sunrise. You will escort him to suitable guest chambers and have a servant show him the way in the morning.” 

The walk to the guest wing felt far longer than either of them could remember.Though the servants inside were scarce, InuKimi refused to utter a word beyond the confines of Anci’s room, and so they moved in silence. Kagome’s dark eyes drifted to the deep worried lines near the older youkai’s brows, the pinched concern of her lips. -The sight driving her anxiety through the roof.

Kimi didn’t knock at the door, merely sliding it open for them. Barely lit, the room felt eerily dark, morbid.

“Now will you tell me what is going on?” Kagome scanned the room, catching sight of the short lounging futon covered in kimonos and blankets. “Is Anci...” -Okay? It’d be a stupid question to ask.

A frail wrinkled to the bone hand hung loose from the pile of covers, a hand Kagome couldn’t recognize. She turned to Kimi, confused, “Where is Anci? And who is on the futon?”

“Use your senses silly girl. That IS Anci.”

She didn’t blame her mother in law for snapping at her, the worry lacing her aura felt strong and alien. As she spread her senses outward she felt familiar sweet youkai of Anci, one tinged with the salty scent of the sea, but her mind couldn’t put it together until the crashing stench of rotting fish hit her nose.

Putrid with the strength of an army, the smell completely engulfed the room as if before something had been holding it back. Kagome’s eyes watered as she stepped forward toward the lumpy futon. Unsure, she paused, looking over her shoulder with pleading eyes as if to say, “Please tell me this isn’t real.”

But reality could be so cruel as a broken shallow voice escaped the pile of kimonos, “You broke your promise Kimi.” Aged quickly, the words came from Anci, and the shock left Kagome slightly breathless.

Ignoring the scold, InuKimi stepped forward, gripping Kagome’s hand as they stood before the futon. Her grip tightened in desperation, whether she was doing it to hold herself or Kagome together it couldn’t be said, perhaps both. “You still have reiki...”

And Kagome knew what the older youkai wanted, for her to heal the Nereid. It wasn’t a yes or no question, and without thinking Kagome had her answer, “I can try.”

“No!” The sharp angry rasp bit through the room. Anci hacked, the kimono covering her face slid down to reveal a face unfamiliar to Kagome. The thin wrinkles hung over bones, all her substance gone. The Nereid looked more like a corpse speaking through shriveled lips. “You can be angry all you want Kimi.”

InuKimi’s grip on Kagome’s hand tightened, resentful that her friend would so quickly shove aside the help to save her life. “Don’t you want to live?”

“What a stupid question.” Anci coughed, her whitened eyes swirling with hurt, “Of course I want to live, but not so much that I would ask a pupped female to risk her strength to do so.”

“Oh Anci,” Kagome flashed her a soft sad smile. Somehow she knew trying wouldn’t hurt her or her pups, it was an instinct she knew to trust.

Kimi did not come to the conclusion, her golden eyes widening, “I... am ashamed that I did not consider...”

Kagome elbowed her, “Really it will be fine to try, it will not drain me. My youki wouldn’t allow that to happen.”

Kimi leaned in, surprising her as her arms wrapped around her middle, “Thank you.” The situation brought out a side of InuKimi Kagome found confusing, however sincere. She squeezed the hand still grasping her own before looking expectantly to Anci.

Wrinkles grew deeper in the Nereid’s forehead, lips barely noticeable as she sucked them in with a breath. Many moments passed before she turned steely eyes to Kagome, “You are certain you will not endanger yourself or your young?”

Kagome nodded and Anci sighed out of breath, “What do you need me to do?” She looked pained as if moving even an iota would break every inch of her skeleton.

Slipping her hand from Kimi’s Kagome held her belly steady as she leaned down, dropping onto her knees, “You must remain still. I’m not sure this will work,” She turned her gaze to Kimi, “I said I can try but there are no guarantees.” Not waiting for a reply, Kagome placed her smooth palms over the wrinkled rough flesh of Anci’s arm, and closed her eyes.

Beneath her palms Reiki shimmered. Tiny threads of power radiated outward from the Nereid, battling to keep the invading aura from entering. Eyes closed in concentration, Kagome didn’t have to push her power very hard before Anci’s youki gave in to the warmth.

She searched, traced the fragile bones with a calm embrace, but her power seemed not to make anything respond. Anci’s heartbeat remained frail and soft, blood barely pumping through her body. Reiki ran along the path of nerves and veins, spreading outward to heal anything the body would allow her.

Kagome’s power eased through Anci’s abdomen where a different aura laid, green and flickering the power wavered before splashing against her own, causing a searing jolt to travel up the invading Reiki. Kagome hissed, sweat dripping along her brow as she tried to calm the infant. The babe only became further agitated.

She moved her hands to Anci’s belly when suddenly the only demoness hissed.

InuKimi rushed forward, gripping Kagome and wrapping a protective arm around her waist as she leapt away.

A pulse of angry Youki burst forth, green and electrifying the air. Anci cried out in pain, her old voice dry and sharp. A rush of liquid rushed out from beneath the piles of fabric, soaking the stone floor.

“Oh no...” Worry and guilt filled Kagome’s voice as she looked on, she accidently induced the sickly friend of her mother in law. She moved to step forward, but Kimi held her in place.

“Don’t go closer, only those closest to them can be near the young during delivery. Do not endanger the pups.” InuKimi’s voice turned blank, all emotion drained from the command as a rush of servants came from the back of the guest chambers.

Heart slamming against her chest, Kagome held her belly tight, the pups uneasy as her nerves worried. Anci’s emaciated form seized beneath the blankets, her screams sharp and jarring. Blue energy lashed out from her abdomen, slamming against the many servants until they fell immobile to the floor.

InuKimi’s grip on Kagome lessened, “Stay back.” She moved to step away when Kagome held her back, fear and worry clearly written on her face. Kimi gently shook her head, silver tresses grazing her cheeks, a sad smile on her lips, “Anci and I are closer than family, and I have more than enough power to withstand waves of youki from an infant.”

If she weren’t so worried about Anci, Kagome would have rolled her eyes at InuKimi’s ego. Clearly the situation was dangerous per her warning and the servants’ bodies strewn on the floor - hopefully only unconscious bodies, she couldn’t focus enough to listen for shallow breaths or softly beating hearts, not over her own hammering one.

Kimi forced the worry from her mind, zoning in on the task at hand. The last birth she experienced was her own son’s, and at the time she had been in a completely different position. The infant’s aura blew outward like a wave against her flesh, only giving once the power met her skin and fizzled. Familiarity rippled through and InuKimi stepped closer, allowing her own power to resonate against the shaking body of her friend. She reached outward, claws brushing Anci’s sweat laden face.

Dulled grey eyes held a silent plea, a frail hand clutched tight to Kimi’s and the Nereid squeezed as a contraction rushed through her brittle body.

InuKimi threw the kimonos aside, letting the expensive silk litter the floor. Knobby knees gave no protest as she forced them up and apart, but without support they fell back to the futon with dead weight.

“Ssspri...” Anci’s raspy voice whispered through pain, “Water.”

Golden eyes latched on to her face, trying to make out what she meant.

Kagome’s voice cut through, “Put her in the bathing spring. There’s one in here isn’t there?”

With a curt nod, Kimi scooped up her friend and nearly disappeared as she rushed her into the heated waters.

Anci’s eyes closed, bony fingers digging into Kimi’s arms as she sank below the water. The liquid lapped at her emaciated muscles, lifting gravity’s force from her frail body. Pressure lessened, but built deeper still. The babe in her womb rushed the hollow of her hips, readying.

The strength to scream did not come as she gnashed her teeth against an onslaught of pain, a ring of fire building between her legs. Her child would be arriving soon if the pressure was any indication. 

Tiny limbs kicked at her organs, a garbled gasp rasped up her raw throat. Her friend’s words of encouragement brought with it an angry hiss.

InuKimi squatted in the water, forcing Anci to grab the pool’s rocky edge so she could check the progress of the babe.

Her fingers traced the inside of Anci’s thigh, only half of her attention on the matter while the other focused on making sure Anci didn’t slip and drown. For a moment she wondered if drowning could even be a possibility for a Nareid. Her Golden eyes went wide as she felt deeper, her fingers curling around a slick loop of corded tissue. This couldn’t be right.

“What’s wrong?” Anci growled through a heaving breath and clenched teeth.

“Stay calm, everything will be fine.” Even before the words left her thin lips, Kimi knew she told a lie.

And despite the stench of deceit permeating the room, Anci gave a weak nod.

\----

After assuring the servants were still alive, Kagome stood with her back pressed to the shoji screen door. The guest spring rested just beyond the thin rice paper. Flinch inducing sounds, coming from the room, burned inside her ears. Grunts and cries, groans, and InuKimi’s constant coaching...

The shivered chills slithering down her spine made her stomach knot up, her belly growing tighter as her chest heaved for an anxious breath. Anci was birthing one life... How would she birth five?

She swallowed a thick lump, wincing as a growl vibrated the door frame. Her youki laced through the woodwork, keeping the energies ripping through the spring at bay and enclosed. The servant’s still scattered the floor, slowly waking from the spell.

Her eyes slid along the slate gray stones of the floor, traveling the criss crossing sections of mortar and black ash, the lines converged, forked, met, and separated. Heavy thoughts lingered in her heart, the raw edge of anvils on her shoulders and chest. The future remained certain yet not, a few months and she would be a mother, a few months... her Mate could take that long. Sesshomaru could miss the birth of their pups, a hard lump to swallow past, but she could accept that possibility.

The screen creaked behind her as she leaned back deeper, eyes closed as she bit down on her lip to keep from crying. The sounds breaking through the thin paper grew more pained and desperate, clawing through the air.

Kagome drew her arms tighter around her large belly, her little boys prodding the edges of her flesh.

Her eyes shot open, hand stilled as she listened to a cry of pain.

“She’s in distress Kimi, you have to do it!” The shrill splash of Anci’s aged voice splattered through Kagome’s mind. Something had gone wrong. InuKimi’s uncertainty and indecision wafted through the thin rice paper.

Kagome knew she couldn’t stay away any longer. Her soul bade her forward.

Instincts guiding, Kagome’s clawed fingers shoved the door to the side, cutting white splintered fingerprints into the wood grain. “Kimi no!” Horror struck a cord, and the exclamation came out as hiss as she watching Kimi slice through Anci’s midsection to retrieve the baby. Bright red blood blossomed the water, spreading outward until the small spring held a sea of red.

Onyx eyes glued to the sight: Anci’s flaccid body limp in the waters, her neck hanging against the edge, mouth agape, just one soft push and her lifeless face too would be submerged.

“Come here.” Cold, monotone, InuKimi’s harsh voice caught her off guard. Kagome’s head snapped up, her attention shifting to the tiny girl in her mother in law’s arms. Blue flesh, a mark of death in this era, somehow the babe’s oxygen had been compromised. Kagome’s feet took her closer and before she could stop herself, her claws clamped the cord, sliced it and her arms took hold of the tiny infant.

Tears ran from Kagome’s eyes, splashing against the baby’s cheek, washing away blood and leaving tiny rivers of blue flesh peeking out from the stark red. Gently she wiped the blood away from the tiny mouth and nose.

Ready to suck in a gulp of air and pass it to the baby, she cupped the babe’s head, tilting her chin just enough to give her a good angle to try and revive her. Kagome opened her mouth, and gasped, catching sight of the calm white light glowing from her belly. The soft light wrapped around the babe in her arms like a cocoon. Chubby legs grew peach-tinged, tiny chest expanding in and out with hungry breaths of air. The baby’s little lips quivered, releasing a cry.

Amazed, Kimi’s golden eyes widened as she watched the infant come to life in Kagome’s arms. A gift one of, or all, her grandpups had bestowed. Ice blue eyes flickered open, cerulean locks of short fine hair shifted, catching her gaze. Anci’s daughter... Happiness and sadness found a hole in her chest and expanded. She looked away, forcing her eyes shut as they landed on her friend’s body, mutilated by her own claws.

For a moment all Kagome’s attention fell to the sweet girl in her arms, the soft feel of her skin, and the warm hold of her tiny fingers as they curled around her pinkie. All the devotion and love Daiki and Anci held for one another resided inside the small bundle, she could see it shining through the clear blue eyes staring up at her. Massive amounts of youki, once threatening everyone within range, purred beneath the little girl’s skin, dormant for the time being. The blood though, still smeared over flawless flesh, it brought Kagome’s attention back to reality.

Jolting InuKimi from her daze, she forced the older demoness’s arms around the baby, “Hold her.” She ordered, glancing up into strangely fearful golden eyes, she waited for Kimi to respond with a soft, “Yes.” The whisper didn’t sound like the empowered confident Inu, but there wasn’t time to linger on her mother in law’s demeanor or emotions.

Kagome let her hands slip away from the newborn. Her own litter squirmed inside her womb, hungry for attention, and possibly some food considering it’d been hours since she’d last eaten. She placed her fingers over the still glowing belly, the warm white light spread against her fingers as if reassuring her of the ability. Part of her warred over allowing it. If Anci had moved on, she would be with her mate, would it be right to take him from her once again? Would it be right to deny the little hybrid girl of her mother? 

Her chest ached through the process, precious time ticked away too quickly for her liking. She couldn’t fully think the idea over before she found herself knee deep in crimson water. Her arms cradled the old demoness. Anci’s frail body hung off her hands like a curtain in the spring, long sparse white strands of hair clung like a spider’s web to the loose sleeves of her kimono. Kagome held the body up to her lap, allowing the cool white light to overtake the fallen youkai.

The glow lessened, returning to her insides before reaching outward, embracing Anci’s broken form. The demonesses watched in utter fascination as the light pierced through wrinkled flesh, washing over the gash in Anci’s belly and womb; the muscle and organ mended seamlessly, her skin came together like it had never been spread apart.

Emaciated remains filled out from the skeleton, plumping until she resembled the Nereid Kimi knew like pack. Silken grey hair sprouted from her nearly bald scalp, growing out to fill the water around her with smoky strands.

With a final pulse of soft white light, Anci’s chest rose with a breath. A whimper erupted from the baby tucked in Kimi’s arms, tiny chubby hands reached out for her mother. Anci’s eyelids snapped open, stunned only for a moment as she looked from Kagome to InuKimi. A sharp laugh left her lips. There was no reason to ask why she had been returned, quickly she moved away from the young Inu and took her little girl from her dear friend.

She ran her fingers through down soft light blue tufts of hair, eyes only for her perfect little baby girl. “Chiyoko.”

\---00000000000--- 

“Continue to enjoy the ceremony and honor all those throughout The Western Lands.”

...Kagome could hear the last line of Miroku’s speech as she walked in tired relief to her chambers. Her hands unconsciously ran over her belly as she pondered the miraculous act that had just taken place. Her pups saved Anci and her daughter, how could her young hold such power? The all powerful act, Sesshomaru needed a sword for such feats but here their young somehow managed to give the gift of life, not once but twice. Could it have been only one of her pups with this power, or all of them?

She covered a yawn, her hand painted in dried blood. Water mixed with blood dribbled along the hall catching the eyes of a couple of guards. Before they could ask her if she needed assistance, she waved a hand at them, “Have food sent to my chambers and send a healer to Lady Anci,”

Despite the questionable sight, they held their tongues, muttering a, “Yes My Lady,” before leaving to perform the tasks.

Another yawn seemed to cause a sag in her shoulders. The night weighed like a stone, dragging her down as she slid the screen open.

“Huh?” A rush of scent hit her in the face, more than familiar. Her pace quickened as she moved deeper into the main room, water dribbling along the stone floor behind her. Sesshomaru had come home, she could smell him, feel his youki in the room. “Sesshomaru?”

She rounded the corner, pulling open the door leading to her bed, “Sess...?” His name died on her lips and she sighed. His father’s sword lay atop the comforter, sheathed with a note attached to its hilt.

A million thoughts ran through her mind. Her imagination flitted through bloody possibilities. Fingers trembled. She reached for the small piece of parchment, and as the page unfolded her heart nearly burst. A sliver of youki swirled off the note, seeping into her skin with a heat that curled fondly in her belly. He gave her a calmness, a comfort.

Her pups stilled for a moment before kicking and squirming like the day had just begun, with all the energy in the world.

She held the note to her heart before bringing it to her nose and breathing in the rich scent of her Mate. Kami she missed him. Ideas flickered, a second of sadness loomed, if she’d been in her rooms she would have seen him. The memory of his mouth on her lips, warm hands on her waist... She gave a shiver as the memory faded back into reality with a soft breeze from the balcony. 

The letter whispered his love for her, “Nymph,” she sniffled reading the nickname he’d given her. The innards were short and to the point, instructions. His handwriting was impeccable, frustratingly so. Flourishes of ink ended with her smile. “See you soon.” Their pups wriggled as her heart gave a flutter.

“Daddy’s going to be home soon, I wonder what he will say when I tell him our little ones can do everything this sword can.” She gave a tired laugh, patting her belly and spinning on a step. A bath, some good food, and a few hours of sleep were in order.


	27. Deadly as a Snake

Shadows played on the water logged, chipping, walls of the hut. Rain oozed through the cracks like ink. Rin shivered uncontrollably, hugging herself for what little warmth it could give her.

It’d been a long time since the skies were clear, the Rain Gods were either very angry or very happy to pour so much water over the lands. Her hut at nestled right next to the rice paddy and never failed to flood, but this.. this seemed to be something else altogether.

The water came so quick and hard, it lifted up from the ground and covered her legs before receding to leave ancient bare roots jutting up from the dirt floor. The water kept coming and going like a cycle, never ending and very nearly drowning her each and every time.

Dark circles shaded her brown eyes and sunken cheeks made her look far closer to death than a mere twelve year old should have looked. Darkness fell on the land and Rin gave a shudder, knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep again tonight. As the blanket of stars coursed overhead the rainfall heavied and drenched the world with thick slops of droplets crawling like leeches in and out of the wooden slats.

The darker the skies grew the more rain poured in, coming up from the ground and down from the heavens at the same rate. Rin crawled up onto a small boulder, she’d managed to heave it to her little hovel before the rains got too bad. She sat upon it, watching as the old roots disappeared beneath the inky water.

Her hair clung to her face, hiding the wide eyed fear that marred her usually cheery face.

It didn’t feel right, didn’t feel like the right world. She couldn’t remember living anywhere other than the abandoned hut, but she couldn’t find it in herself to feel like she belonged there either.

Lifeless, tired and desperate, her eyes roamed the swimming ground, the water growing so high that fish swam through the channels and into the overflown hut. Little minnows and baby goldfish splashed and weaved through the faux pond. One nibbled her toe and quickly she drew it out of the water, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Thunder quaked the wooden walls, water sloshing to and fro with the impact. The shadows on the walls lit up as lightning sparked just outside the door. The screeching sounds of snakes filled the air, hissing wildly just outside. Their sounds made her heart race, she looked into the murky waters filling up her sort of home. The fish had disappeared, racing away from the danger coming her way.

Mind racing, she knew she had to make a choice. Life was not going to get easier or more manageable in the near future, likely she’d die with any of her options, but she could choose how.

The monsters cries grew deeper, louder, closer. She closed her eyes as a whimper passed through her clenched lips. White knuckles clung to the boulder as she prayed for guidance.

Her parents died many moons ago, long before the rains had started. long before she could reach the trees to pick fresh fleshy fruits. Utterly alone, she couldn’t look for a saviour, couldn’t expect someone to rescue her - because no one here cared if she lived or died. And yet as the thought came it felt wrong, her father should have been coming to rescue her... But how could that be?

Her parents were both dead.

The water grew deeper around her and she made her choice, to escape. There was no other option that left her possibly alive. Waiting for the screechy wyrms to tear her to pieces and make her a meal was not an option. She had to take the chance and try to get away.

Leaping from the rock, water rose up and overtook her small form, wisping her toward one wall in the fury of the tide. Pain seared her left side as it slammed into the wooden slats, knocking them loose. Good, she thought, maybe she could hit it a few more times and make a big enough hole to get through.

Using her feet to propel her, she curled her toes around brambled roots and used them to her advantage. With her frail malnourished body, it was pure will power that got her a few steps forward before she lost footing and the water rushed her backward. Yes! A few more bruises went along with a few more cracks in the wall.

Thin fingers dug into the cracks, tugging at the boards until her fingers bled and the wall crumbled away. Her eyes darted to the front of the hut where a large snake poked its head inside, jaws unhinged as it hissed, glaring beady red eyes in her direction. Before she could catch her breath for a scream, a root snapped, knocking her back, the waves threw her under and shoved her through the hole in the wall.

The terrain changed, the water carried her over a small hill. Her body tumbled in the rapid waters. Shots of pain slammed against her as jagged rocks scraped her skin. She could feel the sand between the rocks, perhaps she’d been swept into the nearby river. Lungs ready to burst, she willed herself upward, gasping as her head bobbed out of the water.

“Huh?” This wasn’t right. “Daylight?” She turned her head left and right to see nothing but clear blue skies and calm water all around her. Had she lost her mind?

“Of course you have.” The voice hissed as she turned around to see a massive white snake ready to swallow her whole. And swallow it did.

A piercing scream rushed from her mouth as the wide jaws sank over her head. Like a light coming on, her life came back to her. “Lord Sesshomaru!” She cried out as her body wriggled inside the snakes mouth. Saliva oozed. Muscles convulsed around her, dragging her deeper within its massive body. She closed her eyes, unable to move as the tissues held her tightly, squeezing until she fit like a hand inside a glove.

The muffled sound of a swishing blade bade her to open her eyes again, she couldn’t resist. Lashes fluttered open, “Oh?” She found herself in her room, but the bindes felt fresh, like ropes around her. Her hands wouldn’t move, her legs wouldn’t move.

She could see her familiar window, the night filled with the sounds of a festival outside. The tree nearby lost a few brown leaves into the room. Her trunk sat beneath the window, piled with pillows so she could sit on it while looking out at the night sky. She could see the cabinet filled with her clothes. While she could see so many things, she couldn’t turn her head.

She wanted to cry out in fear, but she couldn’t manage to do that either. “I’m trapped in my own body.” The desperation of the situation clawed at her lungs and they should have tightened with it, quivered with it, but her emotions didn’t have any hold on them.

“Stupid girl.” Her voice spoke but the words were not her own. “Why Camellia wanted me to possess such a scrawny idiot I have no idea.”

Oh no. “What do you mean, who are you, what do you want with me?”

She laughed, cackled even, Rin had never heard that sort of laugh from her own mouth. “It’s not This Hebi you should concern yourself over little girl, it’s whatever you did to Lady Camellia that caught her anger, worry over that.”

“But I didn’t do anything to her!”

“Whatever kid, It’s her business not mine. I’m just here to do a job. Now shut up, I smell someone coming.”

I didn’t do anything to her! Rin wanted to yell, scream, kick, fight, but now she couldn’t even voice her thoughts. This Hebi demon had her on lockdown.

The door to her room swung open. A small demoness not much older than herself walked into the room smiling, she spoke over her shoulder to one of the guards, and laughed. Rin couldn’t make out the muffled words, but she looked happy.

There wasn’t anything much better than a cheerful attitude, her mother had one of those. Her memories of her parents were foggy and faded, but she remembered her mother’s smile, the tilt of her thin lips and her happy eyes. Of the little memories Rin had of the woman who gave birth to her, she’d always been smiling, happy.

In this moment, Rin battened down the hatch, there wasn’t much she could do about the situation just yet, but when she found an opening she would surely be ready. In order to honor both her late parents and her Lord Sesshomaru she could not, would not give up.

“Oh! Rin!” The servant’s mouth was wide open, eyes shining with relieved joy, “You’ve awoken!”

Rin couldn’t recall being asleep for so long that it was a celebration for her to wake, but that didn’t matter. Not much made sense when you were trapped inside your own body with a snake demon pulling the strings.

Hebi moved toward the girl. Rin could feel her mouth twist into a smile she knew had to be wicked and sharp.

“Rin?”

She could feel the girl’s sudden anxiety like a vibration against her skin. A breeze blew more dead leaves in through the window.

Hebi twisted her voice, deepened it somehow, “You might want to shut your eyes for this.” Hebi didn’t give her the chance.

“No! Don’t!” Horror filled up her soul, her mind choked on a sob as the dry leaves penetrated the servants head, The leaves continued to swirl and slice at the girl until the screams died and only the festival outside and a soft gurgling of blood could be heard.

“Shut it girl or I’ll roam through the castle killing everyone you care about.” Hebi leaned down, lifting a blood soaked leaf to her lips before caressing it with her tongue, the taste sharp, bitter, and metallic.

Rin gave a whimper but didn’t say a word.

“Good girl.” Hebi glided to the window, lifting herself onto the ledge, “We have more important things to do.”

\----0----

Sprinting toward the North, Sesshomaru urged his muscles to make up for the time he’d wasted. Cleanly clothed and recently bathed, he had taken a few moments to get himself in order before leaving the sword for Kagome, the entire time he’d hoped she would come back to their rooms, if only to kiss her and feel the auras of their pups. Replenishing a small amount of youki into Moko Moko, he gave up on her returning to the wing anytime soon. A glimpse of her raven hair caught his eyes as he exited their chambers, too much time had passed, he couldn’t double back.

Her scent clung to him, refreshing and calming, reminding him to get Camellia’s death expedited. He couldn’t help but wonder how big her stomach had gotten, filled with his young: Wonder if her feet ached and swelled with the weight of them, and if she was eating as she should. -It was doubtful. For some reason the onna simply did not think to eat. The thought was enough to make a Lord bite his cheek in worry, Sesshomaru however would never do such a thing, he simply thinned his lips further, pushing himself harder to get to where he needed to go.

If anything having a Mate and pups were distractions, and for a moment his mind trailed to his father’s foolish actions in the past. His sire had been either too stupid or too blind to see any alternative to getting himself killed. Baka.

A hard consideration to accept. His father did not exude perfection. A betrayal of Sesshomaru’s Mother, the propagation of a bastard child... Falling on his own sword would have been more honorable than to place himself in a situation where he knew he’d die. There had been alternatives, the Taiyoukai took an easy way out rather than deal with the issues around him.

He shoved the musings away, done reflecting on the misgivings of his Sire.

As he passed through a stretch of broken trees, a familiar scent caught his attention. Mild, Earthy, Ishikiri. “Takeshi.”

The boy had run off on his own to kill Camellia instead of rushing to Rin as he’d said. As much as he hated being lied to, as many times as he’d killed for much less, Sesshomaru felt an inkling of respect for the child. Takeshi realized the threat and moved to dispatch it, Sesshomaru could appreciate the desire and reasoning for the kill.

The issue came with the fact that the stupid child lied to those who also wanted the Shinihana’s death. He suspected the young Ishikiri felt guilt for Camellia’s actions, wished to taste her blood for himself alone.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws, only he would enjoy the life draining from her eyes. He used spare energy to orb farther, passing the lumbering, rather sparkly, Ishikiri along the way.

“Hn.” A tingling sensation slid uncomfortably along his spine, pouring warmth throughout his abdomen and between his thighs, boiling his blood. Just what was his Mate doing with moko moko...

\----00----

“Oh Kami Yes!” She groaned, writhing as sensual pressure built deep inside her vagina. Slick moisture drew wet lines over her Mate’s fingers as she watched him pump in and out of her dripping core. “Mmm...” Her fingers dug into the white silk sheets.

His Golden eyes watched the delicate lines of her face, the swell of her breasts as she fought for breaths she couldn’t quite catch through incessant needy moans and groans. Kami, she loved the way he looked while watching her, all lascivious and devastatingly gorgeous. -She writhed beneath that smouldering gaze. Her body ached with painful desire. Those eyes were maddening, teasing, she could see the amusement mixed with lust, glazing over.

“Ahhh!” Hot wet, his tongue curled over the delicate jutting edge of her hip sending bursts of tingling pleasure through her sensitive nerves. Her fingers tangled in his silver rivers of hair, the silky strands titillating as they slid over her naked flesh. “Sess... mmm please...”

His eyes glowed golden with rings of crimson, devouring her. She licked her lips, heart bottoming out to her stomach as she stared back at him.

His mouth brushed her navel, nose tickling as he moved up her body. “Nymph.” She shuddered beneath his hot breath. His fingers left her needy pussy, her wet desire painting her thighs as his claws drew up, up, up, “Mmmnnn,”

“Ohhhh...” Teeth captured the side of her breast, his hot mouth baring down on her swollen flesh. His claws curled over her stomach, her hips jutting forward as his erection licked her slippery slit. “Pleease...” The hissed moan held all her wanton desire, she yearned for him inside her.

Palming her other breast while he tortured a perky nipple, he growled, the sound vibrating. Her fangs dug into her lip as she tried to keep it together, trapped beneath his hot smooth body. The hard planes of his abs came up to ensnare her breasts. His mouth stealing the blood her fangs produced.

Kami. Warmth pooled through her veins, her legs curling around his waist. His mouth stole her soul and she gladly gave it all up for the feel of his groaning inside her mouth, the heated power that flowed between them in slick wet strokes. His cock dug against her clit deliciously. “Mmm, yesss...”

Hungrily, his tongue left her mouth for the side of her jaw and neck, the sensitive nerves exploding with heady moans and bursts of color behind her eyes. She hissed as he nipped at her succulent flesh.

Throbbing with need, death would be upon her soon if he didn’t penetrate her swollen vagina soon. “I...I’m going to die if you don’t soooon!” She groaned, her claws dragging over his shoulders and back.

Her hand trembled, leaving his arm to shove his hard cock deep inside, but it didn’t work... and why... Fur?! His penis didn’t have fur all over it. Suddenly his silver hair covered her face and hands. She had to blink away the strands, batting the hair away. Her vagina pulsed wetly, still aching as she tried to get the hair out of her face and back to the sensual hunger between them.

Bleary vision, she tried to get her eyes working, a yawn stealing her breath. “Ugh,” She groaned, tossing moko moko to the side in frustration. Of course it’d been a dream, there was no way her Mate could get himself that sandwiched against her with five of the biggest wiggliest fetuses ever inside her ginormous belly.

Rubbing her thighs together, she rolled onto her side, slapping at her pillows a little more forcefully than necessary to get comfortable. Her vagina pulsed needily, longing for her Mate to return home and fill her up completely.

With a sigh, she rolled from one side of the bed to the other, unable to fall back to sleep without the presence of Sesshomaru’s youki.

She yawned tiredly, her stomach weighing her down, pressing her deep into the mattress as she cuddled against moko moko. The fluffy boa smelled just like her Mate, strong, he must have imbued it with more of his youki before leaving the note. She nuzzled soft fur, nearly purring, her heart fluttering with thoughts of her Mate back home and in her arms, warming her freezing toes.

Rapping on thin wood made her wince. “My Lady!” Shouted a gruff voice. Male. Odd.

The banging on the drew louder and she heaved a disappointed sigh. Opening one eye, she could see the myriad of colors outside rising with the sun.

“You can’t go in there! Just give me a moment and I will wake Lady Kagome.” Yuki’s voice came with the slide of the door.

“What is it Yuki?” She murmured, knowing the servant could hear her from the front room. Her mind felt tired still, sluggish and disappointed in the outcome of her dreams. Too tired to even feel embarrassed about the scent of her arousal in the air.

“Apologies My Lady, the guards are outside and wish to speak with you.” She waited for Kagome’s grunt of approval before helping her to the edge of the strangely made bed.

With aching hips and back, Kagome held up her hand, “Give me a moment.” Youkai or not, her body couldn’t repair damage done by the pressure of her young, and the little restless, toe tingling, sleep she’d had didn’t help either. -And she needed a bath desperately.

Her pups were still resting, they grew rapidly, expanding her flesh, exerting her body further. Every time she thought she couldn’t get any bigger, wham! She’d look like she’d swallowed another ten cantaloupes. With one hand on her stomach, the other bracing the bed frame, she hissed as she shoved herself standing. The weight cradled between her hips certainly felt more substantial than the night before. Maybe she shouldn’t have eaten so many plum rice balls before bed.

Yuki waited patiently, “Do you require a healer for your back My Lady?”

She shook her head, resisting a cringe at the thought, before tilting back until she could walk upright with a grunt, “No, no. At some point I might but I haven’t hit that point just yet.” ...Hopefully never. Slipping into a thick robe, she let Yuki tie it for her before having her open the door.

What ever the issue, it couldn’t be too bad considering how everything had fallen into place the night before. Anci was fine, her little one was fine, and she knew her Mate would be returning soon. He had confirmed soon. A shiver of excitement bubbled in her chest, she could hardly wait.

As soon as the door slid open two guard quickly bowed and at the same time she felt a pang of fear with their words, “My Lady, Rin is gone!”

“No, no...” Tears fell, her chest held a painful panging sensation that bottomed into her stomach as her hand flew to her heart. Her legs wobbled. Rin couldn’t be dead, she just couldn’t... Panic reigned, coiling, spitting, gnawing. The room spun and she had to grip Yuki’s shoulder for support.

The previous night slammed into her mind. Her pups! If Rin died, maybe they could save her. Sesshomaru’s sword had already saved the girl once, her pups were the only option.

Pain prickled her sinuses as she spoke over the need to heave and sob, “I have to see her.”

The guard glanced up at her, a hint of confusion in his eyes, “My Lady, her whereabouts are unknown.”

Kagome blanched, nearly choking on air, her voice grew cold, “Her body has been moved without my consent?” Anger billowed with her youki around her, shifting her hair, but inside she was screaming, crying. Worry bit at her, she couldn’t be certain how long her pups had to revive someone before it was too late, if they even could perform again so soon...

The second guard raised his head, anxiety evident on his face, Sesshomaru would’ve sent him back to the ranks for training if he saw the emotion all over the young demons face, “No My Lady, what we mean to say is Rin disappeared, she is not in her room and there is a servant that has been...” He glanced at his superior before continuing, “...she has been killed.”

It was surprising how fast Kagome made it down the hall and into Rin’s room being so weighed down on uneasy legs, Yuki and the guards scrambling behind her.

She stopped at the door, heaving a breath as her hands braced the weight of her belly. She toed the screen, pulling it open. Blood crusted the stone floor. Two white creamy legs caught her eyes before she turned away, looking deeper into the room, sniffing.

Scents were muffled today, but at this proximity she could still make them out, “There is only Rin’s tainted scent aside from the dead girls’.” She hated saying it, but by the looks of things Rin killed the girl.

Rin would never hurt anyone. A simple puzzle, Kagome had seen it too many times to count while traveling in the past, “Rin must be possessed.”

“But My Lady...” The guard sputtered.

“No.” The stern glare she sent his way shut him up, “I will hear nothing else. Send out a band to recover Rin unharmed but securely detained. We will get to the bottom of this.”

Her legs felt numb as she stood there, letting her eyes trail to the dead demoness laying in a pool of her own blood, freckled with the leaves that’d blown in from the window.

Fuzzy edges bordered her vision, clouding everything. three limbs kicked up into her chest cavity all at once, stretching their confines. Her lungs pounded, suffocating her as she doubled over, forcing the bodies of her pups further up against her much needed organs. She hissed, losing her breath, bracing herself against the wall as her legs began to buckle beneath her weight. Kami she never expected to feel so much pain trying to breathe.

“Yuki?” She glanced up, trying to see through the stinging water. She closed her eyes managing to get ahold of her sight, “I need to sit down.” Just as she said it, her legs wobbled.

Two arms wrapped around her shoulders, “What did I tell you about over exerting yourself?” InuKimi’s voice hissed in her ear as she heaved her up straight.

\----000----

Delicate white petals blew in from the Southwest, swirling through the orange and pink hues of the rising sun. They whispered, telling their Mistress their secrets. Crowsfeet lined eyes narrowed, until vision barely flowed between the fleshy bags of her drooping eyelids.

Camellia seethed, lavender hair glinting sparkly beneath the sunlight. It seemed both the Ishikiri brat and the Lord of the West were advancing on her door.

Her raisined brain worked slowly, but eventually her thickly wrinkled smile stretched wide. She had planned on destroying little Rin’s psyche in other more fun ways, however the joy of forcing her to murder someone she cared about wiggled into her thoughts.

Raspy chuckles bled through the wind, the white petals hissed as they took in the orders before spinning lazily through the air to the recipient.

\----0000----

Taking a deep relaxing and relieving breath, Kagome sighed. Her pups settled lower in her womb, letting her lungs expand once again while rocking into her bladder. She stayed inside the restroom until she felt completely empty, then stayed a little longer just to make sure.

“After what just happened with Anci you’d think you would take my advice and stay off your feet...” Worry bled through the rice paper screen.

She groaned, Sesshomaru’s Mother insisted she begin bed rest, go easy on her body and her pups what with the amount of them. Sliding her slender fingers over her temples for the fiftieth time, she used the wall to help herself to her feet.

“Things will only get more painful for you as your pregnancy progresses Kagome.” The demoness oozed concern but honestly, Kagome simply found it exasperatingly annoying.

The tiring conversation gnawed on her nerves, fraying them further. She couldn’t fathom laying around all day long. She required busy work, something to keep her mind off things while the guards searched for Rin and her Mate worked on defeating the Shinihana.

InuKimi meant well, but... “I do not require bed rest yet, Lady Mother,” Perhaps Kagome didn’t need the rough edge to her tone. She regretted it the moment the sharp sound of geta slippers clapped a trail through the doorway, silver hair swishing in their wake.

Her heart pounded in her chest, thrumming with the anger of war drums as she tried to prevent her hormones from raging out of control. An entirety of doing things her own way, Kagome couldn't give it up, not when she knew following her own path wouldn’t put herself or her pups in danger.

No, she would not begin bed rest until it was absolutely necessary. With easy steps she walked back into the family room.

She licked her lips becoming aware of just how thirsty she happened to be, and hungry- for what though? If she could figure out that, maybe she’d feel a little less anxious.

Thick soft white leather relaxed against the pressure of her palm as she leaned over the large crib. Originally she had requested individual beds for her little boys, but intuition bade her to change her mind. Her pups would be born together, it only felt right to have them sleep together as well, at least for awhile.

She blinked back tears staring at the supple bedding in the simple cherry wood crib. Her heart fluttered as she imagined tiny little chubby bodies sound asleep against the leather. Maybe they’d look like her Mate, maybe they’d have unruly black hair and dark eyes...maybe... A lofty sigh eased the silent room, soon to be filled with crying babes in a matter of a few months. As much as she tried, she simply couldn’t picture her pups features, couldn’t begin to fully imagine their whole selves.

As if on cue a muffled cry whispered through the walls. Anci had her hands full with her sweet one. She grinned, patting her ginormous belly where two lumps pushed outward.

Her stomach gurgled, interrupting the moment. She sighed, heading toward the kitchen. Spicy cheese and squid sounded like a good idea...

\----00000----

Snow fell into her eyes, clinging to her lashes as she carried on through the thickening snow. The powder clung to her thin yukata, seeping against her thin calves. Rin shivered, pleading with Hebi to let her go, but the snake refused.

Her very bones ached, and deep down she knew if not for the strength of the possession, she wouldn’t be able to carry herself even a step farther.

Thick spindles of ice hung from winding bare branches, waving in the breeze. The trunks groaned with the chill.

Crunch. Crunch. Her wooden slippers broke through a thinner patch of snow as Hebi forced her onward. Cold and wet her socks soaked through. The snake hissed horrible things in her mind, whispers of what Camellia wished her to do.

Despair hung like a cloak over her shoulders.

Hebi paused, and Rin paid more attention to their surroundings. White blankets of snow over a sparse forest, everything seemed average.

It took a few moments to notice the flurries of white petals weren’t drops of snow; they danced and swayed, whispering like snakes in the wind.Whatever the flowers said wasn’t good, Rin felt her blood running colder.Worry seeped through her mind as Hebi began to cackle and the petals blew into the distant horizon.

Fear came like a poison. Many terrifying and terrible scenarios played out in her thoughts like reflections in a clear pond. There were so many things Camellia could do to her, but why? The question ate her away, she hadn’t done a thing to the demoness.

“You wouldn’t need to silly girl.” Hebi laughed, shoving Rin deeper inside her own subconscious.

\----000000----

Lounging atop a silk pillow, Miroku let himself relax as there was nothing else for him to do. A slim pretty little demoness notified him earlier that Kagome would be late. He hadn’t realized just how late the youkai had meant, but since it was out of his hands, he let himself enjoy the luxuries of royalty.

The lavish futons in silvers and blues nestled along the edges of the study. A strange sort of table sat at the end of the room near an odd looking stool of some kind. He had not seen furniture of this type before and decidedly did not try it out. He leaned back against the thick down pillow, letting his back crack with a relieved sigh.

Leading a village of slayers with his beloved Sango and their rug rats had its costs and his aching bones were taking the toll. Whoever thought life would be lax after all that demon hunting and traveling...

Drool eased from his mouth, seeping into the silk pillow, a rough snore echoing off the stone walls of the study.

A knock on the wooden door frame snapped the houshi from his sleep. He straightened his robes, and wiped the drool from the side of his blushing face. Kami, the furnishing here were wonderful. He had to get something like this for his hut.

The same small servant walked in, her sherbert hair curled atop her head in a bun. Her eyes betrayed her anxiety as she bowed, “Houshi-sama, My Lady requests that your meeting be moved to the gardens. If you will follow me...”

Miroku watched the servant girl as she lead him through the many halls, her cute figure looked nothing like his wife. The night before his cursed hand had itched to graze her backside, just for curiosity and old times sake, but he refused to dishonor his beloved Sango and kept his hands to himself.

He wondered how their son and daughters fared, and if Sango missed his attentions. -He certainly missed his wife’s daunting looks, the slight blush and lusty glare mixed with frustration every time he stirred her arousal. He loved her so. Her strong will kept their children safe and even after three of them her body still held a pull over him.

His mind skipped from lecherous thought to lecherous thought, his grin growing wider and wider.

“Woah!” He gasped almost tripping as the stone path ended.

The servant glanced at him over her shoulder with mirth filled orange eyes, “It is only a little farther Houshi-sama.”

He nodded, looked ahead at the garden on the grounds. The first flowers of spring were popping up through small piles of snow. He could see Kagome as they grew closer.

Her round stomach entered his vision first, the giant pink flowers on her kimono made the pregnant belly stand out against the bright blue sky. If it were possible, it seeped as if she’d grown larger since last night, not that he would ever bring it up. Visibly wincing, his mind trailed back to his wife, memories of muttering stupid comments to her ended in pain.

Kagome had her geta slippers off, her bare swollen feet laying in a young patch of grass with her legs stretched out. She leaned back on her elbows, staring out at the thin clouds passing by.

“I hope you don’t mind,” She tilted her head so that she could see her old friend, “I needed some fresh air.”

He grinned as his eyes caught the platter of food to her right, “A picnic?”

She laughed sheepishly, “I’m not sure you will like them Miroku, they are spicy tuna and plum filled rice balls.”

No thank you. He hated to pass up free food, however, “You remind me of Sango when she was pregnant with the girls.” And at that time Sango ate many odd concoctions, he wasn’t sure he could call goat meat covered in roe and fermented beans food...

“I know, she ate the oddest things!” His old friend grinned, chuckling, her black eyes glinting in the sunlight as she looked once more to the sky overhead. “I remember her asking me to try mushrooms and strawberries with sweet pepper paste, I’ll never forget the taste.”

He winced, “I tried to tell her that it was disgusting and she threw the bowl of sauce at my head.”

“That was because you grabbed her boob instead of the strawberry.” Her laughter flowed with the breeze. With a pleasant sigh, she let her arms fall back, relaxing against the soft ground. “Miroku,” Her toe changed to one of discontent.

Sensing her need for advice, he sat near beside her on the grass, “What is on your mind Lady Kagome?”

This time when she sighed it was full of frustration, “I will need to go on bed rest soon. I hate the idea of it. Sitting in a room with nothing to occupy myself...” Her eyes closed as a scowl stole her face, “I’d hate it.”

Sango hated bed rest as well, “For our children we do many things we may not enjoy.”

“I know,” She murmured, “I’m just not sure how necessary it is, or will be when those around me try and force it. I don’t want to be bored out of my mind longer than I have to be.” It was strange to hear such a carnal growl from his friend, “I’ll do anything to protect my pups, but I don’t feel like they are in danger.”

Miroku raked a hand through his black hair, a scant amount of grey had begun to seep in near his ears. He thought over his reply, the temper of a pregnant woman the furthest from what he wanted to endure. “Why is it that you believe you will be forced?”

“The pups...” She shifted with a hiss, “They are growing and there’s not much space left to stretch... My healer believes I will be in an immense pain by the time I’m ready to give birth.” Her fingers splayed over the mass and he watched with awe as limbs glided beneath her flesh, pushing out the fabric of her many layers of kimono. The movements of babies made his heart melt, everyone of his children had been active inside Sango’s womb, and every time a kick caught his eye his breath had been caught in his throat.

Pride and joy swelled in his friend’s smile and though he had known for a long time she would be a wonderful mother, he could truly see it now in her eyes. He felt for her for having so many at once, but if any being could give herself over to five pups it would be his selfless friend. She endured so much for their group, shoved away her own pain to keep them all together.

One thing Kagome had a hard time with was admitting when she needed time for her own recovery. “Lady Kagome...”

She opened her eyes, glancing back at him expectantly, “Yes?”

“You will be a wonderful Mother.”

Her blush took over her entire face, as did her smile, “Thank you Miroku.”

“It is true, I knew it the moment I saw you before I asked you to bare my children.” They both laughed, thrilled with the outcome of their paths. “Your pain will be great, Sango with the twins had been in distress near the end of her pregnancy, and I remember what you had told her...”

“She is strong, but her babies weren’t and they could feel her pain as well...” Kagome’s whisper brought tears to her eyes, “Kami, you are right Miroku.” Her heart ached, he could see it as she clutched her heart, “I feel so ashamed.”

Offering a warm comforting hand, he patted her shoulder, unsure of what to say to ease the burden, so he stayed quiet. Oftentimes conversations with the pregnant were best left closemouthed.

Kagome cried, letting her emotions wash over until the need to weep waned. Miroku noticed her clawed fingers as she wiped at her eyes. “Sorry.” She muttered before lifting herself up with a groan into a sitting position.

Her eyes were red and puffy when she turned to him, her voice held no trace of her recent sadness, “So, what brought you to The Western Lands fortress, or were you here to say hi to me?” She grinned.

His hand went to the letter inside his robes. He had carried the parcel so long he’d almost forgotten it laid there against his heart. Pulling the thin paper out, he held it out, “As much happiness it brings me to see you are well Lady Kagome, I am here to deliver a letter to the Northern Lady Anci.”

“Oh...” Her eyes watered as the cool misty scent of Daiki rolled off the parchment. “How did you come across....”

He told her the story of how the Lord stumbled upon their village, and his, soon after, death.

Her throat had grown tight as Miroku clued her in. Daiki’s death was raw, and painful for everyone in the castle. She wasn’t sure how Anci would take the news. At least they would be able to honor him with a proper funeral... and the letter, a tangible goodbye.

She wiped more tears from her eyes, heart clenching for Anci.

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, a horn sounded in the distance.

“What does the sound mean?” Miroku asked as he reached out to help her get to her feet.

“It could mean a number of things, but I think there are troops at the gate.” Kagome straightened her kimono and tried to use her youki to find out who had come, fruitlessly. Her head snapped to the shiro.

“My Lady!” Yuki ran toward her, clutching her skirts as she fought not to trip, “My Lady you are needed at the gates!” Her grey hair shot out in different directions as her youki crackled around her.

Biting fear tripped the once miko up, so used to the calm and refined nature of her servant. Tears had left Yuki’s face red and swollen and that was what made Kagome pause. What could make her Inuyoukai servant show such emotion freely?

InuKimi dropped from the sky, wrapping an arm around her. Her gold eyes caught the

:?” monk’s and she ordered, “You are required at the gates as well Houshi.”

“What’s going on?” Kagome held on to her mother in law’s arm as they took to the air.

Kimi wouldn’t look at her, a set hard determination etched into the lines of her alabaster face. “Do you have Tensaiga?”

Why would she ask that? She couldn’t catch her breath, her chest clenching tight. Rin? It wouldn’t work on Rin.

Kimi slapped her teary-eyed face, “Keep it together Kagome. Do you have Tensaiga?”

She nodded dumbly, afraid she’d simply choke on sobs if she spoke.

“It’s not Rin.” InuKimi growled as if reading her mind, “Where is the sword?”

Not Rin. Then who? Her face stung as she wiped the tears from her face, absolutely sick of all the crying she was doing lately. “Oh! Kami!” She shouted making Inukimi wince from the sound, “It’s by my futon,” She held tight to Kimi as they headed for the sword, her dark eyes swirled with her resolve. This is why Sesshomaru left the sword, he knew she’d need to use it, though he didn’t tell her who it would be used on. In an instant they had made it to the balcony of her chambers.

Sucking in a breath, she steeled herself and retrieved Tensaiga from the side of her bed. Her fingers curled into InuKimi’s kimono, cutting the delicate fabric. She felt bad for how she spoke earlier. -But how to apologize?

Silver and black strands of hair whipped around them as the wind flowed past. The gates came into view along with a sight that made Kagome’s heart ache. 

\-----0000000----

The mountainous path sparked with an intense magical aura. The implication was obvious, as soon as Sesshomaru used bakusaiga to cut through the barrier shielding the aura, the effect became immediate. This path lead to the prairie that housed his enemies.

With each stride less and less snow covered the ground, the chill in the air began to subside, and tufts of grass jutted from the dirt.

Floral scents piqued his nose, drifting with a warm breeze. His claws itched over the hilt of his sword. Bunches of flowers appeared along the path. His eyes narrowed.

Tufts of wildflowers pierced through the rocky walls of the mountains on either side, white daisy petals blew in from above.

The fools. With a snarl, his youki boiled from the tips of two claws as his yellow whip spindled forward like a ribbon.

Seven Shinihana burst forth from the various patches of flora. The daisy petals came to a point shooting toward him in an angry gust. He spun his whip, slicing through the thin sheets.

As if being attacked by a rainbow, the colorful bodies of his enemies gathered together, twisting and morphing together. The sickening crunch and whisping of auras mixing together made his sick crawl with disgust. Shrill screams seared his ear drums.

Gnarled crusty bark covered the massive form. The beast towered above him with two groaning heads and hundreds of spindly root-like protrusions. The resemblance to Naraku’s brown tentacled form rushed a new river of hatred throughout his system.

The crusty arms flung every which way, furiously swiping at the ground. Sesshomaru easily dodged the attacks and countered. Bakusaiga screamed through the air, slicing through a large group of twisted limbs and ate away where they had been cut from the body.

Black blood oozed from the abomination, sizzling on the ground where it dripped.

Sesshomaru kicked off the dirt, focusing on every sound, every creaky movement of each remaining branch. The stems made boxy curls as they tried to grab at him. Flakes of bark fell from the being, it never ceased groaning, crying in agony.

He aimed for the head, carving away the distorted creature. The patches of flowers rustled. He leapt, swinging bakusaiga over the glimmering air just as a new enemy formed.

She cried out, screaming as his sword cut through her sternum. With speed to spare, he doubled back, decapitating her in a flurry of orchid petals.

She had not been the only Shinihana to appear, they joined with the groaning beast, their bodies snapping and crunching to absorb into the abomination.

He didn’t bother repressing his growl as hundreds more gnarled limbs burst from the creature and another whining head sprouted from the left side. It would seem the battle may take longer than he intended.

\-------000000000-------

“No.” The whisper split with sorrow. Rin’s soul breaking with the knowledge of what would occur. Deep pain settled there in the hollow of herself but she couldn’t feel it in her numb body.

“He will die slowly stupid girl.”

“No!” Rin sobbed.

Hebi kept the girl locked down deep, only listening to the intense grief wailing through her. Hebi relished the depression, enjoyed the sound of her proverbial heart breaking.

They watched Rin’s love through the eyes of the trees. Even in the haze of the vision through nature, Rin felt Takeshi was beautiful. After learning of his origins, she couldn’t picture just what his true form would resemble, but it was positively breathtaking.

Sunlight poured in as bands of light through the dense canopy, sparkling off his large form. He looked like a gemstone Rin had never seen before, all glitter and rocky. She wished she could run her hands over his arm to experience what he felt like. She would’ve been blushing if her body was her own to command.

Her Lord was covered in soft fur in his true form, but Takeshi was not an Inu and as such he became something else altogether. Every part of her wanted to run to him, to return with him and ask Lord Sesshomaru if they could court, to leave all this strange unwanted nonsense behind them.

As things were, with Hebi inside her, controlling her, Rin wished she were stronger, could fight what she knew Hebi set out to do. She couldn’t run to him like this, things would never be the way she imagined them.

She didn’t want to hurt him... Deep down her soul was crying.

\-----0000000000-----

Innocent tiny hands laid limp. Little bodies held by large warriors were brought into the fortress walls. The last of the children had past only moments before entering The Western Lands, a small boy with a thin tuft of brown hair and knobby knees. Yamagata held the dead boy in his arms, memories of his own son dancing behind his watery eyes.

\----

When InuKimi had realized who Kagome needed to revive, she tried to take over, to spare the pregnant Mate of her son the tragic sight. It’d taken some convincing but as she watched Kagome steel herself and tend to the children, she felt pride swell up inside her heart. -For once happy her advice was not heeded.

Surprisingly the Tensaiga returned the young to their original ningen state. A silent crowd had formed around the area as Kagome helped each child.

\----

The painful circumstance felt like a knife twisted deep into her chest, scathing and festering. Kagome held on to every iota of her resolve, walking to each little child, anger and the need for vengeance growing inside her like a gnawing tumor, and sliced through the pallbearers of hell.

With each breath returned a little bit of peace to her soul. So many little faces, itty bitty boys and girls, some still qualified as babies, she brushed her fingers through raven hair as best she could. The children looked worse for wear, even alive, with dirt, grime, and things she didn’t want to name, matted in their hair. The little girl had three teeth, one on top and two on the bottom. Her grin melted Kagome’s heart and her eyes watered a little at how adorable she was.

Fresh faced and pink tinged, the little girl smiled shyly before burying her face in the folds of Kagome’s kimono.

Miroku bent down beside her, grinning despite the situation at hand, “Hello young Lady, will you not come out so that we may see your pretty face?”

She blushed rose red and pouted, “I’m too dirty,” She sniffled, further hiding herself in the skirts.

“Yuki.” Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her loyal servant, “Please, take her and give her a bath.”

“As you require My Lady.”

“No!” The girl cried as Yuki bent down to pick her up. Her hands clamped on to Kagome’s legs, “Please... please,” Her tears fell hotly through the fabric.

Bending with a grunt, Kagome, unbalanced as she was, met the little girl at her own level. Tears stained round cherubic cheeks, breaking through smudges of grime. Beneath the stink the babe smelled of vanilla beans and mineral water.

“Don’t let them take me Angel-sama!” She shrieked, the shrill sound ringing in Kagome’s ears as her heart melted a little more.

“She’s no Angel, she’s a demon!” One of the other children shouted angrily from the sidelines, “She will hurt us just like the others did!”

“She is an Angel!” She wailed, clutching Kagome’s kimono tighter, “She saved me, she’s an Angel. The Kamis sent her!” Her big jade green eyes sparkled as she looked up at the Lady, “I saw you with your sword, you made the gremlins leave me alone,” Her watery eyes held sorrowful memories, “My mommy said the Kami would watch over me after she passed away.”

Swallowing down her empathy, Kagome wiped at the dirt marring the little girls puffy cheeks, “Your mommy was right,” The beaming smile was enough to take all the tears from the world, “What is your name?”

Fighting her tears, she whimpered, “Umeko.”

“What a beautiful name, your Mother named you well.” The little fists gripping Kagome’s skirts lessened.

Umeko beamed once again, her green eyes shining, “Thank you Angel-sama.”

“Umeko-chan,” Kagome returned the child’s smile, “Did you know that anyone can be sent by the Kami to help others.” Umeko shook her head ‘no’.

“It’s true,” Miroku joined in, “There are many types of Angel, but they are all just as good as one another.”

Umeko’s bright eyes grew larger as she leaned in toward Miroku, but her hands never left Kagome’s kimono, “So you are an Angel as well Houshi-sama?”

Kagome almost snorted on a laugh.

Miroku chuckled good heartedly, his grin like that of a cheshire cat. If only Sango could hear this! “It is possible Umeko-chan.”

“What he means to say Umeko-chan is that I am a youkai, but that the Kami may still have sent you to me for protection, and I promise that we will protect you for as long as you need us.” As soon the words lined together on the tip of her tongue, a light lit within the little girl’s eyes.

She tapped the pad of her index finger to Umeko’s nose, thrilled by the giggle that erupted. A sweet motherly ache expanded through Kagome’s chest, making her grin happily.

She couldn’t wait to have her pups out in the world to love and protect.

Umeko gave Yuki a tentative glance before staring back at her saviour, “She will protect me too?”

“Yes, won’t you Yuki?”

Yuki smiled sweetly, bending at the knees and taking Umeko’s little hand in her own, “I will protect this pup-ningen with my life.”

The vow seemed heartfelt enough for Umeko, immediately she released the folds of fabric and latched on to Yuki’s arms, giggling as she was lifted into the air and off to the shiro.

With a sigh, Kagome watched them disappear through the main doors.

Miroku silently offered a hand, and she gratefully accepted, raising up from her squat with a grunt.

Her dark eyes landed on the boy who’d called them out. King Yamagata held out a pointed finger, reprimanding the boy with a lecture on rude behaviors. The large man looked built like a boulder but she could see it, he was a big softy at heart.

Glancing around the grounds children stood waiting for what came next, confused and lost. Kagome took hold of the nearest guard with her dark eyes, pinning him. “What is your name?”

“Suzu My Lady.” His eyes were their own shade of black, a thin nose jutted from a gaunt face reminding her of a hawk. The sunlight glinted off his expertly shaved bald head.

“Suzu, you are in charge of the welfare of these children, if anything happens to a single child, whether it be a scratch or a broken bone, you will be held responsible.”

He nodded, face blank and unyielding as she continued to order him.

“They are to be bathed, clothed, and fed. Each child must be interviewed to determine where they have relatives and if there are any to return them to. With many of the service men gone for the time being, we will house them in an empty barracks unit.” Her eyes glanced from the weary-eyed children to the stony faced guard, “Do you have children Suzu?”

A light glinted in his fearsome eyes and she already knew the answer before he spoke, “My wife and I have two daughters.”

Kagome smiled, “Then I do not need to tell you that these children will require reassurance and affection, you will have use of the Shiro’s services to meet the needs of the young. The barracks may be a bit too... harsh.”

“Do not fret for their well being My Lady, This Suzu will treat them as my own.”

She felt the truth in his words and nodded her approval, “Be sure you do.”

A lightness settled in her chest over the last few moments, it felt so good to help others. Kagome grinned, this war could have a fairly happy ending after all. Sesshomaru’s note rang through her thoughts, ‘see you soon,’ her heart thrummed with his words. She’d been saying them over and over in her mind like a chant. -It gave her strength.

Miroku turned to her with an odd look on his face, “Lady Kagome, now may not be the best time, but Sango and the children...”

“Are waiting for your return.” She patted his shoulder, “I will point you in the right direction my dear friend.” Waving a hand in the air, she called, “InuKimi, could you please help my friend Miroku?”

“What is it the houshi requires Kagome?” Kimi asked with her golden eyes on the monk.

“It is regarding the late Northern Lord, My Lady.” Miroku bowed, giving the Lady Mother her proper respect.

Her golden eyes widened for a moment before she murmured, “Hn, Kagome I’d like the use of the study for this conversation.”

“Of course.” 

\-----0000000000000-----

“Time to play the fool, girly.” Hebi chuckled.

“Please, please don’t.” Rin pleaded, her cries echoing in the dark pit of her mind as Hebi shoved her deeper and deeper.

After watching the ishikiri boy lumber on toward the secret prairie of her Master, Hebi was forced to put her plan into action.

She took a position ahead of the path he seemed to be taking, let herself fall into a pile of rotten leaves and snow, and waited the fool’s demise.

\----

After years of his true firm being caged away, setting it free took a wealth of youki. Takeshi pushed onward, unwilling to give in to the rest his body so desired. The chilled air swam past him in a rippling breeze and he walked against it, his diamond texture protecting his flesh from the elements.

Senses alert, he kept his aura wide trying to locate the hidden path to Camellia’s lair. He felt so close yet so far away. The frustration of the situation was enough to make him scream to the Kamis.

“Takeshi...” A moan echoed in his ears. The voice so familiar, his heart throbbed painfully.

The sound couldn’t be real.

“Help... Takeshi...” She coughed, pleading quietly as her words flowed to him on the wind.

Rin. But Rin’s asleep. He tried to rationalize even as his body took to searching. The snow piles were few and far between, but atop a large hill of white dust strands of rich brown locks laid scattered.

“Rin!” His graveled roar shot the few remaining birds from the trees. His form shifted and he threw himself to her, shoving away ice and snow to get to her malnourished form.

Her brown eyes blinked with a glaze to them as if she weren’t actually there at all. “You’re so cold.” He bit back his tears, hugging her emaciated frame to his body to heat her up.

Her teeth chattered together as she spoke, “H...h...help...p... me.”

“Shhh,” He pushed a finger to her lips, “Don’t talk Rin, you must preserve your strength. I have to get you back to the West, the healers there will be able to...”

“No!” She batted at his hands, her voice sounding oddly deeper and louder than he’d ever heard from her pretty plush, currently blue, lips before.

“No?”

“I mean, I don’t think I could travel so far.” Her lips twisted into a strange grin, her teeth morphed sharp and pointed.

“Kuso!” His hand shot to his side as a thin vine pierced his flesh.

Leaping up from the spot, he took Rin with him, holding her close, “We’re being attacked, I’ll protect you.”

He glanced from his bloodied hand to her fiendish face, her eyes slitted like a snake’s. Fear twisted like a knife in his freshly opened wound.

“There’sss no need for that, ssssilly boy.” Bifurcated and slithery, her tongue darted from her lips, “Your fear tasssstes divine!”

Deep trepidation ran thickly throughout his entire being. Rin grew heavy in his arms as he froze, anger and indecision stilled his movements. Was this really Rin or was this someone else, he could feel her so clearly, their aura’s resonating like wind chimes.

“What have you done to Rin?” He growled furiously glaring down at the distorted face of his love.

The hissed laugh grated his nerves.

“Sssso sssstupid are the two of you.” Her voice felt like needles in the air.

Vines and thorns poked out from the forest surrounding them, ready to attack. Gritting his teeth he looked away from the coming danger and shook the shell of his future bride. “Answer me! What have you done with her!?”

Rotten leaves swept around them in a frenzy, cutting at any exposed skin it could reach. Blood dripped from his brow and into his eye, he blinked past it. Bitter fire filled his emerald eyes, her endless laughter fueling the building rage.

She crowed, “Sssshe sssstill thinksssss you have a chancccccce!”

Dodging endless attacks, he gripped her harder, “Tell me!”

“Oh,” She sobered, mirth dancing in the slits of her eyes, “It isss more fun to tell you. Rin isss here too, and she will watch asss I kill you.”

Disgusted, he snarled, “Get out of her!”

She slipped from his embrace like a snake gliding through water. Her fluid movements didn’t match the capabilities of frail form of his beloved. Her body flipped through the air, Small feet balancing atop a tree branch.

Rin had lost so much weight she looked like a leaf in the wind, as if she’d blow away.

Takeshi starred in painful sorrow as her state sunk into his mind, his eyes perusing the damage her body had taken the past weeks. Regret felt hot in his veins.

Vines encompassed him as his eyes watered. He let her down. He caused her suffering. Thorns bit into his flesh drawing rivulets of blood.

The thick leafy bands held him tight, squeezing his chest until he felt he may pop.

He let the pain drown his guilt and mold it into his determination. “Rin.” He whispered with conviction, “I will save you.”

Bright green youki exploded through the plants, shredding them like rice paper.

Takeshi boomed, “You filthy snake get out of her!” His gemstone body could handle anything, the strength of his true form rivaled that of his fathers and the lengthy line of ancestors before him.

Massive glittering hands batted away offending flora. The petty attacks the snake sent his way were tossed aside.

“You may be strong but you are sssslow!” The faux Rin hissed darkly as she sent a myriad of attacks his way.

He dodged until he couldn’t, his hands clawing at the offending branches as his feet stomped them into smithereens.

The endless stream of vines and foliage kept him on the defensive as insignificant as they were, the bitch was right, he didn’t have speed at his advantage.

Shoving his youki into the ground below, Takeshi blocked out a trench, forcing the dirt and clay from the space with a quake of the Earth.

His massive body dropped down into the pit, his eyes on Rin as she futilely tried to kick away before being swallowed.

She glared, panting as he towered over her fuming form. Her chest heaved.

“Rin,” He commanded, staring into her slitted eyes, “Fight her Rin. Fight her.”

The snake spat at him, venom sizzling against the translucent sparkly gemstone of his arm. He didn’t care, she could spit on him all she wanted.

“Rin! You can do this, fight her!”

He pinned her to the clay wall, her manipulation of nature muted so far below. Green eyes bore into her brown orbs, he forced her soul to touch his. “I love you Rin. Fight it, fight for me.”

The slits of her pupils shifted to circles and back again.


	28. For you

Sandstone crumbled beneath his black boot as Sesshomaru kicked off the side of the mountain. The Shinihana forces were dwindling. Singlehandedly, the Taiyoukai beat down the numerous, weak, flowerfolk until reinforcements no longer flew to the aid of the angry mutilated beast before him.

Gnarled bulbous eyeless heads groaned and wheezed pitifully. Millions of clawing appendages aimlessly grabbed for him, tearing at itself just for a chance to take hold of the Lord of The West.

The fleshy strips of bark no longer held the colors of the rainbow but had become muddled brown with the immense amount of enemies that’d been absorbed into it.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru had grown bored with this fight inparticular long ago. He Swiped bakusaiga purposefully with deadly precision, cutting the creature down with each blow.

The beast managed to grow so large that it encompassed most of the path he’d taken as well as stories high above the rocky cliff faces. A pup could kill the horrid monstrosity, honestly, fighting it now was below him, but it was in the way.

Time, as always, dwindled onward. The fight would take ages to get through. The thought of Camellia’s smug grin made his blood boil. How dare she send this mediocre creature to spar with him.

The entire war was, in a nutshell, ridiculous. The rodent of a ruler conned and connived her way to create as much trouble as possible. A dishonorable strategy could never lead to salvation.

Singing, Bakusaiga swept through the air and ate away another thousand angry limbs as its master fumed.

Wailing, a head succumbed to his poison, the bubbling green acid corroded writhing tissue with a sickening splash as it splattered to the dirt below.

Dirt and organs littered the fresh white of his clothes marring the pristine surface. The putrid stench of the disfigured creature sunk into the fabric of his kimono, and he decided that after he dealt with Camellia, the clothing would have to be disintegrated with his acid to rid the world of the smell.

Sesshomaru snarled. Beyond the heady fetor of the beast the decrepit aroma of Camellia, whose stench wasn’t much better, wafted down from the top of the cliff face.

Pure rage exploded, forcing his youki to tempest around him in a fury of silver hair and poisonous miasma. Using his sword in combination with his whip, he doubled down on the enemy, gouging away at the overwhelming girth of the rank beast.

Thick rivers of feces and black blood poured from between the stumpy squirming limbs.

Groaning turned into sharp shrieking yowls, harsh unyielding screams. Like ink, blood seeped from the decapitated shoulders as he rid his ears of the horrible sounds of their cries.

Festering wounds frothed over, ballooning outward as the creature tried to heal itself. The puss and poison filled sacs burst, sending flesh and fluids careening into the stone mountains and everywhere in between.

A thick rough textured flab of skin fell heavily atop Sesshomaru’s shoulder with a wet plop and squish. With disdain, he shrugged it off as he continued destroying the creature.

\----

Camelia howled with laughter at the sight of Sesshomaru’s disheveled form. She stood at the tallest peak of the mountain, her short light purple hair flipped to and fro through the winds of the battle below.

Her cackles seemed to fuel her Inu enemy, but she couldn’t help herself. The image was divine. Her endless havoc finally drove the icy prick into the muck and grime he deserved.

“I’m so close I can taste it!” She snarled through a set of pearly teeth, her grin stretched wide making her wrinkles go horizontal.

Watching the fight, eyes narrowed, with a steady hand she called forth the last bracket of her army.

\----

With a final explosion of goopy insides and outsides, the mutilated beast resembled a bubbling swamp on the ground.

If Sesshomaru had a weaker stomach, or less control, he’d have puked from the unbearable scents wafting up from the carcass.

Camellia’s laughter gritted on, grinding away at his resolve. He turned to leap toward her, but just as his back heel brushed the finely powdered sandstone, the Earth began to shake angrily.

\----0----

The sharp edges of his transformed hand scraped painfully against her wrists as he held them above her head. Her eyes darted from the soft lines of his face. The sadness marring his features, and the rough grasp he held her with, created a tempest in her heart. His body forcefully pinned her to the dirt wall.

“Takeshi?” She pleaded, tears rolling from her brown eyes as she watched the emotions flash across his face, pain, worry, longing, confusion, anger.

Suddenly she lost control again, Hebi knocking her back as she thrashed to be released. “No! No! Don’t hurt him!” She screamed, splintering the hold the Snake held on her.

“Shut up! Sssstupid girl!!” Hebi snarled angrily.

“No!” Long straight strands of hair swirled around her gaunt face as her head shook back and forth. She fought, scratching through the barrier that held her in place.

“Rin!” Takeshi gripped her tighter, shaking her firm as he snarled, his voice giving her power.

“Help me!” Her voice weakly escaped clenched lips along with an angry growl, her arms shaking with Hebi’s fury.

A soft grin smoothed Takeshi’s peach colored lips, hope glittering through bright green eyes. Her heart ricocheted off her chest, sputtering as he leaned in, closer and closer...

“Inssssssolent filth! Let go!”

He didn’t flinch as Hebi fought him. Warm blue sparks danced between their lips, heat flowing through Rin’s open mouth as his formed against hers. His energy spilling a tingly sensation straight through her soul, all white and numbing as she felt her eyes close and her body quit fighting.

Smooth hands replaced stone ones, caressing her arms as they slipped down along her skin. She could feel Hebi’s control fall off her like a blanket, fizzled out. Embarrassment poured through her veins, her body warm and sizzling in the strangest places as she leaned forward into his kiss. Their mouths closed as the kiss was merely innocent in its nature. Giddy warmth filled her belly, a red blush brightening her cheeks and neck. The world glittered.

Her big brown eyes fluttered as he pulled away, searching her face for signs of her mind’s state.

“I’m back,” Raspy her voice barely ran louder than a whisper as she spoke.

His smile set light to his emerald eyes, her heart swooned, “You’re back!”

A hiss slithered along the edge of her vision on the ground, a tiny white snake angry. Hebi lunged, gleaming fangs extended.

With a quick swipe of his blade, Takeshi finished the snake off with a single blow.

“Takeshi...” Rin whimpered, her eyes watery as she stared down.

“What is i-t,” His voice trailed off, heart hammered, fear curdling in his stomach as he stared at the already festering bite. Hebi managed a swift injection of her poison before her death, a curled fang protruding from Rin’s bony left ankle.

\----00----

Platters of fresh fruits, sugar snaps, rice, cakes, and various types of fish littered the long dining table as children devoured every bit they could get their hands on.

Chef yagi beamed, a hearty chuckle filling his belly as he sent his helpers, carrying tray upon tray of yummy treats, out to the little guests.

Kagome watched from the head of the table, her own plate filled and her chopsticks busy. Umeko sat in Yuki’s lap to her left, trying to feed the servant her own morsels.

Yuki’s cheeks puffed up with the amount of food stuffed in her mouth. Umeko giggled, used her chopsticks to pick up another strawberry to pop between her caretaker’s too full lips.

Quickly Yuki pushed the bite in the girl’s mouth. 

Laughter and smiles filled the Shiro’s walls, the children polished the air with a relief that hadn’t met the halls in many moons.

In a room high above the eating areas sat Miroku and InuKimi, the mood far more somber. The letter handed over to the friend of its recipient. Kimi stared down at the document. The stolid mask on her face hid the upheaval within.

Indecision weighed heavily upon her shoulders. Would giving Anci the letter reopen the wounds Daiki’s death left? Chiyoko brought happiness to her friend, the tiny babe rekindled the fire within. -Would the letter tear that away?

“If I may say Lady InuKimi,” Miroku interjected her thoughts, “The former Lord, I believe, meant for the letter as more of a memento for his child.”

The decision had never been for her to make. If Daiki wished for it, it was to be done. “I will personally deliver the letter to Lady Anci.”

“What of the other... preparations?”

The subject she wished she never had to beach, “A party will accompany you home to retrieve Lord Daiki.

Yan, a member of our guard, will assemble provisions for the group and for your family as well.”

“You are too kind Lady InuKimi.”

“It is just as well. I am sure Lady Anci will thank you herself in her own way when the time comes, however while you have been managing the Lord’s issuance you have not been tending to the regular tasks your family must need to survive. It is my pleasure as a friend of the late Northern Lord to be sure your family is not put out for the effort.”

The laughter in the chambers below tinkled like wind chime; a soft light sound that rose and fell with waves of happiness.

Miroku’s ears were not so sensitive as to hear the sweet laughter sweeping in through the walls to the left. Chiyoko’s quiet giggles brushed Kimi’s ears. The little newborn must be happy, and she wondered if the new mother was feeling the same happiness.

\----000----

Suddenly the mountains smelled of rich fresh moss and spicy mint leaves. Boulders trembled, tumbling down to the dirt path and crashing with a cloud of dust.

Parasites! Miserable, filthy green creatures the size of Myoga broke through cracks in the mountainsides, flooding the area. Wide gaping mouths, filled with rows upon rows of needle point teeth, snapped and drooled, clamping down on anything they could manage.

Sesshomaru snarled, covering the area in poison to try and get rid of the pestilences. Leaping out of the way, waves of slimy green bodies followed him. Never had he contracted the nuisance of fleas, aside from the occasional myoga in his youth, however these minibeasts came close to the angry frustration he’d imagined fleas would have caused him.

The epidemic scourge, a tsunami of miniscule nipping brats, bit, gnawed, and fought as Sesshomaru swiped at them.

If the situation were different, the Western Lord would have laughed at the idiocy of Camellia’s plan. The Shinihana were weak, and these tiny pests were just that. As an army, they were laughable, currently however they needed to be dealt with swiftly.

Sesshomaru’s ire grew as he wasted more time killing off the angry puny parasites. Growling, he flicked his claws through one bead sized body as needle sharp barbs stuck into the sensitive tip of his ear.

\----0000----

Blueish purple lips and pale graying skin haunted Takeshi as he carried Rin. As fast as he could carry her, he ran toward the Western Lands, using the last bit of youki stored in his system he’d get her there late in the evening.

Fear and worry drove him on, in the weighted bulk of his true form he’d never managed such a speedy pace, but something in his soul gave him a boost, kept him going.

“Don’t die Rin.” He ground out as her dark lashes closed. The healers in the West were renowned for their success rates. The slight spark of energy he marked her with his kiss kept her from dying instantly from the poison, but it had just bought them time. Just as the wind rushed past them, he could feel her life force ebbing away.

\----00000----

Warm soft fur tickled the side of Kagome’s face as she snuggled up to her Mate’s boa. Moko moko wrapped around her hips below the massive expanse of her belly. A pillow clutched between her knees, and she futilely fought a deep yawn. The sun had not yet sat in the sky, but that didn’t stop her eyes from drooping in protest to staying awake.

The children wore her out with a food fight earlier in the afternoon, and with all the circumstances falling from the sky, she felt emotionally as well as physically drained.

Hugging moko moko close to her chest, she let her thoughts drift.

Miroku left for his village, taking Kilala with him. She could see the little faces of their twin girls in her memories, wondering if the new baby took after his mother or father. Kagome wished she’d had time to write a letter to Sango, but had to settle with telling him to send her sisterly love to her friend.

InuKimi had not found anything other than tracks in regards to Rin. But the little children were safe, and deep down Kagome knew Rin would be as well.

With hope on her mind, she fell into sleep.

\----000000----

Cool water, Anci looked down at her babe’s fluttering blue gaze. Fatigue made Chiyoko’s eyelids heavy, but she fought the urge to fall asleep. Down soft hair tickled the side of Anci’s face as she held her daughter close, fighting the furious conflicting emotions that purred beneath her skin.

As she held the baby she and her Mate had waited centuries for, an angry depression kept her happiness at bay. Like the ocean’s waves, the Nereid felt her love sway and give to the festering bitterness she felt.

Tears dripped down the sides of her face. Her gaze flickered to the open letter on the futon beside her, tattered and worn from its journey. The remains of her Mate were rotting in a hut in some tiny village. Her throat clenched around a sob.

Anguish felt like needles piercing her heart. The last words of her Daiki had been for the child in her arms, and about the Monk that had helped him... die. Hundreds of years of love all bubbled down to his death and the last of his thoughts, reserved for the child in her arms.

It could’ve been a side effect of her body adjusting after the birth. The anger in her heart twisted and spun, made her dizzy. Her thoughts came jumbled and messy.

The soft sigh of her daughter told her she’d fallen asleep, but she didn’t let her go, couldn’t bare to let her go. -Couldn’t find the joy with all the pain.

\----0000000----

Remarkably warm for the season, the drafty skies billowed her skirts and batted at her thick silver locks.

Centuries of knowledge and personal growth, wisdom wriggled in the back of InuKimi’s mind. The restlessness of a newborn pup crawled beneath her skin. The days of the past came in howls, angry whispers when the times were simple and love drifted through the winds like sweet honey bees. When InuTashio had eyes only for her and the tickle of his stubble sent wispy giggles from her throat and butterflies swarming her stomach. He smelled divine, like furious storms and mouth watering nectar. The times when her best friend gushed about a handsome aisu youkai with kind eyes and strong hands thinking to save her from the crashing ocean waves.

Visions of her youth stung her eyes. The friends of her past growing few as they passed into the afterlife. Her own love had left some time ago and the pain still burned. She could see her Mate tossing their son into the air, Sesshomaru’s amber eyes glistening with merriment and a wide toothless grin on his innocent face.

She could almost feel InuTashio’s claws run over her scalp, his firm hands gripping her close to his armored chest.

A blast of icy air rushed the images away, leaving her cold, lonely. Change, she’d never again know the bliss of juvenescence, nearly a grandmother. Would she ever have that romance again? Her clouded mind let the past fly away through the atmosphere.

The dark night forced her eyes to squint to focus. Her nose twitched from the many scents below. She scanned the lands near the fortress, searching for more of a clue to Rin’s whereabouts. The elements had stolen the remnants of Rin’s disappearance. The only evidence of her departure had been a few tracks in mud, but that too had quickly gone.

Clouds moved in covering the moonlight like a thick blanket, stealing all the warmth from the air. She shifted her youki, transporting herself with the current instead of against it, trying to catch the smells of the beings below before the wind took them away.

Flying fast to keep ahead of the weather, she swept the lands.

The tree tops ahead shifted angrily, groaned. Snapping branches took her attention. She dove forward.

“Rin!” The scent of her son’s ward hit her nose, the faint stench of bitter poison marring the usually vanilla poppy fragrance. Something was wrong.

\----00000000----

Smooth fingers combed through dark tendrils of inky black hair. Soft sighs escaped Kagome’s parted lips as she stared up at her Mate.

His eyes held fire, passion, forcing a heat that brewed in her belly and singed her nerves. She brushed the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip, her insides squirming from the delicate texture.

“I missed you,” She whispered like it was a secret as she leaned in for a kiss. His claws drifted down her spine making her squirm against his bare chest. Wandering hands caressed tense muscles.

The deep cadence of his voice had her aching, “Hn. Perhaps it would be prudent to show your Mate evidence of such yearning.”

“Oh!” His hand grasped her butt, the tips of his claws ticking. Deep red, a blush spread across her face as she leaned into his smirk. “Is that a challenge, Mate?”

His growl made her knees weak. Her hands tangled in the luscious silky strands of his hand. Her body slipping against his like water.

She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, drawing a line. Her fangs grazed the sharp edge of his jaw. The pulse in his neck jumped with the stroke of her wet tongue, hot saliva glistened ivory skin. “You taste so good,” she hissed.

She slid her hand into the folds of his haori, pushing the fabric to the side. Soft flesh met her palm as she kneaded thick muscle. With her free hand she untied the knot of his obi, letting it fall freely to the floor in a yellow puddle of silk.

Dark eyes drank in the heady lustfilled golden gaze he set her with. Her vagina pulsed with need, dripping with desire as his cock throbbed against her belly.

He hissed as she sank her fangs into the sensuous flesh of his shoulder, probing the bite with her tongue. The flavour of his blood drawing her excitement. His claws cut through her kimono, shredding the fabric. It came off in ribbons.

Hard nipples brushed over firm muscle. Pleasure buzzed, rushing through her entire system in hungry waves, her apatite growing. She licked her lips, kissing and brushing her mouth over the hard planes of his chest and abdomen. Trembling fingers dug into the sinew of his back, drawing red lines as she slide down his tempting body.

Exhilarating heat radiated between them, amorous and potent, drawing the sexual energy deeper until breaths ran ragged and choppy with need.

She hissed as his claws wound through her hair, scratching her scalp. A shiver ran down her spine. Her palms settled atop his silken solid thighs, fingers splayed as she gripped him tight. Onyx eyes settled on the delicious erection throbbing just millimeters from her plush lips.

The fleshy tip of his penis brushed, closed lips, the texture delicate and soft like cashmere as she ran her face over the appendage. His grip on her hair tightened as he growled, a grin spreading her lips.

Small hands wound around the girth of his penis, holding steady as she twisted her hot wet tongue over the thin lustrous flesh.

“Mmm,” Hot breath hit his cock as she continued to savor the salty earthy flavor. Precum slickened his tip. Her mouth watered, vagina contracting with the thought of his large erection thrusting in and out. She ached for the heady length to fill her up completely.

Rolling her tongue over his seed, she took his cock between her lips, grazing him with her fangs as she took him deeper and deeper. Saliva ran hotly down his thick shaft as she brushed her tongue against his skin.

Claws dug into his thighs as she closed her mouth against silver fur, her throat contracted as she swallowed around the head of his penis, the back of her throat sliding against him as she held him there.

Slippery desire dripped from her pulsing vagina as she released him, drawing a thick wet line of saliva as she took her time suckling the thick cock. “Mmm,” She sighed, her lips resting on his head as she grinned, “You taste so so good Sess...” Her tongue swirled around his fleshy tip. “I love the way you feel inside of me.”

\----000000000----

Takeshi held Rin tight against his chest. His strength waned, his form returned to the one Rin knew best before he’d planned to, he couldn’t hold his true form for as long as he needed.

He glanced up at the Inuyoukai rushing Rin to safety. The older demoness arrived in the knick of time to save his future Mate. Sweat dripped from her brow, her skin clammy and cool to the touch. He shifted, turning away from the wind to shield her.

“How much farther?” He gritted his teeth, unsure of whether to trust the youkai. She smelled similar to Sesshomaru-sama, her markings, from what he could see with the wind whipping her silver hair in front of his vision, were similar to the Western Lord’s as well.

“Hn.”

Perhaps she was his mother.

The energy cloud drifted lower, nearing a balcony of the Shiro. The rock wall gave way to the stone slab, the gate looked tall, but the Inu glided over it easily.

She stilled.

“What is it?”

“Wait here.”

He snarled, “Rin doesn’t have time!”

\----

Kimi growled, stopping the insufferable boy in his place. Her nose twitched with the potent scent of arousal. “I will not repeat myself.”

Cautiously, she stepped into the room of her son and his Mate, brow quirked.

She snorted at the sight, holding in a hearty laugh. There in the thick futon, in a mass of tangled sheets and pillows rested Kagome with her fingers in her mouth, vigorously sucking them as she slept.

Flaring her youki, she watched as Kagome jumped awake, suddenly alert to her surroundings as she sat up as much as she could.

Wide dark eyes settled on her, “What was that for? What’s going on?” Kagome blushed, grumbling as she realized just what she’d been doing.

Kimi chuckled, “Pregnancy causes strange... intense dreams.”

Kagome’s blush ran deeper as she wiped her fingers on the sheets, “Right.”

“Don’t get too excited.” Sobering, Kimi let her aura lower so that the younger youkai could scent those out on the balcony.

“You’ve found Rin!” She threw her legs over the side of the bed.

“Yes, but...” A twinge of worry rose in her throat, quickly she stomped on it, “The pups must heal her before she passes.”

“Passes?” Fear permeated the air, Kagome’s bare feet slapping the floor as she rush-waddled to the balcony.

Her eyes hit Takeshi, “What happened.”

InuKimi felt the waves of power electrifying the area, Kagome’s aura shifting with her ire. The humble, sincere devotion the Ishikiri’s green eyes held settled on the girl in his arms. “Do not blame the boy.”

The intense gaze made her heart flutter with feelings of the past. InuTashio held that devotion for her once upon a time. Sesshomaru held that deep swirling adoring stare for Kagome. Easily recognizable fealty.

Kagome’s eyes narrowed, lips pursed.

Takeshi’s face betrayed his guilt as he bowed his head, staring down at Rin’s unconscious form, “Forgive me Lady Kagome, I am unworthy, I could not protect her.”

Kagome flicked him on the nose, “Baka.” Dropping to the stone floor, she motioned for him to lower Rin’s body.

In the moment Kimi found the broken child, worry had hit her, but it had faded. Her grandpups held her life in their hands.

Kagome laid her hands on Rin’s shallow moving chest. Pure easy light washed over the pale body, encasing Rin.

In a matter of moments, the girl’s brown eyes fluttered open, no longer poisoned, no longer Shinihana. Thank Kami. Rin turned back into the ningen her son let follow him like a lost puppy.

“Oh Rin!” Joy and relief poured with Kagome’s words, “You’re safe, you’re home.”

Rin clutched the Mate of her Lord, burying her face against her shoulder as she let the caring force of a pack wash through her.

InuKimi ran a hand over the girl’s head, smiling down as she glanced up. “What do you say girl, is the boy worthy?”

Takeshi blushed, stepping back as Rin’s eyes settled on his form. She nodded, grinning, “Takeshi-kun saved me.”

“Is that so?” The knowing eyes of the matriarch settled on them all, her hand slipped from Rin’s brown hair, “Kagome, we must recommend this union to my son when he returns.”

A dark mirthful gaze gleamed, “Oh yes, we must.”

Wide embarrassed eyes fell on them both, and they laughed. Young love, a sweet innocence to be cherished. 

Takeshi smelled worried before the frown on his face, bitter shame and guilt soon to follow, “I already marked her.”

Rin nibbled a lip, red from head to toe.

Kagome and Kimi snorted in unison. Sesshomaru was not going to be happy about that, they would have to make sure he got over it.

\----0000000000----

The effulgence of the moon glimmered off a mountain of silver fur. A booming growl voiced the irritation of the Western Lord. Sesshomaru shook off the green pests, crushing them beneath the massive weight of his claws. Miniscule bodies burst with slime, their shrill squeals were short lived.

“Cease your raucous crowing!” He snarled angrily as Camellia’s chortles of laughter grew louder.

Leaping toward the annoying sound, he left the rest of the parasites to the river of poison below.

Snow blanketed the peak of the mountain, piled high in powdery dunes.

Wide pale violet eyes darted back and forth, refusing to believe her vision. Her cackles quickened to short hysterical burts. Ashy thin hair fell from her scalp in the wind, swept away.

“You will never get rid of me!” Her raspy voice bellowed as he stalked closer.

Red filled his eyes, blood pounded in his ears. The hatred that brewed for the loathsome hag pulsed, her imminent death flashed through the line of his vision.

Flesh spread for his claws as he pinned her cackling frail form to the ground. Deep purple blood oozed around pearlescent talons.

With wild gnashing teeth, her head tossed back and forth, her arms limp on the Earth. She giggled, gleefully grinning from ear to ear as he bled her.

Her laughter only forced his ire to grow, the frustrating sound bating him on. With a quick swipe her organs perforated the broken space in her skin. Intestines poured from her wounds, like pink fluffy cotton.

Shifting forms, he flexed his claws, the pitiful creature below him forcing bile up his throat. Disgusting, worthless Shinihana. Blood foamed in her mouth, bubbling up with her endless prattling laughter.

Expertly, he sliced through paper thin skin to sever her vocal chords, ending the shrill sounds. Her grunts were quiet. Her lifeforce seeping away with the rivers of blood pouring from her many wounds. Moving down, using only an infinitesimal amount of strength, he snapped her rib cage, cutting into her furiously pumping heart.

Golden eyes snapped up. The soft crunching of feet on snow caught his attention. “Weasle.” He growled, the sound rocking the stone beneath their feet. Withdrawing his hand from the heart of his prey, he let her blood drip from his claws as he stalked her son.

Gulping saliva lodged in Orino’s throat, his feet froze his retreat as they refused to take him farther away. Fear curdled in his belly, the sight of his mother’s broken body glued his wide beady eyes.

“You’ve no honor? No will to avenge your mother’s death?” Sesshomaru spat, stalking the cowardly boy. His disgust gleamed in the crimson of his eyes.

Short black strands of hair hung left then right as he murmured, “N...nn.. no.”

“The meaning of the war?” His jaw set, vexed.

Orino simply shrugged. “Entertainment.” Amusement mingled with the scent of fear. Glowing yellow shot through the air, the boy’s head rolled to the side before his body burst into a million white petals, disappearing against the snow drifts.

Doubling back to the whore that caused the mess, he watched her ragged shallow breaths, enjoying the steady growth of sadness emanating from her disheveled form, Finally he knew she wasn’t laughing, not even on the inside.

Withdrawing bakusaiga from its sheath, he separated her head, gripping the sides of her bony skull, claws digging into the scalp.

Sesshomaru flicked his sword, bright purple blood splattering the snow covered ground, signaling the beginning of the end to this mockery of a war. Once found, the shrew died easily.

Narrowing his gaze at the decapitated carcass of his enemy, his claws twitched over the spot on his hip where tensaiga normally rested. To have her screaming from his bare claws embedded around her shriveled heart instead of exuding sharp squeals of laughter... The temptation to revive, and retake the life of the one that brought such treachery to his lands, was great, but futile, his sword resided with his Mate at the time.

Flowers poured from the massive wounds, the body slowly decaying into a flourish of wrinkled ugly petals.

Minutes passed, and he turned. Silently leaving the death behind him. He could think of a place he’d rather be.


	29. Honey I’m Home

“Oh no!” Rin cried out, running through the hall and in to her room, throwing pillows over her head and kimonos on the floor. “Where is it? I have to find it!”

Panicked and frantic she tossed everything from one trunk before moving on to the next. “I can’t find it!” She nearly cried as she searched.

“What are you looking for?” Takeshi appeared in the doorway, concerned, he walked over to her shuddering form and hugged her from behind.

She stilled but now he found her crying, “My egg... Ah Un’s egg...” She sniffled, peering down into the depths of her trunk.

“Oh! I remember! It has to be there!” She gasped, shoving out of Takeshi’s grip, running across the room as she threw herself into the hope chest Kagome had given her, shoving an old once precious orange checkered kimono out of the way. 

The small box Sesshomaru had given her sat ajar in the corner on the hope chest. Her fingers trembled as she lifted the lid completely before a wide smile took over her face. She looked from the egg to Takeshi. “It’s growing! It’s safe and growing!” The egg had indeed expanded, the soft cushion barely held on to it and its girth wouldn’t allow the box to close.

She grinned, hopping on the balls of her feet as she snuggled the box close to her heart. “I’m going to have to ask Benjiro-kun to make you a new box.” Her eyes glittered as she caressed the egg with two fingers, gently gliding them over the roughly textured egg.

\----0----

Black leather boots marched home bound. Sheathed swords bounced against armored hips. A prideful song of warriors bled through the wind, all baritones. Cool chipper air rushed overhead.

The soldiers tilted their heads, eyes on their lord as he whizzed by in a ball of light.

\----00----

With bated breath, Kagome stood at the base of the threshold, one stone step above the new growth of grass. Onyx eyes glued to the orb careening toward the Shiro, giddy excitement flourished within her entire being. Her fingers twitched at her sides.

Her geta slipped over the edge, but she caught herself on Kimi’s elbow with a smile that stretched her cheeks painfully as she righted herself.

The minutes couldn’t go by fast enough. Her heart felt tachycardic, butterflies swarming her stomach. Surprisingly the pups were quiet, slumbering away as if their father wasn’t zooming home. She licked her dry lips.

When he landed, her breath stopped. Completely disheveled, blood and flapping shredded cloth marred his form, his haori had been ruined. Creamy indomitable flesh peaked through the sides of his armor, perfect and scarless.

She watched his face as he came closer, feeling the warmth radiating through their bond as it thrummed back to life. Pride, longing, adoration, amber eyes swirled. He caught her hand as she moved to cup the side of his face, her heart hammering against her chest wildly.

He really returned. This was real. “Welcome home.” She whispered, nearly choking on her own happiness.

Winding their fingers, he pulled her close, dipping low to kiss the lips he’d ached for during the campaign.

Energy sizzled as their mouths pieced together. Tentatively she grazed his lip with her tongue, aching for more than a chaste kiss. A heady growl vibrated between them, her toes curling in her slippers as his tongue slid against her own, slipping hotly inside her mouth.

Dazed and off balance, her free hand curled around the edge of his bone armor to keep herself steady as he pulled away, pausing for a moment to place a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose.

His eyes slanted to the side, glaring at Takeshi who currently held Rin’s right hand in his left. She glanced at her Lord nervously, “Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru.” Her hand gripped the boy’s tighter, his graveled scent mingled with the light crisp perfume of his ward. Sesshomaru knew immediately, in order for her life to have been saved some form of bond had been created.

“Stay well Rin.” His gaze lingered only long enough to see her brown eyes light up and her head nod in reply. The bonding between she and the ishikiri was not full, he could sense its threads, fragile at best, but enough to keep her well. The displeasure he felt about the situation felt light in comparison to his joy that she no longer stank of a hell flower.

His little ward had grown up in a matter of instances he couldn’t fully recall. No side ponytail hung haphazardly on the side of her head, and all her baby teeth were replaced with those of an adult. Soon she would leave with her intended, already partially bonded with the opportunistic brat. An inkling of worry slithered in.

Switching his attention, he leaned closer to his Mate, allowing her calm scent to wash through him. Far too many nights had passed without the soothing warm press of her body to his side. The longing for her did not pass as he pulled her closer, sinking into the placating press, he caressed the soft hair at her temple with his lips. “This Sesshomaru has a present for you.”

“I have it here!” Jaken’s squawky voice interrupted the reunion. Sweat trickled down his toady features, looking as if he’d been running for days.

He held up a lidded tray for her to peek beneath while his Lord resisted the urge to kick him off the continent for his shrill tone.

With a tentative slant to her Mate and his reassuring smirk, Kagome lifted the cover. “Ah!” Well she had requested... Much to his satisfaction, she laughed nervously. Dropping the lid, she covered her grin with her fingers, quickly forcing herself to recover with a cough.

To say the least, she had not expected for him to actually return with the actual head of the Southern Lady, nor for it to be served up on a gleaming silver platter. With a queasy knot mangling her insides, she glanced back up at her Mate, his amber eyes glittering with mirth. Kami. The youkai had a morbid sense of humor, and she couldn’t help but smile back up at him. She’d missed that handsome face even more than she realized.

Without allowing her eyes to leave Sesshomaru’s stern lined smirk, she ordered, “Have this sent to the Ishikiri King as a gift.”

A dark glint shaded her Mate’s eyes, and she laughed, “What? I think he will appreciate the thought.” Before she finished the sentence, his arms were already around her waist, pulling her closer when he noticed the belly keeping them apart, slightly unnerved by the large distance between them.

“Did you not think they would grow while you were away Sesshomaru?” She grinned rubbing her swollen stomach that made her life much more difficult but soon much more fulfilled.

Amber eyes glittered. “Hn.” His prideful satisfaction spilling through their bond; grateful and enamored by how well his Mate took care of their young even before they came out to greet the world. “You’ve grown ...even more enticing,” Lust seeped against her skin like a warm tide.

An image he’d truly missed, she blushed ruby red.

His chuckle, her heart lifted at the deep rumbling sound as he leaned down to kiss her lips once again, running his fingers against her new curves. She thought she may have been dreaming once again, her mouth taking on a mind of its own as she truly tasted him for the first time in what had felt like an eternity; it had to be real.

“You taste like sweat, blood, and dirt,” She mumbled in between plucks of her lips. Her mind shoving back the curiosity the flavors produced.

He grunted in reply, not willing to speak just yet, he’d come to collect his prize. Taking hold of her ass and squeezing with large battle worn hands, he picked her up, holding her against his chest, careful of his armor, as he jumped up the shiro’s stone structure to their private chambers. -Not once ending their kiss as he did so.

\----

He paused above her swollen stomach, brushing his claws over her belly button. Brow quirked, he glanced up at her expectantly and she grinned with glowing cheeks.

“It just sort of happened, one day I looked down, I couldn’t see my feet, and my belly button had seemed to have popped out over night.” Her laugh resonated in the room and his heart warmed deeper. His pups had indeed grown and his Mate had indeed changed in his absence. And he had missed it all. A darker shade of skin rested beneath her eyes, a sure sign or fatigue. Guilt slithered through the cracks of his mind.

She groaned, pushing herself up as much as she could to look him in the eyes, his melancholy feelings swirling through their bond. Soft lithe caring fingers brushed over the side of his smudged cheek. “You’ve not missed what will matter most.” She wasn’t sure if he’d take in her words while he took the time to mull them over, his eyes still holding the regretful shadow.

He nodded once, closed his eyes and brushed his lips over the top of her belly. As if on cue, she felt the pups inside her squirm, waking from the peaceful slumber they’d found. Five separate energies swam up, curling over their sire’s fingers and claws.

“Open your eyes.” She whispered, nudging him in the arm with her hand, “Our pups have missed your presence.” And her worry lifted as he smiled, clearly enamored by their young ones. Her family would be complete in a few months and for that she was thankful.

Tears lined her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. “I’m so happy you are home.” It didn’t need to be said, but she said it anyway. Counting the lonely nights had been too painful despite knowing he’d return, the when always snuck up like a plague in her mind, and now here he stood. “I missed you so much,” She choked on a laugh, “-But I’m sure you didn’t miss this. I’m a blubbering mess.” 

Climbing up the bed, he nuzzled her cheek, breathing in her delicate scent until it saturated his senses. He used his thumb to dry her tears, “You are a beautiful mess, a mess I would fall into a thousand times over.”

She closed her eyes, filling with warmth and shallow breaths, as he placed warm light kisses over her tear-lined cheeks and lips. “A mess this could never be home without.”

Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she’d ached to for the past weeks. Her tongue ran against his own, hot breath sizzling her nerves while her heart leapt into her throat. Kami she’d missed him. Ignoring his begrimed clothes, she pulled him closer, falling into the deep ocean of heat and bliss.

“Suki desu,” Her secret felt hot on his lips, and her anxious eyes fluttered open to see the faithful adoration in his.

The reply came as a grin, a growl, and a kiss, his mouth melting her fizzled nerves to pieces. His nose tickled as it trailed near her ear, his breath deep and toasty, “Kagome,” She trembled, “Ashite imasu.” A soft gasp ran up her throat and against the tip of his ear. A deep red blush painted her cheeks.

Running heated palms over her cool collar bones, he moved to cup the sides of her face, golden eyes catching her onyx irises. His lips felt like feathers as he kissed the four corners of her face, lingering on the pink crescent between her brows. “Do not forget.”

She beamed, instincts forcing a purr up her throat, “Never would I dare.” She kissed his lips and giggled giddily, wishing she could embrace the need to attack him like a wild animal but her belly just didn’t allow for such things.

With a sigh, she leaned down, “Can we get off the bed? I feel like I can’t move on my back and there are so many things I want to do to you.”

An amorous growl curled up his throat. Taking her hand in his to assist, he watched the unsteady sway she held over her gait. “To the bath.” He ordered her along. Her hips had widened tremendously, the sight calling his inner nature and if she weren’t already full to the brim with his young, he’d have done it now.

Sidestepping his armor, he led her into the heady steam of their spring. Delicate fingers draped in his own, she felt fragile in his grip.

Rich lashes tilted up as she nibbled a plush bottom lip, her hand pulling away to strip him of the scraps of fabric left of his haori. It almost felt surreal to have him home again.

Her dreams brought him back in the night, but this... this was real, he’d come home. Her eyes examined the perfect creamy lines of his torso, carefully searching for any sign of wear.

Soft lips left scalding marks on his chest, fingers trembling as she worked to remove his clothing. Her mouth eased over muscle, listening as his breaths grew ragged and desirous.

Firm hands pulled the part of her kimono, her obi a silver river on the stone floor. His eyes took in the shape of her body, the voluptuous delicate curved shapes, the strength of her muscles beneath the smooth plush flesh. She shivered as the silk fell off her shoulders, sighing as two strong arms pulled her into a hug.

His chin rested in her thick hair, his voice muffled by the locks, “It is good to see you are well.”

“Your Mate is not some weak thing.” She grinned, feeling his chest tighten before relaxing once again. His hot breath sent chills down her spine.

“Hn.” It was better left unsaid that he could see the dark lines of fatigue beneath her eyes.

Leaning up, her teeth grazed the underside of his jaw, the salty taste of his skin marring the usual fleshy undertones. With a halfhearted grunt, she tapped a finger to her lips, “You need a bath, it just so happens that I am very inclined to give you one.”

Lusty eyes made her blush, “Is that so?”

“Mhm,” She nodded, grinning, “It is. Too much time has passed since I’ve gotten to properly indulge in you.

Oh!” Claws dug into her ass, lifting her up so that he could look her in the eyes.

“Your ardor reached this one shortly after renewing Moko Moko’s stores.”

Embarrassment flourished in her cheeks, “Ahh... well... you see...dreams... um...”

Narrowed eyes made her squirm, her blush reached her ears. He leaned closer, the spicy scent of his arousal hit her fully, firing up her veins and heating her belly. Wetness clung to the insides of her thighs as she watched his tongue glide along his bottom lip.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his face closer. She stole his lips for her own, nipping the flesh before slipping her tongue inside his warm mouth. Her heart leapt into her throat, butterfly filled and anxiously excited.

Raw sizzling power shifted between them, electrifying each and every nerve in a crescendo of painful pleasure. He growled against her mouth, gripping her tighter against the planes of his body, as close as he could manage without harming their pups.

Her hips ached, she wound her legs around his waist to ease the pressure. His cock brushed sensitive labia, grinding within them until her clit met the fleshy tip of his thick calescent penis.

She groaned, hissing with need as she ground against him. He took advantage of her reflex, her moan forcing her head back, he took her neck to his mouth, grazing his fangs along the line of flesh. Her breaths came ragged. She trembled in his arms, lost in a daze of wanton desire and wistful need.

Ravenous lips plucked at her ample breasts, the plump adipose bouncing as he manipulated her lithe body into the bubbling scorching water.

She hissed as the liquid crashed against her legs, and again as the piping water sloshed against her cool ass and the sensitive lips of her vagina. Discomfort erased with the slide of his hands, the hungry avaricious speed at which he moved to consume her.

Laying her over the rocks, reluctantly, he left her breasts to move free of his lips and teeth. As much as he wanted to devour her in every way all at once, the womb encasing his five heirs jutted out too far to allow for it.

Looking down on her moon lit body threadbare and waiting, his in every way. He moved his claws in light trails over the length of her sides, licking his lips as she groaned from the slight of his hands. The pads of his fingers stopped just over her prussian blue stripes, trailing the stretched length of them over her elasticised skin.

The creamy expanse of her inner thighs slid around him, slippery in the water as his cock bobbed dangerously, deliciously, close to her pulsing core. Her fingers skated over corded muscle, gliding over the flourish of carefully sculpted flesh. Claws dug into his shoulders, pleading whimpers pulled him closer.

“I need you,” Her desirous greedy hands wound around his back, forcing her full body up enough to slide her lips over his wet torso.

Running on instinct, Sesshomaru relished the symphony of simmering electricity between them, slowly boiling over, his cock aching with the need to penetrate her slippery vagina. Gripping the sides of her hips, he forced the tip of his penis against her entrance.

Adjusting her hold, he groaned as he slid deeper inside her aching pussing, filling her up with his thick erection.

She whimpered, claws cutting into his forearms as she let herself fall back against the smooth heated stones. Weeks of pent up frustration forced her hips up, meeting his thrusts faster than he made them.

Steady thrums of riveting strokes frayed her mind, body lost to carnal thrills. Hands, teeth, claws, hips, thighs, skin... She moaned, hissing with zinging pleasure as he quickened his pace to frantic grunted thrusts.

Thick pulsing sinew, his cock brushed sensitive, toe curling nerves. Her vagina thrummed against him, contracting hungrily for the slick impalement. Like white fire, her need built, an insatiable craving for swift overwhelming penetration.

She writhed beneath him, the walls of her vagina a vice around his penis as she worked him deeper and deeper.

Revelry roused a ragged growl, reverberating in his chest as tantalizing waves of pleasure lit like fire throughout his core. His cock pulsed so close to her womb. He hissed, claws dragging along the lines of her deliciously smooth hips and thighs, drawing pink lines, scorching water splashing over her sensitive flesh making it red. Gripping her tighter, he lingered as his penis throbbed with seed.

“Oh, Kami yes!” She cried out as his erection drove home, impaling to the deepest part of her desirous vagina, rooted there. White hot gratifying waves rushed, forcing her legs to tremble, her thighs shaking as he ground into the thrilling space.

Ankles slipped from his back, strength lost, splashing water over thickly muscled glutes. Relaxed, immersed in satisfying throes of passion. She closed her eyes, letting him do his will, her body easily pleased after so many lonely nights.

He came with a grunted moan, his cum hotter than the water as it filled her up, leaving her momentarily sore from the force of it.

His lips felt warm on her throat, making a path to her lips. Lashes fluttered, keeping her gaze on the sculpted lines of his face. Smoldering golden eyes simmered with gratification and love.

She nipped his lip, utterly sated for the time being. Dainty fingers slipped over his shoulders, drawing downward.

Kissing along her jaw, he ran his teeth and fangs over the smooth skin, “You will never leave this Sesshomaru again.”

A soft laugh rang through the quiet air, “You do realize you are the one that left?”

“Hn,” His mouth moved over her ear, tongue swirling down over the thrumming pulse, sending sparks down her nerves, making her slicken and ache once again. “Semantics are not necessary.”

“Mmm,” She grinned, laughing and moaning all at once, “Won’t you... ah... let me clean you, Sesshomaru?”

Replying with a grunt, he ran his fingers through her hair, pushing the strands away from her stunning face, a light blush dusted the apples of her cheeks strikingly beneath the pretty blue stripes, her dark enamored eyes holding all the devotion in the world. “Perhaps, eventually.”

“Eventually?” She murmured quietly, her heart palpitating as warmth sizzled in her veins.

His kiss came slow and deep, passionate and simmering with all the emotions tied between them. Water lined her onyx eyes, catching in raven lashes as she tried to blink them away.

“Let us stay here an eternity,” His husky whisper skated her cooling skin. Fingers ran over her sides and down her hip bone, sinking beneath the ebbing water to tease her slickening labia.

Her hands wound through silken silver locks, the soft dry strands of hair teasing her naked flesh.

Oh. They both froze as her fingers caught in...something, she grimaced, clinging to the sumptuous locks. “It may take that long to clean your hair.”

His loving gaze narrowed, fingers leaving her pussy.

“I’m joking,” She giggled, kissing him right on his frowning lips.

“Hn.”

“Oh, hush, maybe next time you will be sure to keep yourself clean.”

He growled and she laughed, using his shoulder to help her into a sitting position on the ledge. “If you sit here like a good Inu, I’ll give you a treat after we are done.”

Reluctantly, he let her treat him like a pup. The sweet chiming sound of her voice too appealing to annoy him for long. -Not to mention her claws felt rather delectable scratching over his scalp.

\----0000----

Honey slid down her jaw as she laughed while Inuyasha tried not to spill anymore from the hive they’d been sent to retrieve.

“Would ya quit laughing, Songo is gonna kill me if this doesn’t get back to her village in one piece.

Tamia glanced up at the Hanyou slowly seeping his way into her heart, just as the honey dripped stickly along her neck and down her chest, disappearing beneath her collar. He hung upside down, white hair matted with honey as he tried to cut down the hive.

“Be still.” He grumbled, only making her laugh harder as a bee flew around his face threateningly. “You’re supposed ta be holding this thing still!”

She had agreed to hold the bottom while he cut the top. “It’s not my fault, you look ridiculous.” She snickered, knowing it’d get under his skin. His eyes narrowed down at her.

He knew just what she was trying to do, antagonizing him until he lost his cool. With a snort, he let another line of syrupy honey drip down, watching with lascivious eyes as it slipped down her black suit, glaring at it. He’d been imagining the viscous amber liquid easing over her breasts beneath the fabric.

It might have been a tad bit lecherous of him to be imagining her completely naked and covered in honey, but he couldn’t find anything better to think about- besides his mind kept returning to their conversation, one sided conversation as it was, he wasn’t quite sure what she wanted from him.

\----00000----

Lithe legs hung on either side of his hips, succulent breasts and a large pup-filled belly brushed against the sinuous planes of his back. It took Kagome’s entire body to maneuver through the thick long strands of silver hair, tossing it from side to side as she braided the lengths.

She hummed as she slipped her fingers through silk.

Sesshomaru leaned into the comfort, the pleasing effects of her musings, complacent for the moment with the gentle slides of her hands and the caress of her flesh against his back.

The fresh scents of the sulphurous spring and the natural clean perfume of his Mate made him sigh, eyes closing as he relished the time. No clashing sounds of swords marred the air or the disgusting odor of death and decay.

Hot breath hit the point of his ear, as if reading his mind, she murmured, “It’s so good to have you home.”

When she finished the braid, she hung her arms around his neck, settling her plush cheek atop his shoulder, basking in the comforts of her dear Mate. “Did you notice the futon?”

His claws brushed circled over her thighs. “The height difference is likely easier on you in your condition.”

“Mhm,” She frowned, “It is getting harder for me to get out of the bed in the mornings even with the change.”

“I will help you.” A curl of regret and protective instincts deepened his tone, but he did not let the issue tense him once again. The past was just that. He had no inclination to leave her to her own devices again.

“Okay.” She nuzzled his flesh, sighing as she ignored the frustration she felt by the circumstances, reminding herself of the amazing rewards she would get at the end of the line. “I made some changes in the family chambers as well as in your study. I hope you don’t mind.”

“We shall see. They are devices of the future correct?”

“Mhm,” She fought off a yawn, growling as it went on for what felt like ages. “I need to get something to eat.”

He grabbed her wrist as she moved to leave, confusion wrinkling her brows. Noticing her lips had grown dry in the humidity of the room, he ran his tongue across the plush flesh. “I will get food for us, do not leave the chambers.”

Warmth eased between them as his mouth closed over her own, a sweet reminder that he would return. Placing a kiss on the stretched flesh of her belly, he let her there grinning.

\----000000----

Big green eyes glanced up at the youkai in charge of her. While the other children stayed outside the big walled hut, Umeko had remained with Yuki-san. She held onto the billowing plain grey skirt of the youkai’s kimono.

“Umeko-chan, you simply must let go of my clothes, you will make me trip. I have many duties to attend to and...” Yuki cut short as Umeko’s eyes lined with tears, little lip quivering. “Umeko-chan, do not cry. It is alright. You may help me with my duties. I am counting on you.”

Her little chin nodded, sparkles lighting up her eyes as she beamed, her fingers released their vice like grip of Yuki’s skirts. “I used to help mama with the chores.”

Yuki placed a clawed hand over Umeko’s shiny black hair, patting her gently as they walked. “I am sure you performed admirably.”

“Mama said I’m almost as good at washing clothes as getting them dirty.” Her grin didn’t hold many teeth, but the innocence the child still held after going through so much, touched the Inu.

She didn’t reply, her mind on the tasks for the day, choosing to shove away the unwanted feelings. “Well come then, let us get to task.”

\----0000000----

Sweet pastries, spicy fish, rice balls with fillings that could be used to torture prisoners of war.

“Oh! My Lord do not go just yet!” Chef Yagi, holding a handful of rotten milk curds, “Lady Kagome just loves these, especially with a bit of sliced boar meat, if you’ll give me just one moment I’ll grab her some of that as well!” His frail looking frame scurried away and back again before Sesshomaru managed a nod.

Repressing a frown from the abhorrent distasteful platter he shifted in his grasp, he left the kitchens. Somehow gathering a romantic tray of treats for his lovely Mate had turned into bringing her a tray of food he’d just as soon throw out a window.

How could being pupped repress her taste buds? Were her senses that mussed to find these...items satisfactory? Suddenly a string of worry slithered through, if her taste had become tainted, what of her reflexes, perhaps she could not defend herself any longer. He’d need to keep a more watchful eye on her. What if she lost the ability to walk as well. Somehow the idea of rolling her about the stone halls morphed into less of a joke.

“Lord Sesshomaru! I need a moment of your time.” The soom cadence of Kunio, the Northern advisor, forced a pause in his return.

Casting a glance in the direction of the younger demon, he waited for him to speak.

“My apologies Sesshomaru-sama, but the matter could not wait.”

“Out with it.”

“Lord Takehiko has taken over the Shinihana’s lands.”

“Imbecille,” The reverberation of Sesshomaru’s growl shook the pile of food, “He means to start a new war.” Taking a moment to think over his options, he narrowed his eyes. Returning to war meant leaving his Mate again, the heavy possibility of missing the birth of his pups. In his absence there were too many variables, too many outcomes that led to unfavourable circumstances within his pack; he’d already lost his ward. War could not be an option. “Speak with your Lady, send for a treaty between The North, The West, and The South; King Yamagata may wish to join as well. In the proposal we shall request reimbursement for the lives lost in our territories. Lord Takehiko will fear the wrath of the other three territories. Meet with my mother and Lady Anci to confirm the details before sending the traveling party.”

“You will not be confirming the details yourself Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Hn.” His golden deadly gaze left no room for interpretation. He did not owe this youkai any explanations.

Kunio nodded, eyes shaded with melancholy and a twinge of fear for his life, “I agree with this course of action and will inform my Lady.”

He had not properly visited the old Nereid as of yet. “Lady Anci and her pup are fairing well?”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.” Kunio ran a hand through his hair, “She and the baby are adjusting well, though once Lord Daiki’s body is returned to us, I’m not sure if my Lady will still be as strong.”

“Inform her of This Sesshomaru’s blessings of good fortune.” Pity, as useless an emotion as it was, swam through his chest for the Northern Lady. Allies for centuries, Anci knew the West would protect she and her young for as long as needed, however that was not the issue. Lord Daiki had passed, a dear friend of his father before him.

Even youkai eventually succumbed to death, how unsettling.

Quickly dismissing the Northern Advisor, he continued heading to his chambers. Traditions and rituals, interrupted by war and inexcusable factors, irked him, rousing his instincts to remedy the issue.

Taking a quick detour toward his Mother’s scent, he stopped in front of her chambers, pausing for permission to enter.

“Come in my Son.”

The familiar imposing figure of his Mother seemed aged, her eyes darkly shadowed showed the stress of the past weeks. She grinned, “I see you do not plan to speak with me for long?” Her eyes glimmered, the shadows leaving as she nodded to the platter of offensive smelling foods.

“No, This Sesshomaru means to only inform you of your position.” She seemed confused so he elaborated, “I wish to retire for the time to properly bask in the affections of my Mate before the birth of our pups.”

Ah. “I expected as much Sesshomaru. There will be many resolutions to make in the coming days, are you sure you wish to leave before they are made?”

“This Sesshomaru trusts that you will make the correct decisions in my absence.” No other held such respect, Lady InuKimi held regent status over the throne for decades after the death of his father and ruled admirably.

She invaded his personal space, creating an awkward but motherly stitch in time. Her soft hand cupped his cheek, “You will be a great father, my son.”

Refusing to blush like a pup, Sesshomaru merely nodded, copying her movements and taking her cheek to his palm as well, “You shall be a formidable Grandmother.”

Laughter rang through the air, their hands falling to their sides, and she swiped at his arm playfully, “You mean to mock your poor Mother!”

\----0000000---

A light mist of Rain fell upon the village, darkening the thatched roofs to a muddied brown. Sango held her youngest in her arms waiting in the threshold. Though early in the day,the thick clouds obscured the beautiful rays of the sun.

A villager ran past to inform her of youkai heading toward them. An average day this wouldn’t have her standing with a babe strapped to her hip or her weapons on racks in her hut, no, these youkai were not on a mission of destruction.

Her heart patted against her bones, her eyes keen on the horizon.

\---

When traveling with dragons, time did not stand so still but instead sped up with the force of an avalanche.

Miroku jumped from the dragon to Kirara’s back as the village’s smoke slithered into the clouds. The light rain made her fur sleek, but he held on, excited to see his children and his wife. Her small form stood out in front of their hut, their child on her side.

Kirara mewled as they landed, running up to Sango’s pink skirts. Miroku grinned, “Have you missed me, my gorgeous wife?”

After so many years, and still he could get her to blush easily. She kissed his cheek, ignoring the way his hand slid along her butt as he wrapped his arms around her. Their little ones ran out of the hut to greet him as well, cheering and pulling at his legs. Sango’s grin widened. “I have. The children have as well.”

Her brown eyes settled on the group of five youkai, battle worn with the emblem of the West on their tattered sleeves.

\---

The soft patter of the storm picked up, spilling thick wet droplets as the soldiers took the Northern Lord’s body, strapping it down as respectfully as possible. Lachrymose wind howled, batting at the white shrouds they’d wrapped around him.

Mud sloshed up their boots with every step.

Blue hair billowed past a stolid face. The soldier walking toward the couple did not hold an emblem of the West but that of the North, his pearlescent skin shimmered even with the darkened sky dampening the sun’s rays.

“Houshi-sama.” He bowed low, his knee splashing, sludge soaked into the silk fabric. “On behalf of the North, please accept this token of our gratitude.” Without raising his head, he extended a hand, a large sack hanging heavily.

Miroku let the parcel fall with a clink into his hand. Peeking within the depths, a large sum of gold glittered back at him.

\----00000000----

“No, no, stopppp!” She laughed, rolling on her side, the light brush of his claws over her ribs causing a frenzy of tingles to swirl through her flesh. Completely full of various yummy satisfying foods, her body felt even more weighed down than usual.

Leaning in, Sesshomaru kissed her temple, “For now.”

The pups shifted in her belly, and she felt a flutter, something hard pushed out against her left side. Eyes growing wide, she quieted and stilled, moving her hands over her bare skin.

“Sesshomaru... hurry, give me your hand!”

With concerned eyes, he obeyed. His eyes widened a fraction, and he smiled, feeling one of his sons kick for the first time. An odd swarming feeling erupted throughout his abdomen, exhilaration or happiness, or a mixture of both.

His pup moved beneath his palm, twisting and rolling over. For a moment he found himself slightly jealous of his Mate, the closeness she shared with their young; he wondered what it must feel like to have their sons squirming beneath her flesh.

“Oh...” Her eyes widened, “Um, I need to get up for a moment.” Pink flushed her cheeks prettily.

Taking her hand, he helped her off the bed, watching as she unsteadily waddled out of the main room to relieve herself.

\----

Wandering into the newly renovated chamber for his growing family, Sesshomaru couldn’t ignore the sudden awe that washed over him. A pastel painted sky overlooked where his pups would spend most of their time.

Tinkling, the serene lull of crystal chimed all around the room, dripping carved inuyoukai figurines from the ceiling clinked together. Tiny wooden dragons lined different points along the walls. His claws slid over the cherry surface, amazed at the bottom most curve which allowed the structure to rock back and forth.

Miniature tunnels carved from wood glanced back at him, and he could imagine the patter of little hands and feet skittering from one side to the other.

A strange barred box sat in the center of the room, lined with supple white leather and padded with a thick feather futon. The odd contraption seemed the most foreign item in the room, obviously a future furniture courtesy of his beloved.

Her scent filled the room, soft skinned arms wound around his torso as her cheek pressed into his back. “It’s called a crib.” Her murmure skated over his cool flesh creating a line of tingles along his spine.

“Hn.”

“Watch.” She grinned, giving the crib a minute shove in the opposite direction and grinning as it swayed, “It works like a cradle as well. At first I wanted them to each have their own, but,” Her tone morphed into something deeper, nurturing, “I couldn’t bear it to part them from one another, they are used to sleeping as a pack already.”

Both pairs of eyes glimmered, staring into the depths of the creamy leather, minds awash with what the future held.

“It is adequate.”

Leaning into his side, she gave a small content sigh.

Lengthy fingers intertwined with much shorter ones as he pulled her arm tighter around his weight, keeping her close. He’d never admit it, but he too held an inkling of fear, an infinitesimal pebble, that a blink would take it all away: absolute nonsense.

“Hey.”

“Hn.” His grunted reply caused her to tug him to the side, black eyes on gold.

“You aren’t going anywhere, I’ll not allow it.” Her grin forced the realities back in place, his resolve strengthened.

“You mean to order This Sesshomaru?”

“Mhm,” Her laugh rang like a chime, her plucking lips practically a testament of her playful nature as they brushed his own mock frown.

Nipping the fleshy warm appendage, he gave her a final kiss before pulling on her hand, leading her from the room, his Nymph.

Claws slid over her hips as he led her to their closet. Her eyes watched his every move as he pulled a kimono out for her to slip on, silver with tiny flowers, a replica she had made to keep him in the dark about how she destroyed the other.

Holding it open for her expectantly, he rose a brow at her blush.

“Shouldn’t I put the inner layers on first?”

Ignoring her modesty, internally amused by the irony of the situation considering her past clothing choices, Sesshomaru slipped the silken sleeve over one of her arms. Body heat enveloped her side as he leaned in, hot breath sizzling her nerves as he whispered in her ear, “There will just be more to remove.” Cool claws skated over her breast as he pulled the robe closed, relishing in her momentary shiver in response.

“Oh really?” She purred, kissing his cheek as he tied her obi above her giant belly.

Lust melted in his eyes, making them seem liquid gold, “Do not think this one has forgotten your promise.”

Smooth fingers played with the edge of his hakamas, mirth swirled in her gaze, lips cheshire, “I’m not sure what you’re referring to, My Mate.”

His deep growl had her aching, already wet and slick. Neck tilting in submission, she purred as his tongue rolled over her delicate flesh. “Do you not recall?” Hot breath had her trembling “The favor to be returned upon my arrival.”

“O-h?” She stammered, relishing in the sensual heat he caused, “I may recall something of that nature.” Her fingers brushed over the hard shaft of his cock, jutting a tent in his hakamas, “Are you asking me to bestow you with your prize now?”

“Hn.” Shifting out of her delicate desirous touch, Sesshomaru lightly bit the skin in the crook of her neck, “Soon. For now, there is somewhere we must go.”

\---000000000---

As they broke away from the Shiro, quiet as the dead, sneaking away as to not disturb a single guard, Kagome squeezed her Mate’s hand numb with both hers clutching onto it like a vice.

“Where are we going?”

“Shh. You shall see.”

Storms settled in, the winds fierce with their fury as they picked up speed. Heart pounding with excitement, images of her youth spilled into her mind, old memories; sneaking out with Eri to watch a pg13 movie when she turned twelve, or when she wanted to go to a slumber party and her mom wouldn’t let her, silly stupid things she’d done that had made her giggle. And now, girlishly she giggled for her current situation as well, an adult, mated, pregnant, and utterly smitten.

“What are you laughing about onna?” Her Mate’s golden gaze kept to the path as he led her away from the protective walls of his castle to a secret location.

“I can’t help it.” She grinned, catching drops of rain on her face. “All the pieces of the puzzle are falling together.”

The pause in his step didn’t go unnoticed, even though he never really stopped, she caught the hint of a question, one that he felt unnecessary to ask.

Skipping to gain an inch or so of ground, she caught his bare rain streaked back with her lips, barely brushing them enough to equal a small kiss as they moved onward. She caught herself giggling yet again, her smile wide and eyes glistening; kami all this mystery was romantic.

Lithe fingers slipped from their hold of his hand and she picked up her pace. Her gait balanced remarkably for one so heavy with child as she dashed past him, excitedly free.

“Where are you going?” His whisper hissed against the shrill cries of the wind as he moved to catch her.

Tossing her gaze over her shoulder, black strands of hair plastering her wet face, she cast a mischievous smile, all teeth and play, “With you, Sesshomaru! Run with me!”

“No.” His jaw set, if her sense of taste had been ruined... “Our pups are--”

“Fine. They are perfectly healthy and I am strong. Run with me before I can no longer.” Doubling back, she caught his stern lips with a kiss, firm in her choice. His

cool lips warmed with her breath, “Catch me if you can.” Her purr rose his blood, his cock pulsing as he watched her dash away. Kami her ass looked perfect behind the thin silk clinging to her bare skin. She’d be the death of him.

Desire filled adrenaline poured through him, scorching like wildfire as it burned through his calm reservoir. The rain muddied her scent, washed through tracks, and, reluctantly, the rousing challenge began. As he glimpsed quick flashes of her in his chase, something within him felt torn in two; one way leaning toward the divine lascivious thoughts her seductive fleeing provoked, and the other an endless worry for his Mate and pups.

Goading him on, she appeared in the front of his vision, every bit the nymph, her kimono fell off her shoulder with the heaviness of the thick rain, droplets sliding along the delicate bones of her shoulder and neck to the swollen crease of her breasts. The whites of her eyes flashed as black as her irises, onyx and inky as his responded in red. His beast loved her just as much as he.

The heady thrum of her heart beat called to him as she slipped back through the tree line, licking her lips as she did so, whispering, “Come get your prize Sesshou.”

Frustration pent up, making his penis ache as he chased her heady breaths through the trees. Giddy laughter caught with the thunder causing the hair of his arms to stand on edge. A shiver bled through his spine. Scorching lips melded with his cheek.

Looping his arm around her waist, he pulled the side of her tight against him, her mirth filled eyes didn’t match the carnal needs of her deliciously spiced scent.

“Ah...” Easily her laughter switched to breathless moans.

Skating his teeth over her mating mark, he growled, “My prize has been easily won.”

“Mhm, well,” She grinned, eyes sobering as the whites shown true once again, her pupils more matte a black than her gleaming irises. “I got tired.”

His tongue rolled over her pulse, claws slinking over her hips before he shifted to look her in the eye, “Must you overexert yourself?” Golden eyes glowered at her immediate pout.

Suddenly disheartened, a frenzy of emotions flashed through their bond before Kagome settled on angry frustration, the tears disappeared with a hardened glare. “Sesshomaru you have no idea what it’s like to be pregnant. I’m not overexerted, I’m not a weak little flower that is going to fall apart in the wind.” Her eyes narrowed, a pointed claw poked him in the chest, “I know when I need to slow down.”

Luscious raven tendrils of hair billowed in a frenzy of red energy, a tempest all around her supple form. The spice of her anger tasted hot on his tongue, stinging just enough to get his blood flowing. Glittering, her stony gaze beckoned an ache to gain her submission, to have her neck bared and her lips sighing his name.

Snatching her hand from his person, he held firm, slowly loosening the grip to run the pads of his fingers over the creamy digits.

As much as she wanted to remain furious, the slight strokes of her palm and fingers created a pleasant tingle that completely ruined her vexed glare. Frustration replaced with a more ardorous passion, she tilted her chin, baring the sensitive expanse of her neck. How she hated to give in, and hated not to give in.

Hungry lips held a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue, needy. he pressed her firmly against a tree. Coarse bark bit into her spine as his mouth ravaged her own. Scalding heat pooled into her belly, heating the delicate flesh between her thighs. Her pussy throbbed with a nearly painful need to be caressed and filled.

He held her wrists high above her head, free hand tracing the line of her collarbone as he nipped her fleshy bottom lip.

Whimpering as he stepped back, her lips fabulously bruised from his ravenous kissing, and his cock hard as it brushed her stomach; she wasn’t sure what to think with the regretful lust filled look in his eyes.

“It’s pleasing to learn you’ve grown more confident.”

Smirking, she opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off, “Come.”

“But, Sesshomaru you’ve made me so wet...” She tugged his grip on her hands, shifting her weight back and forth as slick hot desire lubricated her thighs.

“You’ll remain so.” Unbelievably, the sentence left his deliciously perfect lips like torture.

Pausing mid step, she looked at him like he’d grown another head, “What?” Since when did her Mate begin denying sex?!

The beat of her heart thrummed heavily as Sesshomaru leaned closer, his breath hot and seductive as he slid his claws over the exposed tissue of her breast, moving around her neck to pull her closer. Lips ghosted her sensitive neck, and she trembled. 

“Can you not resist, My Nymph?” The deep carnal baritone of his voice had her dripping, aching painfully, eager for him to continue touching her chilled tingly flesh.

The scent of his own arousal made her head spin, “There is no reason to.”

“Hn.” He grunted, shifting away as he tugged her along, “Come.”

“Bu-”

The clap of his hand on her ass cut her off. “Nymph.”

Her vagina practically pleaded for him to stop and drown her in pleasure as it pulsed in her suffering. The teasing made her senses muddled and hazy with pent up need. “Tyrant.” She growled, stumbling along after him. Not for the first time, she pondered on just who in their relationship more fit the nickname Nymph.

\----0000000000----

Kagome knew the moment they reached their destination. “The tree…” Purple blossoms hung loose from the winding branches. Thickly braided limbs danced in the heavy winds, swinging the violet flowers too and fro. She pushed the hair from her eyes as the gust batted it into her view, and for a moment her breath caught at the edge of her throat until the sweet soothing perfume found her nose in the lightening rain; she breathed in its sweet lush scent, relaxing against Sesshomaru’s muscled chest. “It’s beautiful.”

Hundreds of flowers formed into long wispy cones. The purple masses hung like garland, some shorter while others seemed just as tall as she; all were waving like fingers, beckoning her closer while asking her for some sort of privacy all in the same moment. Wisteria. Strangely enough the moment felt more intimate than anything else, like a sweet secret for them to share.

Golden eyes drifted over his heavily pregnant smiling Mate, his time was spent on urgent matters of State nearly his entire life. The gleaming happiness easing off his Kagome had become more important than the rough edges of territory matters. At one point the only thing he wasn’t willing to lose was his Land, now six others took precedence over even his birthright.

Her lips had parted in a gasp the moment they entered the hidden clearing, breathless with the sight of his gift. In his mind he could see the many nuances of her expressions, the imaginings of their future provoking easy contentment. Perhaps the revelries were simply fancies of a newly Mated youkai, however every iota of his being screamed that this feeling of happiness would last. Her smiles would last, and in return his as well. Blood and war would surely rage in his future, but for now nothing existed but the press of her palm above his beating heart.

She sighed, “I really love it,” while reaching out to pet a plume of flowers hanging from the tree.

Holding her beneath the rain, moonlight glistening off her wet skin, he’d never felt more sure of anything in his life. Taking her for his own, if ever a decision brought the best results, Sesshomaru felt sure of that one. “Until the pups are born, we are residing here.”

“Where-” As she looked around, her eyes caught polished white stones, “Oh, wow.” Just beyond the lush tree sat a little stone structure that looked much like a small cottage, cozy and inviting. Mineral water swirled to her on the wind, “And a hot spring as well, Sesshomaru.”

A wealth of satisfaction bubbled up in his chest, a deep rumble that bled into her back like a warm seductive blanket.

Violet petals littered the ground as the tree kept the spot private, shading the area and easing the wrath of the storm while its plumes draped the space like a massive curtain. Her back pressed tight to his chest and he kept his arms around her, staring out into the night with her scent surrounding him. Beating hearts thrummed together. The cold touch of his nose nuzzled against her ear. 

She shifted in his grasp, a shiver running up his spine as her fingers traced the stripes on his cheeks. Heat pooled into his chest and downward. Her tongue darted out, tracing the line of his lips. “I missed the taste of you,” She whispered hungrily against his mouth, “But,” She blushed, taking in the intensity of his watchful gaze, “Even more than that I missed your presence.”

Cupping the side of her face, he kissed her with small plucks of his lips, sweet and heart throbbing. Her breath shuddered from her lungs, and her fingers trembled as she ran her fingers through his silken hair. She grinned against his slow kisses. The world felt new and fresh, all tingly and fire catching. Everlasting.

A heady breeze lifted violet petals, showering them with flowers as they mesmerized each other. Shivering, she pressed herself closer against his slicked muscles, clutching on to his corded bicep as her knees grew weak.

His arousal made her dizzy, wet desire making her vagina ache once again. He growled against her bruised lips, “I’ll never have my fill of you.” The more of her he had it seemed the more he desired. His claws tangled in her rain drenched hair.

“It is fun to try.”

His laugh came rough and ragged, thick with carnal desire and avaricious need, just the sound of it had her thighs shaking.

Quickly, her claws ran through the tie of his hakamas, the white pants falling heavily with the weight of the rain. He hissed as cold rain sizzled hitting his hot, blood-boiling erection.

She gripped him tight in her hand, wrapping her small palm around the large girth while her fingers teased his slick tip.

He groaned against her lips and she whimpered, his sounds driving her to a painful need. Her vagina contracted around nothing, aching painfully for his cock to fill her. Grazing her teeth over his lip, she shoved him against the tree trunk, relishing in the heady sounds that rumbled through his chest.

“Mmm, Sesshou,” She hissed, rolling her tongue over a line of blood her fang had nipped in his bottom lip, “Scream my name.” Her grip tightened around his cock, thumb drawing circles over his precum covered head.

His eyes were hard, defiant. Pressing her silk covered breasts against his chest, she kissed him hard, deep, her lips and tongue reminding him of just how skilled she could be. “I’ll just have to suck it out of you then. Mate.”

He shuddered a groan as she moved lower, trailing a line of sensual heat down his naked torso. Her mouth enveloped the thick width of his cock. Smooth spongy flesh hit the back of her throat. Her growl reverberated against his penis as he pulled at her thick wet hair, tangling his claws in the mass as he pushed deeper. Kneading his scrotum with smooth careful ministrations, she tightened her hold until he loosened his on her hair, reminding him that she had the control.

Swallowing against his head, she pulled up to catch a breath, the taste of his cum divine as she thoroughly relished in rolling her tongue over his scalding tip. Her teeth skated over the throbbing vein running up the underside of his erection, his responding growl had her vagina slickening her thighs as she rocked on her knees.

Shifting to ease the building need, she moaned over his penis; gently nipping his sensitive flesh. “Ah.” Her muffled sounds had cum beading beading from his cock against the back of her throat. Sinking her fingers lower, she pressed delicately but hard against his prostate, reveling in the deep rumble it caused throughout her Mate, he shuddered as she took him in and out of her hot wet mouth.

The twist of her tongue taunted him, heated saliva drawing out his own fluids as she manipulated his cock in her mouth. Her canines brought with them torture, drawing up his length an excitement and pleasure that zinged through him. His cock pulsed angrily, tempted to spill as her hands delved over places he’d never known were hypersensitive to her delicious touch.

His grip of her hair tightened as he hit an unfamiliar level of of pleasure, he ground out a hiss between clenched teeth, tugging on her hair to get her off his cock before he spilled his seed, “Kagome.”

Grinning mischievously, she drew her tongue over his erection, enjoying the sound of him giving in, “Close enough.” Thank Kami he finally gave in, her wet pussy could only take so much waiting. 

Pushing off the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down against her body. Red swirled golden eyes stared back into her soul, and they paused, bare hands on bare flesh. She trembled beneath his gaze and the delicate careful brush of his claws, gently pulling her kimono from her shoulders completely, letting the fabric fall to the petal covered ground. She couldn’t remember when her obi had come free, or when the wind and rain had died down, but as his lips took her own and he laid her on the silk, she didn’t care.

Luscious black waves of hair fell around her shoulders, teasing her heavy breasts. Warm milk, he could smell the nutritious liquid that filled her expanding bosom, like nectar the scent called to him. His penis hard and dripping with desire, her body caught between his knees, he eased against the entrance to her pussy, rubbing the tip of his cock against her slippery holy.

Claws cut into his back as she hissed, whimpering when he didn’t fully insert instead choosing to glide teasingly over her labia and swollen clit.

Leaning down over her moonlit body, his mouth led a line of electricity up the side of her body. She shivered, groaning as his tongue curled over her flesh, fangs tasting the curve of her breast.

His claws scratched red lines over her hips and side, creating a tempest of sensual sensations over her taut skin.

“Mmm,” Creamy legs draped over his own, the soles of her feet dragging over the light hair on his legs, her hands slid through his hair.

The light kisses he plucked against her sweltering flesh felt like a cool mist, easing the aching ardent torment of her nerves.

“Oh!” Blood dripped along his shoulders as her claws dug in. His mouth enveloped the bud of her nipple suckling as warm milk dripped down her other breast. Spine arching upward as he pulled her chest closer, she cried out, relishing in the feel of her breast’s release.

Sharp spikes of pleasure rolled down to her curling toes and back up to settle in a hot lake between her thighs. Her pussy pulsed with desire, hungry and longing for her Mate’s thick erection deep within. 

The musy spice of his dripping precum mixed with the sound and feel of his growling breaths over her nipple only made her need worse, thrown off the edge. Her body molded to his hands and lips, angling for his cock despite the large stretched belly between them.

His claws kneaded her free breast, squeezing her nipple painfully as ot mil spilled down her chest.

Suckling and tasting the sweet nectar of his Mate’s making, Sesshomaru groaned, his cock pulsing against her velvet skinned thigh, painting it with his seed. He let go only when he’d had his fill, lapping up the delicious liquid that made a river along her heated flesh.

“Seeessss...” Disoriented, she didn’t realize his intentions until his mouth let go of a scalding hot breath against her clit. “Ahhh....ahhh...Sesss...” With quick strokes, he sampled the taste of her desire, groaning as the honeyed musk mingled with the taste of her rich milk on his tongue.

“Oh!” She gasped as he delved deeper, twisting his tongue deep within her aching hole, lapping up her sleek wet juices. Her fingers tangled in his hair, lost in indecision as he fied different neurons, the intensity forcing her to curl in and out of the white hot pleasure zinging down her thighs.

The pressure of his nose buried against her clit had her completely lost, her nerves a tempest of fantastic sensation, all pleasure so intense her eyes watered and her thighs shuddered. She cried his name as she came in a breathless moan, sharp and unhinged as her body pulsed with satisfaction.

His claws dug into the tops of her thighs, forcing them still as he devoured the sticky sweet concoction that spilled from her pussy, lapping it up with fervent need.

Unwilling to give her a moment to gasp for air, he moved from between her thighs, promptly replacing his tongue with his painfully hard erection.

“Oooh!” She arched into his rapid thrusts, the walls of her vagina quickly expanding to fit his thick girth.

Pressure built until it exploded white hot behind her eyes, her legs wrapping around his hips with frenzied need. She came with a moan, her claws painting his backred, his own cum dripping down her thighs as he continued to thrust into her pulsing core. Her walls milked him, keeping him deep until his cock finished spilling his torrid seed.

Heavily, he fell to her side, draping his arms around her as he pulled her closer. Enjoying their mingled scents and the disheveled sight of her flushed cheeks and messed hair. Panting, he pressed soft kissed to her grinning cheeks.

“Now I’m really tired,” Her smile wouldn’t end as she leaned into his hold, even as the rain picked back up, steaming off their heated flesh.

With a grunt, he let his back fall against the silky wet ground, “As am I.”

Raindrops splashed around them, beading off their flesh in cool little rivers. Kagome turned to her side, shifting in his grasp as she watched the relaxed fall of his eyelids, even as he spoke, she could see the fatigue lingering in his aura.

“Your taste has changed,” He murmured offhandedly. Blushing, she didn’t need to ask if it’d been a good change considering... Licking her dry lips, an ache stirred in her hips, uncomfortable as one of her sons jabbed around in her womb.

With a grunt, she slipped from his easy hold to sit up, relieving a minute amount of pressure in her bones. “Hm, is that so.” Her claws drew circles over his open palm, “Perhaps I’ll allow you the opportunity to taste me again.”

Lids cracking open, golden eyes slid a sidelong glance at her cheshire grin, a blush still dusting her cheeks. He wasn’t sure how one could look so naughty and innocent at once. His free hand caressed the side of her face, the pads of his fingers brushing over the rosy flush.

“Hn.” Blood dripped on his side catching his notice.

“Ah. Sorry.” She winced noticing the small cut on his hand, her claws had slipped not for the first time.

Golden eyes widened at the soothing white light pooling around his hand, “What is this?” As quickly as it had come, the light dissipated leaving is palm cut free.

Sheepishly, she glanced away, looking down at her large belly, “That is quite a story.” It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell him, it was that it really needed a ton of explaining. Running a hand through her drenched locks, she glanced back at him, worrying her lip, “Our pups? Maybe?” Her fingers brushed over the large mass.

Tentatively she watched as Sesshomaru did the same, closing her eyes as his youki probed inside the mass.

Concentrating, he smoothed the edges of each of their sons, curling his energy against their tiny auras one by one in search of what caused such a power flare. No unexpected youki flared against him, no strange unknown aura caught his attention. “How frustrating.” He muttered, gazing intently as his pups moved within his Mate’s womb, kicking outward against his large hand.

“What is it?” Her questioning eyes filled with anxiety, a mother worried about her young, over something she couldn’t control.

His baritone grated against her resolve, “Our pups are keeping secrets from us already.”

“You dont know what is causing the healing energy?”

Her question caused an immediate frown, an odd expression on her Mate’s perfectly sculpted usually stolid face, “Hn.” He would find out.


	30. A Day Unlike Any Other

Birds chirped outside the balcony, completely free as they flew from the short railing and into the open blue skies. Inside laid Kagome with a frown on her face, unable to see over the mountain that once resembled a stomach. Yuki had just left with the remnants of lunch, with Umeko scampering after her. Kagome dusted a crumb from the tip top of her belly.

The heart of summer had fallen upon them quickly, the seasons coming and going, and she was sure her young ones were more than a month over-due. The veins in her swollen feet pulsed with the raise of her blood pressure.

Even by youkai standards her body pushed its limits with the brood of pups inside, and she accepted it, went so far as to return to the main Shiro and place herself on bed rest what felt like a lifetime ago.

Sesshomaru ran his claws through his Mate’s hair, noting the heat of her brow and her discomfort. Her skull felt heavy on his thigh as he leaned back against the thick leather mat behind him, a headboard as she called it. The lines of her fingers had become more full over the days, thick and plump with extra fluids.

She sighed as he stopped petting her hair to massage her hand. The tendons had grown tight in her limbs, aching uncomfortably. “You’ve stopped talking.” She’d always found the sound of his voice reassuring, relaxing even in its smooth deep cadence, even years ago before the slide of his lips over her naked flesh. -Well except when he’d been trying to kill her. She grinned as he took a breath to acquiesce to her request.

“What do you wish to hear?” His ministrations moved to her wrist, easing the pressure of her bones and nerves.

“Where is Rin? I haven’t seen her in awhile and I don’t catch her scent as often as before.” She felt him tense behind her, Rin had become a touchy subject as had her soon to be Mate; eventually everything would blow over. She gave his thigh a squeeze when he didn’t speak up quickly enough. He needed to talk about it, otherwise he’d never get over it.

Dropping her right hand, he began easing the tension of her left. “She is with the Ishikiri.”

“In the East?”

“Yamagata wishes to relinquish his Lands to the boy.”

“But he is so young.” How could Takeshi run a country when he wasn’t even fully matured yet?

Sesshomaru sighed, “The fool in charge of the Southeast refuses to agree to terms with Yamagata still in charge.”

“Takeshi has a sister though doesn’t he?” Feeling his muscles relax, she snuggled deeper into his lap, enjoying the feel of being pampered as he moved from massaging her hands to her shoulders.

“The Hime refused the throne, instead choosing to take up residence near your old well.”

“Oh?” Her brow quirked up.

“With Inuyasha.”

“Wait, I thought he was with Kikyo.”

Through their bond, he could feel her happiness for his brother. He gave a small shrug, “It is for the best.”

“I agree, Kikyo didn’t appreciate him for who he was.” She grinned as Sesshomaru’s lips tickled her temple. “So then,” She reached up, scratching gently behind his ear, something that tickled her insides but she’d never dare admit it. “Rin will be ruling with Takeshi then?”

A slow purred growl rumbled deep in his chest as her fingers worked their magic. “When they are Mated, yes.”

“So much has changed in such a short span of time,” She mumbled absentmindedly, letting her fingers fall from his hair.

“It is the way of things.” Intertwining their fingers, he pulled her into a sitting position.

“Oh,” She grunted as her back cracked, “Is it that time already?”

“Nearly, if the healer, or my Mother, do not sense you stretching your legs in the halls you shall never hear the end of it.”

She snorted uncharacteristically, “Right. It’d be you in trouble not me.” As much as she hurt walking around the old bags were right. Labor would be impossible if she didn’t keep up some semblance of strength.

He smacked her butt as he pulled her to standing, “This Sesshomaru is not your nanny.” His mock annoyance made her giggle, even with the light smack of her bottom sending sharp needle pains down her hip and leg.

She wobbled unsteadily, off balance with all the weight in her front. “When I stopped being able to walk without you holding my hand, you became my nanny.”

Pulling her closer, he leaned down, kissing her gently as she clutched on to his haori for support. “You make a rather adorable boulder.”

“Oh!” She hissed, eyes wide as she smacked his arm playfully, “How dare-! Se....Sesshou...” Her eyes went from her belly to her Mate’s rather horrified expression. She couldn’t see the ground as her heart beat hammered in her chest and Sesshomaru’s usually expressionless face showed far more than she’d ever cared to see out in the open. Her sock covered foot soaked up liquid... water... her water.

“Sit down.”

An anvil slammed against her pelvis, immense pain reverberated throughout her bones as she clutched tighter to her Mate, all her weight on his shoulders as she stood there, “Kami,” She hissed, “Ah... I can’t...” She hissed as another slam of pain hit her full force, her knees wobbled, a rush of liquid poured between her legs.

“I have to get the healer. Sit.” He growled.

She growled right back, “Don’t you dare leave me here Sesshomaru!”

Face slipping back into an expression of more calm notes, he brushed his hand over her sweat beading forehead, “Breathe.”

“I am breathing!”

“Hn. I’m not going to leave you.”

Wild eyes held him in place and for a moment he was the one forgetting to breathe. Contractions came sudden, quick and painful like a mack truck to her pelvic bone. She forced her breaths, trying to calm herself, remind herself she could handle this, she could do this. Tears lined her eyes as she stared down her Mate, welling up over her cheeks, “I wish my Mom was here.” 

“Shh, everything is fine Kagome.” He petted her hair, tensing as she hissed.

Her feet shuffled to and fro, instinct forcing her body in motion.

The doors to their chambers flew open, InuKimi, Anci, and the head Healer burst into the room. “How did you know?” Kagome bit out through clenched teeth as another contraction wracked through her body.

“I had a feeling.” InuKimi grinned, looking entirely too happy for Kagome’s mind.

“Come here dear.” Anci pushed between Sesshomaru and his Mate, taking Kagome’s white clenched hands and helping her to release the death grip she had on her Mate’s robes.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the healer tossing the blankets and pillows from her bed, getting things ready for the Hellish pain her vagina would endure in the next hours to come.

“This Sesshomaru is not leaving.” He stood his ground, pointing a narrowed eyed glare at the attending healer.

“Fine.” She grit out, “But do not get in the way, this is not Man’s work.”

He resisted the urge to kill the old bitch. His attention went to his Mate as she cried out.

“I have to sit down,” She whimpered, grabbing for the bed as his Mother and Anci helped her to it. Immediately her pain grew worse, “Nevermind!”

\----

Kagome swayed for an eternity, moving throughout the room, ignoring the world around her, she tried to focus on her breathing, on the feel of her pups in her arms and the sight of them, golden eyes or black? Blue?

Her head rested against Sesshomaru’s shoulder as he ‘danced’ with her. Kimi had moved to massaging her horridly painful hips. The pressure her elder placed on her bones felt like great washes of relief, making everything bearable for tiny moments. -Until it no longer helped.

“Ah!” Her claws dug into Sesshomaru’s biceps, teeth gritting against the sudden unsurmountable pressure between her legs. “I think....” She bit out her words through the need to scream, “I need to push.”

“Impossible!” The healer moved her hand over Kagome’s stomach, “None of the pups have reached-”

“Someone shut her up!” Kagome’s eyes flashed onyx, black taking over the whites as instinct bade her to crawl over the bed. “Ahhhugh!” She screamed into a pillow as white hot fire bled through her entire pelvis. Her vagina felt split in two.

“Oh my!” Anci shouted, shocked.

InuKimi’s eyes caught sight of the surprise, her hands shoving away Kagome’s skirt, pushing the fabric up her back as the Healer replaced Anci’s place between her son’s Mate’s legs.

Silver hair, short tufts, wet and plastered over a tiny skull. Sesshomaru’s eyes transfixed on his child, the head of his first born. He couldn’t sense the pup’s aura.

Kagome clutched Anci’s bony hand, indescribable pain radiated throughout as she listed to the shouts of reassurance from the other women, her Mate’s heartbeat resounding in her ears as she pushed with each contraction.

“The head’s out!” The healer burst with exhilaration.

Tears lined Kimi’s eyes as she looked on the face of her first grandpup, and then the whole body as Kagome gave a hard push and the body came.

A great relief of pressure left the new mother as the pressure lessened, the pain of her other pups readying for the birth seemed like nothing compared to the intensity she’d just gone through. Her body went slack on the bed, hitting her side as Anci’s hand ran over her sweat damp hair.

She could hear the little thrumming heartbeat of her pup, and she cried, “Let me see him.”

“Not a him,” Sesshomaru held their squirming, whimpering pup near her face. Silver hair swirled over a small head, gorgeous, and the newborn’s eyes were tightly closed. A blue crescent sat in the middle of a little forehead.

“What do you mean?” She rasped, her fingers brushing over a soft fluid covered, magenta striped, cheek.

“Look.” He lifted the pup higher and closer to her face, “We have a daughter.”

“Oh!” A sob lodged in her throat, “She is beautiful Sesshou.” She lightly touched the silver tufts of hair.

His nod melted her heart, every bit of it as he looked at their girl. “Her aura is hidden,” He murmured, “Even from her father.” His smiled a smile Kagome had never seen before, so utterly loving she forgot the pain completely.

“She is powerful,” InuKimi leaned over her son’s shoulder, peering down at the darling surprise.

Anci whispered to them as they watched the pup purse her lips, “The next pup we can sense shouldn’t be coming for awhile, dear.” She patted Kagome’s shoulder, “Congratulations, she is gorgeous.”

“Yeah.” The new Mother sniffled, amazed at the pup she and her Mate created. Glancing at Sesshomaru, she smiled, “I want to hold our daughter.”

Kimi helped her roll over, shoving pillows behind her back to prop her up.

“She’s so light,so little,” Enthralled with the perfection that was her daughter, she brushed her lips over her tiny forehead, noting the newborns features, “She looks like you Sesshomaru.”

“She does have your nose and your hair.” Kimi grinned at her son.

“Shall we call her Eikirei?” He asked as he looked down at the vision of his wife, gorgeous as she held their firstborn in her arms.

“A pure and lovely blade, I suppose our children shall all have formidable names.” She grinned up at him, the name did seem fitting for a Hime of the West. “What do you think, Eikirei, do you like that name?” She asked her pup.

The infant turned inward, rooting for a breast. “Ah.” Kimi laughed, “We have a hungry one.”

Sesshomaru helped her out of her kimono, slipping the sleeves off her shoulders as she hissed, a slow roll of contractions starting again. He kissed her temple, “Feed our daughter.”

Without much help, Eikirei found her Mother’s breast, suckling deeply for the first time. Tears slipped down Kagome’s cheeks, “She’s perfect.”

\---

As the day progressed each of her pups came with varying opinions of their new world.

Kirumai, promising killer, their first son, came out with his gleaming golden eyes open, screaming, with onyx hair and seemed to be quite the boob hog. Blue stripes marked his cheeks while a magenta crescent sat above his brows. He seemed to sense his sister nearby as he shoved her aside for the breast she’d latched on. Eikirei scratched him on the nose, forcing him off her food, but as soon as the little pup began to well blood, white light erupted from his sister, healing him in an instant.

Everyone looked at the first born with awe. Anci whispered her thanks to the newborn, the pup had saved she and her own daughter from the womb seasons ago.

The next pup came soon after Kirumai. Nishitsuyoi, strength of the West, looked like his Father in features and seemed like his Father in demeanor, not once did he cry, his face calm and serene as if he hadn’t just been shoved from his home and out into the big bad world. He stared at his Sire with wise eyes, using his new senses to soak in the world around him. Eager for milk when his Mother took him to her breast, he clutched on to her round bossom with tiny pinprick claws as he drank.

Kyuukiru, swift kill, took the least amount of pushing, nearly coming out entirely with one big push. He looked like his Mother, softer features with black hair and onyx eyes, but had the stripes and crescent of his father’s coloring.

Sonkeimaru, honorable, weighed the most, feeling like a heavy brick in his Sire’s arms as he held him up for his Mother’s inspection. Black eyes with silver hair and a chubby face. “Oh! What a big boy we have!” Kimi had squealed, reaching out to hold her little puff-ball of a grandpup. She’d stroked his magenta crescent and magenta stripes.

Last but not least, Katai, stubborn, seemed to not wish to come out as he finally made it from Kagome’s womb almost a whole day after his Sister had come. His eyes were shockingly blue, as Kagome’s had been long ago before she’d Mated their Father. Silver hair and his Sire’s features marked him well.

With each and every one of her pups asleep, Kagome yawned, exhausted, still clutching her Mate’s hand. “We have six pups.” Amazed at the beauty of their young, she looked to her Mate enthralled, “Six. Every one of them perfect.”

“How could they be anything other?” He murmured, cupping her cheek and kissing her brow, “With you as their Mother.”

Tears glistened her eyes as she stared back at him, listening to tiny hearts and quiet breaths. “I’m glad I let you take me.”

His lips felt hot on her cool lips, gentle, loving, “This Sesshomaru would not have let you say no.”


	31. Epilogue

A slow melodic cadence roused from the small green toad sitting against the edge of the tent. Jaken had taken up playing the flute soon after the first pups of his Lord had been born. Surprisingly the squawky youkai played the woodwind well despite his beaky lips. Silver moonlight poured from the heavens, lighting up the creamy flesh of his Mate, as breathtakingly gorgeous as the first moment he kissed her plush pink lips.

Her fingers rested against his chest, the steady thrum of his heart quickening as she glanced onyx eyes up at him, lips twisting into a smile.

Taking the tips of her fingers, he pulled her into a giggling spin as they danced beneath the twinkling stars.

“I’ve got to hand it to you Sesshomaru,” She grinned, pressed like a puzzle piece to his side, her curves slipping perfectly against the hard line of his body, “This is a great idea.”

White tea leaves and raspberries, sweet and tangy with mellow undertones, he breathed in her calming scent, nuzzling her hair as he lead her in a slow sway. “I’ve always had great ideas.”

She gave a pause in their dance, her feet stilling mid step as she tilted her chin, the easy caress of her lips ran over the rough stubble on his jaw.

Meeting her lips, his mouth molded a slow kiss, his tongue slipping over her lips to taste the delicate warmth inside.

“Eeeewww! Dad! Stop it! Mommy!” Kisshou, their youngest son of seventy years, bounced on his heels, tugging on Kagome’s pant leg. The little Inu hated sharing his Mother’s attentions, even with his father.

“Hn.” His father grumbled, “She is my Mate, I’ll kiss her if I like.” With Kagome giggling in protest, he moved to place little kisses all over her face while Kisshou whined.

“Sess,” She rolled her eyes, kissing him gently with her palm brushing a tinge of lipstick from the side of his stern lipped mouth, “He’ll grow out of it eventually.” Bending at her waist, she picked up her little boy, snuggling him as he clung to her clothes.

“Must you coddle all our pups so?” The pride in his eyes didn’t match his tone. Deep down they both knew, he appreciated how lovingly she raised their young, a perfect contrast to his rougher approach. “Come Kisshou, it is time to fish.”

Bright gold eyes lit up, “Really Papa?” His restless eager body squirmed in his Mother’s hold.

Nibbling her lip, she frowned, “Isn’t it a bit dangerous to be fishing at night Sesshomaru?”

“Nonsense, do not doubt our son.” Pressing a kiss to her temple, he took Kisshou and placed him on the ground. “Kisshou.” He patted his son’s raven unruly locked head, “You are to make your Mother proud.”

“Yes Papa!” His little toothy grin too wide for Kagome to say no.

Shoot a glare to her Mate, she bid them good luck and sank back to the bench near the fire.

Eikirei looked up from painting her toenails a bright orange, “Mom there’s nothing to worry about, Dad took all of us night fishing and we always made out just fine.”

With a knowing grin, Kagome took a sip of her steel mug, “None of you are very good at hiding things Eikirei, muddy boots and the scent of fish every season since you and the boys could walk. It was easy enough to know what occurred.” It was no where near as nerve wracking as when their father gave them their first swords.

“Why didn’t you get on to us?”

“Spending time with your father is important, not to mention if he knows I know when he’s being sneaky then he will get better at it.” She winked at her teenager, enjoying the quiet chatter of the insects and wilds.

“Mom, you are so mischievous!” Eikirei laughed, looking back down at her toes as she resumed painting them.

“These are lessons young one, you will thank me when you are Mated one day.”

Eikirei’s laughter stilled, her face scrunching up, “Ugh. Males are so obnoxious! I don’t want to be Mated ever.”

“Who you calling obnoxious!?” All five of her sextuplet brothers harumphed in unison, returning from a hike deep into the forest, tossing dead animals at her feet.”

With a disgusted frown, she whined, “See what I’m saying Mom?”

Thinking of her pups in their youth made her heart clench in her chest. **The memory** came like a flash as Kagome watched her Mate give his blessing for their only daughter to Mate. 

The youkai had bulky features, all muscle even in his humanoid form, hard all over, but she could see the love in his orange eyes every time he caught a glimpse of her Eikirei. It seemed like only a day had gone by, one she was changing diapers and the next all her pups were Mated.... well almost all.

She glanced over at Kisshou, no longer the Momma’s boy as he phased into his teenage years. Sesshomaru ran his lips over her cheek, “You’re crying.”

“Oh.” She winced, wiping the trails away, “I’m just thinking.”

Wrapping his arms around her thin waist, he pulled her close, whispering in her ear, “All our young will be out of the house soon.”

“There’s so much space and there’s just the three of us.”

“Five.”

Her breath hitched, eyes wide and questioning, as he smiled against her temple. An endless grin of her own spread over her lips. “I will never get over how you always know before I do.”

Stealing his lips, she ran her hands over his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck and splayed her fingers through the short strands of silver hair. Trembling in his grasp as his tongue rolled over her own, his hands playing her sides like the strumming of a guitar. “Mmm, Sessho...” She sighed into his mouth.

“Gah, Mom! Dad! Get a room!” Kisshou whined, mortified as he stood next to an aisu hanyou girl he found pretty.

Laughing, Kagome tugged her Mate’s hand, “C’mon My Lord let us get a room.”

“Hn,” Slapping her ass with one hand, his growl reverberated in his chest, “Lead the way, Nymph.”

Six of their children squeamishly groaned, “Dad!”

While Kirumai raised a fist in the air, “Way to go Dad!”

“Kirumai?! You’re so gross!”

Chiyoko blushed furiously at the words of her Mate, “Kirumai.” She chided, her blush deepening as his hand brushed over her butt, “Kirumai!”

Kagome leaned into her Mate, muttering, “Perhaps Anci taking on Miroku as an advisor was not a good idea. His sons were obviously bad influences in the end of things.”

He slapped her butt again, earning another groan from his children, “Kirumai is his Father’s son, besides they were a bit young when the monk still lived.”

“You’re right, you are much more lecherous.” She winked.

Chuckling at her agreeing expression, Sesshomaru took the lead, pulling her out the patio door.

“Outside?!? A deep blush stole her cheeks. Pride filled his veins, centuries and he could still surprise her.

Manipulating her movements, he smirked, “Hush.”

The cool stone of the house hit her back, the thin silk of her dress barely making a difference as the rough edges tingled her nerves. Hot breath ran against her neck, teeth and tongue slippery and scalding as he teased her sensitive flesh.

Breathless moans escaped her lips, embarrassment and excitement rushing adrenaline through her system as his claws eased through the slit of her dress, titillating her labia through the slinky fabric of her panties. “Sessshomaruuuu...ah!” He nipped her skin with his fangs, moving lower to the soft plush mounds of cleavage stranged in the bodice of her dress.

Her fingers tugged at the lapel of his coat, the black tux dashing on his form, she pushed her fingers passed the thick armani suit, kneading the muscle hidden beneath.

A hot wet line of saliva painted her breasts and bare neck, his suckling lips moved back to her jugular, plucking toe curling kisses as he ran her nerves ragged. “Hn.” He hissed against her neck as his fingers shoved her panties aside, brushing over her aching clit, “You’re so moist.”

“Ohhhh,” Her hips bucked forward as he fingered her, easing a digit within her pulsing core, “Mmmm, Kami....”

Forgetting the breeze tickling her flesh and the sounds of the party inside their home, her mind focused on the feel of her Mate’s expert claws, lips, and tongue. Firm hands jerked the silk cloth, exposing her vagina to the crisp air. “Ah!” She cried out as he jolted her back to the here and now.

“Hn.” He kissed her with his fangs, rough and desirous, “Scream for me.” The growl singed her skin, teasing and ravenous. The meed in his crimson bleeding eyes made her shiver. Jarring, his grip of her hips tightened, pinpricks of blood staining the fabric of her violet dress.

Forcing her higher, a small moan ran with a deep baritone from his chest, the scent of her arousal rushing through him as he buried his nose against her little clit. The slick bead called to his tongue; how he ached to sample the spicy flavor of her pussy.

“Sesshomaru!?” She tossed her head back as pleasure rocked her body, spiraling down her sanity slipped as his tongue curled over her clip. Lips suckled her sensitive labia, teasing and tasting, his mouth devouring her as she cried out into the cold night air. “Kami...”

He growled against her delicate vagina, the responsive sounds and heady desire pouring from his Mate had his cock painfully imprisoned in his trousers.

Stone ground against her back as one of his hands left her. She whimpered for the return of his tongue as he moved. Her body pulsed, denied satisfaction for the moment. Hands pawing his neck, she drew his face to hers, properly kissing the breath out of him as she ached for more of his skillful pleasure.

“Mmmm, yes, yes, pleeease...” Hips jutting forward, the feel of the tip of his thick erection rubbed the opening of her vagina, slipping over the slick wet hole as she moaned for more. “Give it to me Sesshou!”

Hot white momentary relief seeped through her as he thoroughly impaled her.

Scalding walls contracted around his penis, encompassing the entirety of his girth as he thrust into her against the side of their house.

Pleasure singed her nerves, frayed her mind as she worked with him to completion, her body on autopilot.

Ragged breaths ran over bruised lips. She kissed him with feverish need, lithe legs tight around his muscular waist, keeping him close as he ground into her pussing. His cock throbbed with cum. “Ahhh,” She moaned as her vagina milked him, walls contracting over his erection with a delicious capacity.

Claws came up to knead her breasts, tossing the last of her will as a rush of tingling drowning sensation exploded behind her eyes, and her flesh seemed to sparkle from the inside out.

His seed mixed with her own sticky cum dripped down her thighs. Panting, his breath hit the side of her lips.

“Oh Shit! I did not want to see this!”

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru sighed as Inuyasha’s voice blared through the silent air.

“Inuyasha! Leave them be, c’mon, shoo unless you are getting off from the show!” Tamia laughed as her Mate’s face went stark white.

He let her lead him away muttering something about, “Should have never agreed to that bastard Mating her... out in the open... anyone could see... yeah... Tamia we can try it later... No not here! At our house!”

Blushing and laughing at the same time, Kagome grinned back at her Mate, his red tinted eyes blazed with annoyance. “Oh don’t tell me you’re mad.”

Nuzzling her cheek, he pulled her dress, or what was left of it, over her exposed bits, “This Sesshomaru did not let the imbecile say no.”

“Well, obviously,” She grinned, “Miroku told me a long time ago that you fought for my hand.”

“Indeed.”

Tugging on his hand, she pulled him toward their side of the house, the sliding glass door that led to their bedroom was always unlocked. Not surprisingly no one wanted to steal from a family of highly powerful Inuyoukais. “Oh, Sesshou, let’s not fall into old habits. Help me get cleaned up, I want to get back to the party.”

\----

“Where did Mom and Dad go?” Sonkeimaru scanned over the room himself even when his sister murmured that their frisky parents left the celebration. It would have grossed him out to know what his parents were up to if he wasn’t used to it. “Damn, they are like rabbits.”

He slipped his arms around his Mate’s slim figure. Taller than even his Father, his little onna stood near his chest as he leaned down to kiss her.

“It’s okay Sonkei,” She grinned like the vixen she was, her smile completely mischievous, holding promises of the night. “My father has also gone with Mother.”

“Hn.” He grunted.

“We will find another time to let them know.”

Slightly sulky, he gave another grunted reply. He wanted to be the first to give news of pups, grandpups. “Fine, though between your parents and mine I doubt we shall find the chance unless you wish to see things that cannot be unseen.”

She blushed prettily, her cheeks matching the deep red of her hair, “I guess it’s no secret that your parents are rather excentric.”

“My parents? Sango should have been named after her perverted great-grandfather instead of her great-grandmother, and Shippo... well,” He grunted, leaning to her ear to whisper, “We all know how desirous foxes can be.”

“Sonkei!” She whined, shifting her hips, “Stop it.”

\----

Standing near the edge of the room, InuKimi surveyed the engagement party. Her eyes caught her grandson leaning in kiss a girl and being promptly denied. The boy was young, still a pup, too young in fact to be finding girls to kiss, but it was rather entertaining.

A burly musk caught her nose and she looked toward the door. Inuyasha and Tamia were fabulously late as usual. The Ishikiri walked up to her brother first, commenting on Rin’s heavily pregnant form.

“What is that number fifteen?” Inuyasha shout-spoke over a mouthful of bread.

Takeshi’s green eyes glinted with pride, “Eighteenth.”

“Wow little brother.” Tamia chuckled, though sadness peeked through her faux smile. Inuyasha gave her a reassuring squeeze.

It was well known that Tamia had trouble while pregnant over the years, her fragile frame leading to more miscarriages than one cared to count. Their only son, Inugou, leaned over to give his Mother a hug, and his Father a plate full of horderves.

Kimi’s eyes caught one of her other grandson’s getting ready to leave, “Kirumai, you cannot go just yet.”

“Baachan, it is late, we must go.”

“Chiyoko,” She moved to appeal to his Mate’s more reasonable side, the boy far too much like his Father to listen. “Your Mother is supposed to come tonight, she told me so herself.”

Years worth of pent up melancholy glazed over light blue eyes, Chiyoko shifted from her Mate’s reassuring half hug to squeeze his Grandmother’s hand. “InuKimi-sama, my Mother is not coming, surely you realize.”

She didn’t want to give up hope for her friend. Anci isolated herself from the rest of the group long ago, leaving Chiyoko with Kimi for most of her life. “Do not give up on faith Dear, your Mother promised me that she’d come to see you.”

“Don’t cry,” Kirumai’s fingers brushed over Chiyoko’s cheek as she glanced from him and back to Kimi.

“Baachan, if Anci-sama wishes to see us, she will, but we will not wait for it.” Her grandson took his Mate out the door much to her frustration.

Perhaps he was right, perhaps it was time to move on. Taking care of everyone else left InuKimi alone in her own romantic life, her attentions too focused on her family and friends to give romance any mind. Always worried about her dear friend.

“Oh Baachan! There you are,” Kyuukiru, grabbed up his Grandmother’s hand excitedly. Her surprise made him laugh.

She looked down at the shortest of her Grandpups, Kyuu held the features of his Mother and her spirit as well, sweet to the bone and mischievous too. “I’ve been here most this evening Kyuu.”

“Right! Right.” He grinned, obviously up to something, “I was wondering if you’d met my Jiichan?”

The human one. She thought, her eyes roving over Kagome’s Grandfather with an inkling of curiosity. He held a kind but wrinkled grin.

“Demon be gone!” The old man hit her square in the face with a sticky ofuda.

“Kyuu!” She growled, snatching the ofuda from her face as both he and the old man cackled.

“You’re right my boy,” The human grinned over surprisingly well maintained teeth considering his age, “She is a spitfire!”

With wide eyes Kimi blushed rose red, faltering on how to take the comment.

\----

Kagome’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, utterly surprised by the news, “I’m going to be a grandma?!” Her eyes drifted to her Mate. A smug grin marked his face and she could tell he was thinking something along the lines of ‘that’s my boy’.

“Dammit Nishi!” Sonkei glared at his brother, his face softening to a frown when he glanced at his Mom, “Make that twice.”

“I’m going to be a Grandma twice!” Kagome’s surprise soon turned to excitement. Both her sons Sonkeimaru and Nishitsuyoi were going to be Fathers. “I’m so excited!” Then laughed, “We have news as well.”

Sesshomaru couldn’t have looked any more arrogant and smug than when she burst, “I’m having twins!”

“Ah, c’mon Mom, really Dad?” Their son Katai glanced from one parent to the other, smirking when his Father confirmed, “Well I guess there will be a lot of pups around next year. Kim and I are also expecting.”

“Wow.” Kagome awed, hugging her sons and their mates one by one, nearly gushing with happy tears. The house would be full again soon with the patter of tiny feet on the wood floors. A light tap on her arm had her turning around, her own Mother grinning from ear to ear.

“I have some news.”

“You’re not pregnant are you Baachan?” Sonkei grunted from the side, obviously frustrated that he wasn’t the only one soon to be a parent, though it didn’t show on his face.

“Ah, no.” His Grandma chuckled, jerking a very young looking man over to her side, “I’m getting married.”

Kagome’s eyes nearly fell from her sockets, “To Hojo!?”

**The End**


	32. Version2 -Expansion of Ch6 true form lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, I'm expanding on this true form lemon scene. Replacing the scene in the chapter could mess with the story, but I'm generous enough to add a version 2 blooper scene if you will. <3 My writing isn't what it used to be, hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to Slayer.

This change was too new and Kagome too inexperienced in dealing with the tumultuous energy now within her, so, with ease, her beast burned straight through her human shell with an explosion of deep magenta youki.

Kagome gnashed a muzzle full of gleaming white razorous fangs, blinking with fur lidded furious onyx eyes. Her beast took over the situation, locking her in its usual home of the dark recesses of her mind.

~~~~

A wicked grin lifted the edges of Sesshomaru's lips, "Challenge accepted."

Surprisingly his mate's beast knew of the youkai way without memories or needless questions, she was purely inuyoukai instinct. As he watched Kagome become more animal than human or miko, he couldn't escape the carnal need of his own instinct.

She was glorious, massive with a silky midnight coat, a lush pink crescent between her brows, and her paws were brilliantly adorned with deadly flexing claws. Intoxicating, the aroma of her fertility crashed like a wave over his senses, and with a burst of hot white energy, he slipped into his true form.

Giant and white, with the markings of his heritage clearly imprinted on his fur, eyes the deepest crimson, he launched himself into the air.

His smaller black mate retreated into the forest at a deliciously enticing pace.

Tauntingly barking over her shoulder, she gave him a hunt, a test of his strength and will. Her scent flowed maddeningly around the forest in all directions, hardening his slick member as he tracked his mate.

Leaping seemingly from the sky, Kagome missed a deadly swipe of her left paw to his haunches. Releasing a mighty spill of thick youki, Sesshomaru sent his aura to his mate like a tsunami to a blade of grass.

She growled, snarling, but refused to submit, turning instead and barreling through the forest as fast as lightening.

He couldn't help but think she meant to traverse the entire territory before submitting; As quick as the thought came, she reversed and switched to the offensive, leaving him guessing.

Catching the back of her neck with a careful nip of his teeth, he threw her to the ground and cocked his head to the side. Ears perked up as he waited for the tilt of her head or any sign of her submission, but instead she took the opportunity to jump up from the ground and lifted her thickly furred tail in a deliriously tempting high sway. He shook his large head, clearly roused by the temptress.

Did she know what her actions caused? Did she know the amount of thrilling torture she brought him? He wasn't sure what was running through his irresistible mate's head, if she meant to entice mounting her clearly fertile body.

Pouncing, he nuzzled the side of her face, rubbing the length of his larger body against her plush side and growled contentedly deep in his chest. His only reply was a lick of a striped cheek before she woofed a laugh and playfully zipped back through the trees.

Determined not to take anymore seduction, Sesshomaru gave chase, tracking her endless twists and turns until he crossed a lengthy path where she'd somehow managed to bewitchingly scent mark nearly every damned tree.

She waited at the end of the alluring trail in the clearing his hunt began in with her onyx head held high and a hint of hunger and humor in the depths of her dark eyes. He jumped to catch her, but she side stepped him, and he landed parallel to his mate. Before he could try to catch her again, she brushed her muzzle against the side of his face, nipped at an ear, and snuggled flush against his larger form.

They ran together through the long path, gently nipping and tasting each other along the way.

Wet, his nose brushed her swollen vulva. The tip of his tongue managed to flick the sensitive flesh, sending a sliver of heat and a shiver up her spine, just before she could bound away. She was already aching to be taken, but he had to subdue her first. Her eyes reflected the moon as she looked back at him from over her silky black shoulder. With a short bark, she goaded him on, as if to say, "_Come get me."_

Side-winding the trees as she leapt into the sky with a running start. His red eyes bared down on her, jagged tongue slithering out to run over his sharp white teeth. 

Anticipation fueled her movements. 

As he caught her by the scruff of the neck, she gave a short clipped yowl, and they went tumbling to the ground. In a heap of black and white fur, they rolled together. 

Sesshomaru popped his great head up. Little blue flowers clung to his great head. The petals fell around his them as he dipped down to lick Kagome's cheek.

With a laugh and a growl, she swiped at him with her large paw. Teeth gently nipped her jaw, but he relented. She bolted at the chance.

The smell of her fertility all around him was like a drug. An unfamiliar giddiness bubbled within his massive chest as he followed her scent through the territory. Thrilled. Sesshomaru continued to pounce, tease, and release. He could have had her submit sooner, however, half the fun came with the play. 

He nudged her side with his white nose and she slowed, swaying her tail high in the air. It seemed she'd had enough. The smell of her ripe heat ground into his senses, and he mounted her roughly, taking her with carnal abandon as her alpha and she his. Triumph howled from his throat as his cock drove into the slick wet heat of his bitch. 

~~~~

Kagome whimpered as her mate took her from behind in true inu fashion while her beast retreated from the front of her mind. In the past few hours of canine freedom, she truly began to understand more of what it meant to be youkai and to have a beast, and even what it mean to have a mate. Her body and mind felt at peace, and she realized submitting ended up being more of an acceptance of not just being his mate, but his alpha female and he her alpha male.

His much larger body covered her completely. His cock slipped in and out of her tight contracting pussy. Even as a dog it felt amazing to have him fill her so completely. She'd never felt so secure, trapped beneath her male. He nipped her furry ear and she growled low in her throat. With every thrust his penis felt larger. It stretched her vagina, hitting every nerve imaginable. 

He had her panting. Writhing. Her hips rocked back in tandem with his thrusts. Suddenly the base of his cock swelled just inside her slippery cunt and her throat went back in a howl of pleasure. He ground into the back of her pussy, unable to exit. The head of his penis worked against her cervix. Sweet thrilling pressure. If she could have asked for more, she would have. Harder. More. More. More.

She shifted her hips and cried out with another howl. As the knot of his cock continued to fill with blood, sinfully painful euphoria brought tears to her eyes. Her mind lost to the heat of his blood, his hard cock thrust so deep inside, filling and stretching. Sensation took over all her thoughts as he continued to fuck her. 

Sesshomaru bit down just where he'd marked, and as she panted and howled, he coated her womb with his torrid seed. 


End file.
